A Little White Lie
by ByunYeol
Summary: [Update Last Chapter] Baekhyun benci Chanyeol! Meskipun cowok itu idola cewek satu sekolah, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol gak lebih dari sekadar perusak image dan pembawa sial. Sejak kenal Chanyeol, Baekhyun berevolusi jadi cewek cengeng, malu-maluin, suka bohong, dan suka melet. Pokoknya Baekhyun benci Chanyeol! [Teenlit remake, Romantic Comedy ff, ChanBaek, GS]
1. ONE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Siang ini kelasku "ketiban rejeki". Jam terakhir adalah jam pelajaran Kim sonsaengnim, guru sejarah yang kalau belum melihat murid yang duduk di deretan terdepan basah kuyup akibat "hujan lokal" yang diciptakannya, nggak akan berhenti bercerita meskipun bel sudah menjerit-jerit tanda kami boleh pulang ke rumah kami.

Sayangnya, meskipun kami pulang molor setengah jam dari jadwal yang seharusnya, mobil jemputan Kyungsoo ternyata datang lebih molor dari kepulangan kami yang sudah molor itu. Akibatnya, aku dan Kyungsoo harus rela kedinginan di halaman sekolah kami tercinta yang memang rimbun dan banyak angin kalau sudah sore begini.

"Sopirmu lama bener sih, Kyung? Bosen juga nih nungguin gini."

"Hari ini eonni-ku sih yang jemput. Tau nih! Kok lama banget ya? Bentar, Baek, aku telepon eonni-ku dulu." Kyungsoo merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengambil handphone.

Setelah melihat layar handphone-nya, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Ia menekan tombol handphone-nya beberapa kali. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kyungsoo cuma menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa, Kyung?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ah, eonni-ku nyebelin! Masa dia SMS kalo masih di rumah sih? Nyebelin banget, kan?" Kyungsoo menengok ke arahku dan pasang tampang memelas, jurus yang biasa dia keluarkan di saat-saat mendesak seperti ini. Sadar apa yang dia maksud dengan tatapan mautnya itu, aku cuma bisa pasrah.

"Heh, iya, iya! Aku temenin sampe eonni-mu jemput deh!"

"Hehehe..."

"Apanya yang hehehe? Dasar!" Sekali lagi kulihat jam di tangan.

Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah empat! Kalau dipikir-pikir perjalanan dari rumah Kyungsoo ke sekolah dengan mobil paling cepet setengah jam. Kalau jam empat baru dari sekolah, aku sampai di rumah sekitar jam empat seperempat. Terlambat seperempat jam dari jadwal janjian nemenin Mama belanja. Huwaa, pasti diomelin!

Sambil menunggu mobil jemputannya datang, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya dengan serius. Karena penasaran, aku melihat sampulnya lebih teliti. Buku biologi? Yang bener aja? Besok Senin memang ulangan pelajaran itu sih! Tapi hari ini kan nggak ada pelajaran itu? Ngapain Kyungsoo sampe bawa-bawa buku itu di tasnya? Kalau mau belajar juga masih ada hari Minggu, kan? Ck ck ck, orang pinter memang suka kurang kerjaan!

Aku cuma menggeleng-geleng dan mengalihkan perhatianku ke jalan raya di depan sekolahku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku begitu, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo bersin dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Baek, ke kelas aja yuk! Dingin banget nih di sini! Nanti kalo udah sampe sini eonni-ku pasti missed call kok!" Kyungsoo menarik tanganku. Aku sendiri manut-manut saja mengikutinya masuk kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, aku langsung duduk di bangku favoritku di dekat jendela. Kusandarkan kepala di meja dan angin sepoi-sepoi sukses membuatku mengantuk. Aku melihat ke luar jendela, pintu-pintu kelas sudah tertutup, lapangan tengah juga sepi. Hiy, ternyata sekolah ngeri juga ya kalau sudah sore begini.

Kurasakan tangan Kyungsoo mulai menyenggol-nyenggol sikuku.

"Baek, masa mau bobok sih? Ngobrol aja yuk! Percuma dong aku minta kamu temenin, eh kamunya malah tidur! Baek... Baekhyun!! Ih, bobok beneran ya ini anak?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kulihat dia juga capek dan mengantuk, sama seperti aku, jadi kasihan juga sama dia.

"Iya deh! Nih, aku udah melek! Ya udah, ngobrol apa gih cepetan!"

"Ngobrolin apa ya? Nggak tau. Terserah kamu aja deh. Yang penting ngomong-ngomong gitu. Abisnya kalo sepi gini bawaannya mikir serem."

"Yee, dasar penakut! Tapi emang sih, di sini kalau sepi serem juga, ya? Jangan-jangan tinggal kita berdua yang masih di sini? Emang hari ini nggak ada ekskul ya, Kyung?"

"Hari Sabtu kan emang nggak ada ekskul! Eh, kok tiba-tiba hawanya adem gini sih, Baek?"

Benar kata Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba angin terasa lebih kencang. Plus suasana sepi begini, udah berasa main di film horor beneran. Bulu kuduk asli merinding. Kemudian dari kejauhan, terdengar suara berisik. Aku dan Kyungsoo berpandangan dan menajamkan pendengaran masing-masing.

Siiiiing...~

Tiba-tiba suara berisik tadi berhenti. Sepi. Aku dan Kyungsoo masih berpandangan.

 _Drrrt... drrrt... careless.. careless.. shoot.. anonymous.. anonymous.. Heartless.. mindless.. no one who care about mee~_

"HUWAAA...!" Kita berdua saling merapat dan menoleh ke sekeliling. Untung Kyungsoo nggak minta gendong sama aku. Kalau iya, wah udah berasa jadi Shaggy dan Scooby Doo aja.

"Apaan tuh, Baek?"

"Tau tuh, tapi kayaknya suara HP deh. Punyamu, kali! ringtone-nya kok rada horror gitu."

"Eh, iya ding! Kemarin ringtone-nya habis aku ganti. Hehe, lupa!" Belum sempat Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya, suara itu sudah berhenti.

"Paling cuma eonni-ku missed call tuh." Setelah menemukan handphone-nya, Kyungsoo cuma mengangguk-angguk "Tuh kan bener, eonni-ku udah dateng nih, Baek! Cabut yuk! Lagian, keburu kebawa suasana serem kalo kelamaan di sini."

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk dan mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dari belakang, melewati lorong-lorong kelas yang gelap menuju gerbang depan. Tapi kok lama-lama Kyungsoo jalannya cepet juga ya?

"Kyung, kok cepet-cepet gitu sih jalannya? Tungguin dong!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. Anehnya, tanpa sadar aku juga ikut-ikutan setengah berlari. Begitu sampai di luar dan melihat mobil kakak Kyungsoo, kami berdua langsung berhenti berlari dan sama-sama menghela napas lega.

"Aduh, Baek, serem juga ya di dalam tadi. Kapok deh pulang sore-sore jam segini lagi."

"Emang! Aku juga kapok nemenin kamu."

"Iya, iya, sori. Besok aku traktir deh! Makasih ya, Baek, udah nemenin. Aku pulang dulu. Kamu juga pulang gih! Ati-ati bawa motornya. Yuk, Baek!"

"Yuk!"

Kyungsoo berlari menuju mobil kakaknya. Begitu masuk mobil, dari kejauhan kulihat Kyungsoo mengomel-omel ke arah kakaknya. Sementara mobil mulai melaju, Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan ke arahku dari jendela mobil. Aku balas melambai dan tersenyum, karena setelah melambai kulihat omelan Kyungsoo tadi masih bersambung. Lucu juga mereka.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, aku berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir. Ya ampun, di situ tinggal tiga motor. Yang hitam dengan helm standar hijau itu punyaku. Yang berwarna merah itu jelas punya Pak Gongyoo, penjaga sekolah. Satunya lagi, motor hitam dengan helm standar yang juga berwarna hitam, nggak tahu tuh punya siapa.

Mereka ke mana ya? Perasaan tadi di dalam sekolah nggak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Aduh, jadi inget yang serem-serem lagi. Pokoknya sekarang mesti cepet-cepet cabut dari tempat ini. Nanti keburu benar-benar ketakutan dan diomelin Mama gara-gara pulang telat banget.

Aku sudah siap di atas motor dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

Begitu aku starter...

 **Bllupp... bllupp... blupp...**

Lho kok? Hiks, jangan sekarang dong! Timing-nya jelek banget! Mogok kok ya sekarang sih?

Aku coba menstarternya lagi.

Pleaseee semoga bisa. Dan...

 **Bllupp... bllupp... blupp...**

Hiks, Mamaaa...

 **Bllupp... bllupp... blupp...bllupp... bllupp... blupp...**

Kemudian kustandarkan lagi motorku. Kuperiksa motorku dari samping kanan dan kiri, dari depan ke belakang. Ban depan dan ban belakang nggak bocor kok! (Apa hubungannya yah sama mesin yang nggak mau nyala?) Aduh, aku kan cewek! Nggak ngerti nih masalah motor kayak gini. Ya udah, telepon rumah aja!

Kuambil handphone di tas dan kuhubungi nomor telepon rumah dari situ. Begitu aku menempelkannya di telinga...

 _"Masa berlaku kartu prabayar Anda..."_

Aduh, lupa! Masa aktifnya kan hari ini memang udah abis. Hiks lagi, Mamaaa...!

Aku cuma bisa jongkok di samping motorku, menunduk. Karena rasa suebelll yang tidak tertahankan lagi, tanpa sadar aku menangis. Rasanya campur aduk. KUESEEEL! SUEBEEEL! CUAPEEEK! Bingung, mau nyalahin siapa atas kesialan hari ini. Sebel sama Kyungsoo! Apalagi sama kakaknya! Juga... TAKUUUT. Kalau tiba-tiba ada penampakan gimana? Konon sekolahku ini katanya angker dan sering terlihat penampakan-penampakan bias. Ehh, enggak ding, maksudnya penampakan makhluk halus. Hiyy!

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada tangan lembut yang menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Panjang umur! Baru aja diomongin, kenapa bener-bener kejadian? Seumur hidup aku belum pernah melihat hal-hal gaib. Kalau aku mengangkat kepala, kira-kira sosok seperti apa ya yang bakal terlihat? Apa memang menyeramkan seperti yang sering aku lihat di TV? Oh Tuhaan aku benar-benar nggak siap mental untuk melihatnya. Lihat di TV aja nggak berani, apalagi sekarang mesti bertatap muka! Yah masih mending kalau hantunya punya muka, lha kalau gak?

"Hei... Hei..."

Ya Tuhan, nggak cuma menyentuh-nyentuh rambutku. Hantunya ini malah pake manggil-manggil segala!

"Hei, kenapa jongkok di sini?"

Hah? Hantunya fasih bener sih ngomong bahasa manusia. Kayaknya hantu cowok nih, suaranya bener-bener kayak cowok. Atau... Jangan-jangan memang cowok beneran?

Begitu aku menengadahkan kepala dengan keberanian penuh menghadapi segala kemungkinan wujud apa yang bakal kulihat... Hufh... Syukurlah, memang cowok beneran.

"Lho, kok nangis? Kenapa? Motornya macet?"

"Eh, mmm... Iya, kak! Kenapa ya?" Segera aku berdiri dan mengusap air mataku. Cowok itu kemudian memeriksa motorku sementara aku mengamatinya. (Bukan mengamati motorku, tapi mengamati cowok itu) Kayaknya kakak kelas nih, jadi kalau bukan anak kelas XI ya kelas XII. Hmm, manis juga. Jadi malu tadi ketahuan nangis. Kalau cerita ke Kyungsoo, nangis kayak anak kecil di depan kakak kelas semanis ini, bisa diketawain dia nanti!

"Coba aku starterin yah..., katanya"

Aku mengangguk.

 **Bllupp... bllupp... blupp...**

"Iya, ya. Kenapa sih? Businya, kali!" Cowok itu turun lagi dari motor dan mengamati motorku lagi.

"Oh... Ini nih, ketemu penyebabnya! Coba, ya..." Setelah mengutak-atik bagian depan motorku, sekali lagi ia menstarter motorku.

 **Bllupp... bllupp... greeeng... greengg... greeeng...**

"Nah, tuh kan bisa..." Ia tersenyum manis ke arahku. Melihat mesin motorku sudah berhasil di nyalakan, aku refleks bertepuk tangan, tindakan yang konyol juga sih kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Sini.."

Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Penyebabnya ini nih! Cuma lupa nurunin keran bensinnya aja kok. Kalo kerannya ketutup kayak tadi emang nggak bisa nyala mesinnya. Jadi harus dibuka kayak gini." Cowok itu menunjukkan apa yang namanya keran bensin itu dan bagaimana seharusnya posisinya agar mesin motor mau menyala. Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk. Awas aja Junmyeon oppa nanti! Kenapa nggak memberiku ilmu yang cukup tentang permotoran. Dia nggak pernah ngasih tahu aku bahwa motor ternyata ada kerannya segala. Jadinya kalo macet begini, aku kan nggak bisa apa-apa.

"Ya udah, motornya udah beres, kan? Jangan nangis lagi!" Lagi-lagi aku cuma mengangguk. Cowok itu kemudian berjalan ke arah motor hitam yang diparkir di dekat motor Pak Gongyoo tadi. Rupanya motor hitam dengan helm hitam tadi kepunyaan cowok itu. Cowok itu kemudian pergi dengan motornya. Ya ampun, aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Kaaak... Makasiiiih!!!" Cowok itu rupanya mendengar ucapan terima kasihku karena kulihat dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku.

Hmmm... cowok tadi namanya siapa ya? Manis juga, baik banget pula! Ah, besok-besok di sekolah pasti ketemu lagi. Aku segera menghidupkan mesin motorku dengan mudahnya. Butuh waktu kira-kira lima belas menit untuk sampai ke rumah dari sekolah. Kemungkinan diomeli Mama juga sudah siap aku hadapi. Hmm, besok cerita ke Kyungsoo ah...

 _I've finally found someone_ , Kyung!

.

.

.

 **[ TBC ]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Haloo... fanfict baru lagi :)

Sebenarnya setelah **Heart Contract** dan **Darkness's** **Love** tamat aku berencana untuk cuti nge-fanfict dulu. Tapi setelah cek inbox via web, ada satu inbox yang ternyata udah hampir sebulan belum aku baca. Dia ngerequest buat Remake cerita ini ke ChanBaek.

Awalnya aku ragu buat ngeremake ff ini secara inikan aslinya novel teenlit dan banyak bahasa tidak bakunya. Tapi setelah aku baca ternyata ceritanya cukup seru dan karakternya lumayan cocok buat ChanBaek, akhirnya aku mutusin buat ngeremake :D

Ini fanfict bergenre romantic Comedy gitu. Gimana tanggapan kalian?? lanjut gak nih?

Kalau review nya banyak bakal aku lanjut :)


	2. TWO

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Setelah menyelidiki berhari-hari, akhirnya aku tahu juga nama cowok baik yang sudah membantuku di tempat parkir sekolah tempo hari. Kim Jongin, anak kelas XII. Keren kan namanya? Anak basket, lagi! Sayangnya sesudah kejadian itu nggak ada perkembangan sama sekali tuh. Setiap ketemu di sekolah, menyapanya aja aku nggak berani. Habisnya Kak Jongin sepertinya nggak inget sama sekali kalau pernah menolongku. Hiks... Kan impossible kalau tiba-tiba aku menyapanya kayak orang sok kenal gitu. Jadi langkah terakhir yang aku ambil supaya bisa kenal dia lebih lanjut cuma lewat SMS. Nomor handphone-nya aku dapat dari Kyungsoo. Jangan heran, koneksi kakak kelas Kyungsoo memang cukup banyak.

Siang ini, hari Jumat sepulang sekolah, aku dan Kyungsoo nongkrong di kantin sekolah. Rencananya kami mau nonton anak-anak tanding basket lawan anak kelas XI. Kata Kyungsoo, kalau anak kelas X tanding lawan anak kelas XI, biasanya yang jadi wasit anak kelas XII. Alias ada kemungkinan Kak Jongin juga nongol di pertandingan nanti sore. Jadi, waktu diajak Kyungsoo menonton pertandingan ini, aku sih hore-hore aja.

Saat ini di sebelahku Kyungsoo asyik dengan mi ayamnya. Sementara aku yang sudah menghabiskan Omurice ku, tengah asyik menyedot-nyedot Jus jeruk hasil patungan kami berdua.

"Woi, itu jus jeruk patungan, tau! Jangan diabisin sendiri dong! Enak aja!!"

Waktu melihat jus jeruk yang aku sedot-sedot sedari tadi itu, aku baru tersadar jus jeruk itu tinggal tersisa seperempatnya.

"He he, sori, Kyung! Abisnya kamu lama banget makannya! Entar pertandingannya keburu mulai nih! Beneran kan ada orangnya? Awas kalo nggak ada! Udah nunggu nyampe sore gini, entar mubazir, lagi!"

"Orangnya? Siapa? Kak Jongin?"

"Ssttt... Jangan keras-keras! Entar kalo orangnya ada di sekitar sini gimana? Malu, tau!" kataku pelan pada Kyungsoo sambil menengok ke kanan-kiri, takut orang yang dimaksud ada di situ.

"Iya, iya, sori! Abisnya kamu udah sepanjang tahun ini ngomonginnya itu-itu mulu sih, Yun! Kak Jongin tadi malem SMS gini, Kyung! Kak Jongin kemarin gitu, Kyung! Bosen!"

"Sepanjang tahun? Ngawur! Tahu orangnya aja baru sebulanan ini kok!"

"Emang gimana perkembangannya tuh kamu sama Kak Jongin? Atau Kak Jongin sama siapa? Hyomi? Kamu kalo SMS-an masih pake nama samaran itu, Baek? Hyomi... Kamu dapet dari mana sih nama itu? Kan namamu Byun Baekhyun... Yang nyambung mah kamu pake nama Baekkie! Kok nggak pake nama itu aja?"

"Kalo pake nama Baekkie, entar ketahuan, lagi!"

"Kalo gitu, aku ganti pertanyaannya. Kok kamu nggak pake nama aslimu aja? Baekhyun! Tujuanmu SMS dia kan biar bisa kenal, Yun! Kamu emang jadi kenal dia. Tapi dia kan nggak kenal kamu. Yang dia kenal cuma kamu yang palsu. Hyomi! Kok mesti pake nama samaran segala sih?"

"Nggak berani," jawabku singkat.

"Kalo gitu kamu pengecut."

Hah? Pengecut? Bener juga sih... Tapi kok Kyungsoo tega bilang aku begitu? Aku cuma diam, nggak berani membalas kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

"Baek... Kok diem? Sori... Marah ya, aku bilang gitu barusan?" Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Nggak sih. Bener kok, aku pengecut!"

"Mmm... Gini lho, Baek! Aku cuma heran, yang kamu harapkan dari SMS-an pake nama samaran gitu tuh apa? Kan nggak mungkin Kak Jongin tiba-tiba cinta sama Baekhyun, kalo yang dia SMS selama ini Hyomi."

Cinta? Ngawur!!

"Kamu kok nganggepnya serius gitu sih? Tahu sendiri kan aku cuma pengin kenal Kak Jongin gara-gara dia nolongin aku. Tapi kalo aku sampe cinta sama dia, nggak lah! Orang naksir aja kayaknya nggak kok! Mungkin... cuma agak suka dikit aja." Kayaknya? Mungkin? Kok aku sendiri juga nggak yakin ya?

"Cuma agak suka dikit aja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Aku mengangguk sok yakin.

Kemudian Kyungsoo memandangiku dengan serius. Aku yang nggak biasa dipandangi Kyungsoo seperti itu jadi salah tingkah. Aku berusaha menghindari pandangannya yang menghakimi itu dengan pura-pura asyik memencet-mencet satu jerawat di hidungku yang memang baru ranum-ranumnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan makan. Selagi makan, ia juga masih melanjutkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Terus, Kak Jongin tahunya kamu anak mana? Kamu ngaku kalo anak sekolah sini juga atau..."

"Ngakunya anak Taeyang High School!"

"Oh, jadi ceritanya kamu Hyomi, anak Taeyang High School. Bukan Baekhyun, anak Sekang High School. Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Kalo Kak Jongin sendiri ngakunya nama asli atau nama samaran juga?" Kyungsoo masih saja bertanya.

"Nama asli," jawabku singkat.

"Bener-bener polos."

Aku cuma tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Dia nggak bingung, Baek, tiba-tiba kamu SMS gitu?"

"Ya biasalah, Kyung. Ceritanya aku asal mencet nomor gitu..."

"Dan dia percaya?"

"Mmm... iya. Kami SMS-an biasa aja kok. Nggak ada tanda-tanda dia curiga atau apa."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng dan menggumam pelan.

"Terserah deh! Cowok bego ketemu cewek bego."

"Ih, kok gitu sih, Kyung! Kan udah aku bilang, ini cuma SMS-an! Cuma main-main! Nggak usah dibawa serius gitu dong!"

"Ya udahlah, kalo nggak serius. Aku cuma takut kamu kecewa, Baek. Soalnya feeling-ku bilang ini nggak bakal berhasil. Apalagi caramu udah pake boong-boong segala."

Ngeri juga melihat Kyungsoo yang biasanya doyan bercanda, ngomong serius seperti tadi. Tapi aku ngerti kok, dia seperti itu karena khawatir aja sama aku.

"Iya, iya. Udah deh, Kyung. Ganti topik aja ya... Oh ya, kamu sendiri gimana? Nggak pernah cerita soal cowok, siapa kek gitu."

Kulihat Kyungsoo sudah selesai makan. Raut mukanya yang tadi serius tiba-tiba cerah lagi begitu aku mengangkat topik yang satu ini.

"Nggak pernah cerita gimana? Bukannya aku suka cerita tiap hari?"

"Hah? Siapa? Paling cowok yang suka kamu ceritain cuma anak kelas sebelah yang katamu kecengan bareng-bareng itu. Siapa namanya aja aku lupa, nama pasaran sih! Nggak gampang diinget."

"Chanyeol. Ya emang itu yang aku maksud."

"Nah, iya! Chanyeol kan nama pasaran banget tuh!"

"Jahat banget sih!"

"Lho, emang iya kok! Saking pasarannya, tiap kelas pasti ada deh yang namanya Chanyeol."

"Ngawur! Kelas kita aja nggak ada kok!"

Eh, iya juga ya. "Ya udah, tiap angkatan deh! Kelas XI sama XII pasti ada yang namanya Chanyeol, kan?" Sebenarnya aku juga nggak yakin sih.

"Mmm... Iya sih. Anak XI-5 ada yang namanya Chanyeol. Kelas XII IPA berapa itu malah ada dua Chanyeol di satu kelas."

Lucky me! Ternyata memang banyak yang namanya Chanyeol di sini. "Tuh kan... Di sekolah kita minimal udah ada empat Chanyeol yang kamu tahu. Kalo rata-rata tiap sekolah juga ada empat, udah ada berapa orang tuh yang namanya Chanyeol di Korea. Belum di drama-drama, di novel-novel juga. Pokoknya, Chanyeol itu nama pasaran banget!"

"Udah dong, Baek! Kamu kok malah bahas masalah nggak penting gini sih?"

Aku cuma meringis. "Oh ya, Kyung, katamu kecengan bareng-bareng, kan? Emang sekarang jadi serius, ya? Kamu jadi naksir beneran?"

"Nggak sih! Cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja kok bareng anak-anak. Pertamanya Jennie tuh yang ngecengin. Terus Jisoo, Rose, Lisa juga. Lama-lama aku jadi ngikut deh! Eh, kamu ikut kita aja, Baek, ngecengin dia bareng-bareng. Daripada sama Kak Jongin mentok gitu."

"Ogah ah, masa ngecengin orang ikut-ikutan gitu? Males banget! Nggak kreatif! Lagian orangnya yang mana aja aku nggak tau!"

"Jadi kamu belum tahu Chanyeol juga? Aneh, kita ke mana-mana bareng tapi waktu aku sama anak-anak lagi ngecengin Chanyeol, kamunya pasti nggak ada."

"Iya. Nggak jodoh, kali!"

"Ah, entar juga pasti kamu tau. Dia pasti turun main kok. Kan dia basketnya jago. Entar deh, aku kasih tau orangnya yang mana. Kamu pasti juga kesengsem, Baek! He he he..." Kyungsoo mulai menyenggol-nyenggol bahuku dan mengedipkan matanya. Ya ampun, sejak kapan Kyungsoo jadi kecentilan kayak gini. Jangan-jangan...

"Eh, jangan-jangan kamu ngajakin aku nonton cuma buat temen ngecengin Chanyeol, ya?"

"Emang iya!"

"Hun, dasar! Pake berkedok di balik nama Kak Jongin, lagi!"

"He he... ketahuan. ya? Tapi emang dengar-dengar Kak Jongin kok yang jadi wasit. Kan sekalian, Baek! Aku untung, kamu juga nggak rugi. Win-win solution. Simbiosis mutualisme gitu..."

Dasar Kyungsoo! Aku ucel-ucel aja ini anak.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan tetes terakhir jus jeruk kami berdua kemudian berkata, "Udah yuk, Baek, ke lapangan. Kayaknya udah mulai deh..."

"Yuk..."

.

.

.

.

Lapangan basket sore itu cukup terik. Jam segini sih pertandingan harusnya sudah dimulai, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda mau dimulai tuh. Biasalah ngaret. Buseeet... Banyak juga ya yang nonton. Pertandingan intern antar-angkatan gini, kukira yang minat nonton nggak banyak-banyak amat.

"Baek, di sana aja deh. Nggak panas." Kyungsoo berlari melintasi lapangan basket, aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk bersila di sisi barat lapangan, mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Selain nggak panas, daerah ini rupanya memang khusus ditempati suporter kelas X. Di sebelah Kyungsoo sudah ada Jennie and the gang. Agak di sebelah sana lagi, anak kelas sebelah rame-rame niat banget nonton sampe bawa pom-pom segala. Aku sendiri cuma celingak-celinguk, mencari seseorang.

"Kok nggak ada, Kyung? Mana orangnya?"

"Siapa? Chanyeol? Tenang aja, ntar juga main kok! Paling juga baru siap-siap."

"Bukan! Wasitnya..."

"Oh... Tau deh! Pertandingannya aja belum mulai kok! Bentar lagi, kali!"

Nggak lama kemudian segerombolan cowok khas anak basket mulai muncul. Rata-rata berperawakan tinggi dan kerempeng plus aksesori khas seperti ikat kepala atau handband, juga kostum wajib berupa baju basket lengkap dengan sepatunya. Begitu datang, ada yang cuma duduk-duduk di pinggir, ada juga yang langsung latihan nge-shoot. Pertandingan sore ini pertandingan antar angkatan. Jadi tiap tim merupakan tim all-stars dari masing-masing angkatan, gabungan dari beberapa kelas paralel. Dari tim angkatanku, hanya dua orang yang merupakan teman sekelasku, Jihoon dan Jinyong. Sisanya dari kelas lain yang aku kenal sebatas tahu namanya.

Setelah itu, datang juga dua cowok anak kelas XII yang nggak aku tahu namanya tetapi seingatku biasa bareng sama Kak Jongin. Satu orang di antaranya terlihat membawa peluit. Kalau dilihat dari lagaknya sih, mereka ini wasitnya. Lho, kok bukan Kak Jongin?

"Kyung, kok?" Aku menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan menunjuk ke arah depan. Kyungsoo yang baru asyik mengobrol dengan Jennie mengikuti arah telunjukku dan menyadari apa yang kumaksud. Dia mendekat ke arahku dan mengaitkan lengannya ke lenganku.

"Duh, sori, Baek! Kayaknya aku salah denger info nih. Tapi kamu jangan pulang ya, pleaseeee... Paling Kak Jongin tetep nonton kok!"

"Huu... pantesan dari tadi perasaanku nggak enak, jerawatku gatel-gatel mulu gitu. Bener kan feeling-ku, bakal kejadian kayak gini." Aku memasang tampang cemberut. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu aku cuma pura-pura ngambek

"Maap deh..."

Kudengar gerombolan cewek di sebelah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba sedikit ribut. Aku heran apa yang mereka ributkan. Kulihat Jennie menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mendekat dan Jennie membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kemudian melihat ke depan dan tersenyum. Aku jadi semakin heran dan ikut melihat ke depan, tetapi tetap saja nggak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Aku mencolek-colek lengan Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Apa sih, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan berbisik di telingaku. "Itu lho, Baek, yang namanya Chanyeol, yang barusan dateng." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah seberang lapangan, ke arah segerombolan cowok yang baru duduk dan melihat ke arah tengah lapangan. Mereka cuma melihat teman-teman satu timnya latihan nge-shoot. Begitu banyak cowok di situ, aku nggak tahu mana yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Yang mana?"

"Itu, yang pake handband putih."

Hampir semua cowok di situ memakai handband. Tetapi memang cuma ada satu yang memakai handband warna putih. Cowok itu mengambil sebotol air mineral di sampingnya dan meminumnya.

"Yang lagi minum?"

"Nah, iya! Finally, Baek! Kamu tahu juga yang namanya Chanyeol. Gimana?"

Kuperhatikan tampang cowok itu. Yaaa... lumayan juga! Sebenarnya lebih dari lumayan sih! Tapi kalau aku jujur ke Kyungsoo, bisa-bisa dia menyombongkan 'penemuan'-nya itu.

"Biasa aja tuh!"

"Duh, kayak gitu kok biasa! Sok berselera tinggi aja kamu! Padahal demennya cuma setipe Kak Jongin gitu. Tampang macem Kak Jongin mah banyak, Yun! Pasaran! Di terminal bus juga banyak!"

"Ngawur! Kayak kamu pernah maen ke terminal bus aja! Jangan salah, Kyung! Muka boleh pasaran, tapi berhati malaikat." Aku tersenyum.

"Duile... Yang baru ditolong sekali aja! Tapi bener kok, Baek! Mendingan ini ke mana-mana daripada Kak Jongin. Jauh! Gimana? Tertarik bergabung dengan kami?" Lagak Kyungsoo udah seperti orang iklan asuransi aja. Mau nggak mau aku tersenyum.

"Bergabung apa?"

"Ngecengin Chanyeol bareng-bareng gitu! Berminat? Welcome to the club! Ntar aku bilangin Jennie deh!"

Aku bertambah geli melihat tingkah sobatku yang satu ini. "Emang Jennie ketua klub kalian, ya? Mau gabung mesti daftar dulu? Iuran per bulannya berapa nih?"

"Nggak lucu!" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang pura-pura ngambek. Aku memang paling senang menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Abisnya, kalian tuh konyol, tau!"

"Konyol gimana?"

"Tadi aja orangnya dateng, kalian langsung bisik-bisik dan ribut gitu. Aku nggak mau kayak kalian ah. Malu! Ntar rusak sudah image-ku sebagai cewek cool." Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

Kyungsoo geli juga melihat tingkahku. "Cewek cool? Terserah deh."

Aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol lagi lebih teliti. Teman-teman satu timnya yang tadi duduk bersamanya sudah ke tengah lapangan untuk berlatih. Cowok itu masih asyik duduk di sana sendirian, cuma menonton. Tampangnya begitu serius menonton teman-temannya berlatih.

"Lagian liat deh, Kyung! Kalian nggak salah pilih apa ngecengin anak kayak gitu? Cakep sih cakep, tapi perasaan orangnya sok deh!"

"Tadi katanya cuma biasa, sekarang kok jadi cakep?"

Ha ha, aku tertawa dalam hati. Akhirnya kecolongan juga. Aku nggak menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Aku cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan sok! Itu namanya cool. Justru di situ tuh kelebihannya Chanyeol. Kamu bilang begitu soalnya belum liat dia main basket sih... Ntar deh, Baek! Jago banget lho dia basketnya! Cowok cakep, jago basket, cool, lagi! Wah. tipeku banget tuh!"

"Tipenya Jennie, Jisoo, sama anak-anak yang lain juga?"

"Bukannya cewek emang paling suka cowok cool? Kamunya aja yang aneh, Yun!"

"Kan aku udah bilang, kayak gitu bukan cool, tapi sok! Nggak banget deh aku suka sama cowok sok!"

"Cool!"

"Sok!"

"Cool!"

"Sok cool!"

 **PRIIITTTT...! PRIIITT...!**

"Heh, terserah deh! Udah mau mulai tuh!" Aku tersenyum senang karena menang dari perdebatan singkat dengan Kyungsoo. Wasit sudah meniup peluit tanda pertandingan akan dimulai. Kulihat di tim angkatanku ada Jihoon dan Jinyong dari kelasku, Sungwoo dan Jisung dari kelas akselerasi, dan terakhir ya Chanyeol tadi, dari kelas X-2.

Sementara anak-anak yang lain pasrah menunggu sebagai pemain cadangan. Sedangkan dari tim kelas XI, kelima-limanya nggak aku kenal, tapi setahuku semuanya anggota tim basket sekolah. Melihat materi pemain masing-masing tim, aku sih nggak begitu optimis angkatanku bakalan menang. Syukur-syukur bisa menang dan mempermalukan tim senior, kalau kalah juga paling semua bakal maklum. Namanya juga lebih junior.

Di tengah lapangan sudah ada wasit dan dua pemain yang siap untuk jump ball. Sementara pemain yang lain sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Posisi dudukku saat ini rupanya tempat PW (Posisi Wuenak) juga. Nggak panas atau silau dan aku bebas melihat ring masing-masing tim tanpa terhalang apa pun. Ring sebelah kiriku adalah ring tim angkatanku. Jadi mereka menyerang ke ring sebelah kananku.

 **PRIIITTT...!**

Wasit melempar bola ke udara. Rupanya tim angkatanku kalah tinggi dan cekatan sehingga kalah adu jump ball. Bola bergerak ke kiri. Mungkin karena lebih berpengalaman, tim lawan lebih terkoordinasi dengan baik. Dengan mudahnya, dua poin mereka peroleh dalam menit-menit awal. Bola dilempar lagi. Kali ini bola bergerak ke kanan dan sekarang ada di tangan Chanyeol yang nggak begitu jauh dari ring. Bola dilempar ke ring dan... GAGAL! Terdengar teriakan kecewa di sekelilingku. Termasuk Kyungsoo dan kroni-kroninya.

Bahkan nggak sedikit cewek kelas XI yang ikut berteriak kecewa. Masa mereka malah jagoin Chanyeol juga sih? Jagoin angkatan mereka sendiri kek! Aneh!

"Katamu Chanyeol jago, Kyung?" kataku sambil menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecut tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Selama lima menit berikutnya bola cukup banyak bergerak ke kanan tapi tim angkatanku baru mencetak dua poin sumbangan dari Jihoon. Sementara itu tim lawan sudah cukup banyak mengantongi angka, delapan poin. Kemampuan tim lawan menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Yah, rata-rata lah. Kalo dilihat per individu, sebenarnya kemampuan Jihoon dan Chanyeol menurutku lebih unggul daripada kemampuan tim lawan. Mereka lebih aktif bermain dibanding tim lawan dan pemain lain. Tapi ya itu tadi, koordinasi yang lebih matang antar-pemain tim lawan lebih bagus daripada tim angkatanku sehingga membuat tim kami cukup jauh tertinggal.

Baru saja tercetak dua poin lagi dari tembakan kelima yang masuk ke ring sebelah kiri. Begitu dilempar, bola kembali bergerak ke kanan. Bola ditangkap Sungwoo yang melemparnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dan berusaha melemparnya ke arah Jihoon yang sudah siap di bawah ring. Tapi rupanya usaha ini mendapat halangan cukup berat dari salah satu pemain tim kelas XI yang lumayan gendut dan mencoba merebut bola. Chanyeol bertahan dan mencoba mencari celah sementara si Gendut mencoba maju menghadang. Dan... foul. Wasit menyatakan free throw untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi di depan ring dan pemain lain berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri lapangan. Wasit melempar bola ke arah Chanyeol dari daerah sekitar bawah ring, sementara cewek-cewek di sekelilingku berteriak menyemangati. Ada yang tak lupa memakai senjata andalan mereka, pom-pom. Ada juga yang cuma berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Termasuk Kyungsoo. Bego, kalau kalian ribut kayak gitu malah bikin nggak konsen, tau! Paling juga entar gagal.

Bola dilempar dan... Bener kan, gagal! Huh, apanya yang jago? Emang sih kalau aku lihat, Chanyeol main cukup aktif. Tapi kalo tiap nge-shoot mandul terus gitu sih sama aja bohong.

Masih ada kesempatan kedua. Bola dilempar lagi oleh wasit ke arah Chanyeol. Anak-anak masih ribut menyemangati. Chanyeol berdiri cukup lama sambil mengamati ring sampai akhirnya melompat sedikit untuk melempar bola. Kali ini masuk. Anak-anak bertambah ribut. Sementara para pemain kembali bergerak, Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahku dan berkata...

"Tuh kan, Baek, jago!"

"Ya ampun, cuma satu poin, juga!"

Begitu aku melihat lagi ke arah lapangan. Chanyeol yang berada cukup jauh dari ring mendapat bola dan melemparkannya ke arah ring. Masuk. Wah, timing-nya jelek banget nih! Baru aja aku ejek kok malah jadi jago gini sih? Three point, lagi! Pasti gantian diejek Kyungsoo nih. Begitu aku menengok ke arah Kyungsoo, tuh kan bener! Itu anak langsung girang dan pamer senyum kemenangan ke arahku.

"Yee, three point sekarang!"

Aku cuma bisa membalas, "Dari tadi kek!"

Begitu berhasil mencetak tembakan three point, entah kenapa Chanyeol jadi seperti mendapat suntikan kekuatan baru. Tim lawan berkali-kali menambah angka tetapi selanjutnya tim angkatanku dengan mudah mendekati angka mereka. Meskipun Jihoon juga turut menyumbang angka, penyumbang angka terbanyak memang Chanyeol. Hmmm... bener juga sih kata Kyungsoo, ini anak jago juga main basketnya.

Sekarang skor tim kami tidak begitu tertinggal jauh. Beberapa tembakan lagi, tim kami bisa unggul dengan mudah. Apalagi masih ada babak kedua, masih banyak waktu untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Aku yang tadinya pasrah dengan hasil pertandingan sore ini, jadi nggak sepesimis tadi melihat permainan tim angkatanku. Tadi sempet sebel sih waktu tahu Kak Jongin urung jadi wasit, tapi jadi lupa gara-gara asyik nonton basket yang seru ini.

Oh ya, jadi inget lagi sama Kak Jongin! Dia beneran nggak ada ya? Masa dateng buat nonton aja nggak sih?

Aku celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Kak Jongin yang mungkin saja ada di antara para penonton ini.

"Awaaaas...!"

 **BUGHHH...**

God, waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar atau malah berputar lebih cepat? Aku cuma bengong dan masih belum sadar apa yang terjadi. Kulihat wajah Kyungsoo tampak khawatir melihatku.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Baek?"

Lho, memangnya aku kenapa? lama-lama aku merasakan kepalaku pusing dan mukaku terasa agak panas. Oh, aku baru menyadari aku barusan kena bola basket. But totally, I'm fine. Aku nggak pingsan kok. Aku malah dengan jelas bisa melihat beberapa orang mulai mendekat ke arahku. Kutengadahkan kepala, beberapa pemain bahkan ikut mendekatiku. Tepat di atasku aku melihat Chanyeol, rupanya dia yang melempar bola dan membuatku kliyeng-kliyeng seperti ini. Kulihat dia menatapku dengan cemas, aku sendiri cuma balas melihatnya. Dengan masih setengah sadar, aku mendengar dia berkata. Berkata dengan volume tinggi, alias marah-marah tepatnya. Marah-marah kepada-KU! LHO?

"Heh, gimana sih kok bisa kena bolaku? Liat ke mana? Nggak liat pertandingannya, ya? Kami udah capek-capek main, kamu malah matanya meleng liat ke mana-mana. Nggak respek banget sih sama kita-kita yang lagi tanding!"

Lho? Nggak salah nih? Kok malah marah-marah sih? Minta maaf kek karena udah ngenain muka pake bola segede itu! Ya Ampun, kenapa tiba-tiba hidungku terasa perih? Bukan ding, nggak cuma perih, tapi periiiih bangeeett! Apa hidungku berdarah?

Aku meraba hidungku dan baru menyadari kalo... Oh God, hidungku nggak berdarah sih, tapi lebih buruk dari itu, ini bener-bener bencana! Begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, rasa perih di hidungku semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan kudengar Chanyeol masih berkaok-kaok di atas kepalaku. Entah apa yang dia katakan, aku nggak begitu mendengarnya lagi. Aku cuma bisa merasakan sakit di hidungku yang menurutku sakit paling perih yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Udah pusing, muka jadi panas, dimarah-marahin, JERAWATKU PECAH pula! Bener-bener udah nggak ada lagi keadilan di dunia ini!

Aku udah nggak tahan lagi, rasanya campur aduk! MARAAAH, SUEBELL, PERIIIH campur jadi satu.

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir, dan waktu aku menengadah kulihat Chanyeol berhenti menggonggong begitu melihatku menangis. Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, kulihat dia juga kaget sekaligus cemas.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo menarik tanganku begitu melihatku berdiri. Aku menepisnya dan cuma berkata...

"Aku mau pulang." Aku berlari melintasi lapangan basket yang memang pertandingannya dihentikan sementara karena "Tragedi Bola Chanyeol" barusan. Sepertinya semua mata memandang ke arahku. Terserah mereka mau bilang apa. Kudengar di belakangku suara Kyungsoo memanggil dan mengejarku. Dan suara Chanyeol yang samar-samar berteriak "Sori". Tapi itu pun kalau aku nggak salah dengar. Kalaupun benar dia bilang sori, nggak segampang itu lah yaw aku bisa maafin dia setelah apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku barusan.

Bukannya pergi ke tempat parkir dan pulang, tanpa sadar aku berlari ke arah perpustakaan atas. Aku berlari begitu cepat dan kulihat Kyungsoo nggak berhasil mengejarku. Begitu menaiki tangga dan sampai di perpustakaan atas, aku menuju pojok balkon yang agak tersembunyi. Hufh, tempat ini memang tempat paling enak buat sendirian. Aku duduk dan menghela napas. Kemudian air mataku menetes lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku ke sini kalau lagi kepingin sendiri. Tapi kalau menangis di tempat ini ya baru sekali ini.

Aku membuka tasku dan mencari-cari tisu. Begitu kutemukan, aku mengambil dua lembar tisu. Satu untuk mengeringkan air mataku, satu lagi untuk membersihkan jerawatku tentu saja. Aku juga mengecek handphone-ku dan meski sudah menduganya, aku masih kaget juga melihat di layar ada enam missed call dan dua SMS masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Kyungsoo? "Kamu nggak apa-apa, Baek?" dan "Kamu di mana sih?" Aku hanya tersenyum membacanya.

Lapangan basket memang cukup jauh dari perpustakaan ini. Tapi suara dari sana masih terdengar dan kudengar cukup riuh. Mungkin pertandingan sudah dimulai lagi. Hufh, barangkali aku yang nangis tadi cuma dianggap intermezo. Buktinya, pertandingan sama sekali nggak terganggu dengan kelakuanku tadi. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kelakuanku barusan kekanak-kanakan banget ya? Udah SMA masih suka nangis, habis itu ngabur pula! Jangan-jangan besok aku jadi bahan gosip? Apa aku besok bakal jadi bahan ketawaan satu sekolah, ya? Waduh, kenapa baru kepikiran sekarang? Kenapa sebelum nangis tadi aku nggak mikir dulu akibatnya? Aku merenung lagi untuk beberapa lama. Kudengarkan lagi suara dari arah lapangan basket. Masih ramai. Air mataku juga sudah kering. Ya udah deh, turun sekarang aja, kepingin pulang, mumpung masih pada sibuk nonton di lapangan.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku menuruni tangga menuju tempat parkir yang nggak begitu jauh dari perpustakaan. Aku berjingkat-jingkat, melihat sekeliling dan mengawasi keadaan bak detektif. Sepi. Di tempat parkir juga sepi, Kyungsoo juga nggak kelihatan. Bagus deh, bisa pulang dengan tenang. Aku mengambil motor dan pergi tanpa hambatan.

Seperti biasa, aku pulang melewati jalan di samping sekolah tempat lapangan basket berada. Begitu lewat di sana, aku memperlambat laju motor dan menoleh sampai akhirnya motor aku hentikan juga di pinggir jalan. Meski agak jauh karena terhalang lapangan badminton, aku bisa cukup jelas melihat ke arah lapangan basket yang hanya dipagari jeruji besi. Masih dari motor, aku memerhatikan lapangan basket.

Bener kan, pertandingan sudah dimulai lagi. Dan sepertinya ini sudah babak kedua. Kucari sosok Kyungsoo dari jauh, nggak ada. Kulihat papan skor: 15-28. Hah? Nggak salah tuh?

Kuperhatikan lagi jalannya pertandingan. Saat itu Chanyeol sedang melempar bola ke arah ring dengan lesu. Dan tentu saja hasilnya gagal. Begitu melihat mukanya, rasa kesalku muncul lagi. Aku menggumam pelan, "Cowok bego!" Sesudah itu kustarter motorku lagi. Aku pergi dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaang." Tidak terdengar jawaban.

 **KRIEEETT...**

Aku membuka pintu garasi. Kosong. Mobil Papa nggak ada. Mobil Mama dan motor ninja Kak Junmyeon juga nggak ada di situ. Malah bagus deh kalo nggak ada orang di rumah. Malu juga kalo mereka melihat mukaku yang lagi ancur ini.

Aku memasukkan motor ke garasi dan masuk rumah. Ya ampun, sepi! Beneran nggak ada yang di rumah ya? Tapi masa Hyekyo ahjumma juga pergi? Kalo iya, nggak mungkin rumah nggak dikunci. Aku masuk lagi ke ruang tengah. Oalah, rupanya pembantu keluargaku itu asyik nonton TV. Begitu menyadari kedatanganku, Hyekyo ahjumma menoleh dan tersipu malu.

"Nggak apa-apa! Nonton aja lagi! Baekhyun temenin nih!" Aku malah duduk di sebelah ahjumma dan meletakkan tas di sebelahku. Kupandangi layar kaca dan ikut asyik mengikuti drama yang ditonton ahjumma.

"Pada ke mana? Kok sepi begini?"

"Bapak memang belum pulang dari tadi pagi, Baek. Junmyeon tadi pamitnya mau ngenet gratis di kampus. Kalo Ibu tadi nanyain kamu terus, katanya mau diajak ke rumah halmeonni gitu."

Waduh, aku memang belum pamit kalau tadi mau ada acara nonton basket segala. Ajakan dadakan dari Kyungsoo sih.

"Agasshi kok jam segini juga baru pulang? Saya di rumah jadi nggak enak sendirian, nggak ada yang nemenin."

"Tadi nonton basket dulu. Oh ya, kalo makan pake apa nih? Laper!"

"Oh, itu di dapur ada kimchi sama ayam goreng. Mau saya ambilin?"

"Mmm... Boleh deh! Sekalian bikinin susu anget ya? Agak nggak enak badan nih."

"Oh, Agasshi baru nggak enak badan? Pantesan mukanya kucel gitu. Saya kira malah abis nangis!"

GLEKK! Masih kelihatan banget ya?

"Ng... Nggak kok! Ya udah, Aku mandi dulu. Ntar tolong makanan sama susunya bawain ke atas ya?"

"Iya, Agasshi!"

Aku mengambil tasku dan menentengnya menuju kamarku di lantai atas.

.

.

 **BRUUKKH**

Begitu sampai di kamar dan membuka pintu, aku langsung melempar tasku. Tas biruku itu mendarat dengan tidak selamat di atas meja belajar. Beberapa buku dan satu buah foto jatuh mencium lantai. Ugh, ntar aja deh beresinnya!! Toh kayaknya frame-nya nggak pecah. Dan, BRUUKKH Lagi. Kali ini aku yang mendarat di kasur empuk biru mudaku. Untungnya kali ini dengan selamat. Aku berbaring telentang di kasur dan terpantul-pantul sekian detik sampai akhirnya kasur itu berhenti memantul-mantul. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan mulai merenungi apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini.

.

.

Wuah... Setelah mandi pake air hangat, makan kenyang, dan minum susu buatan Ahjumma, perasaanku jauh lebih enak daripada tadi sore, apalagi ditambah selimutan kayak gini. Sekarang udah jam sembilan malam, lampu kamar udah aku matikan, buku-buku dan baju buat besok juga udah aku siapkan. Yup! Aku memang udah siap-siap mau bobok. Sambil tiduran kayak begini, jadi kepikiran juga apa ya yang bakal terjadi besok. Mereka mau ngomongin apa aja juga bodo amat.

Yang paling aku khawatirkan justru bagaimana aku mesti bersikap kalo ketemu si Chanyeol yang nyebelin itu. Takutnya begitu melihat mukanya yang sok itu di sekolah besok, aku nggak bisa menahan diri buat nggak jambak rambutnya, nyakar mukanya, atau minimal nyubit. Arghh... Sabar, Baek! Tadi katanya perasaannya udah mendingan, kok sekarang jadi kesel gini lagi? Huh, abisnya emang nyebelin banget sih itu anak! Mana aku juga sempet muji, lagi, cakep terus jago basket! Huh, nyesel! Aku tarik lagi deh kata-kataku! Oh, Kyungsoo, sadarlah kau, Nak! Semoga Tuhan segera memberimu jalan terang, Kyung! Cowok nggak ada bagus-bagusnya begitu kok ya pada dikecengin sih? Heran...

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt...**

Ada SMS masuk nih. Kyungsoo, ya? Mungkin aja dia masih khawatir tentang keadaanku. Kuambil handphone yang biasa aku taruh di meja di pinggir tempat tidurku. Begitu membaca nama pengirimnya, aku langsung tersenyum senang.

 **-Jongin Oppa-**

 **Hyomi! lagi apa nih? udah tidur ya? Ngobrol yuk! lagi BT nih...**

He he, gara-gara mikirin kejadian tadi sore jadi lupa ada Kak Jongin. Asyik, diajak ngobrol... Tadi sempet rada ngantuk, jadi nggak lagi deh!

 **Malam! Lagi tiduran aja, belum tidur kok. Yuk... lagi BT? Sama! emang BT kenapa?**

Aneh juga ya aku. Orang lagi BT malah disama-samain. Tapi emang aku juga lagi BT kok... Kok bisa bareng gini ya BT-nya? Udah sehati, kali! He he he...

 **Drrrt... drrrt.. drrrt...**

Aku meraih handphone-ku. Cepet juga ya Kak Jongin balesnya?

 **-Jongin Oppa-**

 **Biasa nih, lagi berantem gitu sama Yeochin-ku. kamu sendiri BT kenapa?**

WHAT?? YEOCHIN-KU? Kak Jongin punya cewek? Kok aku nggak tahu? Bukan berarti aku harus tahu sih, tapi dia nggak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung masalah ini kok di SMS. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ngomongin ini? Padahal selama ini aku ngarepin... Emang apa yang aku arepin? Aku... God, perasaanku bener-bener kacau. Refleks, aku mematikan HP dan meletakkannya jauh-jauh dariku. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini, air mataku mulai menetes lagi.

Kemudian aku menyadari satu hal. Memangnya apa yang aku tangisin? Bukannya baru tadi siang aku bilang ke Kyungsoo bahwa aku cuma main-main dan nggak serius. Kenapa aku mesti nangis kalau aku CUMA AGAK SUKA DIKIT AJA sama Kak Jongin. Kalau aku nangis, apa berarti perasaanku sebenarnya lebih dari itu? Apa mungkin sebenarnya aku naksir Kak Jongin? Atau malah cinta? Ha ha, nggak penting ngeributin apa tepatnya perasaanku ke Kak Jongin sekarang. Toh dia udah punya cewek. Meskipun lagi berantem, namanya juga pacaran, bentar lagi juga pasti baikan lagi.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa konyol. Bener kata Kyungsoo, SMSku selama sebulan ini dengan nama palsu, lagi bener-bener nggak ada gunanya, pengecut, dan ya itu tadi, konyol. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hari ini bener-bener jadi hari sial buat aku? Kenapa hari ini aku mesti terlalu banyak nangis? Aku capek nangis terus. WHY ME?? Why...

.

.

.

 **[ TBC ]**

.

.

.

 **Gmana? Lanjuut??**


	3. THREE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **TOK... TOK... TOK...**

Dengan berat aku membuka mataku.

"Baek... Baekhyun!!"

Siapa sih yang manggil-manggil?

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Aku bangun terduduk di tempat tidur. Begitu bangun kepalaku terasa pusing, leherku juga terasa sedikit kaku. Mungkin salah posisi tidur.

"Baek... Baekhyun!! Kok tumben pintunya dikunci?"

Mama?

"Iya, Ma!" aku berteriak menjawab panggilan Mama yang berada di balik pintu.

"Sudah jam setengah enam! Kok kamu belum bangun?"

"lya, Ma! Ini sudah mau bangun kok!"

"Ya sudah, beresin kamar dan siapin buku sekolahmu."

"Ok!"

Kudengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Aku cuma menghela napas. Begitu melangkah turun dari tempat tidur, aku merasa sedikit limbung dan jatuh terduduk di tepi tempat tidur. Aku menunduk memandangi lantai. Waduh, ini kenapa ya? Kirain aku cuma agak nggak enak badan, kenapa jadi kayak gini? Apa aku sakit parah?

Beberapa langkah di sisi kanan tempat tidurku ada cermin berukuran cukup besar, yang saat ini tepat berada di depanku. Aku mendongak menatap cermin dan untuk sekian detik aku hanya terbengong-bengong melihat bayanganku di cermin. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke cermin. Kemudian mundur lagi sampai terantuk tempat tidur dan jatuh terduduk lagi. Ya ampun, dari jarak beberapa langkah begini saja mataku masih terlihat jelas bengkaknya. Kok mataku bisa bengkak begini sih? Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemarin?

Aku mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. Rasanya seperti menonton film yang adegannya berkelebat cepat. Aku cuma bisa meringis. Baru ingat, kemarin aku sedang sial, ditambah lagi tadi malam aku patah hati. Mataku mulai terasa panas, kepingin nangis lagi. Tapi... TIDAK BOLEH!! Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalo cuma gara-gara masalah begini mau nangis lagi. CUMA? Ha ha ha... Betul! Aku kan CUMA patah hati. Hiks...

Tapi Aku harus kuat!! Masih ada hari-hari panjang yang harus aku lalui. Masih ada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kak Jongin, dan tentu saja seluruh penghuni sekolah yang harus kuhadapi hari ini. Banyak yang harus kulakukan pagi ini. Aku nggak boleh menghindar kalau berpapasan dengan Kak Jongin. Nanti malah dia heran, terus ketahuan lagi bahwa Hyomi itu aku. Aku juga harus siap menebalkan telinga kalau anak-anak masih berkomentar tentang "Tragedi Bola Chanyeol" kemarin. Aku juga harus menemui Kyungsoo.

Aku takut dia salah paham. Sesudah peristiwa kemarin di lapangan basket, aku belum ngasih kabar lagi ke dia. Dengan cara kabur ku yang kekanak-kanakan kemarin, ada kemungkinan Kyungsoo mengira aku marah ke dia. Padahal dia kan nggak salah sama sekali. Yang melempar bola kan Chanyeol, yang sudah marah-marah dan bikin jengkel aku juga si sok itu. Oh ya, satu lagi yang harus aku lakukan adalah aku mesti menahan diri kalo ketemu Chanyeol. Kalau dia masih menyinggung masalah kemarin dan bikin aku jengkel lagi, awas aja ya! Nggak bakal selamat dia sampai rumah!

 **Tok... Tok... Tok...**

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ya?"

"Agasshi, sarapan udah siap. Sama Ibu disuruh turun."

"Ya Ahjumma, sebentar!"

Kudengarkan lagi langkah-langkah kaki menjauh, kemudian aku baru sadar, kalau harus turun sekarang pasti ketahuan aku habis nangis. Harus bilang apa ke orang rumah?

"Ahjumma! Ahjumma!" Rupanya Ahjumma masih belum begitu jauh berjalan karena kudengar langkah-langkah kaki mulai mendekat lagi.

"Ya, Agasshi?"

"Mmm, bilang ke Mama tidak perlu nungguin aku sarapan. Terus Ahjumma bawain sarapannya ke atas aja, ya?"

"Ya, Agasshi! Tapi kalo Ibu nanyain gimana?"

"Anu, bilang saja aku baru mau mandi. Ng, rencananya mandinya mau lama banget. Terus... Terus ada ulangan tapi belum belajar. Begitu ya, Ahjumma! Oh ya, sama bawain segelas air putih hangat, ya?"

"Ok Agasshi!"

Aku menunggu beberapa lama, kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan melongok keluar. Setelah yakin Ahjumma sudah turun, aku berjalan pelan-pelan kemudian ikut turun juga. Begitu sampai di bawah, kupasang telinga baik-baik, kudengar suara-suara dari ruang makan. Untung mereka sedang asyik sarapan di sana. Secepat kilat, aku berlari menuju kotak P3K di dekat kamar mandi. Kuambil sebotol cairan pembersih mata dan kapas dari sana. Setelah menutup kotak itu, masih dengan secepat kilat aku menuju tangga. Baru sampai setengah tangga, aku mendengar suara di belakangku.

"Lho, Baek, kata Ahjumma kamu baru mau mandi? Jadi mau sarapan di bawah?"

Itu suara Mama. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Mama tapi sama sekali tidak berani menoleh. Barang-barang yang ada di tanganku pun sengaja aku sembunyikan.

"Anu, Ma, ke bawah mau ambil obat bentar, Aku agak pusing soalnya. Ng, ya udah, Ma, masih mau belajar buat ulangan nih!" Aku kemudian berlari lagi menuju kamarku. Begitu sampai di kamar aku langsung menutup pintu. Tapi sengaja tidak aku kunci, biar nanti Ahjumma bisa membawa sarapanku ke dalam kamar.

Aku menuju kamar mandi. Begitu selesai mandi, di meja belajar sudah kudapati sarapanku, lengkap dengan susu cokelat dan air putih hangat yang tadi kuminta. Setelah itu, dengan secepat kilat, aku berganti pakaian seragam dan sarapan.

Nah, sudah saatnya... Aku mengeluarkan alat perangku yang tadi aku ambil dari kotak P3K. Kemudian berbekal alat perangku tadi, ditambah segelas air hangat dari Ahjumma, aku duduk di depan kaca. Pertama kukompres mataku dengan kapas pembersih yang aku basahi air hangat. Sambil memejamkan mata, kutepuk-tepuk mataku dengan lembut beberapa kali. Setelah itu aku keringkan mataku dengan handuk kering.

Sekarang kutuangkan cairan pembersih mata ke dalam eyebath. Kemudian aku menunduk, dan masih dalam keadaan mata terbuka, kucelupkan mata kananku ke dalamnya. Kukerjap-kerjapkan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya aku angkat lagi mataku dari cairan itu. Sesudah menutup mata beberapa saat, kubersihkan sisa cairan yang masih ada dengan tisu bersih. Begitu juga dengan mata kiriku. Aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Yah, mendingan lah daripada tadi.

Kutolehkan kepala untuk melihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat meja belajar. Ya ampun, sudah jam setengah tujuh! Kubereskan peralatan perangku tadi dan kusimpan sementara di meja rias. Kuambil tas di meja belajar, kusisir rambut panjangku dan kuikat rapi. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar, aku mengambil kacamata hitam dari laci meja rias. Kuusap-usap lagi mataku di depan cermin. Kemudian aku memakai kacamata hitam dan tersenyum. Tapi kemudian aku lepaskan lagi dan aku kantongi di saku. Cuma buat jaga-jaga kok.

Aku keluar dari kamar sambil membawa sebaki alat makan sarapanku. Begitu aku sampai di ujung bawah tangga, kudengarkan lagi keadaan rumah baik-baik. Sepi. Baguslah! Kuletakkan bekas sarapanku di dapur. Dari arah ruang makan, kudengar suara seseorang menuju dapur.

"Baru mau berangkat, Agasshi? Yang lain sudah berangkat semua lho!"

Refleks aku mengambil kacamata hitam dan memakainya sebelum menoleh. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Wealah, tumben, Agasshi, pake kacamata ke sekolah! Kayak orang bintitan aja!"

"Hush, ngawur! Ini... Kacamata kayak gini tuh lagi ngetren tau! Jadi aku pake ke sekolah."

"Oh, gitu!"

"Iya! Mmm... Ya udah, Ocha berangkat dulu ya!"

Aku menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan sepeda motor. Sebelum menstarter motor, aku mengantongi kacamataku lagi, karena toh aku memakai helm standar. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah aku tersenyum. Aku sudah siap menghadapi apa pun yang akan teljadi di sana. Here I come...

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat parkir sekolahku, kulihat keadaan cukup sepi. Aku melepaskan helm dan turun dari motor. Sebelum menuju kelas aku menyempatkan diri bercermin di kaca spion. Baru kusadari bahwa aku berada dalam masalah. Masuk ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini? Nggak mungkin! Mataku memang terlihat lebih mendingan daripada waktu aku bangun tidur tadi, tapi tetap masih kelihatan habis menangis. Kalau aku pake kacamata? Lebih nggak mungkin lagi! Bener kata Ahjumma tadi, kalau pakai kacamata hitam begini sampai ke dalam kelas aku benar-benar bisa dikirain baru bintitan.

Aku masih menimbang-nimbang langkah apa yang bakal kuambil ketika sebuah panggilan mengagetkanku dari jauh.

"Baekhyun!! Baekhyun!!"

Kyungsoo? Dengan gelagapan aku memakai kacamata hitamku yang tadi ada di saku. Kyungsoo berlari ke arahku masih komplet dengan tas sekolahnya. Begitu dia sampai di dekatku, aku menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Baek, gimana? Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sore kemarin kamu terus ke mana sih? Aku dari tadi nungguin kamu datang lho! Kok jam segini baru datang sih? Kirain kamu nggak masuk sekolah!" Kyungsoo melontarkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan bertubi-tubi sampai akhirnya menyadari keberadaan kacamataku yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Weh, gaya nih, Baek?"

Aku masih tersenyum. Tapi Kyungsoo rupanya menyadari bahwa senyumku bukan senyum tulus. Dia mendekat dan berusaha melepas kacamataku. Aku yang nggak siap, cuma bisa pasrah melihat kacamataku berhasil dirampas. Senyum palsuku mengendur.

"Ya ampun, Baek! Kamu nangis sampai berapa jam sih?"

"Ketahuan banget ya, Kyung, kalo aku habis nangis?"

"Ya iyalah! Matamu bengkak banget gitu!"

"Yang benar? Terus gimana dong, Kyung? Aku masih bingung nih, masuk ke kelas mau pakai kacamata apa nggak ya?"

"Hah? Mata segede bola golf gitu kamu masih berani ke kelas? Nggak boleh! Pokoknya, mau nggak mau kamu mesti bolos sekolah hari ini. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu kok, Baek! Nggak mungkin banget kamu bisa ke kelas dalam keadaan kayak begini. Aku temenin deh bolosnya! Oke?"

"Tapi... sebentar kan ada ulangan Miss Hyojin? Masa mau bolos, Kyung?"

"Aaah, gampang! Nanti kita kan bisa susulan bareng! Iya, kan?"

"Mmm... iya, deh! Tapi kita mau ke mana? Males, Kyung, kalo bolos ke mal! Lagian, jam segini emang udah buka?"

"Mau bolos ke mal? Emangnya kamu mau kita diciduk satpam?"

"Kalau begitu, kita ke mana dong? Ke rumahku jelas nggak mungkin. Nggak enak kalo ditanya-tanyain Ahjumma. Kalau dilaporin ke orang tuaku gimana! Ke rumahmu juga nggak mungkin! Jadi ke mana?"

"Kenapa ke rumahku nggak mungkin? Iya, Baek, kita ke rumahku aja! Orang rumah nggak ada semua kok! Pembantu-pembantuku juga nggak mungkin nanya-nanya segala kenapa aku nggak masuk sekolah!"

"Gila aja... Di Incheon? Jauh banget! Bensin mahal sekarang, jangan diboros-borosin!"

"Alaah, nanti aku ganti deh ongkos bensinnya! Oke?"

"Bukannya begitu, Kyung! Masalahnya, capek juga naik motor sampe sana! Emang kamu mau boncengin aku sampe sana?"

"Kalau aku bisa sih, mau-mau aja, Baek! Udah deh, cabut aja sekarang! Mumpung belum jam tujuh, gerbang belum ditutup."

"Ya udah deh! Buruan gih, naik!"

.

.

.

Meski tinggal jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo, aku terbilang cukup sering datang ke rumahnya. Dia kan sahabatku... Meskipun begitu, setiap datang ke rumahnya aku tetap nggak bisa menahan diri buat nggak melongo sebentar di depannya. Rumah Kyungsoo memang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Apalagi untuk ukuran kawasan Incheon, rumah lengkap dengan kolam renang ada dimana-mana. Ya termasuk rumah Kyungsoo ini. Ditambah lagi dengan luasnya yang nggak ketulungan. Sumpah, rumah Kyungsoo itu guedhe buanget. Nggak heran sih, Ayah Kyungsoo kan kerja di perusahaan besar.

"Mau di mana, Baek? Di kamarku?"

"Terserah."

"Ahjumma! Bawain minum dua sama camilan ke atas, ya?"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara menjawab, "Ya, Agasshi!"

Kemudian aku berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo, mengikutinya menaiki tangga ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

 **CEKLEK...**

Hmmm... Dari dulu aku memang suka banget sama kamar Kyungsoo. Luasnya hampir empat kali luas kamarku. Karena kamar Kyungsoo ada di pojok, jendela-lendela lebar ada di dua sisi kamar sehingga penerangannya benar-benar bagus. Sesudah melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di pojok kamar, aku berjalan mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan kamar Kyungsoo dengan balkon. Nah... Ini yang paling aku suka. Pemandangan dari balkon Kyungsoo langsung tertuju ke arah kolam renang yang asri di bawah. Hawanya adem.

"Kyung, di balkon sini aja, ya?"

"Oke!"

Aku duduk di bangku dan tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo juga ikut duduk di sebelahku. Dia sudah berganti pakaian rupanya. Rambutnya yang sebahu juga sudah dikucir ekor kuda.

"Kamu ganti baju juga nggak, Baek? Aku pinjemin punyaku."

"Nggak usah. Pake seragam gini juga enak kok."

Kemudian pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk dan Ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Ahjumma membawa sebaki camilan dan dua gelas minuman kemudian menaruhnya di meja yang berada di antara aku dan Kyungsoo.

"Silakan, Agasshi!"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

Sesudah Ahjumma itu pergi dan pintu ditutup kembali, aku meminum seteguk jus jeruk yang disediakan. Sementara Kyungsoo menjulurkan kepala mendekat ke arahku.

"Mau cerita, nggak? Mungkin gara-gara bola kemaren itu kamu kesel, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin kan dampak nangisnya bisa bikin matamu segede itu? Ada apa?"

"Iya sih. Aku kesel kemaren, terus nangis. Gara-gara Chanyeol jelek kecengan kalian tuh! Tapi malemnya nangis lagi gara-gara masalah lain."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kak Jongin."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Sudah punya cewek."

Aku menoleh dan menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo. Tapi dia cuma meminum jus jeruknya dengan santai dan berkata, "Jadi benar ya?" Tentu saja aku kaget dengan reaksinya itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sih sudah tau, Baek. Tapi baru-baru ini aja sih."

"Kok nggak bilang?" Tanpa sadar, aku jadi sedikit emosi.

"Sabar! Begini, aku pernah liat dia sama cewek di Toko Buku. Aku nggak pernah liat orangnya sebelum itu, kayaknya sih anak sekolah lain. Tapi biasa aja kok, nggak mesra-mesra banget. Jadi aku nggak langsung nge-judge itu ceweknya. Kali aja itu saudara atau temennya gitu. Lagian kemaren kamu bilang cuma agak suka dikit aja, kan? Ya udah, aku ngerasa nggak perlu cerita ke kamu! Tapi kalo kamu cuma agak suka dikit aja, kenapa kamu nangis sampe kayak gitu, Baek?"

"Nah itu, aku juga bingung. Tau deh, Kyung! Topik peka nih! Ganti topik aja, ya? Pleaseee..."

Kyungsoo cuma mengangkat bahu lagi. Kemudian dia sepertinya teringat pertandingan basket kemarin.

"Oh ya, kemaren sore kamu terus ke mana, Baek? Masih di sekolah, kan? Tapi kok aku cariin nggak ada?"

"Rahasia. Tapi emang masih di sekolah kok."

"Alaaah... pake rahasia-rahasiaan, paling juga ngumpet buat nangis. Tapi kok di semua toilet aku cariin juga nggak ada?"

"Ngawur! Aturan mana tuh nangis mesti di toilet?"

"Ya terus di mana dong?"

"Pokoknya rahasia."

Kyungsoo cuma bisa merengut. Memang perpustakaan atas masih merupakan tempat rahasia, tempat itu khusus buat aku sendiri. Kyungsoo yang sahabatku aja nggak tahu aku suka menyendiri di sana.

"Eh, hasil pertandingannya kemarin gimana? Kita menang atau kalah? Soalnya waktu babak kedua, aku lihat kita udah tertinggal jauh lagi."

"Lho, emang kamu babak kedua nonton lagi?"

"Nggak sih, dari jalan kelihatan kok!"

"Oh... Aku juga nggak nonton lagi sih. Tapi diceritain Jennie tadi malam. Memang angkatan kita akhirnya kalah. Aku nggak tahu persis sih skor akhirnya, tapi katanya emang ketinggalan jauh banget."

"Kok bisa ya? Padahal kan pas terakhir kita nonton itu udah lumayan bisa ngejar."

"Tau tuh! Tapi..." Kyungsoo mendekat lagi ke arahku. "Jennie bilang sih abis kamu kena bola kemarin, mereka mainnya jadi drop banget. Apalagi si Chanyeol."

Mendengar satu nama itu disebut lagi, rasa kesalku muncul lagi. "O, jadi mereka kalah terus yang mau disalahin aku, gitu?"

"Nggak gitu, Baek! Kata Jennie, kalo diliat-liat dari gelagatnya, si Chanyeol kayaknya nyesel banget, Baek, udah gituin kamu kemaren. Makanya dia jadi kepikiran, terus ngaruh ke permainannya. Makanya kamu jangan sebegitu sebelnya dong sama dia! Dia kan juga udah minta maaf ke kamu."

Aku cuma mengernyit heran. "Ngawur! Kapan?"

"Pas kamu pergi itu kan dia udah teriak-teriak minta maaf." Aku samar-samar teringat suara Chanyeol yang bilang 'Maaf' kemarin.

"0h, itu. Itu sih nggak bisa dibilang permintaan maaf lah."

"Tapi kok kamu segitu sebelnya sih sama Chanyeol? Dia sudah minta maaf, sampe ngejar-ngejar kamu segala kemaren! Eh, kamunya tetep keras kepala nggak mau maafin."

"Hah? Ngejar? Ngejar gimana?"

"Lho, berarti kamu nggak kekejar sama dia ya kemarin? Pas kamu nangis terus ngabur kemarin, aku kan ngejar. Chanyeol juga ngejar kamu lho, Baek! Malah duluan dia ngejarnya. Tau deh dia ngejarnya ke mana, cepet banget larinya! Masa sih sama Chanyeol aja kamu nggak kekejar? Berarti kamu larinya cepet juga ya, Baek? Hebaaat... Tumben!"

Sialan! Ini anak ceritanya mau muji atau ngeledek sih?

"Masa sih dia ngejar? Aku nggak ketemu dia lagi kok kemarin!"

"Eh, beneran! Makanya kamu jangan sebel-sebel banget sama dia. Kasihan Chanyeol, Baek!"

"Ya iyalah kamu kasihan terus bela-belain dia! Kamu kan emang ngecengin dia! Kamu tau dari mana coba, dia lari cepet banget gitu soalnya mau ngejar aku? Mungkin aja dia kebelet banget pipis. Terus lari gitu gara-gara mau ke toilet." Aku mencoba bercanda, tapi begitu melihat muka Kyungsoo yang serius, aku jadi agak kaget.

Kyungsoo cuma diam sampai akhirnya berkata lirih, "Percaya deh, Baek, Chanyeol itu nggak seburuk dugaanmu."

Kalau lagi nggak terbawa suasana serius begini mungkin aku bakal ngeles lagi. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini aku cuma diam memikirkan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di ruang keluarga, Kak Junmyeon sedang serius-seriusnya duduk di karpet sambil menonton pertandingan IBL di TV. Sesekali terdengar ocehan dan teriakan gemesnya kalau ada tembakan yang meleset masuk ring. Mamaku yang dosen fakultas ekonomi salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul, tengah duduk di sofa tak jauh dari televisi, sibuk meneliti paper mahasiswa-mahasiswanya. Sementara papaku yang dosen fakultas teknik di salah satu universitas negeri tertua di Korea, tengah menekuri komputer di sudut ruang keluarga. Kalau Ahjumma... nggak tahu tuh, sibuk bereksperimen bikin apa lagi di dapur. Dari tadi cuma terdengar suara yang lumayan berisik dari dapur. Tapi secara keseluruhan, suasana kekeluargaan di malam hari, saat semua anggota keluarga bisa ngumpul bareng gini, benar-benar suasana yang paling membuatku merasa bersyukur memiliki keluarga seperti keluargaku ini.

Aku sendiri juga duduk di sofa di depan Mama, membaca buku yang tadi siang kupinjam dari rumah Kyungsoo. Mau tahu buku apa yang aku pinjam dari Kyungsoo? Tadi siang, Kyungsoo sengaja meminjamkan buku self-help yang berjudul **17 Jurus Ampuh Melupakan Cinta Tak Berbalas** kepadaku. Jangan heran, Kyungsoo punya sekian lusin buku sejenis ini. Untung bukunya tipis dan berukuran kecil, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikannya di dalam buku **2002 Soal Fisika dan Pembahasannya**. Kalau aku nggak sembunyikan dan ketahuan bahwa aku baca buku seperti ini, bisa-bisa seluruh anggota keluargaku nanti ngetawain aku, apalagi Kak Junmyeon yang resenya nggak ketulungan itu.

Di depanku sudah kusiapkan segelas Milo dingin, sebungkus Lays ukuran jumbo, dan walkman bet-speaker yang sudah aku nyalakan dengan volume kecil. Sebagai alat kamuflase, sejak tadi aku memegang sebatang pensil. Ceritanya sih biar orang rumah nggak curiga, ngerjain fisika kan butuh pensil juga! Tak lupa handphone-ku juga aku bawa serta, supaya kalau ada yang menelepon atau SMS, aku bisa langsung menjawabnya.

"Baek, tumben nggak nonton IBL? Seru lho nih, Aspac lawan Kalila!"

"Ogah ah, lagi belajar! Lagian itu rekaman kan? Aku udah nonton langsung di sananya tuh. Itu ntar yang menang Aspac, kak! Skor akhirnya 64-50. Oh ya, ntar terakhirnya Mario Wuysang slam dunk gitu lho, kak! Keren banget deh pokoknya!"

Kemudian kurasakan benturan lembut di kepalaku. Rupanya Kak Junmyeon baru saja melempariku dengan sebuah bantal duduk

"Aduh! Apaan sih?" Aku langsung kesal dan melotot ke arah Kak Junmyeon.

"Rese banget sih! Pake bilang detail banget, lagi! Bikin nggak seru nontonnya aja!"

"Salah sendiri ketinggalan zaman! Dulu diajakin nonton nggak mau! Pake pura-pura mau ujian, lagi! Bilang aja dulu nggak mau diajak gara-gara nggak mau disuruh bayarin tiket. Dasar pelit!" Kulihat bantal kedua siap melayang. Aku merengek kepada Mama meminta pertolongan. "Mama... Kak Junmyeon tuh..."

"Eh, udah-udah! Gitu aja kok ribut sih! Mama kan jadi nggak konsen ngoreksinya. Kasihan Papa juga tuh, lagi sibuk di depan komputer gitu, kalian malah ganggu."

Kak Junmyeon yang berada paling dekat dengan Papa, mulai protes.

"Sibuk apaan? Sibuk main solitaire?"

Aku dan Mama kaget mendengarnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Papa yang dari tadi diam saja di pojok ruangan. Kulihat dari jauh, layar komputer menampilkan latar belakang hijau dan penuh kotak putih, merah, dan hitam yang udah nggak asing lagi. Aku dan Mama cuma saling memandang sambil menahan tawa. Benar-benar nggak mengira Papa asyik main solitaire. Kami kira dari tadi mouse-nya ceklak-ceklik begitu gara-gara sibuk ngerjain kerjaan kantor atau apa, ternyata...

Papa yang diceletuki begitu kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Sambil her-"hehehe" ria, Papa mulai ngeles. "Ya ini kan Papa baru istirahat. Jenuh aja liat kotak-kotak di Excel terus dari tadi sore. Main solitaire kan lumayan buat refreshing, ada ijo-ijonya gitu. Ini kalo kartunya udah ketata sekali aja, Papa juga ngerjain kerjaan kantor lagi kok."

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum mendengar pembelaan diri dari Papa barusan. Setelah itu, semua anggota keluargaku asyik lagi dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Mama dengan paper-nya. Papa masih dengan solitaire-nya. Kak Junmyeon juga masih asyik dengan IBL-nya, meskipun sekarang intensitas ocehannya lebih banyak, mungkin gara-gara merasa nontonnya udah nggak seseru tadi. Kegiatan membaca yang sempat terhenti juga aku lanjutkan lagi. Sebenarnya membaca buku self-help kayak gini membuatku merasa konyol dan geli sendiri. Sudah beberapa kali aku menemukan kalimat picisan yang mau nggak mau membuatku nggak bisa menahan tawa.

"Belajar Fisika kok bisa ketawa gitu sih, Baek? Soalnya ada yang lucu?" Mamaku yang rupanya ingin beristirahat, melepas kacamatanya dan memandangku heran. Waduh, nanti bisa ketahuan.

"Ng, iya, Ma! Geli aja nemu soal aneh-aneh! Masa dari benda menggelinding aja bisa ditanyain macam-macam. Ya percepatannyalah, apanyalah. Itu aja masih tergantung bendanya bentuk apa. Lucu banget, kan? Gelinding ya gelinding aja! Pake nyusahin anak sekolah aja." Ya ampun, tanpa sadar aku sudah mencerocos panjang-lebar. Bukan mencerocos lagi ini namanya, tapi bohong besar!

"Duh, anak dosen teknik kok ngomentarin fisika gitu sih, Baek? Malu-maluin Papa aja. Kalo ada yang nggak ngerti kan kamu bisa nanya Papa." Papaku yang mentang-mentang dosen fakultas teknik rupanya nggak terima mendengar ucapanku barusan. Duh, bikin tambah merasa bersalah aja, orang dari tadi buku fisika ini nggak aku gubris kok! Selain sebagai kedok saja tentunya. Aku cuma diam dan berharap ada yang mau mengganti topik ini dengan topik lain.

"Oh ya, gimana pusingmu tadi, Baek? Sudah hilang? Di sekolah tadi nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Aduh, Ma, terima kasih sudah mengganti topik fisika yang membuatku merasa bersalah dengan topik lain yang mengingatkanku tadi pagi aku bolos dan tentunya tambah membuatku merasa bersalah.

Tapi aku jelas nggak bisa mengaku. Jadi aku cuma bilang, "Udah nggak apa-apa kok, Ma!" Baru saja aku mau menambahkan _"Tadi pagi kan udah minum obat. Mama juga liat waktu aku ngambil obatnya, kan?"_ , tapi untung aku urungkan niat itu karena ingat sudah berapa ocehan nggak bener yang aku lontarkan seharian ini. Ditambah satu itu lagi, tentunya dosaku bisa tambah banyak. Bohong aja dosanya udah gede, apalagi kalau bohong ke orangtua.

"Oh ya, katanya tadi ada ulangan... Gimana, bisa nggak?"

Oh, God! Please jangan lagi... Aku bener-bener nggak mau nambah dosa lagi.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot off fun... A lot off fun to be had...**

YES! Ada pengalih perhatian lagi... Kuraih handphone di sebelahku dan kubaca SMS yang tertera di layar.

 **-Kak Jongin-**

 **Hyomi! SMS-ku kemarin kok tidak dibalas sih... kamu lagi apa? Belum tidur kan? Masih BT kah?**

Ini lagi!!! Hiks, jangan gangguin aku lagi dong, Kak Jongin... Padahal sejak tadi siang aku sudah sedikit berhasil melupakan masalah ini. Dari tadi siang aku berusaha nggak melamun dan banyak-banyak ngajakin bercanda orang rumah. Buktinya, aku udah survive dan sukses tetep bisa cerah ceria sampai... SMS barusan nyampe! Aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur, rupanya pelupuk mataku mulai basah lagi. Air mataku, kamu jangan jatuh sekarang ya... Please, tahan dulu nyampe orang rumah nggak ada yang lihat. Jangan sekarang, di tempat ini.

Aku beranjak dari sofa, hendak menuju kamarku. Handphone, buku fisika beserta "isinya", dan walkman yang sudah kumatikan nggak lupa kubawa. Sementara camilan dan minuman memang sengaja kutinggalkan. Aku kan cuma punya dua tangan.

"Mau ke mana, Baek?" tanya Mama.

"Ke atas, Ma. Udah ngantuk."

Untung beliau sudah asyik lagi dengan pekerjaannya, jadi nggak begitu memerhatikan mukaku yang pasti nggak keruan ini. Aku berjalan menuju tangga. Tapi rupanya Kak Junmyeon melihat meja "peninggalanku" masih berantakan.

"Heh, beresin dulu tuh! Masa berantakan gitu main tinggal aja? Jorok, tau!"

Aku setengah berteriak sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan suaraku agar tidak bergetar, "Besok aja deh... Bawel!"

Begitu masuk kamar, aku langsung mengunci pintu. Aku duduk di meja belajar dan termangu. Untung mewekku kali ini nggak separah kemarin, air mataku cuma menetes sedikit-sedikit. Sambil menghela napas, aku menyapu pandangan ke seluruh kamar. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa kesepian. Kutekan tombol PLAY di tape-ku yang ada di pojok kamar. Kudengar intro lagu yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telingaku. Aku masih bersikap biasa saja. Setiap menyetel lagu ini, aku terbiasa ikutan menyanyi, memang lagunya aku suka kok. Begitu menyanyikan beberapa kalimat aku baru tersadar. Ya ampun, lagu Reach To You (너에게 닿기를)-nya Maktub ini terlalu "aku banget". Aku tertegun, berhenti menyanyi dan cuma mendengarkan baik-baik lirik lagunya.

Geureongabwa

 **(Begitulah)**

Ajigeun aningabwa

 **(Belum waktunya)**

Neomu meolli inneun

 **(Kau terlalu jauh)**

Neoege dachil ana

 **(Aku tak bisa menggapaimu)**

Jikyeo bol su bakke eopseoseo

 **(Tak ada pilihan selain hanya melihatmu)**

Aesseo eoreugo dallae bwatdeon

 **(Aku mencoba untuk tenang)**

Naye mameun eoneusae neoman wonhae

 **(Namun tetap saja, hatiku hanya menginginkanmu)**

Tiba-tiba hati ini terasa pedih lagi. Air mata yang tadi irit menetes dari kelenjarnya, sekarang mulai mengalir deras.

Hiks, kenapa aku nangis lagi? Ugh, STOP!!! Sudah terlalu banyak air mataku yang aku borosin gara-gara masalah ini. Aku nggak boleh nangis lagi!!! Dengan kesal aku menekan tombol STOP, menghapus air mata dengan tangan dan beralih menghidupkan radio. Aku langsung disambut suara merdu Brian McKnight menyanyikan refrain lagu One Last Cry.

 **But have one last cry, one last cry before I leave it all behind.**

 **I gotta put you out of my mind this time stop living a lie.**

 **I know I gotta be strong, 'cause round me life goes on and on and on and on.**

 **I'm gonna dry my eyes right after I have my one last cry.**

 **One last cry before I leave it all behind.**

 **I gotta put you out of my mind for the very last time been living a lie I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down, I guess I'm down to my last cry.**

Kaset sialan!!! Radio sialan!!! Kenapa sepertinya dengan sengaja ngeledek aku dan nyuruh aku nangis dan nangis lagi.

Aku bener-bener udah nggak tahan lagi. Kulemparkan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku menelungkup dan menangis tanpa suara. Kasurku langsung basah sementara Brian McKnight masih saja asyik menyanyikan lagu itu.

Masih dalam keadaan menangis, aku bangkit dari kasur, mengambil handphone dan mengeluarkan sim cardku dari handphone itu. Kuambil sebuah gunting dari laci meja dan kugunting sim card itu menjadi dua. Masih belum puas, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kubuang potongan sim card itu di lubang toilet dan dengan sadisnya kuguyur lubang toilet itu dengan air. Yup, good bye, Kak Jongin!

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali melemparkan tubuhku ke kasur, melanjutkan tangisanku yang sempat tertunda. Tapi kalau sekarang, aku benar-benar berani janji ini bakal jadi tangisan terakhirku buat Kak Jongin, sama seperti lagunya Brian McKnight tadi. I swear!

.

.

.

 **[ TBC ]**

.

.

.

 **Tinggalkan Review ya! :)**


	4. FOUR

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Hari Senin aku sengaja berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari biasanya. Aku menempati tempat duduk favoritku. Kulihat keadaan kelas pagi itu masih sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah datang, termasuk aku dan Jennie. Begitu melihatnya, kupanggil dia.

"Hei, Jenn! Kyungsoo udah datang belum?"

Jennie mendekatiku dan duduk di sebelahku. "Belum! Kayak nggak tau Kyungsoo aja kalo berangkat jam berapa! Kamu juga tumben, Baek, jam segini sudah datang?"

"Hehe, lagi pingin aja sih. Eh, gimana tuh ulangannya Miss Hyojin Sabtu kemarin? Susah, nggak?"

"Oh iya, kamu nggak masuk sekolah ya Sabtu kemarin? Tenang aja, nggak jadi ulangan kok! Orang Miss Hyojin malah nggak masuk, jadi cuma dikasih tugas gitu."

"0... Ya bagus deh!"

"Eh, emang kamu nggak masuk kenapa, Baek? Pake kompakan sama Kyungsoo, lagi! Masa sih gara-gara masalah waktu tanding basket itu? Nggak, kan?"

"Ah, nggak kok! Aku... Ng, aku kesiangan, jadi sekalian aja nggak berangkat gitu. Hehe..." Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering bohong ya? Eh, tapi yang ini nggak sepenuhnya bohong kok, aku kan emang nangis nggak cuma gara-gara pertandingan itu tapi juga gara-gara Kak Jongin. Ugh, stop this topic!

"Nah, kalo Kyungsoo kenapa?"

"Oh, dia... Ng, dia sih bilangnya ke aku juga sama, kesiangan gitu. Benar atau tidaknya tanya Kyungsoo langsung aja sebentar." Ha ha ha, bohong lagi! Kok kayak udah jadi kebiasaan begini sih?

"O... Kompak benar ya kalian, kesiangan aja bisa bareng gitu," goda Jennie. Aku cuma bisa meringis.

"Oh ya, Jenn. Mmm... anak-anak pada bilang apa soal masalah aku kena bola itu? Pasti pada ngejekin aku cengeng gitu ya?" Aku memandang ke arah Jennie, penasaran.

"Ah, nggak kok, Baek! Kami ngerti kok kenapa kamu sampai nangis. Tapi... Chanyeol juga nggak salah-salah banget lho, Baek..."

"Huu... Kamu kayak Kyungsoo aja kalo udah ngomongin Chanyeol. Kalo yang namanya ngebela Chanyeol, langsung deh sehati. Dasar kalian sama-sama anggota klub edan! Emang apa bagusnya coba, cowok kayak gitu?"

"Eh, jangan salah... Gini lho, Baek, kalo cuma cakep sama jago basket sih udah biasa banget menurutku. Tapi cool-nya itu lho!"

Yaelah... ya Kyungsoo, ya Jennie, kok pada bilang Chanyeol cool sih? Benar-benar cinta bikin buta!

Masih dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Jennie masih meneruskan ceritanya soal Chanyeol. "Nggak cuma cool, Baek, dia itu juga misterius banget. Kami itu udah nanyain nomor HPnya ke hampir semua orang, masa nggak ada yang tau, sampai anak-anak sekelasnya juga nggak tau. Rumahnya juga nggak ada yang tau. Misterius banget, kan? Kami udah mau nyerah nih!"

Aku ngerti banget siapa yang dimaksud "kami" di sini. Ya Jennie, Kyungsoo, Jisoo, Lisa, Rose, dan para pemuja Chanyeol yang masih banyak lagi itulah pokoknya. Untung aku nggak termasuk! Weks, nggak banget deh!

"Masa sih, Jenn, nggak ada yang tau? Emang dia nggak punya teman dekat, ya? Oh ya, kenapa kalian nggak minta nomor HP-nya langsung ke orangnya aja kalo gitu?"

"Yah, kami sih sudah pernah nyoba, Baek. Tapi kamu nggak tahu Chanyeol sih, boro-boro ngasih nomor HP-nya ke cewek, diajak ngobrol duluan aja susah, nggak pernah nanggepin."

"Nah, itu kalian udah tau. Orangnya nggak enak diajak ngobrol, nggak punya teman, sombong pula! Kok kalian masih ngebet aja? Heran!"

"Kan aku udah bilang... Justru di situ menariknya Chanyeol. Misterius. Jadi bikin tambah penasaran, he he... Lagian bagus juga kok dingin ke cewek, daripada yang gampang akrab sama cewek terus kegatelan gitu. Hayo, mending mana?"

"Ya cari cowok itu yang biasa aja dong! Yang nggak kegatelan tapi juga enak diajak ngobrol. Gitu! Hmm... aku bisa bayangin deh gimana perasaan orang yang jadi ceweknya Chanyeol. Pasti bakal menderita banget tuh! Kayaknya abis dengar tentang Chanyeol dari kamu sama lihat langsung sifatnya kayak apa, dia tipe cowok penindas cewek gitu ya, Jenn? Kalo di drama-drama tipe yang suka main tangan gitu deh ke cewek. Ya nampar, mukul, sadis gitulah pokoknya. Iya, kan?"

"Ih, kok gitu sih, Baek..."

.

.

.

Hampir semua murid di kelasku menengadah dengan kompak melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di tepat diatas papan tulis. Yes!! Dua puluh menit lagi neraka dunia ini akan berakhir. Sayangnya belum benar-benar berakhir, masih ada satu soal yang belum terjamah di papan tulis. Sementara itu Mr. Kim tengah asyik menunduk. Jari telunjuknya naik-turun menelusuri daftar absen yang ada di meja guru. Semuanya menunggu dengan menahan napas, berharap bukan namanya yang dipanggil oleh guru matematika killer itu. Termasuk aku.

"Coba kerjakan nomor tiga di depan..."

Semuanya masih menahan napas. Suasana kelas siang itu benar-benar mencekam. Hiyy...

"Baekhyun."

Sontak embusan napas lega terdengar di penjuru kelas. Beberapa menengok prihatin ke arahku. Bahkan Jisoo yang duduk tepat di depanku sempat-sempatnya berbalik 180" dan nyengir ke arahku. Awas dia nanti!

"Ayo dicoba dulu... Salah juga nggak apa-apa kok."

Huh, nggak apa-apa gimana? Bukannya kalau salah bakalan disuruh nyanyi di depan kelas? Dasar guru aneh! Dengan enggan aku beringsut ke depan sambil masih menggerundel dalam hati, mengutuki nasib sialku hari ini. Jujur saja aku memang nggak begitu jenius dalam bidang ini.

Baru saja kutulis angka tiga dengan spidol ketika pintu diketuk dari luar. Mr. Kim segera bangkit dari kursinya menuju pintu. Bagus! Kesempatan emas ini harus aku manfaatkan baik-baik. Aku berbalik memandang ke arah Hyeri, jagonya matematika di kelasku, memasang tampang memelas dengan tujuan meminta bantuan. Hyeri yang sadar kupandangi malah pura-pura nggak melihat. Sayang, pintar-pintar kok pelit!

Saat Mr. Kim berbalik, aku juga ikut berbalik menghadap papan tulis. Takut ketahuan.

"Baekhyun, ke sini sebentar! Miss Park ada perlu sama kamu." Hah? Miss Park? Miss Park yang guru BP itu? Guru BP ada perlu sama aku? Kok serem begini sih...? Kenapa ya? Jangan-jangan masalah bolos kemarin? Tapi kok cuma aku! Kyungsoo kok nggak dipanggil?

Keherananku tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba Mr. Kim berkata, "Oh ya, nggak cuma kamu, tapi sama Kyungsoo juga." Aku langsung bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo yang rupanya kaget karena juga ikut dilibatkan. Kalau nama Kyungsoo juga sudah disinggung, kayaknya benar nih masalah bolos kemarin. Gawat!

"Eh, terus soal matematikanya ini gimana, Pak?!"

"Pokoknya kamu sama Kyungsoo sekarang ketemu Miss Park di ruang BP dulu saja."

"Tapi nggak usah nyanyi kan, Pak?"

"Nggak usah! Kamu itu udah keseringan nyanyi di depan kelas. Bapak bosan! Lagian suaramu itu fals."

Suasana kelas yang semula sepi langsung terdengar sedikit riuh mendengar ejekan Mr. Kim tersebut. Ya terserahlah, mau di ejek seperti apa juga aku tetap gembira bisa terhindar dari hukuman maut kali ini. Oh, Miss Park sang penyelamat hidupku. Aku rela deh nanti dimarahi masalah bolos kemarin asal bisa selamat dari "hadiah" Mr. Kim seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi ingat, lain kali kamu tidak akan seberuntung ini!"

Senyumku langsung menipis mendengarnya. "Ya, Pak! Permisi!"

"Permisi, Pak!" Kyungsoo juga pamit pada Mr. Kim.

Aku membuka pintu kelas diikuti oleh Kyungsoo. Miss Park sudah mendahului kami berjalan ke ruang BP. Aku dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggelar "rapat" dadakan di depan pintu kelas.

"Baek, kayaknya masalah bolos kemarin, ya?"

"Menurutku sih juga gitu, Kyung!"

"Terus gimana dong?"

"Ng, begini, Kyung! Nanti kamu aja deh jubirnya. Kamu cari alasan apa kek buat kita berdua. Aku sih ngikut aja. Ya, Kyung, ya?"

"Lho, kok aku sih?"

"Ah, kamu kan paling jago ngerayu guru. Please ya, Kyung? Kalo aku nggak mungkin! Masuk ke ruang BP aja udah serem, apalagi harus ngeles segala... Wah, nyerah deh!"

"Huu... Iya deh!"

Asyik!!!

Sebelum aku dan Kyungsoo menyusul Miss Park, dari dalam kelas masih terdengar suara Mr. Kim berkata, "Nah, berhubung Baekhyun ada perlu sama Miss Park. Tolong soal yang di depan ini dikerjakan oleh... Kim Jisoo."

Ha ha ha... Nah, Jisoo! Syukurin kamu kena karma! Makan tuh logaritma!

.

.

.

Wuah, lega... Akhirnya selesai juga diinterogasi oleh Miss Park. Benar dugaan kami berdua, Miss Park menanyakan masalah bolos kemarin. Kyungsoo yang mendapat kehormatan menjadi juru bicara akhirnya ngasih alasan yang setengah bohong-setengah nggak. Ceritanya kami berdua pagi itu udah nyampe di sekolah, tapi aku sakit jadi Kyungsoo nemenin aku pulang dan jadinya kami nggak masuk hari itu. Memang nggak sepenuhnya bohong, kan? Toh aku memang bolos gara-gara sakit kok. Waktu itu mataku bengkak, itu kan namanya sakit juga. Dan sakit hati, kalo mau dicari kata yang lebih tepat lagi. Miss Park percaya dan hanya memberi pesan kalau besok-besok terpaksa nggak masuk sekolah lagi, harus ada surat izin sedarurat apa pun masalahnya. Oke deh, Miss Park! Tapi kok alasan nggak masuknya jadi nggak kompakan sama yang aku bilang ke Jennie tadi, ya? He he he, bodo! Yang penting kami berdua sudah aman dari interogasi Miss Park.

Aku dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang BP bertepatan dengan bunyi bel istirahat. Ya udah, sekalian ajalah ke kantin. Untung di saku baju ada uang, jadi nggak usah mesti ngutang segala di kantin.

Ketika berjalan menuju kantin, aku dan Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Kak Jongin and the gang. Aku yang sudah bertekad nggak akan menghindar tetap bertahan dan mencoba bersikap biasa aja. Toh yang selama ini dia SMS kan bukan Baekhyun, tetapi Hyemi. Nanti malah curiga, lagi, kalau aku bersikap aneh. Lagian kenangan akan Hyemi sudah aku guyur di lubang toilet dan mungkin sekarang sudah mengapung-apung di septic tank rumahku. Oh iya, jadi ingat, aku belum beli nomor baru.

Kyungsoo yang melihatku bersikap biasa saja di dekat Kak Jongin, langsung mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik, "Kamu keren, Baek!" Aku tersenyum sambil menepuk dada. Kebiasaan nih kalau sombongku baru kumat.

Tak lama kemudian, ada Chanyeol yang juga sedang berjalan sendirian berlawanan arah dengan kami berdua. Tuh kan benar, ini anak nggak punya teman sama sekali. Kasihan. Cih, kalo mau nyuekin yang satu ini sih guampang buanget. Kalau perlu disengaja-sengajain buang muka aja sekalian. Saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol, kulihat Kyungsoo sengaja tersenyum ke arah cowok itu. Aku sendiri tengok kanan tengok kiri pura-pura mencari seseorang. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga nggak peduli dengan kami berdua termasuk dengan senyuman Kyungsoo. Setelah Chanyeol agak jauh, Kyungsoo mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik lagi, "Kok kamu gitu sih, Baek, ke Chanyeol?"

Lho, ini anak maunya apa sih? Kak Jongin aku cuekin, dia muji aku. Giliran Chanyeol yang aku cuekin, dia kok protes berat gini? Lagian, tahu senyumnya udah dikacangin, kok ya masiiih saja mau bela cowok yang satu ini.

"Jadi aku harus gimana?"

"Sapa kek, senyum kek."

"Biar dikacangin kayak kamu? Lagian aku kan nggak kenal dia!"

"Lho, gara-gara kena bola kemarin kan namanya jadi kenal juga. Hari itu kamu tau yang namanya Chanyeol tuh dia, sebelum-sebelumnya kan nggak. Nah, itu namanya kenal."

Ugh, Kyungsoo kalau udah keras kepala memang paling nyebelin! "Ya udah, aku tahu namanya, jadi aku kenal dia. Tapi dia emang tahu namaku? Nggak, kan? Jadi dia nggak kenal aku! Ngapain nyapa orang yang kita kenal tapi nggak kenal sama kita? Nanti kayak orang aneh, dikacangin pula! Kayak kamu tadi."

"Jadi maksud kamu aku ini orang aneh? Ya udah, nggak usah ke kantin bareng orang aneh!" Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik dan lari menuju kelas, meninggalkanku sendirian ditonton beberapa orang. Sial! Chanyeol lagi! Chanyeol lagi! Gara-gara dia, kali ini Kyungsoo malah marah sama aku. Gimana nih?

Sesudah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo cuma diam saja kalau aku ajak ngobrol. Ternyata nggak enak banget diem-dieman begini sama teman sebangku. Tapi ada bagusnya juga sih, pelajaran PKN yang biasanya aku cuekin karena diisi acara ngobrol bareng Kyungsoo, jadi mendapat perhatian penuh dariku. Semoga saja karena serius mendengarkan pelajaran ini dengan sepenuh hati, aku bisa menjadi siswi yang berbudi pekerti lebih baik, he he he...

.

.

.

Malamnya aku berniat menelepon Kyungsoo untuk berbaikan lagi. Aku baru saja hendak mengangkat gagang telepon ketika telepon itu tiba-tiba berdering. Aduh, bikin kaget aja.

"Halo."

"Halo. Baekhyun, ya?" Asyik... Suara Kyungsoo.

"Iya! Kyungsoo? Kyung, Kyung, jangan marah lagi dong... Sori deh kejadian tadi siang. Bukan maksudku bilang kamu aneh. Gitu aja kok marah sih..."

"He he..." Lho?

"Kok malah he he sih, Kyung? Dasar aneh!"

"Lho? Tuh kan.. Belum juga dimaatin, udah bilang aku aneh lagi."

Ups, iya. Baru nyadar. Tapi untung nada suara Kyungsoo udah ramah, nggak kayak tadi siang. Kayaknya Kyungsoo udah nggak marah kok.

"Ah, kamu tuh, Kyung! Aneh kan bisa bermakna positif, bisa bermakna negatif. Maksudku, kamu aneh yang positif kok. Makanya, jangan marah lagi, ya?" Ha ha, aneh positif tuh kayak apa, coba?

"Iya. Iya. Emang aku udah nggak marah kok. He he, kamu tuh... Aku nelepon mau minta maaf karena marah-marah tadi siang, kamunya malah udah minta maaf duluan. Tapi malah bagus deh. Aku jadi nggak usah repot-repot merangkai kata buat kamu. He he he..."

Huu... Dasar!

"Oh ya, Baek, kok aku telepon ke HP-mu nggak bisa-bisa sih?"

"Oh, itu. Soalnya simcard-ku sekarang lagi main sama eek keluargaku. Ha ha ha..."

"Ih, apaan sih? Jorok banget! Nggak nyambung, lagi! Apa maksudnya, coba?"

"Ha ha ha... Besok di sekolah aja deh aku ceritain. Panjang ceritanya."

"Terserah deh! Aneh!"

Lho, kok malah gantian Kyungsoo yang bilang aku aneh? O, mungkin yang Kyungsoo maksud aneh yang positif kok.

"Lagian, emang kamu rencananya tadi mau nelepon ke handphone? Atau cuma missed call?"

"Cuma niat missed call aja sih. Lagian kan pake telepon rumah emang lebih irit, he he he..."

Orang kaya ternyata juga sayang pulsa ya?

"Eh, Baek, ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, kamu emang belum maafin dia ya, Baek?"

Aduh, ngomongin Chanyeol lagi! Bosen! "Kyung, gara-gara ngomongin ini, ntar kita bisa marahan lagi lho..."

"Nggak, ah! Lagian kan sebenarnya aku tadi uring-uringannya gara-gara lagi dapet aja."

"Huu... Tapi kok aku yang jadi korban?"

"He, sori... Eh, gimana? Nggak bisa maafin?"

"Kyung, emang penting ya buat kamu kalo aku maafin dia?"

"Ya kan kamu sahabatku, dia kecenganku. Dua orang penting dalam hidupku masa musuhan sih? Kan nggak enak aja, gitu."

"Emang Chanyeol penting banget ya buat kamu? Katamu cuma kecengan tapi kok sampe segitunya? Suka beneran nih?"

"Ha ha ha, nggak, lagi! Yang namanya kecengan kan kebutuhan mata. Lain lah sama kebutuhan hati. Eh, gimana? Kamu kok nyuekin dia kayak tadi, belum bisa maafin? Kamu tuh, aku nanya udah berapa kali nih, kamu belokin mulu, capek!"

"Yeee... Aku nyuekin dia juga udah bagus, lagi! Daripada... Daripada aku silet-silet kulitnya, terus... Ng, terus aku guyur pake air jeruk gitu. Hayo, mending mana?"

"Ih, sadis banget sih, Baek..."

"Udahlah, Kyung! Aku udah ngelupain kejadian kemarin itu kok! Anggap aja itu sama dengan maafin. Puas?"

"O gitu... Ya baguslah!"

Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku heran banget, kok Kyungsoo rajin banget ya mengusahakan supaya aku akur-akur aja sama Chanyeol. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Kyung, kamu kenapa sih nyampe segitunya pengin aku akur sama Chanyeol? Heran..."

"Kan aku tadi udah bilang, dua orang..."

Aku langsung menyahut, "Dua orang penting dalam hidupmu tadi? Nggak mungkin cuma gara-gara itu! Selain itu?"

"Ng, nggak tahu nih, Baek! Nggak enak aja dengar kamu nyebut-nyebut kalo kamu sebel banget sama Chanyeol. Rasanya kayak... ng... kayak bilangan negatif diakar pangkat dua. Atau angka nol jadi penyebut, gitu."

Aduh! Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa matematika? Kyungsoo ngomongin apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti. Gini nih susahnya sobatan sama orang pinter.

"Pokoknya sesuatu yang nggak benerlah, nggak beres, harus dilurusin. Tau nggak, Bek? Tiba-tiba aja aku tuh punya feeling kalo kalian tuh bakal cocok, gitu. Dan akulah orang yang diutus untuk menjadi malaikat pemersatu kalian. Ha ha ha..."

Hah? Nggak salah nih anak? Malah ketawa, lagi! Sejak kapan ada orang punya feeling sahabatnya bakal cocok sama kecengannya sendiri? Dasar Kyungsoo aneh! Ups lagi, udah berapa kali nih aku bilang Kyungsoo aneh. Tapi dalam kasus ini, Kyungsoo memang aneh banget!

"Heh, ngaco! Kan aku udah bilang, dia itu nggak kenal aku! Lagian aku nggak mau cocok sama orang kayak gitu! Kamu kayaknya dari kemarin main feeling mulu sih!" Iya, kan? Pas ngomongin Kak Jongin itu Kyungsoo ngomong pake feeling-feeling segala. Eh, tapi kan waktu itu feeling-nya Kyungsoo kejadian beneran. Masa sih kali ini juga kejadian. Hiks, nggak mau!!!

"Eh, siapa bilang dia nggak kenal kamu! Dia tahu namamu kok! Kemarin pas ngejar kamu itu kan dia juga manggil-manggil nama kamu! Emang kamu nggak dengar dia manggil-manggil kamu? Nah, tuh kan... Kenal sama kenal, tinggal diakrab-akrabin aja deh! Ihiy, Baekhyun..."

"KYUNGSOOO!!! KAN AKU UDAH BILANG, AKU NGGAK SUKA COWOK SOK, SOMBONG NAN NYEBELIN KAYAK CHANYEOL!!!"

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

 **Review jusseyooo ! :)**


	5. FIVE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku mampir sebentar ke toko handphone. Memangnya aku mau beli handphone baru? Ho ho, tentu tidak! Masih ingat kan simcard-ku sudah aku musnahkan dari dunia ini dengan sadisnya? Nah, aku cuma mau beli kartu perdana aja sih, he he.

Begitu masuk ke toko kecil yang nyaman itu dan mengatakan apa yang aku butuhkan, penjaga toko yang ramah langsung menawarkan banyak sekali pilihan nomor, termasuk beberapa nomor cantik. Setelah membanding-bandingkan cukup lama, aku memilih satu nomor yang meskipun tidak begitu cantik tetapi cukup mudah diingat. Sesudah membayar kartu perdana itu, aku beranjak keluar menuju motorku dan bermaksud untuk pulang.

Di samping toko handphone itu terdapat tempat rental DVD, kaca depannya ramai ditempeli beberapa poster film. Sewaktu masih SMP sebenarnya aku pernah mendaftar di tempat ini sebagai anggota dan pernah menyewa DVD beberapa kali. Tapi ketika disibukkan ujian akhir SMP, aku jarang meminjam lagi. Aku malah baru ingat pernah tercatat sebagai anggota di sini.

Aku juga jadi ingat tips-tips yang ada di buku **17 Jurus Ampuh Melupakan Cinta Tak Berbalas** milik Kyungsoo tempo hari. Salah satunya adalah menyibukkan diri dan menghibur diri sendiri, dengan cara banyak-banyak membaca komik atau novel, bisa juga dengan banyak-banyak menonton film.

Ya udah, sekalian saja. Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki tempat itu dan disambut lagu _Tomorrow_ -nya Alicia Morton. Lagu yang jadi soundtrack film musikal _Annie_ ini sudah lama nggak aku dengar. Beruntung aku tadi ke sini. Aku kan suka banget lagu ini. Hmm, kayaknya lagu-lagu yang diputar di sini hanya lagu-lagu yang jadi soundtrack film. Dugaanku benar karena sesudah lagu tersebut selesai, lagu _Dream of Me_ yang menjadi soundtrack film _Get Over It_ terdengar mengalun lembut. Asyik, asyik... lagu yang diputar di sini kesukaanku semua. Perasaan zamanku SMP dulu nggak ada musiknya segala tuh. Ya udah, besok-besok sering-sering ke sini ah...

Kuperhatikan meja penjaga tempat ini letaknya masih sama seperti waktu aku SMP dulu. Seorang mahasiswa cowok berkacamata yang bawelnya minta ampun kalau sudah menawarkan film-film untuk disewakan duduk di sana. Entah dia begitu gara-gara tuntutan pekerjaan atau memang bawaan dari sananya memang seperti itu. Tapi pada dasarnya penjaga tempat ini ramah kok.

Begitu melihatku masuk, mahasiswa itu langsung menyapaku, masih dari tempatnya duduk di depan komputer. "Halo, Dik! Mau pinjem apa nih? Kok lama nggak pinjem-pinjem di sini lagi?" Ya ampun! Masih inget? Hebaaat!!

"Ng... Mau lihat-lihat dulu kok, Kak!"

"Oh, silakan. Eh, kalau nanti bingung mau pinjem apa, tanya saya aja. Nanti saya rekomendasikan film-film yang bagus. Oke?"

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk. Rupanya Kakak yang satu ini nggak berubah. Ramah dan bawelnya masih sama seperti dulu. Kemudian aku berkeliling melihat-lihat DVD yang terpajang rapi di beberapa rak khusus. Beberapa orang juga tengah melihat-lihat, sama seperti aku. Ada pula yang malas berkeliling dan sudah cukup puas melihat koleksi DVD lewat katalog di meja. Sambil melihat-lihat, aku berdendang pelan mengikuti suara Kirsten Dunst menyanyikan lagu _Dream of Me_ yang masih terdengar.

Kemudian pintu dibuka, seseorang masuk.

"Kak, kalau mau minjem di sini, mesti daftar dulu?"

Aku refleks berhenti menyanyi. Suara cempreng ini kan suaranya... Aku langsung menoleh. Tuh kan bener, itu si Chanyeol. Aku langsung berjalan menuju rak yang tempatnya agak tersembunyi. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol nggak menyadari ada aku di situ. Untung.

"Oh, iya. Adik bawa kartu tanda pengenal?"

"Ng... kartu pelajar bisa kan, Kak?"

"Oh, bisa!"

Aku melirik lagi ke tempat meja penjaga. Kulihat Chanyeol menyerahkan kartu pelajarnya kepada si penjaga itu.

Si penjaga tempat itu kemudian menghadap komputer dan mengetik sesuatu. Mulutnya komat-kamit membaca yang tertulis di kartu itu, dan tangannya sibuk mengetik. Sementara itu Chanyeol melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu. Aku langsung menyembunyikan diri di balik rak. Telingaku kubuka lebar-lebar, aku masih pengin nguping. Terdengar suara keyboard komputer dipencet-pencet.

"Park Chanyeol...," ujar Si penjaga tadi. Oh, itu nama lengkapnya Chanyeol? Huh, jelek!

"Perumahan X. Blok T-27." Suara Si penjaga tadi masih terdengar pelan. Cih, nama perumahannya aja aneh gitu!

"Kalau nomor yang bisa dihubungi ada, Dik?"

"Ng, nomor telepon rumah atau nomor HP?"

"Terserah."

"Nomor HP aja, Kak! 0-3-5-6-5-6-7-8-9." Terdengar suara keyboard komputer lagi. Aku masih mendengarkan dengan saksama.

"Yup, udah! Terus, mau pinjem apa, Dik?"

"Mau lihat-lihat dulu, Kak!"

"Silakan!"

WADUH!!! GAWAT!! Aku mesti ngumpet di mana nih? Aku kemudian bergerak menuju tempat paling pojok dan pura-pura melihat-lihat DVD, mengangkat sembarang DVD, menaruhnya lagi, mengangkat DVD yang lain, menaruhnya lagi, begitu seterusnya.

Sebentar-sebentar aku melirik, mencari di mana Chanyeol sekarang. Males banget kalo mesti ketemu ini anak di sini. Kulihat Chanyeol di ujung sana, begitu serius melihat-lihat DVD di daerah itu. Aku masih pura-pura melihat DVD dan mengangkat sebuah DVD yang begitu kulihat dengan saksama... Aku nggak sempat lihat judulnya, tapi gambarnya benar-benar jelas.

Terlihat sepasang cowok-cewek yang berhadapan, nggak jelas mereka lagi ngapain tapi yang jelas mereka dalam keadaan almost naked. Hueks, langsung aku taruh DVD itu cepat-cepat. Aaah... kurang cepat. Kesalahan bodoh. Si penjaga yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekatku itu sudah melihat apa yang tadi aku pegang.

Dan dengan sadisnya, kemudian dia berkomentar, "Mau pinjem ini, Dik? Suka film kayak gini, ya?"

Aku langsung gugup dan mengelak, "Nggak kok, Kak! Nggak suka! Nggak mau pinjem itu!"

"Oh, cuma lihat-lihat aja?" Penjaga bawel itu masih senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Ih, nyebelin banget sih! Dengan gugup aku melihat ke sekeliling. Untung pengunjung lain nggak ada yang ikut-ikutan rese kayak si penjaga bawel ini. Mereka masih sibuk melihat-lihat DVD. Tapi baru kemudian aku menyadari, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekatku dan tersenyum-senyum, melihat apa yang terjadi barusan. Sejak kapan dia ada di situ?

Diperhatikan mereka berdua begini, aku merasa seakan baru ketangkap basah ngutil, nyolong, atau tindak kejahatan lainnya. Padahal aku kan cuma nggak sengaja ngangkat DVD yang kebetulan aja gambarnya kayak gitu. Sialan dua orang ini... Nyebelin! Nyebelin! Nyebeliiiin!

"Jadinya pinjem yang mana, Dik? Bingung?" Penjaga bawel nyebelin tadi masiiih aja nanya-nanya. Ihhh, gangguin pengunjung yang lain aja sana! Aku masih sedikit gugup dan bingung mau menjawab apa. Sementara itu lagu Dixie Chicks yang sekarang terdengar dari speaker memberiku gagasan. Lagu ini soundtrack film _Runaway Bride_ , yang bintangnya Julia Roberts dan Richard Gere itu. Aku kenal betul lagu ini karena meski nggak begitu suka, aku punya kasetnya, judulnya _Ready to Run_. Yup, betul! Udah kepalang basah malu banget kayak gini, kenapa nggak ngabur aja sekalian.

Kemudian aku bergerak mendekati pintu keluar sambil berkata, "Ng, kayaknya nggak jadi pinjem, Kak!"

"Lho, kenapa nggak jadi?"

Masih aja nanya? Dasar nggak peka!

Aku terus bergerak mendekati pintu keluar dengan gugup. "Baru inget... Saya mesti cepet-cepet pulang! Disuruh Mama ngepel lantai sama nyabutin rumput. Terus... habis itu disuruh nemenin belanja!"

Ya Tuhan, barusan aku ngaco apa lagi ini? Ngasih alasan kok ya nggak bermutu banget! Disuruh sama Mama nyabutin rumput? Emangnya Nobita?

Aku sampai juga di pintu keluar tanpa berani melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

Sempat kudengar suara Si penjaga berkata, "Kalo mau pinjem film ke sini lagi, ya!"

 ** _In your dream and in your_** **HEAD**! Sumpah, aku nggak bakal ke sini lagi! Kapok! Mending pinjem di tempat lain yang penjaganya nggak bawel-bawel amat kayak yang di sini.

Aku berjalan menuju motorku dengan perasaan gondok campur malu. Sewaktu akan menstarter motorku, kulirik tempat rental DVD yang bagian depannya berupa kaca tembus pandang itu. Kulihat di dalamnya Chanyeol tengah melihat ke luar, memerhatikanku tepatnya. Nggak cuma melihatku, kulihat bahunya naik-turun dan kedua tangannya memegang perut.

Sialan! Ceritanya dia ngetawain aku nih? Aku kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah sekelilingku. Kalau-kalau ada kerikil, kepingin aku lempar ke mukanya yang nyebelin itu, meski akhirnya urung kulakukan. Nanti kalau kacanya pecah, aku disuruh ganti rugi, lagi! Akhirnya aku cuma bisa menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Kulihat tawanya malah lebih hebat daripada tadi. Aku melajukan motorku tanpa menoleh ke arah tempat rental DVD itu lagi.

Perasaan kejadian kemarin dia belum minta maaf, eh, sekarang kok malah bikin aku sebel lagi! Dasar cowok nyebelin, nggak ngerti perasaan orang banget!

Masih dalam perjalanan pulang, aku baru berpikir, kok kayak Deja vu begini ya? Ngabur dari suatu tempat dengan perasaan super gondok gara-gara Chanyeol. Cuma bedanya sekarang aku nggak pake mewek. Eh, lho kok... aku ralat, nggak juga ding, karena tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari pandanganku mulai kabur karena air mata. Hiks, kenapa aku mesti nangisin cowok itu lagi? Apanya yang kami berdua bakal cocok? DASAR KYUNGSOO NGACO!!!

Gubrak!

Aduh! Hiks...

MAMAAA...!

.

.

.

Malam itu kami sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga seperti biasa. Semua anggota keluarga, termasuk Ahjumma, duduk di karpet menonton reality show di televisi. Aku sendiri asyik mengoleskan obat merah di lutut kananku.

"Baekhyun, Baekhyun! Taksi lagi berhenti kok ya kamu tabrak juga sih! Untung lukamu nggak parah-parah banget. Kalo Taksinya gimana? Rusak parah nggak kamu tabrak gitu?" Begitu jeda iklan, mamaku rupanya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi dan melihatku asyik mengaduh-aduh (Ha? Mengaduh itu asyik ya?) sambil mengoleskan obat merah itu.

"Nggak kok! Untung Taksinya lagi kosong, nggak ada orangnya. Jadi Taksinya nggak kenapa-napa. Orang aku jatuhnya sebelum sempat benar-benar nabrak mobilnya, jadi gak lecet-lecet banget."

"Kalo Supir taksinya gimana? Nggak marah?" Kali ini papaku yang bertanya.

"Supirnya masih muda sih, Pa! Nggak marah! Malah dia bantuin Baekhyun waktu jatuh. Untung cuma lututnya yang kebentur aspal. Tapi tetep sakit nih!"

"Syukurin! Ma, nggak usah dibolehin naik motor lagi aja tuh. Biar diantar-jemput aja ke sekolah." Kak Junmyeon rupanya nggak mau ketinggalan buang suara.

"Iya, Baek! Kalo kamu bisa berangkat lebih pagi lagi, Papa bisa nganterin kamu." Papa kali ini mencoba menawarkan solusi yang jelas bakal aku tolak mentah-mentah.

"Nggak mau!!! Papa kan tau kalo Baekhyun naik mobil suka kena motion sickness."

"Motion sickness? Halah! Sok pake istilah keren! Bilang aja mabok kendaraan! Dasar payah!"

Aku cuma nyengir ke arah Kak Junmyeon.

"Lagian kamu tuh Taksi berhenti dan nggak salah apa-apa kok ya main tabrak aja sih?" Kak Junmyeon masiiih aja pengin nyalahin aku.

"Habisnya, Aku kan naik motornya jadi nggak konsen gara-gara..." Ah, males ngomonginnya! "Gara-gara apa?" tanya Kak Junmyeon penasaran.

"Nggak. Lupain." Nada suaraku sekarang jadi terdengar agak kesal.

"Aneh," kata Kak Junmyeon.

"Biarin!"

Siiing... Tiba-tiba nggak ada yang berkomentar lagi.

Jeda iklan selesai, acara reality show dimulai lagi, dan semua kembali asyik menonton. Ahjumma juga.

"Ahjumma kok nggak komentarin Aku jatuh tadi? Nggak ikut nyalahin juga nih?" tanyaku heran melihat Ahjumma yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Ah, nggak! Saya sih udah biasa dengar Agashi jatuh. Agashi kan memang lumayan sering jatuh. Jadi jatuh itu udah kayak hobinya Agashi gitu."

Kak Junmyeon langsung tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ahjumma barusan. Sialan nih Ahjumma! Nyalahin sih nggak, tapi kok malah ngeledekin gini!

Kemudian Ahjumma melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. "Oh, iya. Sebenarnya dari tadi saya penasaran, kata Agashi supir taksinya masih muda? Mukanya gimana? Cakep nggak?"

GUBRAK!!!

.

.

.

Aaargh... nggak bisa bobok! Semua lampu yang ada di kamar sudah kumatikan. Tadi sebelum rebahan aku juga sudah membaca novel berbab-bab, juga mendengarkan lagu-lagu supermellow. Ceritanya sih biar jadi ngantuk, tapi mata ini tetep nggak mau terpejam. Sambil berbaring, pikiranku melayang-layang teringat peristiwa tadi siang. Asal nggak kena air, lututku udah nggak terasa sakit lagi sih. Tapi tetap saja aku masih sebel sama Chanyeol. Oh iya... Mumpung masih inget!

Aku langsung bangun dan menyalakan lampu yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Kuambil kertas dan pensil yang kebetulan ada di dekat lampu. Kutulis alamat rumah dan sederet angka di kertas itu. Untung alamat rumahnya gampang diinget dan untung juga nomor HPnya lumayan cantik. Atau mungkin aku masih inget gara-gara ingatanku memang bagus. Baekhyun gitu lho... Ah, pasti benar yang terakhir, aku masih ingat gara-gara memang ingatanku bagus, he he.

Kupandangi lagi kertas itu. Mau diapakan alamat dan nomor ini aku masih belum tahu. Yang penting dicatat dulu mumpung masih inget. Dan aku yakin pasti suatu hari nanti ini bakal ada gunanya, terutama dalam misiku membalas dendam ke Chanyeol. Hua ha ha... Huush!

Aku mematikan lampu dan rebahan lagi. Tiba-tiba aku ingat ucapan Jennie tempo hari tentang kemisteriusan Chanyeol yang nggak mau orang lain tahu rumah dan nomor handphone-nya. Jennie dan kroni-kroninya sudah susah payah mencari tahu tapi tetep nggak berhasil. Eh, aku yang nggak berminat mencarinya malah mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Meskipun ditambah dengan malu dan luka di lutut, hiks.

Oh iya, aku punya ide... Berhubung cewek-cewek yang berminat dengan "penemuan"-ku hari ini pasti banyak, kenapa aku nggak menjadikan ini sebagai lahan bisnis kecil-kecilan aja? Kalau aku jual informasi yang kudapat hari ini, kan lumayan tuh bisa nambah-nambah uang saku.

Oh, Chanyeol, akhirnya kamu bisa berguna juga buat aku. Besok aku mesti cepat-cepat memberitahukan penawaran menarik ini ke Jennie.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Sorry lama banget baru update :( Tinggalin **Review** ya! :)


	6. SIX

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"Ngak ke kantin, Kyung?" tanyaku kepada Kyungsoo yang tumben tetap lengket di kursinya meski bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Bentar ya! Jennie minta ditungguin katanya."

"Emang Jennie ke mana?"

"Dia ke kelas sebelah tuh. Biasalah, menjalankan misi kami yang selalu gagal. Semoga kali ini bisa berhasil ya, Baek?"

"Misi? Misi apaan?"

"Itu lho, ngorek informasi tentang Chanyeol."

"Ya ampun, itu lagi! Kayak nggak ada kerjaan lain aja! Emangnya mau nyari informasi apa sih?"

"Masih sama seperti misi-misi terdahulu. Nyari tau nomor handphone sama alamat rumahnya. Kalo sekarang, rencananya Jennie mau ngedeketin Jonghyun buat nyari tau. Jonghyun kan sobatnya Chanyeol, jadi pasti taulah. Masalahnya, Jonghyun mau ngasih tau apa nggak, itu masih diusahain sama Jennie," ujar Kyungsoo panjang-lebar. Aku kemudian teringat informasi yang aku dapat kemarin. Sekaranglah saatnya...

"Oh, masih nyari tau yang itu? Itu sih nggak usah nanya Jonghyun. Aku..." Tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikiranku, aku kan nggak harus ngasih tau soal kemaren ke Kyungsoo. Kalau mau balas dendam ke Chanyeol, bukan begini caranya. Aku perlu cara balas dendam yang lebih asyik daripada ini.

"Kamu apa, Baek? Kok ngomongnya nanggung gitu."

"Eh, nggak. Nggak. Lupain. Aku lupa tadi mau ngomong apa."

Kyungsoo memandangku dengan kening berkerut.

Kalau aku benar-benar menjalankan apa yang sudah kurencanakan tadi malam, kok rasanya nggak etis. Bagaimanapun nyebelinnya Chanyeol, aku tetap nggak berhak nyebarin nomor handphone atau alamat rumahnya, ke Kyungsoo sekalipun. Itu kan nomornya, bukan nomorku. Bagaimana pun aku masih menghargai yang namanya privasi orang.

"Baek..."

Dan mungkin aja dia punya alasan tertentu untuk menyembunyikannya. Tapi alasan apa ya? Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa terpikirkan olehku ya cuma Chanyeol aja yang pengin sok misterius.

"Heh, Baek!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Kamu ngapain sih? Ngelamun?"

"Ah, nggak kok!"

"Kamu hari ini kok aneh sih, Baek? Masih mikirin Kak Jongin, ya?"

Hah? Kak Jongin? Aku malah udah lupa sama sekali ada orang itu di dunia ini. Toh ketemu di sekolah juga juarang buanget. Bangunan kelas X dan kelas XII kan terpisah lumayan jauh.

"Ah, nggak kok! Udah nggak pernah kepikiran sama sekali."

"O... Terus sekarang lagi suka sama siapa, Baek?" Kebiasaan Kyungsoo nih kalo ngomong suka to the point.

"Hah? Nggak ada. Apaan sih?"

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Emang aku harus punya orang yang disukai terus? Boleh dong lagi nggak suka sama siapa-siapa?"

"Iya, sih. Ng... tapi kalo orang yang sering dipikirin ada dong? Orang yang kayaknya bertebaran di mana-mana terus, gitu."

Akhir-akhir ini orang yang sering ketemu dan kepikiran terus sih Chanyeol. Tapi pasti yang Kyungsoo maksud kan bukan ini. Orang aku mikirin gimana nyebelinnya Chanyeol dan upaya-upaya buat balas dendam kok Ngomong-ngomong, akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo udah nggak pernah nyinggung-nyinggung lagi masalah feeling-nya dulu tentang aku dan Chanyeol yang harus akur. Ya, malah bagus deh kalau dia lupa masalah itu.

"Nggak ada tuh! Oh ya, Kyung, aku kemarin udah beli nomor baru lho!" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udah? Nomor buat ngegantiin nomor lamamu yang kamu buang di toilet itu, ya? Ha ha ha... Ya udah, missed call aku, Baek! Aku kan belum tau nomor baru mu."

Aku mengambil handphone. Kyungsoo juga. Setelah menemukan nomor Kyungsoo, aku menekan tombol dial. Setelah beberapa lama, handphone Kyungsoo bernyanyi dan dia berkata, "Udah masuk." Dan aku menekan tombol reject.

"Siip," kata Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Untung nomor semua temanku biasa aku simpan di memory handphone, bukannya di memory simcard. Kalau aku simpan di memory simcard, bisa-bisa aku kerepotan kehilangan semua nomor orang-orang yang kukenal.

"Nomornya lumayan cantik, Baek," kata Kyungsoo sambil masih asyik menekan-nekan keypad handphone-nya.

"Oh, iya dong! Baekhyun...," kataku sambil memasang muka paling sok manis.

"Heh, aku bilang kan nomormu, bukan kamu!" Kyungsoo cuma tersenyum melihatku. Aku juga tersenyum sambil ber-"hehehe" ria. Kualihkan pandangan ke jendela dan kulihat ada Jennie di situ melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kyung, Jennie tuh!"

"Gimana?" teriak Kyungsoo. Jennie menjawab dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara. Mulutnya komat-kamit. Aku dan Kyungsoo nggak bisa menangkap apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Ah, apa sih, Jenn? Ngomong aja yang keras!" teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Menyerah! Target terlalu loyal sama majikan!!" Sekarang Jennie betteriak dari dekat jendela.

Aku dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, mengerti apa yang Jennie maksud barusan. Rupanya misi Jennie nggak berhasil. Aku jadi ragu lagi tentang urungnya keinginanku memberitahu mereka. Tapi Jonghyun yang sobatnya Chanyeol aja bungkam. Aku yang meskipun bukan siapa-siapanya Chanyeol juga harus bungkam, toh ya itu tadi, aku nggak berhak buat ember ngomongin ini ke mereka. Tiba-tiba kulihat ada Jonghyun di belakang Jennie. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, jitakan Jonghyun sudah mendarat di kepala Jennie.

"Aduh!" kudengar suara Jennie cukup keras mengaduh.

"Siapa yang target, siapa yang majikan, hah?" bentak Jonghyun ke arah Jennie. Rupanya Jonghyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jennie barusan dan mengerti apa maksudnya. Aku dan Kyungsoo cuma bisa cekikikan melihat adegan mereka berdua di jendela, apalagi ketika Jonghyun dan Jennie sama-sama berteriak berhadapan sambil berkacak pinggang. Ya ampun, lucunya mereka...

.

.

.

Ugh... Sudah berhari-hari ini aku bosan tiap malam. Sekarang bukan musim ulangan, jadi mau belajar rasanya kok aneh. Nggak ada buku bacaan yang bisa dibaca, orang-orang rumah juga baru sibuk, jadi nggak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Mau nonton TV juga males, acaranya itu-itu melulu. Bosan!

Kubuka pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan balkon. Meski pemandangan dari sini nggak sebagus pemandangan dari balkon rumah Kyungsoo, aku betah juga duduk di sini. Terutama kalau malam hari, terlebih lagi di saat bulan purnama seperti ini. Aku duduk bersila di kursi di balkon sambil merapatkan jaket. Kuamati bulan purnama di atas sana sampai bosan. Kemudian kukeluarkan handphone dari saku jaket. Nggak ada missed call ataupun SMS masuk.

Jam-jam segini, dulu biasanya aku SMS-an sama teman-teman sekolahku atau beberapa teman SMS-an. Paling sering sih ya sama Kak Jongin. Kalau sekarang kan udah nggak mungkin. Aku harus pegang janjiku dong buat jauh-jauh dari yang ada kaitannya dengan Kak Jongin. Mau SMS-an sama teman-teman, baik teman sekolah ataupun teman lain, lagi nggak ada bahan obrolan. Lagian kalo aku SMS, mesti jelasin dulu nomorku udah ganti, ini nomorku yang baru, bla bla bla... Males!

Kalo mau dihitung-hitung sih, orang yang tahu nomor baruku cuma lima orang. Papa, Mama, Kak Junmyeon, Ahjumma, dan Kyungsoo. Orang-orang yang paling sering berkepentingan denganku kan cuma mereka. Toh memang orang-orang yang aku kenal nggak banyak-banyak amat. Karena saking sedikitnya orang yang tahu nomor baruku ini, walhasil handphone-ku tergolong nganggur akhir-akhir ini. Dan dampak lebih lanjut dari nganggurnya handphone-ku ya sekarang ini. Aku hampir mati kebosanan.

Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan, aku mulai memainkan semua game yang ada di handphone-ku. Bosan main game, aku iseng memotret wajahku sendiri dengan berbagai pose dan mimik muka. Usai bernarsis ria, aku iseng mengutak-atik handphone-ku. Mulai dari mengganti wallpaper dan ringtone, merekam dan menyimpan voice mailbox baru, atau sekadar membaca ulang SMS yang masuk akhir-akhir ini, yang kebanyakan dari Kyungsoo. Apa bener-bener nggak ada nih orang yang bisa diajak ngobrol malam ini? Mau SMS Kyungsoo kok rasanya nggak bervariasi, dari kemaren cuma SMS-an sama dia, nggak seru. Rasanya pengin SMS siapaaa gitu, atau ngerjain siapa kek, tapi siapa?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat secarik kertas yang masih ada di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Kalau memang lagi pengin ngerjain orang dan toh punya target yang tepat beserta kelengkapan yang dibutuhkan (yaitu nomor handphone si target) kenapa nggak sekalian dilaksanakan aja misi ngerjain orang tersebut? Tahu kan siapa target yang aku maksud? Tak lain dan tak bukan ya Chanyeol. Toh dia nggak tahu nomorku.

Tapi gimana ya cara ngerjainnya? Kalo cuma di-SMS kurang seru. Lagian sisi ngerjainnya di mana, coba? Paling cuma jadi partner ngabis-ngabisin pulsa aja. Atau mending diteror aja, ya? Semua orang pasti sebel kalau di-missed call orang nggak jelas, sering pula! Nah, itu aja deh yang bakal aku lakukan...

Tanpa melihat secarik kertas itu pun, aku masih ingat nomor Chanyeol yang memang mudah sekali diingat itu. Kutekan beberapa tombol di handphone-ku beberapa kali. 0-3-5-6-5-6-7-8-9. Siip! Tinggal menekan tombol dial, aku membaca nomor itu lagi. Seingatku bener ini nomornya. Kalau aku neror Chanyeol, kira-kira dia bakal nanggepin kayak apa ya? Kutempelkan handphone-ku ditelinga. Yup, ada nada sambung. Tanpa menunggu panggilan itu diangkat, kutekan tombol reject.

Sepuluh menit berlalu... Sepertinya panggilanku tadi dicuekin. Kucoba sekali lagi menghubunginya, kali ini aku mendengarkan nada sambungnya agak lama, tapi tetap tidak diangkat juga.

Sepuluh menit berlalu lagi... Tanpa mengenal kata menyerah aku menghubungi nomor itu kembali. Masih tidak ada reaksi. Setiap lima menit, aku menghubunginya lagi dan lagi. Masih sama seperti tadi. Jangan-jangan bukan nomor Chanyeol ya?

Aku kemudian berjalan ke dalam kamar dan mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan nomor handphone Chanyeol dan begitu sampai di balkon lagi aku mencocokkannya dengan nomor yang sudah kuhubungi berjuta-juta kali barusan. Sama kok, bener. Kalau begitu aku yang salah inget? Nggak mungkin! Ingatan bagusku ini belum pernah mengkhianatiku. Kesimpulan terakhirku, mungkin Chanyeol baru sibuk dan sedang jauh dari handphone-nya. Jadi dia nggak tahu ada banyak missed call nggak jelas dari nomor asing yaitu nomorku.

Aku mulai mengantuk, capek, dan menyerah. Aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar. Setelah mengunci kedua pintu kamar, aku langsung mematikan lampu dan berbaring di kasur empukku. Sebelum aku bersiap tidur, aku mencoba untuk terakhir kalinya menghubungi nomor tadi. Karena sedikit mengantuk, tanpa sadar aku membiarkan nada sambungnya terlalu lama.

"Halo."

Aku langsung membuka mataku lebar-lebar dan dengan gugup menekan tombol reject.

GLEKK! Diangkat!! Dan aku kenal betul suara tadi bener-bener suara Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba rasa kantukku hilang. Aku menunggu kalau-kalau Chanyeol membalas missed call ku. Entah berapa jam sudah berlalu, handphone yang tergeletak di sebelah tempatku berbaring itu tetap bergeming. Jangan-jangan cowok ini nggak terganggu sama sekali ya aku missed call terus-terusan barusan? Dasar orang aneh! Bener-bener nggak umum!

Kulihat ke arah jam dinding di dekat meja belajar. Jam satu pagi? Waduh, meski belum juga ngantuk, aku harus cepat-cepat tidur nih! Sebelum memejamkan mata, aku teringat tujuan awalku missed call-missed call Chanyeol nggak keruan kayak tadi. Bukannya tujuan awalku tadi ingin meneror? Ingin mengganggu? Tapi kok nyatanya dia seperti nggak terganggu sama sekali ya? Malah sepertinya ini menjadi bumerang buat aku.

Aku yang ingin membuat Chanyeol penasaran dengan missed rall-missed call yang masuk ke handphone-nya, justru malah menjadi penasaran kenapa dia tetap bisa stay cool menghadapi teror dariku. Senjata makan tuan nih... MISSION FAILED!

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Kalau sempat, next chapternya entar malam ya ching. jangan lupa Review ya! :) :)


	7. SEVEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Nomor satu. _Jumlah bilangan-bilangan bulat antara 250 dan 1000 yang habis dibagi 7 adalah_... Ah, ini sih gampang. Tinggal ditulis satu-satu, terus dihitung jumlahnya pasti ketemu. Baekhyun memang jenius!! Angka terdekat di atas 250 yang habis dibagi 7 berapa ya? Oke, coba dari angka terdekat. 251 dibagi 7 adalah...

Tanganku bergerak-gerak di atas kertas buram dengan lincah.

25 dibagi 7 itu 3. 3 kali 7 itu hasilnya 21. 25 dikurangi 21... blablabla. Aduh, nggak bisa!! Hasilnya 35 koma sekian. Berarti angka 251 nggak habis dibagi 7. Well, masih ada angka selanjutnya. Yang namanya Baekhyun nggak boleh menyerah!!!

252 dibagi 7. Tunggu, bukan begini caranya. Tadi 251 dibagi 7 hasilnya 35 koma sekian. Berarti sekarang kalikan angka 36 dengan 7.

Tanganku kembali bergerak-gerak di atas kertas buram.

6 kali 7 hasilnya 42. Tulis angka 2. Simpan angka 4... blablabla. Fiuh, akhirnya ketemu juga angka pertama. Tinggal ditambah angka tujuh terus sampai angka terdekat dari seribu, dihitung jumlahnya satu-satu, pasti ketemu jawabannya. Here...

252, 259, 266... 315, 322... 350.

Kuusap peluh yang mulai menetes di dahi.

Wait... Wait... Ini baru sampai angka 350. Tapi angkanya sudah berjajar sebanyak ini. Padahal seharusnya sampai angka terdekat dari seribu. Aduh, bisa-bisa waktuku habis hanya untuk mengerjakan satu soal ini. Hiks, gimana nih? Apa mungkin seharusnya pake rumus ya? Tapi yang mana? Oke, Baekhyun, gunakan ingatanmu dengan baik! Un=Sn... Aduh, aku paling nggak bisa nih kalau disuruh inget-inget rumus.

Pak Kim, sekarang kan bukan musim ulangan, pak! Andaikan Bapak bilang dulu kalau mau ulangan, aku kan bisa belajar dulu, jadi pasti bisa inget rumus-rumus itu. Tapi kalau ulangannya dadakan gini, hiks, aku menyerah, Pak! Padahal tadi malem itu kan waktuku lowong banget. Coba tadi malem aku belajar aja, nggak usah missed call-missed call Chanyeol segala. Gara-gara Chanyeol nih!

Kuperhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Semua temanku tengah asyik menunduk menghadapi soal di depannya. Sedangkan Hyeri yang duduk di bangku depan meja guru, asyik meregangkan tangan. Kalau dari gelagatnya sih, Hyeri sepertinya sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal itu. Nyebelin banget, kan? Lha aku? Satu soal aja belum bisa! Hiks... Ya Tuhan, andai saja Engkau menciptakanku dengan 1/8 bagian saja dari otak Hyeri.

Sementara itu, Pak Kim tengah asyik mengawasi sekeliling kelas sambil bersedekap di pojok kelas. Selama sekian detik, kami berpandangan. Aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala, takut Pak Kim mengiraku berbuat curang. Aku nggak mau itu terjadi. Swear, sebodoh apa pun dan seputus asa apa pun seorang Baekhyun, aku nggak bakal mengambil jalan terlarang. Itu sudah menjadi prinsipku.

Pak Kim, kenapa Bapak nggak pernah ngasih tipe soal pilihan ganda aja? Sebodoh-bodohnya murid pasti bisa mengerjakan soal pilihan ganda meski entah benar atau tidak. Tapi soal uraian begini, kalau memang nggak bisa ngerjainnya, aku mesti nulis apa, Pak? Masa nanti aku mesti numpuk kertas kosong?

Kulihat jam dinding di atas papan tulis.

Ya ampun, tinggal tersisa waktu tiga puluh menit. Ya udahlah, coba nomor dua dulu, semoga saja soalnya lebih mudah.

 _Sebuah bola dijatuhkan dari ketinggian t meter dan memantul kembali dengan ketinggian 3/5 kali tinggi sebelumnya. Pemantulan ini berlangsung terus-menerus hingga bola berhenti. Jika jumlah seluruh lintasan sama dengan 54 meter, maka ketinggian bola saat dijatuhkan sama dengan..._

Oke, kayaknya ini gampang kok. Kalau nggak salah pake rumus jumlah tak hingga itu, kan? Kalau rumus itu sih, aku ingat. Rumusnya pendek sih. Jumlah tak hingga adalah...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me love you... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me touch you..._**

Lho? Handphone siapa tuh yang bunyi? Mampus tuh anak! Pelajaran Pak Kim kok ya berani-beraninya nggak nge-set handphone-nya jadi silent. Apalagi baru ulangan gini. Ha ha ha, semoga nasibmu kali ini beruntung, teman!

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me want you... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... To kiss you to touch you to want you..._**

Eh, ini ringtone-nya Taeyeon, kan? Ternyata ada juga ya temenku di kelas ini yang suka Taeyeon? Lagu Make me love you, lagi! Sama dong kayak aku! Aku juga pake ringtone lagu itu sekarang.

Wait... Wait... Sama kayak aku?

Dengan panik kuangkat kepalaku dan melihat sekeliling. Entah sejak kapan, semua isi kelas menengok ke arahku dengan khawatir. Sekarang baru kusadari tas yang berada di sebelahku bergetar dengan riangnya. Arrghh, harusnya waktu denger handphone-ku bunyi, mereka nggak usah nengok ke arahku segala. Pura-pura aja kek nggak denger bunyi apa pun. Nanti Pak Kim bisa tahu itu handphone-ku. Udah gih, nggak usah nengok-nengok ke sini lagi.

Sementara itu, sesosok tubuh gendut yang tadi bersedekap di pojok kelas, alias Pak Kim, juga tak ketinggalan menengok ke arahku. Nah, tuh kan. Hiks...

Tak hanya itu, Pak Kim juga berjalan ke arah bangku ku.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me love you... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me touch you..._**

Dan dengan sadisnya handphone sialan itu masih saja bernyanyi riang.

"Baekhyun, kan? Tolong kumpulkan soal ulangan dan jawabanmu di meja Bapak sekarang!"

"Tapi, Pak..."

"Dan tolong tutup pintu kelas ini dari luar."

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, mungkin untuk kesejuta kalinya, aku berdiri sendirian di pojok balkon perpustakaan, merenungi kejadian yang menimpaku barusan. Begitu Pak Kim menyuruhku keluar tadi, mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, karena sekian tahun bersekolah baru sekali ini aku diminta keluar oleh seorang guru. Beberapa teman memandangku dengan kasihan, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dengan membawa serta tas sekolahku, aku keluar dari kelas setelah mengumpulkan soal ulangan dan selembar kertas kosong yang baru sempat kutulisi nama dan nomor absenku karena tadi aku memang belum bisa mengerjakan satu soal pun. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, sendirian, hanya ditemani angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Sebenarnya kurang tepat juga sih kalau disebut sendirian, kulihat dari kaca jendela ada beberapa orang di dalam perpustakaan. Ada juga Kak Suzy sedang membaca entah apa di balik meja penjaga. Kak Suzy yang berumur sekitar 25 tahun ini adalah penjaga perpustakaan yang kukenal dekat saking seringnya aku ke sini, entah untuk duduk-duduk sambil membaca atau hanya untuk melamun seperti sekarang ini. Kulirik jam biruku. Masih dua puluh menit lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi. Kuusap lagi air mataku untuk terakhir kalinya. Ya sudahlah, aku masuk saja.

"Halo, Kak!" sapaku kepada Kak Suzy.

"Eh, Baekhyun... Lho, kok tumben jam segini ke sini, Baek? Jam kosong?"

"Nggak."

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kak Suzy kemudian menceritakan kejadian barusan. Kak Suzy cuma mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Aku sudah terbiasa bercerita apa saja kepada Kak Suzy yang memang mudah akrab dengan murid-murid di sini.

"Pantesan mukamu kusut begitu, Baek! Pake nangis segala, ya?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa, Baek! Biasalah Pak Kim itu. Nggak usah dimasukin ke hati."

Aku mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"Oh ya, Baek, Komik Cherry Kiss udah balik tuh. Kamu jadi pinjem, nggak?"

"Oh ya? Jadi, Kak! Mana?"

"Di lemari itu tuh. Ambil sendiri ya. Rak keempat dari bawah. Cari aja di sekitar belakangnya deretan majalah tuh. Pasti ketemu."

"Makasih, Kak!"

Sambil menjinjing tas biruku, aku berjalan menuju lemari yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Kak Suzy. Benar kata Kak Suzy, buku kecil itu tersembunyi di belakang deretan majalah. Hebat ya ingatan Kak Suzy? Benar-benar contoh penjaga perpustakaan yang baik.

Setelah menutup pintu lemari, aku mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sehun, murid kelas X-2 yang aku kenal baik karena sama-sama rajin ke perpustakaan. Bedanya, aku lebih sering membaca buku-buku ringan seperti komik dan novel yang sampai sekarang aku masih heran kenapa bisa sampai nyasar ke perpustakaan SMA. Sementara Sehun lebih suka membaca buku-buku motivasional macam **_Chicken Soup, Quantum Learning, atau Seven Habits_**. Sekarang saja di depannya sudah ada buku yang tadi sempat aku lirik berjudul **_Perempuan di Titik Nol_**. Buku macam apa pula itu. Aku sih nggak bakal ngerti baca buku seperti itu.

Sehun membaca dengan begitu serius sehingga aku sungkan menyapanya. Kuambil posisi duduk yang nyaman. Begitu merasa haus, aku teringat air mineral yang tadi kubeli di kantin. Kubuka tas biruku dan beruntung aku menemukan tambahan camilan, sebungkus wafer yang aku beli kemarin dan masih utuh. Saat meraba-raba tas untuk mengambil wafer itu, aku menemukan handphone-ku. Rasa sebalku muncul kembali. Sejak insiden tadi aku belum menyentuh handphone-ku lagi. Jadi belum tahu siapa penelepon nggak sopan yang mengirimku duduk di perpustakaan ini sekarang, bukannya mengerjakan soal ulangan sialan itu di kelas.

Kuraih handphone yang pada layarnya bertuliskan 1 missed call itu. Setelah kutekan List, di baris teratas, di belakang angka 1, kubaca ada delapan huruf yang membentuk nama paling jelek yang pernah aku tahu.

"Ya ampun, kamu lagi, kamu lagi." Kugeleng-gelengkan kepala membaca sekumpulan huruf C, H, A, N, Y, E, O, dan L di situ.

"Kenapa, Baek?"

Ya betul, dia lagi! Siapa lagi yang sering bikin aku sial begini kalau bukan Chanyeol nyebelin itu! Kutekan tombol Menu dan Contacts. Pada account nama Chanyeol aku langsung menekan tombol Options dan Edit name. Nama ChaNyeol langsung kuganti dengan nama ChaNyeol PaBo!! Nah, sekarang lebih enak dibaca...

"Baek?" Begitu menoleh, kulihat Sehun tengah menatapku dengan heran. "Kamu kenapa sih?" Mungkin dia heran mendengarku bicara sendirian.

"Ah, nggak. Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

Sehun masih menatapku heran tapi kemudian kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Kemudian aku teringat Sehun sekelas dengan cowok nyebelin itu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, jadi aku mencoba mengajaknya mengobrol meskipun dia masih asyik dengan bacaannya.

"Mau, Hun?" tanyaku sambil menawarkan sebungkus wafer yang sudah aku buka sebelumnya.

"Oh, boleh-boleh. Makasih ya," ujarnya tersenyum sambil mengambil satu kotak kecil wafer.

"Kalau habis makan itu jadi seret, nih kalau mau minta minum," kataku sambil menunjuk sebotol air mineral yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Ya deh, boleh juga tuh. Nanti minta, ya?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Luh, kok di sini? Kelasmu ada jam kosong?"

"Iya, jam nya Mrs. Yo. Satu jam pelajaran sampai istirahat kedua."

Oh, pantes itu anak bisa bebas missed call-missed call dan menyengsarakanku kayak gini.

"Pantesan...," gumamku tanpa sadar.

"Pantesan apa, Baek?"

"Oh, ng, pantesan kamu ada di sini. Kalau nggak ada jam kosong, nggak mungkin kan kamu ada di sini sekarang," kataku ngeles sementara Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalo kelasmu? Ada jam kosong juga, ya?"

"Ah, nggak!"

"Hayo, bolos ya..."

Aku cuma tersenyum tapi tidak mengiyakan. Terserah persepsi Sehun nanti bagaimana.

"Yang lain ke mana, Hun? Kok sendirian aja di sini?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Malu kalau Sehun sampai tahu aku dikeluarkan dari kelas dengan tidak terhormat.

"Oh, biasalah. Anak-anak jajan di kantin."

"Yang cowok-cowok juga ke kantin, kan?"

"Iya. Ya ada juga sih yang main basket di lapangan, kayak si Jonghyun, terus Chanyeol, gitu."

"O..."

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Ah, nggak. Nanya aja."

Sehun masih memandangku heran. Aku pura-pura melanjutkan bacaanku sambil menggigit-gigit waferku.

Baguslah, kalau Chanyeol jauh-jauh dari kelasku waktu dia missed call aku tadi. Kalau dia tahu timing saat dia missed call dan insiden Pak Kim tadi benar-benar tepat, bisa-bisa dia curiga yang dia missed call tadi itu aku. Kan gawat tuh!

 ** _Treeet... Treeet... Treeet... Treeet... Treeet... Treeet..._**

Oke, udah istirahat sekarang. Sudah saatnya aku turun dari persembunyianku. Sekalian, kepingin pipis nih.

"Hun, udah bel tuh! Mau turun bareng?"

"Yuk!"

Sesampainya di depan kelas, kudapati pintu kelasku masih tertutup. Padahal semua murid dari kelas lain sudah istirahat. Mungkin teman-teman sekelasku masih ulangan, berarti Pak Kim juga masih ada di dalam. Baiklah, aku menyingkir dulu. Males kalo mesti ketemu Pak Kim sekarang. Tapi menyingkir ke mana ya? Oh ya, pipis dulu aja ah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar kecil di ujung lorong. Aku berjalan menunduk, sambil mendekap tas. Saat menengadah, aku mengenali sosok belakang seseorang yang berjalan di depanku. Seragam berkeringat dengan bola basket di tangan, rambut cepak yang khas, nggak salah lagi ini Si Chanyeol. Idih, cara jalannya aja sok cool gini. Pengin aku tendang aja ini anak. Dasar! Tukang menyengsarakan orang! Week, nyebelin bangetl!

Aduh, bego! Tanpa sadar aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya tepat saat Chanyeol menoleh. Mungkin dia menoleh karena merasa ada orang di belakangnya yang memerhatikannya. Dia melihatku seperti melihat orang aneh. Nggak heran juga sih, aku yang lagi sebel dan melet-melet begini pasti bakal terlihat aneh di mata siapa pun. Aku berhenti berjalan begitu melihatnya menoleh.

"Kamu ngapain sih?" tanyanya ke arahku. Lho? Kata Jennie, Chanyeol susah diajak ngobrol duluan? Lha ini? Kok malah dia yang ngajak ngomong duluan? Tapi dia ngajak ngomong aku bukan sih?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Kali-kali aja dia ngajak ngomong orang lain, bukan aku. Tapi nggak ada Siapa-Siapa. Oh, berarti dia memang ngajak ngomong aku, ya?

"Ya, kamu," katanya dengan nada tinggi, sambil menunjukku. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, jangan GR dulu! Siapa bilang dia pengin ngobrol? Paling juga mau marah-marah, kayak waktu di lapangan basket dulu itu.

"Oh, aku. Aku... ya lagi jalan. Jalan ke situ, pengin pipis," jawabku pelan-pelan, sambil menunjuk kamar kecil. Semua orang tahu, kalau ada orang jalan ke sini pasti ya pengin pipis karena lorong ini memang jalan buntu yang bermuara di sederetan kamar kecil dan gudang olahraga yang nggak pernah dipakai lagi.

"Kayaknya tadi pake melet-melet segala deh," katanya ketus. Tuh kan, kayaknya dia mau marah-marah beneran. ahh, tiap berurusan sama dia, pasti dia bawaannya lagi marah-marah gini! Galak banget sih! Kaleman dikit napa? Aku galakin balik aja ini anak!

"Iya, emang melet-melet! Kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"Boleh-boleh aja sih, tapi masalahnya kamu itu meletnya ke arahku. Ya aku nggak suka dong!"

"Idih, Siapa lagi yang melet ke arahmu? Makanya jangan GR jadi orang!"

"Terus melet ke Siapa dong? Yang ada di depanmu kan cuma aku."

"Rahasia. Week..." Lagi-lagi aku menjulurkan lidahku ke arahnya.

"Nah, tuh kan, melet lagi. Masih mau bilang bukan melet ke arahku?"

"Kalau ini emang melet ke arahmu, puas?"

"Dulu waktu di rental DVD kamu juga melet-melet, kan? Punya hobi tuh kerenan dikit dong! Hobi main basket kek biar sehat. Lha ini, melet kok dijadiin hobi! Cewek aneh!"

Aku melet di rental DVD? Oh, yang itu. Ya ampun, kayak gitu aja masih inget! Dasar cowok aneh! Pake bilang aku cewek aneh, lagi!

"Udah deh, pengin pipis nih! Masalah melet aja diobrolin! Pembicaraan nggak mutu!" kataku kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

Kudengar langkah kaki Chanyeol di belakangku. Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamar kecil untuk siswa putri dan hendak melangkahkan kaki ke dalam, Chanyeol menahanku.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Aku memandangnya heran. Apa lagi sih maunya ini cowok?

"Apaan sih? Kan mau pipis nih! Masa mau ikut? Tuh, kamar kecil cowok di pojok," kataku sambil menunjuk kamar kecil untuk siswa putra.

"Masa kamu mau bawa tasnya ke dalam? Mau ditaruh di mana, hayo? Sini deh aku bawain!" katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hah? Nggak salah nih? Kayak nggak inget aja tadi galaknya nggak ketulungan kayak gitu! Ini maksudnya mau mencari pahala atau apa sih? Benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Mau dibawain, nggak?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku masuk dan mencari-cari apakah ada tempat untuk menaruh tas dalam kamar kecil. Tapi yang namanya kamar kecil ya memang kecil. Nggak ada tempat sedikit pun untuk meletakkan tas dengan aman tanpa terkena air. Nggak ada gantungan atau paku satu buah pun.

"Iya kan, nggak ada tempatnya? Udah deh, aku bawain aja."

Aku memandang Chanyeol dengan heran. "Mencurigakan," kataku terus terang. Meskipun akhirnya kuserahkan juga tasku kepadanya. Eh, tunggu, jangan-jangan nanti dia missed call aku lagi waktu tasku yang di dalamnya ada handphone-ku ada padanya. Bisa gawat...

"Eh, bentar ya..." Aku mengambil handphone-ku yang ada di tas. Handphone itu aku set silent kemudian aku kantongi. Tas aku tutup kembali dan kuserahkan pada Chanyeol.

"Nih..."

"Ya ampun, kok segitunya sih? Emangnya aku maling? Dompet gimana? Udah, belum? Sekalian gih diambil!" katanya sambil menerima tasku.

"Nggak perlu," kataku sambil membanting pintu kamar kecil di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan macem-macem ya...!" teriakku dari dalam kamar kecil.

"Macem-macem gimana?" teriaknya balik.

"Jangan ngintip... Berdirinya jauh-jauh gih sana... Awas, kalo buka-buka tasku!" teriakku lagi sambil menciduk air. Kupasang telinga baik-baik Kok sepi? Ini anak dengerin aku ngomong nggak sih?

"Chaaann!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeoooll!!!"

"Ya??"

"Kok diem sih? Diajak ngomong, juga!"

"Iya-iya. Aku nggak bakal buka tasmu, ini juga udah jauh-jauh kok! Puas?" Rupanya dia mendengarkan omonganku tadi.

"0...," kataku lirih.

"Lagian aku juga nggak doyan ngintip cewek kayak kamu," tambahnya lagi.

Sial.

"Chaaann!"

Lagi-lagi keadaan sepi.

"Chanyeoooll!!!"

"Apa sih?"

"Sinii!!"

"Gimana sih? Katanya suruh jauh-jauh. Takut ya?"

Enak aja!

"Ngomong gih! Biar aku tau kamu nggak kabur bawa tasku!" teriakku sambil mengguyur WC dengan air.

"Ya ampun!! Ini anakl! Udah dibawain tasnya malah berpikiran buruk gitu."

Aku cuma tersenyum. Chanyeol lumayan baik juga ya? Kayaknya bener kata Kyungsoo, dia nggak seburuk dugaanku.

"Heh!! Udah selesai belum pipisnya? Lama banget sih! Dasar cewek! Pipisnya pake jongkok segala, ya? Kurang kerjaan!"

"Udah selesai, week!" kataku saat membuka pintu kamar kecil. Tepat di depanku, Chanyeol bersandar di tembok sambil menggendong tasku. Sementara bola basket ada di kedua tangannya. "Tuh kan melet lagi!" katanya sambil menggeleng-geleng dan menyerahkan kembali tasku.

"Nih..."

"Makasih ya, Chan," kataku berterima kasih sambil membalikkan badan.

"Eh, enak aja main tinggal! Gantian, sekarang kamu jagain bola basketku. Lumayan mahal nih, takut dicuri."

Nah, tuh kan... Pasti nolongin tadi memang ada maunya. Nggak mungkin Chanyeol sebaik itu. Ceritanya minta balas budi nih? Nyesel tadi udah bilang dia baik.

"Ya udah deh, sini bolanya!" Dengan muka merengut, aku mencoba mengambil bola itu dari tangannya.

"Eh, bersihin dulu tangannya. Kan basah tuh! Takutnya kamu ceboknya tadi nggak bersih."

Aku langsung melotot ke arahnya. Sambil tersenyum Chanyeol memberikan bola butut itu kepadaku. Bola basket bulukan kayak gini kok mahal!

"Pipisnya yang cepet ya..."

"Siapa bilang mau pipis? Aku kan mau BAB!"

Aku melotot ke arahnya lagi.

"He he, nggak kok, bercanda!" kata Chanyeol cengengesan sambil berjalan menuju kamar kecil di pojok Sambil menunggu, aku memainkan bola basket itu, sekadar mendribel di tempat. Tuh kan, dimainin gini aja, mantul-mantulnya udah nggak beres.

"Woi!!"

Kudengar teriakan Chanyeol dari dalam. Aku cuma diam saja dan terus mendribel bolanya.

"Woi!!"

Ini anak nyebelin banget sih. Enak aja manggil-manggil orang "Woi" kayak gini. Emangnya di hutan? Manggil pake nama kenapa sih? Aku tadi kan juga manggil pake nama dia. Bener-bener cowok nggak sopan! Atau jangan-jangan dia memang nggak tahu namaku?

"Woi, sinii!"

Aku berhenti mendribel bola, mendekat ke arah kamar kecil di pojok dan menendang pintunya.

"Eh, apaan sih? Kok tendang-tendang pintu segala?"

Aku cuma diam saja. Menurutku pertanyaannya barusan bukan pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab.

"Baek, kamu masih di situ nggak sih?" Nah, finally, dia mau panggil namaku. Bener kata Kyungsoo, ternyata dia memang tahu namaku.

"Masih, masih!" jawabku singkat.

"Ngomong gih! Biar aku tahu kamu nggak kabur bawa bola basketku!"

Ini anak ceritanya balas dendam nih? Oke. Kutendang pintunya lagi.

"Heh, bisa jebol, tau!"

Lagi-lagi aku diam.

"Baek!!"

"Ya??"

"Denger-denger kelasmu barusan ulangan dadakan Pak Kim, ya?"

Aduh, ngomongin ulangan Pak Kim, lagi! "Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Susah, nggak?"

"Susah." Susah banget! Saking susahnya, aku nyampe ngumpulin lembar jawaban kosong, tau!

"Emang berapa soal sih?"

Hah? Iya, ya? Ulangan tadi berapa soal ya? Ya mana aku tahu kalau baru setengah jalan udah disuruh keluar kayak tadi!

"Nggak tau," jawabku jujur.

"Lho, kok jumlah soalnya aja bisa nggak tau sih? Aneh..."

Aku nggak tau jumlah soalnya kan gara-gara kamu missed call di saat yang "tepat", dodol!

"Udah belum pipisnya? Istirahat keburu abis nih!" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bentar lagi," teriaknya.

"Lama banget sih? BAB beneran ya?" Kemudian terdengar bunyi kunci pintu terbuka.

"Nggak kok, week!" jawabnya singkat sambil menjulurkan lidah. Tadi dia bilang hobi melet-melet itu aneh. Kok sekarang dia malah ikutan melet gini? Dasar cowok aneh!

"Oh ya, Baek, dari tadi aku heran, kok kamu istirahat bawa tas sih? Emang dari mana? Bukannya abis ulangan?"

"Dari perpus," jawabku singkat.

"Lho, kok bisa?" tanyanya heran.

Harusnya aku yang heran, kok bisa-bisanya Jennie bilang Chanyeol itu cool, susah diajak ngobrol, nggak pernah nanggepin kalau orang lagi ngomong. Sekarang aja bawelnya nggak ketulungan kayak gini. Tadi aja ngomongin melet, terus ngomongin BAB. Sejak kapan coba ada cowok cool ngomongin BAB-BAB segala? Hiyy...

"Ya bisa deh, pokoknya! Bawel banget sih!" jawabku sambil merengut.

"Yee, sewot! Ya udah deh, makasih ya udah nungguin. Aku balik ke kelas dulu. Kelasku habis ini jamnya Pak

Kim. Mungkin ulangan dadakan juga kayak kelasmu," pamit Chanyeol sambil pergi meninggalkanku. "Daaah, cengeng...!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Cengeng? Sialan! Emang aku doyan nangis? Oh, kalau yang dia maksud waktu kejadian di lapangan basket itu... Aku kan nangis begitu gara-gara dia! Minta maaf kek! Eh, kok sekarang malah ngeledek aku kayak gitu.

Baru aku sadari, Chanyeol lupa mengambil bola basketnya. Benda itu masih ada di tanganku. Bagus...

"Chanyeeeool!"

Begitu Chanyeol menoleh, kulemparkan bola itu sekuat tenaga tepat ke arahnya. Bugh! Bola tepat menghantam mukanya. Kulihat mukanya tampak merah terkena lemparan itu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan aku mendekatinya.

"Kita impas! Tapi inget, cowok nggak boleh nangis!" bisikku di telinganya.

Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun.

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Akhirnya ada ChanBaek moment :) Jangan lupa review ya!


	8. EIGHT

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 **WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!**

.

.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Kyung, hari ini udah lihat Chanyeol belum?"

"Belum tuh! Iya, ya. Biasanya pagi-pagi aku juga udah lihat dia. Tumben lho Chanyeol nggak beredar gini."

Aku yang duduk di dekat Kyungsoo cuma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar obrolan Jennie dan Kyungsoo barusan. Kalau udah lihat Chanyeol kenapa? Dan kalau belum lihat Chanyeol juga kenapa? Republik Korea lama-lama bisa hancur kalau semua generasi mudanya bentar-bentar cuma ngomongin cowok seperti mereka.

"Iya, Kyung. Aneh, ya? Aku mau ke kelas sebelah dulu ya..."

"Heh, bentar lagi kan Mrs. Park masuk," kataku memperingatkan.

"Alaaah, bentar aja kok. Lagian paling Mrs. Park kosong lagi. Mumpung kelas lain juga lagi pergantian pelajaran nih," balas Jennie yang kemudian lari ke kelas sebelah.

Ternyata kunjungan Jennie ke kelas sebelah tidak lama.

Masih dengan berlari, dia memasuki kelas. "Kyung, gawat, Kyung! Ternyata Chanyeol nggak masuk sekolah. Katanya sakit, gitu," kata Jennie begitu duduk di depanku dan Kyungsoo. Aku heran juga mendengarnya. Kemarin ketemu di kamar kecil itu, dia nggak apa-apa kok. Sekarang juga bukan musim hujan, jadi nggak mungkin dia sakit karena kehujanan. Atau... Jangan-jangan...

"Sakit apa, Jen?" tanyaku pada Jennie kemudian. Kulihat Kyungsoo menoleh heran ke arahku. Mungkin merasa aneh kok tumben aku penasaran masalah Chanyeol.

"Kata Jonghyun sih pusing. Denger-denger gara-gara kemarin kena bola basket. Terus hidungnya sampe berdarah segala. Ngeri, ya?" jawab Jennie lagi.

Nah, tuh kan...

"Kok kayak kamu ya, Baek? Kena bola, terus paginya nggak masuk sekolah. Kena karma kali, ya...," goda Kyungsoo ke arahku. Aku cuma tersenyum tipis.

Gawat nih, masa dia sakit gara-gara aku kemarin? Ah, kali aja dia sorenya main basket lagi. Terus kena bola lawan mainnya, bukan gara-gara aku. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, jangan merasa bersalah dulu gini dong! Belum tentu salahmu kok!

"Tahu nggak, dia kan kena bolanya pas istirahat kedua. Padahal habis itu dia ada ulangan Pak Kim, sama kayak kita kemarin. Gara-gara kena bola itu akhirnya dia jadi nggak bisa ikut ulangan, tapi malah harus istirahat di UKS. Kayak kamu banget ya, Baek? Kemarin nggak ikut ulangan Pak Kim juga," ujar Jennie lagi panjang-lebar.

Wah, kalau ini sih udah jelas. Dia sakit memang gara-gara aku kemarin. Tapi masa sampe nggak masuk sekolah sih? Hidungnya berdarah?

Aduh... Perasaan aku ngelempar bolanya nggak keras-keras banget kok. Sekilas aku teringat muka merah Chanyeol yang terkena bolaku kemarin. Ditambah dengan ekspresi mukanya yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjap itu. Aduh, gimana nih?

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa Mrs. Kim yang tiba-tiba masuk kelas.

"Lho? Kok tumben masuk, Bu?"

.

.

.

Sore itu juga aku missed call Chanyeol. Mau nggak mau aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaannya. Bagaimanapun nyebelinnya, dia sakit kan gara-gara aku juga. Tapi sampai berjam-jam, dia nggak bales-bales juga missed call-ku itu.

Malam harinya, aku menonton televisi dengan gelisah. Di sebelahku ada Papa, Mama, dan Kak Junmyeon yang juga sedang menonton televisi. Sedangkan Ahjumma setahuku sedang menyetrika pakaian di belakang. Karena gelisah dan kebetulan remote televisi ada di tanganku, sebentar-sebentar aku refleks mengganti saluran televisi.

"Stop! Stop! Berita barusan aja, Baek," pinta papaku ketika akhirnya aku memindahkan saluran ke sebuah tayangan serial drama remaja.

"Aduh, Aku kan ngikutin serial ini, Pa. Kalau ketinggalan satu episode bisa nggak ngerti jalan cerita selanjutnya," jawabku.

"Bentar aja, Baek. Itu tadi kan berita penting, tentang demo dosen di universitas Papa," bujuk Papa lagi.

"Aah, bilang aja Papa pengin lihat muka Papa nongol dj TV. Norak! Lagian Papa kok nontonnya nggak di kamar Papa aja sih? Ke kamar Papa aja gih sana! Nggak usah gangguin Baek!" jawabku ketus.

"Eh, kok Baek gitu ya sama Papa," Mama langsung memperingatkan.

Dengan sedikit kesal aku menekan tombol remote nomor 10, saluran yang menayangkan berita yang dimaksud Papa tadi. Handphone yang dari tadi ada di sebelahku aku lirik lagi. Masih bergeming. Jangan-jangan sakitnya Chanyeol bener-bener parah, ya? Sampe bales missed call aja nggak kuat. Dengan gelisah aku meremas-remas handphone-ku itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Baek? Kayaknya dari tadi uring-uringan terus," tanya mamaku lagi.

"Iya tuh, Ma. Tadi waktu aku pinjem CD-nya nggak bilang-bilang aja, ngomelnya lama banget. Biasanya juga cuma lima menit."

"Habisnya itu kan CD baru yang belum pernah aku dengerin sama sekali. Semua orang juga tahu, orang yang punya suatu barang harus yang jadi pertama kali yang make barang itu. Eh, masa Kak Junmyeon main ambil aja, Ma," ujarku membela diri.

"Tuh kan, Ma. Ngomelnya panjang banget," kata Kak Junmyeon lagi.

"Baru dapet ya, Baek?" tanya papaku tiba-tiba.

"Udah deh, Papa nggak usah ikut-ikutan. Nonton aja tuh muka Papa di TV," jawabku masih dengan nada suara sedikit kesal.

Bener juga sih, sesorean ini aku udah uring-uringan nggak karuan. Ahjumma yang lupa belum nyiapin jas praktikumku buat besok aja langsung aku omel-omelin.

Padahal biasanya aku nggak suka ngomel-ngomel. Mungkin bener kata Papa, ini PMS.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melirik handphone-ku lagi.

"Dari tadi juga lihat-lihat HP terus. Nungguin SMS siapa sih?" tanya Mama lagi.

"Pasti nungguin SMS dari cowok deh. Hayo, dari cowokmu ya, Baek?" goda Kak Junmyeon.

"Idih, siapa yang punya cowok? Aku nggak mau punya cowok. Semua cowok itu nyebelin!" Baru saja kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, aku langsung menyesal mengatakannya. Aku lupa Papa dan Kak Junmyeon itu cowok juga.

Aku menoleh ke arah Papa dan Kak Junmyeon dengan takut karena khawatir mereka bakal marah.

"Nggak usah dengerin, Pa. Pasti Baekhyun uring-uringan gitu gara-gara lagi marahan sama cowoknya tuh," goda Kak Junmyeon lagi. Fiuh... mereka berdua kayaknya nggak marah kok.

"Dibilangin nggak punya cowok, juga! Habisnya... bawel banget sih pada komentarin Aku. Aku kan lagi bingung, lagi khawatir, lagi..."

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

SMS? "Asyiiik...!" teriakku tanpa sadar ketika handphone-ku akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Aku mau ke atas dulu ya. Dadah semua...," kataku dengan riang sambil beranjak menuju tangga.

"Idih, tiba-tiba jadi girang gitu. Mau baca SMS aja pake ngumpet-ngumpet segala. Pasti cowoknya tuh yang SMS," ledek Kak Junmyeon lagi.

"Bodo...!" teriakku dari arah tangga.

"Baekhyun... Awas kalau kamu sampai punya cowok nggak bilang-bilang ke Papa," ancam papaku.

.

Di lantai atas, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Kok bisa sih cuma gara-gara ada SMS, sebelku jadi ilang gini. Ya kalo yang SMS itu Chanyeol, kalo yang SMS cuma Kyungsoo, rugi dong udah seneng-seneng. Wait... Wait... Emangnya kalo yang SMS Chanyeol, ngapain aku musti senang?

Begitu aku lihat layar handphone-ku lagi... Bener sih, itu dari Chanyeol. Untunglah, dia nggak apa-apa. Buktinya, dia masih kuat untuk sekadar mencet-mencet keypad.

Setelah mengunci pintu kamar dan melemparkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur, aku membaca SMS itu lebih lengkap.

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Heh! Dari kemarin gangguin orang aja !! Kamu tlp udh berjuta2 kali, tau! Siapa nih?**

Oh iya, ya. Dia kan belum tahu siapa aku. Hal sepenting ini kok aku bisa lupa sih? Dan dikacangin kayak kemarin, aku kira dia nggak terganggu sama sekali. Ternyata...

Aku langsung memencet-mencet tombol handphone, ingin segera membalas SMS itu. Sebelum mengirimnya, kubaca balasanku itu.

 **Chan, Baekhyun nih. Sori deh kalau kmaren2 ganggu. Sori jg yh Chan gara2 kena bola kmaren, km jd skit. Km gpp kan? Sekali lg sori yah, kamu mau maafin aku kan?**

Begitu kubaca lagi dan lagi. Kok makin lama makin nggak enak dibaca, ya?

Pertama, meskipun aku memang salah dalam hal ini, kalo dulu itu Chanyeol langsung minta maaf, pasti aku juga nggak bakal balik ngelempar bola ke mukanya. Jadi, aku memang salah. Tapi... Chanyeol lebih salah lagi!

Kedua, SMS Chanyeol barusan itu tergolong SMS marah-marah. Dan kok ya mau-maunya aku bales dengan nada lembut penuh minta maaf kayak gitu. Hitung aja kata sori atau maaf di SMS itu! Tiga kata sori buat Chanyeol? Tolong ya, cowok kayak dia itu nggak pantes dapet kata sori sebanyak itu dariku.

Ketiga, ini yang paling penting. Kalo aku ngaku yang kemaren missed call-missed call dia nggak karuan itu aku, Baekhyun, dia bakal mikir apa? Pasti dia bakal mikir aku sama aja kayak cewek-cewek lain yang suka ngejar-ngejar dia. Padahal aku kan cuma missed call. Yah, meskipun missed call-nya berjuta-juta kali sih. Tapi awas aja kalo dia ke-GR-an terus mikir kalo aku ada feeling ke dia. Cuih, sori aja!

Akhirnya SMS inilah yang aku kirim sebagai balasan.

 **Sent:**

 **Masa sih? Bukannya kamu yg mc duluan? Adekku yang lagi iseng pake hpku... Atau kpencet gt... Tau deh... Sori klo gitu.**

He he, bohong banget juga bodo! Sejak kapan ya aku

punya adik? Lagian cuma alasan itu yang bisa terpikirkan olehku. Adik yang iseng, kepencet, atau malah balik nyalahin. Alasan standar sih! Dan satu kata sori, yah, nggak apa-apalah. Anggap aja sori itu udah mencakup sori buat missed call-missed call kemarin, sori buat ngelempar bola kemarin, dan sori udah bohong.

Nggak lama kemudian...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Ngaco! Aku yang mc dlu gmn? Lagian kpencet kok bisa rutin tiap 5 menit gitu. Bo'ong bgt! Siapa sih nih? Ngaku aja deh!**

Ini anak... Nggak di SMS, nggak di sekolahan, galaknya nggak ketulungan. Padahal waktu di kamar kecil itu nggak galak-galak banget kok, lumayan enak diajak ngobrol, malah sok akrab gitu, meskipun nyebelinnya masih sih. Atau jangan-jangan kemarin itu mimpi, ya? Bukan kejadian nyata? Aduh...

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku, mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah yang kemarin itu memang mimpi. Ah, nggak, kan? Atau mungkin dia nya aja yang punya kepribadian ganda.

Balasanku untuk SMS-nya ini cuma singkat aja.

 **Sent:**

 **Terserah kalo gak percaya!!**

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Nggak ada balasan sama sekali.

Sepuluh menit berlalu lagi. Chanyeol masih belum bales.

Tapi memangnya aku pengin dia bales apa? Toh aku cuma SMS kayak gitu. Ya udah deh, aku missed call dia aja. Nggak lebih dari semenit setelah aku missed call..

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Gimana sih? Ditanyain gak mau jawab, eh malah mc2 lagi. Pasti kamu cewek ya, bilang aja deh kalau pengen kenalan *emot melet* Ya udh, aku Chanyeol. Kamu siapa? Sekolah/Kuliah? Ditanyain baik2 loh nih. Jangan cm mc lagi! Eh, lucu juga ya?! Cm mc cm mc cm mc. Huehehe.**

Idih, SMS terakhirnya apaan sih nih? Nggak jelas banget! Nggak penting! Tapi, mau nggak mau aku tersenyum juga membaca SMS Chanyeol barusan. Cowok kayak gitu bisa sok genit juga. Padahal tadi galaknya nggak ketulungan. Nama? Oke, yang jelas aku nggak bakal bilang terang-terangan aku ini Baekhyun. Tapi dia udah ngaku pake nama asli, kan jahat banget kalau aku bohongin pake nama palsu. Eh, tapi dulu aku pas SMS-an sama Kak Jongin juga nggak ngerasa guilty-guilty (bersalah) banget kok pake nama palsu. Lagian salah sendiri situ pake nama asli, Kak Jongin dulu juga. Ah, emang semua cowok payah, terlalu polos kalau urusan kayak gini. Ya udah, nama samaran lebih aman. Tapi pake nama apa ya? Hmm... Aku mulai memikirkan beberapa nama.

Baekkie? Jangan! Terlalu mirip dengan nama panggilanku. Bisa mencurigakan.

Gong? Iyuuh, gak banget!

Yupi? Kok kayak nama permen?

Hyomi?. Hmm... Mirip kayak nama samaran waktu SMS-an sama Kak Jongin itu. Nggak mau ah, bikin inget lagi aja.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... Make me love you... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Make me touch you..._**

Layar handphone-ku yang berkedip-kedip itu bertuliskan **ChaNyeol PaBo!!** calling.

Aduh, kok dia pake missed call segala sih? Yang jelas aku nggak bakal mau mengangkatnya. Aku hanya menunggu handphone itu berhenti bernyanyi. Iya, iya. Sabar ya, Chan! Ini juga baru mikirin nama samaran yang cocok. Akhirnya handphone itu berhenti berkedip-kedip juga.

Aduh, apa ya? Atau pake nama yang nggak nyambung sama nama lengkapku aja ya? Tapi apa? Byun Baekhyun? Hyunnie? Ya udah deh, Hyunnie aja. Selain nggak bohong, karena nama lengkapku memang ada unsur "Hyun"-nya.

 **Sent:**

 **Sok tau! Tau dari mana coba kalau aku cewek. Tapi emang bener sih. Aku Hyunnie. Anak Taeyang High School, kelas X. Aku pengen kenalan? Enak aja! Terserah deh! GR!**

Hufh, kalo masalah sekolah, terpaksa deh aku bohong. Aku ngaku jadi anak Taeyang lagi, sama kayak waktu SMS-an sama Kak Jongin itu. Aduh! Kok malah jadi inget Kak Jongin lagi sih! Hush! Hush!

 ** _Drrrt... drrrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Feelingku cewek, Ternyata bener. Hehehe. Oh, Hyunnie ya? Cantik dong orangnya... Aku anak Sekang High School, kelas X juga. Kok bisa sama? Jodoh kali ya... *emot melet***

Ampun deh... Semua cowok ternyata sama aja genit~ nya! Dan Chanyeol pun bukan perkecualian. Males banget!! Sebel!! Lho? Aku ngapain sebel ya kalo Chanyeol ternyata orangnya genit? Ya terserah dia ya mau genit atau nggak? Kenapa aku yang sewot? Aduh, otakku kacau! Mungkin gara-gara udah agak ngantuk nih!

Kulihat jam dinding yang ada di dekat meja belajar. Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Begitu sadar sekarang sudah cukup larut malam, aku langsung menguap. Tuh kan, ini pasti gara-gara ngantuk. Untuk malam ini udah dulu ah SMS-annya.

 **Sent:**

 **Ya ya... terserah deh! Eh, udah ngantuk belum? Aku udah mau bobok nih.**

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt.._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Oh, udah mau bobok ya... Yaudah deh, met bobok kalau gitu. Nice sleep. Mimpi indah. Tha tha...**

Dasar! Baru kenal aja udah sok mimpi indah-mimpi indah segala. Tapi aku tersenyum juga membaca SMS itu.

Handphone aku letakkan di meja di sebelah tempat tidur setelah sebelumnya sudah kunonaktifkan. Sebelum tidur aku biasa menyiapkan buku-buku yang kuperlukan besok. Sambil mencari buku-buku yang aku perlukan, aku menghidupkan radio di pojok kamar.

Hmm... Ini lagu duetnya Celine Dion sama Clive Griflith. Atau Clive Griflin ya? Yah, pokoknya sama seseorang lah.

 _When I fall in love it will be forever Or I'll never fall in love..._

Tanpa sadar aku menyanyikannya sambil tersenyum dan berputar-putar mengelilingi kamar layaknya balerina. Tiba-tiba aku berhenti menyanyi juga berhenti berputar. Aku duduk di tempat tidur dan mulai berpikir.

Aku ngapain sih tadi?

Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mematikan radio. Dengan cepat aku mulai menyiapkan buku lagi. Begitu selesai menyiapkan buku, aku menyetel beker, mematikan lampu kamar, dan mulai rebahan di tempat tidur. Meski radio sudah aku matikan, aku masih saja bersenandung kecil.

 _When I give my heart it will be completely_

 _Or I'll never give my heart_

 _And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too_

 _Is when I fall in love with you_

Begitu sadar aku masih menyanyikan lagu itu sambil tersenyum pula, aku langsung berhenti menyanyi. Aduh!! Aku ini kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi bawaannya kepingin senyum terus. Udah, Baek! Jangan senyum-senyum terus! Kendalikanlah otot-otot di sekitar mulutmu itu.

Dan nggak hanya itu, kenapa aku juga nyanyi lagu itu lagi? (Salahku sendiri sih, kenapa aku mesti hafal lagu itu) Siapa yang jatuh cinta? Emangnya mau jatuh cinta sama Siapa, coba? Jangan-jangan... Aduh, kenapa aku mikir sampai ke situ segala. Pasti otakku lagi kacau banget nih! Amit-amit! Jangan nyampe deh kejadian!

Hiks, Mama... Tolonglah anak gadismu yang cantik dan sedang kebingungan ini. Aduh, bego! Gimana nih? HELP ME!!!

.

.

.

 **[ To Be Continued ]**

.

.

.

Tinggalin Review ya ching! Thaa Thaa :D


	9. NINE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 **WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!**

.

.

 **CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _Kriing.. Kriing.. Kriing.._**

Dengan enggan aku membuka mataku, beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mematikan beker yang ada di meja belajar. Sengaja aku taruh jauh dari tempat tidur agar aku benar-benar terbangun.

Sekarang jam lima. Cukuplah untuk siap-siap pergi ke sekolah tanpa terlambat. Eh, bentar... Hari ini kan hari Rabu? Mampus! Olahraga kan mulai jam enam! Goblok!

Segera aku memutar kunci pintu kamar, berlari ke bawah dan mencari Ahjumma yang biasanya pagi-pagi begini ada di ruang makan. Tetapi begitu sampai di sana, hanya ada Mama yang sedang menata piring di meja makan.

"Ahjumma mana, Ma?" tanyaku pada Mama.

"Itu baru di dapur. Kenapa nyariin Ahjumma?"

"Baju olahragaku udah siap belum, ya?"

"0, sudah kayaknya. Tadi malam Mama lihat sudah disetrikain Ahjumma. Lho, bukannya kamu olahraga jam enam, Baek? Kok masih belum ngapa-ngapain?"

"Lupa kalo sekarang olahraga, Ma. Mama juga kok tumben nggak ngebangunin aku sih? Kan aku nanti bisa telat nih."

"Tuh kan, kalo udah gini bisanya cuma nyalahin orang lain. Tadi Mama udah gedor-gedor pintu kamarmu, Baek! Tapi kamu nggak bangun-bangun juga. Kamu juga sih, sekarang kalo mau tidur sukanya ngunci pintu kamar segala," ujar Mama membela diri.

"Kok Mama jadi gantian nyalahin aku sih? Ya udah deh, Ma, naik dulu ya... hampir telat nih!" jawabku sambil beranjak pergi ke kamarku di atas.

.

.

.

Setelah siap aku langsung tancap gas mengarungi kabut pagi bersama para kelelawar yang pulang kandang (jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku cuma gosok gigi ya, hehe...), sampailah aku di pintu gerbang sekolah dengan selamat. Saat aku memarkir motorku di tempat parkir, kulihat tempat itu masih sepi. Hanya ada sekitar lima motor yang ada di situ. Aneh... Padahal udah jam enam seperempat. Masa banyak banget yang lebih telat dari aku?

 **Tiin... Tiin...**

"Baekhyun! Tungguin...," panggil Jennie dari atas motornya yang tengah melaju menuju tempat parkir. Jennie yang biasanya rajin datang pagi kok jam segini juga baru dateng? Tumben banget!

Jennie yang juga sudah memakai baju olahraga, sama sepertiku, menghampiriku yang sedang menunggunya di dekat pintu tempat parkir.

"Olahraga masih lama kok udah datang, Baek? Tumben," tanyanya ketika kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

Lho?

"Tumben? Bukannya malah kamu yang tumben? Jam segini kok baru datang! Lagian olahraga masih lama gimana sih? Bukannya udah telat lima belas menit?"

"Lho, kan kemarin ada pengumuman jadwal baru. Jadi sekarang nggak ada jam ke-nol lagi. Olahraga mulai jam tujuh, bukan jam enam. Kok kamu bisa nggak tahu sih? Di papan kelas juga ditempel kok! Ke mana aja, Non?"

Jadwal baru? Aduh, aku kok bisa nggak tahu ya... Aku kan bawa buku berdasarkan jadwal lama. Kalau hari ini ada pelajaran Mr. Kim kan gawat.

"Jadwal hari ini yang berubah apa aja, Jen?"

"Mmm... cuma olahraga mundur satu jam itu aja kok. Lainnya sama aja. Paling kita ntar pulangnya siangan dikit."

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk lega.

Sesampainya di kelas, kulihat kelas masih sepi. Aku langsung meletakkan tasku di bangku kesayanganku.

"Baek, anterin pipis yuk!" pinta Jennie setelah meletakkan tasnya di tempat biasa, bangku di belakangku dan Kyungsoo. Aku cuma mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Jennie yang berlari duluan ke arah kamar kecil. Saking kebeletnya, kali! Begitu Jennie masuk kamar kecil, aku menunggunya di luar sambil bersandar ke tembok. Hmm... Waktu aku pipis kemarin lusa itu, Chanyeol juga sandaran persis di tembok ini. Aku tersenyum mengingat kembali peristiwa itu.

"Heh, pagi-pagi udah senyum-senyum sendiri!" goda Jennie yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Balik, yuk!" ajak Jennie kemudian.

"Yuk!"

Kami berdua kembali berjalan menuju kelas. Di dekat taman sekolah, Jennie menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajakku duduk di bangku taman.

"Duduk sini dulu aja deh, Baek! Olahraga mulai masih lumayan lama kok."

Aku sih manut dan segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh ya, Baek! Tahu nggak? Gara-gara ada jadwal baru itu, pelajaran olahraga kelas kita jadi bareng kelas X-2 lho sekarang!"

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya jadi ntar kita olahraganya bisa bareng Chanyeol. Asyik, kan?" kata Jennie penuh semangat.

"Ya ampun, biasa aja kenapa sih. Lagian cuma waktunya kan yang sama, gurunya aja beda, paling ntar tempatnya juga pisah."

"Iya sih. Tapi kan bisa aja ntar ada pertandingan antarkelas. Wah, olahraga bisa lebih semangat nih kalo bareng Chanyeol."

Aku cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat antusiasme Jennie. Jennie sih seneng-seneng aja bisa olahraga bareng Chanyeol. Lha aku? Bisa-bisa aku salting di depannya kalau inget SMS dia tadi malam, ditambah lagi masalah dia sakit kemarin. Aku kan belum minta maaf langsung ke dia tentang masalah itu.

"Eh, Jen, Chanyeol kan sakit kemarin, emangnya dia udah kuat ikut olahraga? Orang berangkat sekolah aja belum tentu bisa kok."

"Oh iya, ya. Aku kok jadi amnesia gini sih! Ya... moga-moga aja dia udah berangkat sekolah. Kalo nggak ikut olahraga, paling dia ikut nongkrong di pinggir lapangan basket. Itu juga udah cukup kok buat vitamin A Bikin mata sehat, he he..."

.

.

.

 **Priitttt... Priitttt...**

"Ayo, kumpul di sini!" teriak Pak Shin, guru olahragaku yang masih cukup muda. Beberapa anak yang masih duduk-duduk dengan malas di pinggir lapangan basket diberi aba-aba agar segera berdiri dan mendekat untuk diabsen. Aku salah satu di antaranya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa ya?" tanya Pak Shin begitu selesai mengabsen kami semua.

"Tanggal sepuluh, Pak!" jawab Jihoon yang berbaris paling belakang.

"Oke, nomor absen sepuluh, tolong memimpin pemanasan," kata Pak Shin lagi.

"Waduh, kok malah aku?" keluh Jihoon sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tolong ya, saya mau mengurus inventaris gudang olahraga dulu sama Pak Nam. Nanti saya ke sini lagi," pinta Pak Shin pada Jihoon sambil berlalu meninggalkan kami. Sementara itu Jihoon berjalan ke depan menghadap kami semua, siap untuk memimpin pemanasan

"Ayo, teman-teman, kita mulai dengan... Aduh, enaknya ngapain ya?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lagi. Aku cuma tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Oh... Ayo, sekarang rapatkan kaki, letakkan tangan di pinggang, terus yang tengok kanan tengok kiri itu ya. Ayo bantu hitung mulai dari yang pojok depan. Daehwi! Heh, Dae! Kamu, Dae! Jangan menguap mulu!" kata Jihoon sambil menunjuk Daehwi yang sedang menguap di baris pojok depan.

"Hah? Aku? Oke... Ayo, teman-teman. Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima... enam... tujuh... delapan...," kata Daehwi dengan nada suara sedikit lemas, mungkin karena masih mengantuk.

Setelah itu, kami sekelas melakukan beberapa gerakan pemanasan lagi, dipimpin oleh Jihoon yang dibantu menghitung secara bergiliran. Yah, namanya juga instruktur pemanasan dadakan. Walhasil, ada beberapa gerakan pemanasan yang sumpah nggak bermutu, tapi tetap kami lakukan juga meski sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

"Teman-teman, pemanasan sudah cukup. Seperti biasa, kita sekarang lari keliling lapangan basket ya... Dan mumpung Pak Shin belum balik, larinya cukup dua putaran aja. Oke? Oke? Yok...," kata Jihoon sambil mulai lari mengelilingi lapangan basket. Sementara kami semua mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku berlari pelan-pelan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kulihat kelas X-2 sedang berolahraga di lapangan voli, di sebelah luar lapangan basket, yang hanya dipisahkan jeruji besi. Kulihat sekilas, sepertinya Chanyeol nggak kelihatan sama sekali. Hufh, lagi-lagi tindakan bodoh! Ngapain juga aku nyari-nyari dia!

Setelah setengah putaran, aku baru menyadari bahwa di pinggir lapangan basket ada Jonghyun dan Chanyeol yang tidak memakai baju olahraga dan sedang duduk mengobrol di situ. Bener kata Jennie, meskipun nggak ikut olahraga, Chanyeol tetap ikut nongkrong di lapangan. Astaga, hidungnya sampe diplester kayak gitu ya? Kasihan sih, tapi mukanya bener-bener jadi kelihatan lucu. Mau nggak mau aku tertawa dalam hati melihat mukanya. Jahat banget, ya? Padahal dia seperti itu gara-gara aku juga sih.

Ketika berlari di dekat tempat mereka duduk, sekilas aku melihat Chanyeol sedang memerhatikanku. Selama sepersekian detik pandangan kami bertemu. Tapi karena tiba-tiba merasa deg-degan, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dengan cepat. Kenapa aku mesti deg-degan ya? Aneh!

Aduh, masih ada satu putaran lagi. Kalau lewat dekat Chanyeol duduk lagi, masa aku mesti pura-pura nggak lihat lagi? Kalau aku coba menyapanya, apa nggak terkesan terlalu sok akrab? Tapi hidungnya bengkak begitu kan gara-gara aku. Toh sapaan itu kan bisa diartikan sebagai ungkapan maaf dan rasa simpati. Menurutku sih nggak apa-apa asal aku nggak melambaikan tangan terus teriak kenceng-kenceng, "Hei, Chan!" Apa kata Kyungsoo nanti kalau aku benar-benar melakukan itu? Lagian waktu kemarin lusa itu kami bisa ngobrol enak kok. Mungkin nggak apa-apa kalau aku sekadar senyum tipis ke arahnya. Oke, beberapa detik lagi Baekhyunl siap beraksi.

Begitu tinggal sekian meter dari tempatnya duduk, aku yang berlari menunduk segera mengangkat kepala dan langsung menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Aku lihat dia juga sedang menatapku. Bagus... Tinggal senyum... Satu, dua, tiga, senyum, Baek!

Meskipun sebenarnya deg-degan setengah mati, akhirnya aku berhasil tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol. Nyebelinnya, Chanyeol yang melihatku senyum malah menoleh ke arah Jonghyun tanpa ekspresi. Siaul! Dia sengaja atau apa sih? Tapi untung Jonghyun nggak melihat senyumku barusan. Bisa malu berat aku kalau dia sampai lihat aku dikacangin kayak gini. Menyakitkan, euy.

"Baek, kok barusan kayaknya aku lihat kamu senyum ke Chanyeol, ya? Aku salah lihat nggak sih?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika kami sudah berlari satu setengah putaran dan cukup jauh dari jangkauan pendengaran Chanyeol dan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun memang nggak lihat, tapi rupanya aku lengah dari partner lari sebelahku ini. Mampus!

"Oh, kamu nggak salah lihat sih. Aku emang senyum, tapi ke Jonghyun kok, bukan ke Chanyeol! Ya, cuma sekadar nyapa aja gitu," jawabku sambil terengah-engah ketika kami akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan dua putaran. Sebenarnya aku sedikit gugup menjawabnya, tapi semoga bisa tertutupi napasku yang terengah-engah.

"Lho, kamu kenal Jonghyun ya, Baek? Kok aku nggak tahu?"

Aku juga baru tahu, Kyung! Meskipun Jonghyun sobatnya Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tahu namaku, aku nggak berani menjamin Jonghyun menyadari ada aku di dunia ini.

"Kalo kenal Jonghyun nggak harus bilang-bilang ke kamu kan, Kyung!" kataku ngeles.

"Iya sih! Tapi emang kamu bisa kenal Jonghyun dari mana, Baek? Jennie aja bisa kenal Jonghyun lewat cara ajaib gitu, gara-gara misi spionase Chanyeol itu lho... Kalo kamu?"

 **Priitttt... Priitttt...**

I love you, Pak Shin!

"Eh, udah disuruh kumpul sama Pak Shin tuh! Ke sana yuk!" ajakku segera.

"Yuk..." kata Kyungsoo manut sambil berjalan mengikutiku.

Kyungsoo boleh jadi murid yang tergolong pintar di kelas. Tapi pada kenyataannya aku nggak pernah kesulitan kalau pengin ngibulin Kyungsoo sedikit. Well, seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Jam setengah sebelas malam. Beker udah aku setel, buku-buku buat besok udah aku siapin, dengan jadwal baru yang udah aku catat tadi pagi tentunya. Lampu kamar juga udah aku matiin. Sebenarnya saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk segera tidur. Tapi nggak juga tuh! Karena meskipun semua sepertinya sudah beres, aku cuma melamun menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap gulita, merasa ada satu hal yang mengganjal.

Kuraba-raba handphone yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Begitu melihat keadaannya masih sama seperti waktu terakhir aku melihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu, aku langsung membantingnya di kasur empukku. Aha, tahu kan apa yang merisaukanku?

Kutunggu sampai jam sebelas, Chan! Itu batas kesabaranku. Itu juga batas jam malam maksimal aku boleh melek sama Mama. Kalau kamu nggak SMS juga, aku nggak bakal maafin kamu! Hiks, aku kenapa sih? Kenapa Chanyeol nggak SMS lagi, aku bisa sesebel ini ya? Tapi, masa dia SMS cuma semalam itu aja? Terlalu cepat semua ini berlalu. Emang 'semua ini' itu maksudnya apa sih? Aduh, aku ngasal lagi!

Atau aku yang mesti SMS duluan? Eh, jangan ding. Aku kan cewek! Apa kabar sama yang namanya gengsi dan harga diri cewek? Yah, meskipun hari gini cewek boleh first move duluan sih, tapi... Nggak ah!

Eh, jangan-jangan dia nggak SMS lagi karena udah tahu kalau yang dia SMS kemarin itu aku, Baekhyun, bukan Hyunnie. Tadi pagi di lapangan basket aja dia pake buang muka segala. Maksudnya apa coba kalau bukan karena dia memang udah tahu? Tapi tahu dari mana ya? orang sekolah yang tahu nomor baruku aja cuma Kyungsoo. Masa Chanyeol tahu dari Kyungsoo sih? Nggak mungkin! Pasti Kyungsoo udah cerita-cerita kalau dia ditanya soal nomor handphone-ku sama Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa dia buang muka segala ya? Atau karena marah udah aku lempar bola kemarin? Tapi kan aku senyum itu dalam rangka minta maaf, Chan! Bisa senyum kayak tadi itu udah usaha yang berat buatku. Kenapa sih kamu nggak ngerti?

Aku mengambil handphone-ku yang sekarang tidak sengaja aku tindih. Aku lihat layarnya. Masih sama saja. Dan sekarang jam setengah dua belas? Yang bener aja! Kok cepet banget ya?

Oke, Chan, udah cukup. Bodo amat kalau kamu nggak bakal SMS lagi. Kalau cuma buang muka sih, aku juga bisa. Tunggu saja besok!

Aku segera menonaktifkan handphone yang kemudian aku taruh di meja dengan kesal. Aku kemudian berbalik memunggunginya sambil memeluk gulingku.

Chanyeol, kenapa kamu nggak SMS lagi?

.

.

.

 **[ End of Chapter 9 ]**

 **[ Tbc to Ch.10 ]**

.

.

Next chapter lagi aku ketik.. Super Puanjaaaangg banget (3x lipatnya chapter ini) XD bakal segera aku update.

Jangan lupa tinggalin reviewnya ya! :)


	10. TEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 **WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!**

.

.

 **CHAPTER TEN**

"Anak-anak, berhubung Miss Hyojin ada keperluan keluarga, untuk dua jam pelajaran ke depan kalian diminta mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di kertas ini. Sekretaris kelas ini siapa ya?" tanya Miss Park, guru BP yang piket hari itu, kepada semua murid di kelasku.

"Saya, Bu," jawab Ji Eun, sekretaris kelasku yang berperawakan mungil (aku nggak bilang pendek lho, Eun!) sambil mengacungkan tangan. Kuakui Ji Eun memang pantas menjadi sekretaris kelas karena tulisan tangannya sangat rapi. Tapi mungilnya itu lho, kadang aku kasihan kalau melihat Ji Eun harus berjinjit-jinjit saat menulis di papan tulis.

"Tolong ya, kamu tulis soal ini di depan. Atau mau difotokopi juga terserah," kata Miss Park sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Ji Eun. Ji Eun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Saya tinggal dulu ya! Ada tugas lho, jangan keluyuran ke mana-mana," pesan Miss Park pada kami semua.

"Ji Eun, tolong nanti tugas teman-temanmu kamu kumpulkan ke tempat saya, ya?" pinta Miss Park pada Ji Eun lagi. Miss Park kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas kami. Ji Eun kemudian mendatangi Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Kyung, duit kas masih banyak nggak?" tanya Ji Eun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang bendahara di kelasku. Maklum, anak orang kaya, didaulat jadi bendahara karena enak disuruh-suruh nalangin kalau ada apa-apa. He he...

"Ya sekitar 1000 won, gitu. Kenapa? Mau buat fotokopi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ji Eun mengangguk-angguk sambil memasang tampang memelas.

"Tapi satu meja berdua aja ya?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan amplop khususnya.

"Makasih ya, Kyung. Dadah...," kata Ji Eun sambil meletakkan kertas tugas itu di meja Kyungsoo dan berbalik mau meninggalkan kelas.

"Lho? Heh? Mau ke mana? Terus yang fotokopi siapa dong?" teriak Kyungsoo keheranan.

"Kamu aja deh. Aku kebelet pipis," teriak Ji Eun dari luar kelas bersama Jisoo, Lisa, dan Rose yang entah sejak kapan menunggunya.

"Huu... Dasar Ji Eun itu nggak tanggung jawab!" keluh Kyungsoo.

"Udahlah, Kyung! Kan tadi katanya Ji Eun kebelet. Daripada ngompol, hayo!" kataku menenangkannya.

"Mau-maunya aja dikibulin Ji Eun, Baek! Mau pipis kok rame-rame. Lagian nggak lihat apa tadi dia sempat nyamber dompetnya? Sejak kapan pipis di sini harus bayar? Pasti mau ke kantin dia itu. kecil-kecil licik!" keluh Pia lebih panjang lagi.

"Baek, sana gih kamu yang fotokopi!" kata Kyungsoo kepadaku.

Aku langsung lemas. "Lho, kok malah aku? Lha, kamu ngapain?"

"Aku baru sibuk nyalin PR-nya Mr. Kim nih! Masih kurang banyak banget!" kata Kyungsoo yang memang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku biologiku. Prestasi Kyungsoo di kelas udah nggak diragukan lagi, tapi aku yakin dia nggak tahu sama sekali apa itu kepanjangannya PR. Karena selama sembilan bulan sekelas dengannya, setahuku dia nggak pernah absen ngerjain PR-nya di sekolah, nyalin dari PR-ku pula! Untungnya Kyungsoo nggak pernah mengeluhkan PR-ku yang selalu jauh dari kata akurat. Entah apa yang dikerjakan Kyungsoo di rumah. Mungkin keasyikan berenang di kolam renang mewahnya atau tersesat di rumahnya sendiri, sehingga nggak sempat menyentuh PR sama sekali.

"Ya udah deh. Sini duitnya!" jawabku pasrah. Toh aku memang lagi nganggur, sekalian ajalah nyari pahala.

Kyungsoo mengulurkan kertas tugas Miss Hyojin tadi dan selembar uang 100 won dari amplop kepadaku.

"Berapa nih? Dua puluh lembar aja, kan?" tanyaku kepadanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Makasih, Baek!"

Aku segera keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju ruang fotokopi di dekat perpustakaan bawah yang biasanya dijaga oleh Pak Jongsuk. Sesampainya di sana kulihat sosok Pak Jongsuk yang kurus sedang sendirian, sibuk memfotokopi kertas-kertas.

"Pak, fotokopi dua puluh lembar ya!" kataku sambil menyerahkan kertas tugas tadi.

"Sebentar ya, Dik! Saya mesti fotokopi pesanannya Miss Gong dulu. Tahu sendiri kan Miss Gong..." Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk, kemudian duduk di kursi lipat di dekat pintu.

Siapa sih yang nggak tahu Miss Gong? Aku yang masih kelas X saja tahu dan Pak Jongsuk yang karyawan di sini juga sepertinya takut dengan beliau. SMA-ku memang payah. Di kelas X udah ada Mr. Kim yang killer. Kelas XI nanti masih harus berhadapan dengan Miss Gong yang gosipnya lebih killer lagi, masih di mata pelajaran yang sama pula, matematika. Tanpa guru yang killer pun matematika itu udah menyeramkan bagiku. Lha ini? Bisa membayangkannya, kan?

"Pak, antrenya masih lama, nggak? Saya cuma mau fotokopi satu lembar kok!" Ya ampun, suara cempreng ini lagi!

Aku menoleh. Dan bener, kan... Chanyeol! Kulihat plester masih menempel di hidungnya. Padahal kelihatannya hidungnya udah nggak apa-apa. Mungkin dia sengaja, supaya aku terus merasa bersalah atau apa. Dan kok dia tadi kayak mau nyerobot antrean gini? Bener-bener nggak sopan!

"Wah, di sini mau fotokopi satu lembar atau seribu lembar pun, harus urut antreannya, Dik!" kata Pak Jongsuk menjelaskan. Bravo, Pak! Hari gini keadilan masih harus ditegakkan!

"Ya udah deh, saya antre juga," kata Chanyeol sambil dengan tenangnya duduk di kursi lipat sebelahku.

Aduh! Jauh-jauh gih sana! Kursi masih banyak gini kenapa mesti duduk di sebelahku? Kalau deg-deganku sampai kedengeran kan bisa gawat.

"Lagian antreannya cuma dikit kok, Dik! Tinggal pesenannya Miss Gong sama Adik manis ini," kata Pak Jongsuk kepada Chanyeol sambil terus sibuk merapikan kertas-kertas.

Adik manis? He he he...

Sekilas aku melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku melihat cibiran di wajahnya begitu mendengar kata "Adik manis" yang dilontarkan oleh Pak Jongsuk. Ih, nyebelin banget sih! Maksud dia apa, coba?

Tanpa sengaja aku menginjak kaki Chanyeol karena kesal.

"Auww!" teriaknya.

"Kenapa, Dik?" tanya Pak Jongsuk heran.

Aku langsung menunduk, sok polos. Swear, aku benar-benar nggak sengaja.

"Nggak apa-apa, Pak! Ada nyamuk!"

Aku langsung ingin menginjak kakinya lagi karena terasa betul dia sengaja menekankan kata "nyamuk" itu. Sayangnya dia dengan sigap menarik kakinya sehingga aku cuma berhasil menginjak lantai yang keras. Aku langsung melirik kesal ke arahnya. Dan bertambah kesal lagi karena dia malah menjulurkan lidah ke arahku. Duh, mesti ngebales pake cara apa lagi nih? Masa balik melet? Kok kesannya nggak kreatif! Karena kehabisan akal, akhirnya aku cuma menunduk pasrah.

"Iya, Dik! Di sini memang nyamuknya banyak. Saya sudah lapor ke sekolah. Takutnya sini jadi sarang nyamuk berbahaya. Tapi pihak sekolahnya cuek. Lha saya cuma karyawan kecil bisa apa? Lagian nyamuknya bukan jenis berbahaya seperti yang saya takutkan kok. Paling cuma kalo gigit ya bikin kurus kayak saya ini." (Lol)

Aku cuma meringis. Pak Jongsuk kok malah jadi curhat nggak penting gini sih?

"Tadi mau fotokopi berapa, Dik?" tanya Pak Jongsuk kepadaku tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat kertas yang tadi kuserahkan.

"Oh, dua puluh lembar, Pak!"

Pak Jongsuk kemudian mulai memfotokopi kertas-kertas pesananku. Hanya terdengar suara mesin fotokopi di ruangan itu. Pak Jongsuk juga rupanya enggan mengobrol lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dia sedang sibuk membaca selembar kertas penuh rumus yang dia bawa untuk difotokopi tadi.

Kok suasananya jadi nggak enak gini sih? Sepi! Siiing! Nggak enak banget pokoknya! Sebenernya bisa aja sih aku ngajak ngobrol Chanyeol duluan. Misalnya, "Kok tadi malem kamu nggak SMS lagi, Chan?" Tapi kan itu nggak mungkin! Emangnya aku udah bosen hidup? Ngomong dong, Chan! Atau kamu melet-melet lagi juga nggak apa-apa deh. Daripada suasananya aneh kayak gini, bikin salting!

Aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lagi, dia masih membaca kertas tadi. Ugh, baca rumus aja sampe segitunya. Chanyeol yang rupanya sadar sedang aku amati langsung melirik kesal ke arahku. Lagi-lagi aku langsung menunduk.

Oh iya, baru inget, aku kan ceritanya mau balas dendam nyuekin dia! Lha kok tadi malah main lihat-lihatan sama dia gitu sih? Bego! Pak Jongsuk, cepetan dikit dong fotokopinya! Lama banget sih!

Kudengar suara mesin fotokopi sudah berhenti. Bagus. Kayaknya aku udah bisa pergi dari sini dan bernapas lega.

"Aduh, Dik! Mesinnya ngadat nih. Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Pak Jongsuk kepadaku.

Ya ampun! Mesin fotokopi aja ikut-ikutan musuhin aku. Nungguin mesinnya beres, aku mesti ngapain dong? Chanyeol sih enak ada bahan bacaan. Lha kertasku kan yang lagi difotokopi? Mana bisa dibaca?

Kakiku bergerak-gerak nggak keruan, kebiasaan burukku nih kalau lagi nervous. Aku memandang sekeliling ruang fotokopi itu dengan gelisah.

Aduh, aku mesti ngapain? Nggak ada yang bisa dibaca! Nggak ada yang menarik! Salting! Salting! Salting! Suebeeeeel!

Saking putus asanya aku akhirnya mulai mengamati uang 100 won dari Kyungsoo yang dari tadi aku pegang. Kuperhatikan setiap detail, sisi, bentuk, warna, dan bau uangnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Kamu ngapain sih, Baek?"

Begitu aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, kulihat Chanyeol sedang memandangku heran. Aku cuma melet ke arahnya. Ugh, bodo amat dia mau berpikir aku ini gila atau apa. Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, tingkahku tadi memang kayak orang kere yang baru pertama kali lihat uang 100 won. Jadi akhirnya aku berhenti mengamati uang itu.

Kulihat lagi Pak Jongsuk yang masih sibuk menekan-nekan tombol membingungkan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, kulihat dia sekarang malah mengeluarkan handphone dan menekan-nekan tombolnya sambil bersandar dengan nyaman.

Ugh, ini anak kok bisa santai amat sih nungguin kayak gini? Emangnya dia nggak ada pelajaran ya? Kayaknya tadi cuma kelasku aja deh yang kosong! Ngeluarin handphone, lagi! Bikin aku inget penantianku tadi malam yang nyebelin itu lagi!

Karena gelisah, tanpa sadar aku meremas-remas uang tadi sampai lecek dan melipat-lipatnya. Tanganku terus bergerak sementara suara mesin fotokopi terus terdengar.

"Udah nih, Dik! Dua puluh lembar, kan?" kata Pak Jongsuk menata kertas-kertas hasil fotokopian pesananku itu. Hufh, finally... Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Pak Jongsuk.

"Berapa, Pak?"

"20 won," kata Pak Jongsuk sambil menyerahkan setumpuk kertas kepadaku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan 100 won tadi.

"Ini, Pak!" kataku sambil menyerahkan uang itu tanpa memerhatikannya lagi.

Aku kemudian menghitung kertas-kertas itu. Bukannya nggak percaya sama Pak Jongsuk, tapi siapa tahu Pak Jongsuk kurang teliti atau apa.

"Lho, kok kapal-kapalan gini, Dik?" tanya Pak Jongsuk heran. Begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja kuberikan, aku langsung menepuk kepalaku.

"Aduh, Pak, maaf ya. Biar saya lurusin dulu deh. Tapi nanti agak kucel nggak apa-apa, ya?" Aku segera mengambil uang 100 won itu dari tangan Pak Jongsuk. Tapi Pak Jongsuk langsung mencegahnya.

"Nggak usah, Dik! Lucu kok kapalnya," kata Pak Jongsuk sambil tersenyum.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, Pak?" Aku cuma bisa memandang Pak Jongsuk heran.

"Nggak apa-apa. Sebentar, saya ambilin uang kembaliannya dulu." Pak Jongsuk kemudian berbalik ke arah kotak uang yang ada di meja di pojok ruangan. Aku menunggunya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Oh iya, tadi kan ada...

Begitu aku menoleh, kulihat Chanyeol udah ketawa-ketiwi tanpa suara. Sial! Aku kok bisa lupa ada dia di sini. Seingatku udah dua kali aku melakukan tindakan memalukan gini dengan dia sebagai saksi matanya. Pertama waktu di rental VCD dan kedua ya sekarang ini. Dia itu pembawa sial buatku atau apa sih.

"Dik, ini uang kembalinya. 800 won." Aku langsung menoleh dan mengambil uang kembalian itu dari tangan Pak Jongsuk.

"Makasih ya, Pak!" Saat berbalik dan hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, Chanyeol masih tersenyum-senyum. Ini anak, nggak capek apa dari tadi ketawa, terus sekarang senyum-senyum kayak gitu? Kalau baru lihat ada orang lain yang malu-maluin, pura-pura nggak lihat aja kenapa sih? Oke, kalau waktu di rental VCD itu aku cuma bisa melet, sepertinya sekarang sedikit kekerasan fisik SANGAT dianjurkan.

Aku menggulung kertas-kertas yang aku bawa sampai berbentuk tabung memanjang. Aku berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang keheranan melihatku, terus mendekatinya. Kuayunkan kertas-kertas itu ke kepalanya dua kali. Satu untuk kejadian di rental VCD dan satu lagi untuk kejadian barusan. Chanyeol yang nggak siap menghadapi seranganku barusan cuma bisa melongo. Aku tersenyum puas dan meninggalkannya bersama Pak Jongsuk yang mungkin juga keheranan karena baru sekali ini ada keributan kecil antar-pelanggan di ruangannya.

Sampai di belokan dekat perpustakaan, aku menoleh ke arah ruang fotokopi lagi. Di luarnya sepi, nggak ada siapa pun.

Kalau di film-film, sekarang ini di sana harusnya ada Chanyeol yang baru ngelihatin aku pergi. Tapi kok nggak ada? Hiks...

Aku berbelok menuju kelas dengan kesal.

Aduh, baru inget, tadi lupa lagi buat nyuekin dia.

.

.

.

"Lho, Kyung, yang lain pada ke mana? Kok sendirian aja di kelas?" tanyaku begitu sampai di kelas dan melihat Kyungsoo sendirian, masih sibuk dengan PR-nya.

"Udah pada nyebar ke mana-mana. Biasalah, ke kantin, lapangan basket, perpus, kamar kecil. Tugasnya ditungguin lama banget sih! Kamu fotokopi di mana sih, Baek? Di Korut?" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Mungkin dia kesal, nggak bisa ke mana-mana karena tanggungan PRnya. Sehingga dia mesti sendirian di kelas seperti sekarang.

"Ya biasa, di tempat Pak Jongsuk. Tadi jadi lama soalnya mesinnya sempet rusak gitu." Dan terasa makin lama dari yang seharusnya karena ada orang yang nggak diharapkan ada di sana!

"Mau ngerjain tugasnya nggak, Kyung?" kataku sambil menaruh kertas yang baru saja aku fotokopi di meja guru.

"Ya, iya lah. Miss Park tadi aja udah pesen suruh ngumpulin. Lagian mubazir, udah fotokopi."

Aku mengambil selembar di antaranya dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Kemudian aku mengambil buku kimia dan alat tulis dari tasku.

"Tapi kayaknya aku nggak bisa ngerjain itu deh, Baek. Bisa-bisa PR biologiku nggak selesai. Jadi, kalau ntar kamu udah selesai ngerjainnya, aku tinggal nyalin aja, ya?"

Huu, harusnya aku udah bisa membaca gelagat Kyungsoo dari tadi. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. Kalau kimia, aku lumayan jago kok.

Nomor satu. **_Cuplikan bubuk besi sebanyak 5 gram dipanaskan dengan gas klor menghasilkan 10 gram besi (II) klorida FeCl2 (Ar Fe = 56, C1 = 35,5). Kadar unsur besi dalam cuplikan adalah..._** Aduh, jago sih jago, tapi nomor satu kok udah ada itung-itungannya kayak gini.

"Kyung, bawa kalkulator, nggak?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sibuk mengocok-ngocok Tip-X. Biasanya dia rajin bawa kalkulator segala.

"Tadi dipinjem Ga in. Kelasnya kan baru ulangan akuntansi," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. "Emang ngitung apa sih? Kalau pake HP nggak bisa?" tambahnya lagi.

Oh iya, ya. Ngitung kayak gini, pake handphone juga bisa. Sebenarnya mengandalkan otak, kertas buram, dan pensil juga bisa sih. Tapi kalau aku yang ngitung, risikonya terlalu besar. Aku kan agak lemah di itung-itungan.

Aku segera mengambil handphone-ku, yang rupanya sudah berkedip-kedip dari tadi. SMS dari siapa ya? Mama mau ngajak ke rumah Nenek lagi?

 **1 message received, -ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

Chanyeol SMS? Asyik... Heh? Apa barusan aku bilang asyik? Refleks yang aneh. Aku segera membacanya.

 **-ChanYeol PaBo!!-**

 **Hey, Hyunnie! Remember me? Lagi di sekolah ya? Lagi pelajaran apa nih? BT nih , lg nungguin bareng org rese. Ya udah kalau lagi belajar, balasannya ntar aja.**

Aku kemudian memerhatikan waktu SMS Chanyeol masuk ke handphone-ku. Jam sepuluh lebih lima? Itu kan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu? Oh, berarti dia SMS waktu dia ngeluarin handphone-nya tadi ya? Tunggu... Nungguin bareng orang rese? Kok aneh? Maksudnya orang rese itu aku? Ih, Chanyeol itu nyebelinnya kok nggak ilang-ilang sih! Kayak gitu aja sampe diceritain lintas sekolah. Cowok ternyata suka ngomongin orang juga, ya? Yang diomongin aku, lagi! Males banget!

"Baek..."

Kalau lagi pelajaran, balesnya entar aja? Idih, siapa yang mau bales? GR aja! Lagian aku juga lagi sibuk kok. Week!

"Baek, kamu ngapain sih? Dari tadi aku perhatiiin monyong-monyong gitu, eh, terakhirnya kok pake melet segala! Akhir-akhir ini kamu suka aneh deh, Baek!"

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok! Habis dapet SMS nyebelin aja!" kataku gugup.

"SMS nyebelin? Dari siapa?"

"Aah, orang nggak penting deh pokoknya!"

"Oh, SMS nyebelin kayak pengumuman undian bohong-bohongan gitu ya. Aku juga sering dapet SMS kayak gitu. Emang tuh, nyebelin banget!"

Baguslah. Kalau sisi o'onnya Kyungsoo baru kumat begini, aku nggak perlu repot-repot ngeles lagi.

.

.

.

"Baek, beliin minum di tempatnya Mami dong!" kata Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Pak Jung, bertanding catur. Kebiasaan baru Kyungsoo nih kalau lagi istirahat. Sekarang bisa santai kayak gini. PR-nya Kyungsoo udah selesai sih. Jadi dia santai, padahal tadi mau fotokopi yang deket aja nyuruh-nyuruh orang!

"Lha ini ada Pak Jung. Kok nggak pesen minum di tempatnya Pak Jung aja? Nongkrongnya di kantin Pak Jung, kok beli minumnya di tempat Mami sih? Nggak sopan ya, Pak?" Aku meminta persetujuan Pak Jung yang sedang sibuk berpikir.

"Esnya di tempat Pak Jung habis. Week! Ya kan, Pak?" ganti Kyungsoo sekarang yang meminta persetujuan Pak Jung.

"Maaf ya, Dik! Tadi anak kelas XII lari keliling sekolah tiga kali. Jadi esnya memang sudah habis, laris manis."

"Berarti esnya di tempat Mami juga habis dong?" kataku.

"Ya nggak tahu kalau kamu belum ke sana. Makanya kamu aku suruh ngeliatin ke sana," kata Kyungsoo. "Nih, duitnya. Es teh satu ya... Ditaruh di gelas, jangan plastik," tambah Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan selembar uang 10 won. Aku pasrah menerimanya. Ya udahlah nggak apa-apa, toh aku emang lagi nganggur. Bosen juga dari tadi cuma nonton Kyungsoo lawan Pak Jung. Pengin ikutan main sih, tapi kata Kyungsoo aku ini masih amatir. Jahat kan Kyungsoo itu? Udah ngejek kemampuan caturku, masih suka nyuruh-nyuruh pula.

.

.

Begitu aku sampai di kios milik Mami, tumben keadaan lumayan sepi. Mungkin Mami kehabisan es juga, sama seperti Pak Jung.

"Es teh satu, Mi!" kataku berbarengan dengan suara orang di belakangku. Hayo, tebak suara siapa? Tenang, itu bukan suara Chanyeol kok. Suara itu milik Kak Jongin. Orang nomor dua terakhir yang aku ingin temui saat ini. Karena nomor satu terakhirnya masih dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Badan Kak Jongin penuh keringat dan masih memakai seragam olahraga. Kayaknya Kak Jongin termasuk anak kelas XII yang habis keliling lapangan tiga kali seperti yang diceritain Pak Jung tadi.

"Aduh, maaf, anakku. Esnya tinggal cukup buat satu gelas. Gimana ini? Mau suit atau esnya dibagi dua? Silakan... Mami sih ngikut," kata Mami kepada kami berdua.

"Ya udah, esnya buat adik ini aja, Mi! Aku teh anget aja juga nggak apa-apa kok! Kalo teh anget ada kan, Mi? Ditaruh di gelas ya, Mi!" kata Kak Jongin.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa, Kak? Kak Jongin kan habis olahraga! Aku yang ngalah juga nggak apa-apa kok!" kataku menawarkan. Sebenarnya bukan aku sih yang harus ngalah, tapi Kyungsoo.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Kan ladies first! Lagian aku baru inget, sebenarnya minum es habis olahraga itu nggak sehat," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih deh kalo gitu," kataku sambil balas tersenyum.

"Mau di plastik atau di gelas?" tanya Mami kepadaku.

"Di gelas juga deh, Mi!" jawabku singkat.

Mami kemudian mulai menuangkan teh dari poci ke gelas.

"Oh iya, tadi kok tahu kalau namaku Jongin?" tanya Kak Jongin heran. O... 0...

"Oh, Kak Jongin kan lumayan terkenal," jawabku.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kak Jongin lebih heran lagi. Sebenarnya itu memang bukan jawaban yang bermutu sih. Aah, udahlah, Baek, ngaku aja.

"Lagian Kak kan dulu pernah bantuin hidupin motorku. Jadinya inget deh!" tambahku lagi. Kulihat dia mengerutkan keningnya, mulai mengingat-ingat. Awas, Kak, kalau nggak inget!

"Oh iya, yang waktu itu. Aku inget," kata Kak Jongin sambil tersenyum lagi. Hufh, untung dia inget!

"Yang jongkok-jongkok sambil nangis itu, kan?" tambah Kak Jongin lagi. Duh, ngomongnya kurang keras, Kak!

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ini es tehnya, anakku," kata Mami sambil mengulurkan segelas es teh.

"Ini uangnya, Mi! Makasih ya...," kataku sambil meletakkan uang Kyungsoo di atas meja.

"Sama-sama, anakku!"

"Duluan ya, Kak! Yok...," pamitku pada Kak Jongin.

Kak Jongin cuma mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

Kak Jongin, Kak Jongin, masih aja baik kayak dulu. Aku bisa suka dia lagi nih. Tapi nggak ding, buatku kan sudah ada orang lain.

Ups, apa aku tadi bilang orang lain itu Chanyeol? Nggak, kan?

.

.

.

"Kyung, aku tadi di kios Mami ketemu Kak Jongin lho..."

Saat itu kami sedang duduk di kursi depan kelas, menunggu Pak Hwang masuk. Padahal bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Di tangan Kyungsoo sekarang ada sebungkus keripik singkong pedas yang biasa dijual di kantin Pak Jung.

"Katanya mau niat ngelupain, Baek? Lha kok sekarang ngomongin dia lagi?"

"Bukannya mau nginget-inget sih. Cuma pengin cerita-cerita aja kalo tadi ketemu Kak Jongin, terus ngobrol. Udah!"

"Lho? Sampe ngobrol segala, Baek? Hebat tuh! Dulu cuma mau papasan aja udah heboh sendiri nggak keruan gitu!"

"Kan aku udah bilang, Kyung! Aku itu cuma agak suka dikit aja sama Kak Jongin. Ngelupain perasaan cetek kayak gitu mah keciiil!" Kalau beneran cetek, aku dulu ngapain nangis segala ya?

"Beneran udah lupa?"

"Swear!" kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku, membentuk tanda peace.

"Tadi waktu ngobrol, dalam hati kamu masih penasaran soal ceweknya, nggak? Misalnya, dia masih sama ceweknya atau nggak gitu?" tanya Kyung.

"Mmm... Nggak kepikiran sama sekali. Bodo amat dia udah putus atau belum."

"Waktu ngobrol tadi deg-degan, nggak?"

"Nggak!"

"Kalau salting?" desak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Salting? Nggak! Ngapain pake salting segala?"

"Bagus kalau gitu. Menurutku kamu emang udah bisa ngelupain dia. Selamat, Baek!" kata Kyungsoo sambil menjabat tanganku. Aku cuma menatap heran ke arah Kyungsoo. Ngapain sih, cuma kayak gini aja sampe disalamin segala.

"Emang kalau masih suka deg-degan, terus bawaannya salting gitu, artinya aku belum bisa ngelupain dia?" aku balik bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Iyalah. Kalau kita suka deg-degan, terus salting setiap deket sama seseorang, ya berarti kita suka sama itu orang. Aduh, kamu ini... Kayak gitu aja masih nanya! Itu kan pengetahuan tentang cinta paling basic!"

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh, Baek! Baek! Chanyeol tuh, Baek! Aduh, Jennie ke mana? Dia bisa ngamuk kalau Chanyeol lewat aku nggak bilang-bilang. Baek, di gigiku ada sisa keripik, nggak?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meringis ke arahku. Kadang Kyungsoo itu noraknya memang nggak ketulungan.

"Nggak, nggak! Kamu nggak usah heboh gitu kenapa sih? Cuma Chanyeol, juga!" kataku pelan sambil sekilas melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih berjalan jauh di sana. Memang masih jauh, tapi pasti dia lewat di depan sini juga. Aku mesti ngapain ya kalau dia lewat? Aku kan udah janji pada diriku sendiri mau nyuekin dia. Pura-pura ngajak ngobrol Kyungsoo jelas nggak mungkin, soalnya Kyungsoo pasti sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri ke arah Chanyeol. Aduh, dia kok semakin deket sih? Dia tambah deket ke sini, aku kan jadi tambah deg-degan.

Dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat, beberapa langkah lagi Chanyeol bakal lewat di depanku. Oke, nggak ada ide lain.

Aku segera menunduk dan pura-pura membetulkan tali sepatu yang sama sekali nggak lepas. Jadi aku melepaskan talinya dan mengikatnya lagi. Untung tadi pagi aku nggak dengerin ocehan Mama waktu nyuruh aku pakai sepatu pantofel yang baru dibeliin Mama kemarin.

Setelah merasa cukup lama aku menunduk dan yakin Chanyeol sudah lewat, aku segera menegakkan tubuhku. Waktu aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dia masih memandang ke arah punggung Chanyeol yang terus bergerak menjauh. Sebenarnya ide benerin tali sepatu tadi bukan termasuk ide bermutu sih, tapi daripada aku salting, hayo? Wait... Wait... Apa tadi aku menyebut kata salting dan juga deg-degan?

"Kyung, kalau waktu Chanyeol lewat tadi, kamu salting sama deg-degan gitu, nggak?" tanyaku pada Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ya nggaklah! Aku kan nggak suka dia! Ngapain deg-degan? Lagian, kalau salting aku pasti malah pura-pura nggak lihat dia, nggak bakal berani lah aku senyumin dia terus tiap ketemu kayak tadi. Yah, meskipun dikacangin lagi sih! Dia itu cool banget ya, Baek?" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar ala Sinchan itu.

Kyungsoo tadi nggak deg-degan, nggak salting, juga nggak pura-pura nggak lihat! Bukannya aku tadi malah kebalikannya? OH, NO!

.

.

.

Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Bales nggak ya? Nggak bales aja ah...

"Heh, Baek, kamu ngapain sih mondar-mandir di depan TV terus kayak gitu? Nutupin, tau!" teriak Kak Junmyeon sambil melempariku dengan kacang rebus dari arah sofa.

Aku segera tersadar dan ikut duduk di sebelah Kak Junmyeon. Mataku ikut menerawang menonton sosok gendut Kang Hodong di TV tapi pikiranku melayang ke handphone yang aku taruh di meja belajar kamarku.

"Kamu ngapain sih, Baek? Marahan sama cowokmu lagi?" tanya Kak Junmyeon sambil terus asyik mengunyah kacang rebus. Aku cuma terdiam.

Cowok apaan? Lagian itu udah topik basi!

"Daripada stres, makan kacang aja nih! Lumayan buat nambah-nambah jerawat," kata Kak Junmyeon lagi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kak Junmyeon, kemudian ke sepiring penuh kacang rebus yang ada di depannya. Aha, great idea... Ya Tuhan, berikan aku petunjuk-Mu. Aku langsung mengambil sepiring kacang itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuanku.

"Heh, diajak ngomong nggak jawab, begitu ditawarin kacang kok langsung nafsu. Kayak BaBa aja kamu." BaBa itu nama monyet milik sepupu jauhku.

Aku langsung menuangkan seluruh kacang rebus itu ke meja.

"Eh, kok ditaruh di situ segala sih? Kan mejanya jadi kotor tuh! Nanti bersihin lho!" kata Kak Junmyeon lagi sambil mengambil segenggam kacang yang sudah aku taruh di meja.

"Eh, jangan diambil lagi, Kak! Nanti pengaruh ke hasil akhirnya...," kataku sambil merebut lagi kacang-kacang yang sudah ada di tangan Kak Junmyeon. Kak Junmyeon cuma melihatku heran.

"Hasil akhir apa? Kamu itu mau ngapain sih?"

"Udah deh, nonton TV aja sana!" kataku sambil memindahkan kacang-kacang yang ada di meja ke dalam piring.

Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales...

"Oh, mau dihitung? Buat apa? Aneh... Lagian kamu kalo ngitung payah! Sini, aku bantuin aja deh!" Sekarang Kak Junmyeon berusaha mengambil kacang-kacang itu lagi.

"Aduh, bukan mau dihitung! kakak nggak usah ikut-ikut deh!" Aku berusaha merebut kacang-kacang itu lagi.

Aduh, tadi sampe "Bales" atau "Nggak" ya? Ugh, gara-gara Kak Junmyeon gangguin nih! Ya udah, diulang lagi aja... Eh, tapi... Bukannya kalau pertamanya "Bales" pasti beda hasilnya sama kalau pertamanya "Nggak" kan ya? Jadi... mesti gimana nih?

"Kak, Kak Junmyeon lebih suka huruf B atau huruf N?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ya Tuhan, adikku kok gara-gara cowok jadi gila gini sih? Baek, siapa nama cowok yang udah bikin kamu kayak gini? Anak mana dia? Biar aku datengin rumahnya!" tanya Kak Junmyeon sambil menatapku cemas.

"Aduh, Kak Junmyeon kok malah ngaco lagi! Jawab aja kenapa sih?" jawabku sambil merengut.

"Eh, iya, iya. Daripada kamu tambah parah, aku nggak tega lihat Mama sampe nangis-nangis kalo tahu kamu jadi kayak gini."

"Iya, tapi apaan?" desakku ketika melihat Kak Junmyeon malah terdiam lagi.

"Bentar, lagi mikir nih. B apa N ya?"

"Cepetan! Tinggal milih gitu aja lama banget sih!" desakku lagi.

"N aja kali ya? B bentuknya jelek, ndut! Ya deh, N aja. Terus... kalo N kenapa, Baek?"

Aku nggak menggubris pertanyaan Kak Junmyeon. Yang penting udah dapet huruf N.

Eh, tunggu... pilihannya Kak Junmyeon itu biasanya jelek. Dulu aja waktu ngasih oleh-oleh kaus dari Jeju, sekali cuci langsung luntur. Jangan N deh, B aja.

Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales...

Aku terus memindahkan kacang-kacang itu ke dalam piring sambil terus mengucapkan dua kata sakti itu. Kak Junmyeon nggak berani gangguin lagi karena penasaran juga dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak...

Duh, kacangnya lumayan banyak juga ya?

Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak... Bales... Nggak...

Tinggal tersisa satu buah kacang di atas meja. Kacang yang tersisa itu, udah kecil, busuk pula!

"Kak, kalo kayak gini bisa disebut kacang, nggak?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat kacang itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Kak Junmyeon.

"Apaan sih itu?" Kak Junmyeon menatapnya penasaran. Aku menyerahkannya kepada Kak Junmyeon untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.

"Ih, kok lengket-lengket gini sih? Yuck, jijay banget! Kok kayak... Ih, ini sih... UPIL!!" teriak Kak Junmyeon sambil melemparkannya ke udara. "Itu tadi upilmu ya, Baek? Sengaja mau ngerjain apa gimana sih? Nyebelin banget! Jorok, tau!" Kak Junmyeon masih berteriak-teriak histeris sambil terus sibuk mengusapkan tangannya ke sofa. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Kak Junmyeon.

"Bukan, itu tuh kacang," kataku sambil terus tertawa. Kemudian aku menunduk, mulai mencarinya ke bawah sofa.

"Kak, kacangnya tadi dilempar ke mana? Aduh, harusnya tadi jangan terus dilempar! Sekarang nyariinnya jadi susah, kan?" keluhku sambil terus menunduk-nunduk dan meraba-raba.

"Jorok banget sih, Baek! Upil ilang aja dicariin!"

"Ih, orang udah dibilangin! Itu tuh kacang!! Mana ada upil segede itu?"

"Iya sih, itu kegedean kalau buat ukuran upil. Eh, tapi kalau upilmu sih bisa kali sampe segede itu." Aku langsung menarik mukaku dari belakang sofa dan melirik kesal ke arah Kak Junmyeon yang langsung nyengir.

Aduh, kacangnya ngumpet di mana sih?

"Tapi itu juga kekecilan lho, Baek, kalau buat ukuran kacang," tambahnya lagi.

"POKOKNYA ITU KACANG!!" teriakku. Harus kacang! Kalau bukan, hitunganku tadi jatuh di kata "Nggak" soalnya.

"Udahlah, Baek, kalau itu kacang juga ngapain dicariin sampe nungging-nungging kayak gitu," bujuk Kak Junmyeon.

"Kacang yang itu penting banget! Daripada ngomong terus, bantuin nyari kek!"

"Yee... Kalo itu aku nggak mau."

Aku terus mencari kacang itu di bawah sofa, tapi nggak berhasil kutemukan juga. Aku kemudian kembali duduk di sofa dan langsung menghela napas. Aku menyerah.

"Gini aja deh, Baek! Kamu bilang itu kacang. Kataku itu bukan. Jadi kesimpulannya, tadi itu setengah kacang. Gimana?" kata Kak Junmyeon mencoba memberikan solusi.

"Aduh, mana ada setengah kacang segala?" kataku menolak solusi itu.

"Ya ada lah! Belum pernah denger yang namanya pecahan ya? Waktu SD dulu bahas itu, pasti bolos, ya? Pantesan sekarang matematika-mu dapet jelek terus." Kok Kak Junmyeon malah jadi nyinggung-nyinggung kemampuan akademisku segala sih?

"POKOKNYA DALAM KASUS INI NGGAK BOLEH ADA PECAHAN!" teriakku lagi.

"Ya udah, nggak usah sewot gitu dong. Aku kan cuma nyoba nawarin jalan tengah. Tapi kalo kamu bener-bener kepingin tau pendapatku sih, itu tadi bukan kacang. Meskipun aku nggak tau itu upil atau bukan, tapi yang jelas bukan kacang," kata Kak Junmyeon.

"Yakin?" tanyaku lemah.

Kak Junmyeon cuma mengangguk-angguk mantap. Aku segera menepuk-nepuk meja yang agak kotor karena terkena kacang rebus tadi. Kacang terakhir yang aku masukkan ke piring tadi mewakili kata "Nggak". Jadi ya sudahlah, aku nggak akan bales SMS itu.

"Gitu ya? Bukan kacang? Ya udah deh, aku mau naik dulu ya, Kak, mau bobok!" sahutku lesu sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Baek, kok jam segini udah mau bobok? Heh, kamu kok jadi lemes gitu sih? Ya udah deh, tadi itu kacang!" teriak Kak Junmyeon. Sepertinya Kak Junmyeon khawatir melihatku jadi tidak bersemangat.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Kak, kalau tadi itu bukan kacang," jawabku dari tangga.

"Eh, beneran! Kalau aku inget-inget lagi, tadi itu memang kacang kok!" teriak Kak Junmyeon lagi. Aku cuma diam sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarku. Handphone yang aku taruh di pinggir balkon cuma aku pandangi dari jauh. Sekarang jadi pengin bales, padahal Tuhan udah memberikan petunjuk-Nya lewat kacang tadi bahwa aku nggak boleh bales SMS itu. Tapi petunjuk kayak tadi valid nggak ya?

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt.. drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

SMS? Chanyeol? Aku langsung menyambar handphone yang ada di pinggir balkon itu dan langsung menelan kenyataan pahit begitu membaca siapa nama pengirimnya.

 **-Kyungsoo-**

 **Baek, pnjm chicklit atau teenlit ya... Apa aja... Yg bagus lho. Thanks.**

Aduh, cuma Kyungsoo. Nggak penting banget, lagi. SMS kayak gini mau dijawab apa, coba? Masa cuma "Ya"? Mending nggak usah dijawab ah, sayang pulsa. Tapi... Ya udahlah aku missed call dia aja. Anggap ini sebagai jawaban "Ya." ya, Kyung?

Selesai missed call Kyungsoo, handphone itu aku taruh lagi di pinggir balkon. Aku kembali duduk bersila di kursi.

Nggak lama kemudian...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Seems a whisper sometimes louder than a scream..._**

Sekarang missed call? Ah, pasti itu Kyungsoo yang nggak puas cuma di-missed call tadi tuh! Hufh, di-missed call, malah balik missed call! Ntar aku missed call lagi, dia balik missed call lagi! Haduuuh, bisa nggak selesai-selesai, kan? Salah sendiri, kirim SMS kok nggak butuh jawaban kayak gitu! Coba aja lihat SMS-nya, sama sekali nggak ada satu buah pun tanda tanya, kan? Ya sah-sah aja dong kalau aku nggak bales SMS-nya, Kyungsoo nggak nanya apa-apa kok! Aku mau missed call itu juga udah mending, Kyung! Udahlah, aku diemin aja.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Life is free..._**

Dengan setengah sadar, aku memandangi handphoneku yang terus berkedip-kedip dan bergetar di tepi balkon itu Handphone itu terus bergetar dan bergerak menjauhiku. Otakku sedang kacau untuk mencerna apa yang bakal terjadi.

Begitu handphone-ku menghilang dari pandangan, aku segera tersadar dan bangun dari kursiku, kemudian mendekati balkon serta melongokkan kepala ke bawah.

Hufh, untung jatuhnya cuma di genteng. Dengan hati-hati aku melompati dinding balkon dan turun ke genteng.

Begitu kakiku menginjak genteng, aku segera memungut handphone-ku yang tergeletak di pojok. Untung handphone-ku nggak kenapa-kenapa. Setelah handphone sudah ada di tangan, aku berbalik hendak kembali ke balkon. Tetapi turun rupanya jauh lebih mudah daripada naik. Aku agak kesulitan mengangkat tubuhku. Ya udahlah, nanti aja naiknya. Aku berbalik lagi dan duduk di genteng bersandarkan tembok balkon dan baru menyadari pemandangan langit dari sini jauh lebih bagus daripada pemandangan langit dari kursi di balkon. Langit sebelah utara jadi nggak tertutup pohon jambu milik tetangga.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat langit, aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku ke handphone yang dari tadi aku genggam.

 **1 missed call, -ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

Oalah, kamu toh, Chan? Kenapa? Minta aku bales SMS mu yang tadi siang? Aku juga pengin, Chan! Tapi nggak boleh sama kacang! Aku mesti gimana, hayo?

Aku kemudian mengantongi handphone itu di saku belakang celana dan kembali menengadahkan kepala, iseng menghitung bintang-bintang yang ada di sana.

Saat hitunganku sampai ke angka 27, pantatku terasa geli karena terus bergetar-getar.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Seems a whisper sometimes louder than a scream..._**

Aku segera mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celana. Di layarnya yang berkedip-kedip, tertulis kata-kata

 **ChaNyeol PaBo!! Calling**. Aku cuma menatapnya dcngan pandangan kosong.

Gimana ya? Missed call-missed call barusan bener-bener menggoda iman. Dan kalau aku nggak bales juga, semalaman ini aku pasti nggak bakalan bisa tidur.

Ya Tuhan, maafkan hamba-Mu yang tidak mengacuhkan petunjuk-Mu ini. Toh aku hanya manusia biasa.

Aku segera menekan-nekan tombol handphone-ku.

 **Sent:**

 **Hey, sory baru bales. Iya-iya, msh inget kok. Chanyeol kan? Lagi apa nih? Udh gak BT kan?**

Cuma SMS singkat tapi setelah aku menekan tombol Send, dadaku langsung terasa plong. Aku kembali melamun, mengingat kembali percakapan konyolku di kamar kecil sekolah, terutama suaranya saat menyebut namaku dari balik kamar kecil.

 _"Baek..."_

Tapi lama kelamaan suara Chanyeol terdengar seperti suara Kak Junmyeon.

"Baek... Baekhyun!"

Eh, itu sih emang suaranya Kak Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun, kamu di mana sih?" Kak Junmyeon terus berteriak-teriak dari arah kamarku dengan panik. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah Kak Junmyeon melewati pintu penghubung kamar dan balkon yang tadi memang aku biarkan terbuka.

"Baek... Jangan kabur!! Jangan bunuh diri!! Kamu di mana?" Kak Junmyeon berteriak-teriak di atasku. Aku sendiri cuma terkekeh-kekeh menahan geli.

"Kak Junmyeon ngapain sih? Teriak-teriaknya sampe nyemprot ke aku nih. Lagian tetangga-tetangga bisa protes kalau Kak Junmyeon kayak gitu terus," kataku. Kak Junmyeon menunduk heran ke arahku.

Aku menengadah dan terkekeh-kekeh lagi melihat tampang Kak Junmyeon yang agak pucat.

"Baekhyun, kamu nggak apa-apa? Ngapain di situ? Nggak mau bunuh diri, kan?" kata Kak Junmyeon sambil menatapku cemas. "Bunuh diri gimana? Ngaco!" kataku sambil bersandar pada tembok balkon lagi.

"Baek, naik gih!" pinta Kak Junmyeon kepadaku.

"Nggak bisa naik. Kak Junmyeon ntar bantuin aku naik, ya? Tapi ntar aja. Enak ngadem di sini, Kak! Kak Junmyeon ikut ke sini aja!" kataku lagi.

Kak Junmyeon langsung melompati tembok balkon dan ikut duduk bersila di sebelahku.

"Aduh, Baek! Kamu itu udah aku cariin ke mana-mana. Aku khawatir banget, tau!" kata Kak Junmyeon sambil menyenggol-nyenggol tubuhku dengan sikunya.

"Cuma di sini kok! Pake khawatir, lagi!"

"Gimana nggak khawatir? Kamu pergi tadi lemes gitu!"

"Eh, di sini ternyata enak juga, ya?" kata Kak Junmyeon lagi begitu melihat ke arah langit.

"Emang Kak Junmyeon mau ngapain nyariin Aku segala?" tanyaku sambil meluruskan kaki.

"Oh, iya," katanya seperti teringat sesuatu. Kemudian Kak Junmyeon mulai merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Aku cuma menatapnya heran.

"Aku nggak tahu kamu lagi merencanakan hal gila apa. Tapi aku rela deh ikutan gila asal kamu nggak lemes lagi kayak tadi. Nih, Baek!" katanya sambil menyerahkan benda yang tadi dirogoh-rogohnya, benda bulat kecil yang hitam jelek dan terlihat lengket. Kacang tadi.

"Tadi kamu nyariin di bawah sofa terus, kan? Ternyata jatuhnya di atas sofa. Kamu tadi juga kurang gigih sih! Aku aja nyariinnya sampe setengah jam baru ketemu. Nih! Mau diapain terserah kamu sekarang! Aku nggak bakal nanya-nanya lagi!" kata Kak Junmyeon sambil meletakkannya di tanganku.

"Oh ya, kabar baiknya, ternyata ini emang kacang. Emang nggak ada isinya sih, tapi kalau kamu perhatiin lagi, serat-serat kulitnya kelihatan kok!" tambahnya lagi.

Aku cuma melongo menatapnya. Nggak tahu mesti bilang apa. Rasanya pengin ketawa dengan apa yang barusan Kak Junmyeon lakukan, tapi di sisi lain merasa terharu. Ternyata Kakak ku yang nyebelin ini bisa baik juga.

"Makasih ya, Kak!" kataku kemudian. Kak Junmyeon cuma mengangguk-angguk. Aku sendiri terus menatap kacang itu.

Terima kasih, Tuhan... Dengan ini, bisa dibilang aku nggak jadi berdosa. Nggak cuma plong, sekarang terasa betul sebuah beban baru saja diangkat dari bahuku.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

Aku mengangkat handphone itu dan membacanya. Dari Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi aku nggak bisa mengendalikan otot-otot di sekitar mulutku ini supaya nggak tersenyum.

.

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 10 ]**

 **[ tbc to Ch.11 ]**

.

.

Update.. update... :D

Cuss ahh, jangan lupa tinggalin review shayy! Bhayy *kecup*


	11. ELEVEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 **WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Setahun itu cepet banget, ya? Kayaknya baru kemarin ini aku diomel-omelin kakak kelas sewaktu MOS. Disuruh mijetin pohon karetan lah, pake papan nama karton model bikini lah, diguyur pake kolam teratai lah, eh kok tahu-tahu sekarang udah kelas XI begini.

Memasuki kelas XI, nggak banyak yang berubah. Teman-teman sekelasku ya masih itu-itu aja. Pengurus kelas aja masih sama seperti waktu kelas X dulu. Tahun-tahun kemarin sih, kelas XI biasanya diacak. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa, kepala sekolahku yang baru mempunyai kebijakan sendiri yang meniadakan pengacakan kelas untuk tahun ini.

Nggak sedikit yang langsung keberatan begitu mendengar kebijakan ini dan yang paling gencar protes ke kepala sekolah, meskipun nggak membuahkan hasil, siapa lagi kalo bukan Jennie. Katanya gara-gara kebijakan itu, pupus sudah harapannya bisa sekelas sama Chanyeol. Hufh, Chanyeol! Aku sih malah bersyukur bisa nggak sekelas sama dia. Habisnya akhir-akhir ini aku suka salting kalo deket-deket dia. Nggak mungkin lagi deh, bisa ngobrol-ngobrol kayak di kamar kecil waktu itu. Boro-boro sekelas, tiap dia lewat aja bawaannya aku suka pura-pura nggak lihat gitu kok! Kadang kangen juga sih bisa melet-melet ke dia kayak dulu. Aneh, ya?

Tahun ajaran baru, wajah-wajah baru juga mulai muncul di sekolahku. Sayangnya aku nggak bisa ikut ngerjain mereka, bukan panitia MOS sih. Karena wajah-wajah baru itu pulalah wajah-wajah lama juga harus tergusur dari sekolahku. Kak Jongin adalah salah satu di antaranya. Dengar-dengar dia diterima di Universitas di luar negeri, nggak tahu jurusan apa. Bagus deh, jauh-jauh gih sana! Bukannya masih suka keinget atau apa sih, tapi semakin jauh dia dari Korea menurutku itu semakin bagus. Dan ada satu lagi yang bikin sebel, cewek-cewek juniorku ternyata nggak jauh beda sama cewek-cewek angkatanku. Dalam waktu sebentar... simsalabim!! Mereka ikut-ikutan jadi Chanyeol-lers. Tuh kan, Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol lagi!

Oh iya, udah sekitar empat bulan juga Chanyeol resmi jadi... temen SMS-anku, he he... Hampir tiap hari kami SMS-an. Yang aku masih heran sampai sekarang, kenapa ya tiap dapet SMS dari dia, rasanya aku jadi seneeeng banget, bawaannya pengin senyum-senyum terus. Padahal kan cuma Chanyeol gitu lho! Dan selama empat bulan itu, nggak cuma sekali Chanyeol bawel minta ketemu. Ho ho, jelas aja aku nggak pernah mau. Alasanku menolak bertemu macem-macem. Dari sibuk ulangan, nggak ada kendaraan, sampe nggak dibolehin keluar sama ortu pernah aku utarakan. Dan kayaknya Chanyeol percaya-percaya aja kok. Hmm... polos!

"Setuju kan, Baek?" tanya sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Heh? Setuju apa? Aku menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan itu, semuanya tengah menatapku, menungguku memberikan jawaban. Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahku, berharap dia mau memberikan petunjuk. Tapi dia sama saja dengan yang lain, malah ikut-ikutan berkedip-kedip menatapku.

Suara tadi adalah suara Kak Yoona, anak kelas XII yang menjadi koordinator pekan peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolahku. Aku di sini untuk membahas masalah itu. Sebenernya sebagian besar karena desakan Kyungsoo yang kepingin ditemenin jadi panitia. Aku yang paling males ikutan kayak begini tetep aja nggak berdaya kalau yang ngajak-ngajak Kyungsoo. Dan waktu aku sedang asyik melamun tadi, rupanya Kak Yoona meminta persetujuanku. Tapi menyetujui apa? Mana aku tahu kalau lagi asyik melamun?

"Gimana, Baek? Setuju, kan?" Apa dia minta persetujuan untuk tema tahun ini? Ya, pasti itu!

"Ng... Ya! Setuju, Kak! Menurutku itu... Mmm... Itu ide bagus!" Aku mengangguk-angguk sok yakin. Ide apa coba?

"Oke, kalo Baekhyun sudah setuju jadi Ketua Seksi Publikasi, berarti sekarang tinggal Ketua Seksi Usaha Dana dan..." Selanjutnya, aku udah nggak begitu mendengar apa yang Kak Yoona bicarakan. Aku terlalu shock mendengar berita barusan.

Aku jadi Ketua Seksi Publikasi? Aduh, aku tahu apa soal kayak gitu! Aku di sini kan cuma nemenin Kyungsoo, Kak! Dan kayaknya tadi kok aku malah bilang itu ide bagus, narsis syekaleee!

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih sok serius mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kak Yoona. Kemudian aku menepuk bahu Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Kyung, aku kok bisa jadi Ketua Seksi Publikasi sih?" bisikku kepadanya.

"Lho, tadi kamu kan nggak nolak! Gimana sih?" balas Kyungsoo yang juga berbisik. Aku cuma menggaruk-garuk pipiku.

"Terus kamu jadi apa, Kyung?"

"Jadi bendahara. Di mana-mana jadi itu. Bosen juga sih, tapi mau gimana lagi? Udah kodrat, kali ya?"

"Eh, terus anggotaku siapa aja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Di sini dari tadi, ngapain aja sih, Non? Tadi kan udah dibilangin! Yixing sama Hyeoyeon,"

"Duh, yang mana aja tuh?"

"Yixing, cowok ceking tapi cakep yang di pojok tuh. Huu... beruntung kamu bisa jadi bos cowok cakep kayak gitu. Kalo Hyeoyeon, nggak ada di sini, tapi masa nggak tau sih? Anak XI-2 yang feminin banget tapi suka teriak-teriak itu lho."

Aku mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Kalau Hyeoyeon sih aku kenal. Meskipun nggak sekelas, kami sama-sama satu ekskul paduan suara waktu kelas X. Gayanya memang feminin abis, tapi kalau udah teriak-teriak... Hmm, dia cewek atau bukan aja banyak yang meragukan. Nggak salah waktu ekskul dulu dia termasuk pentolannya kelompok sopran. Kalau aku sih, dengan suara pas-pasan gini udah pasti masuk kelompok mezzo sopran.

"Nah, untuk selanjutnya silakan masing-masing ketua seksi koordinasi dengan masing-masing anggotanya. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, bisa tanya ke saya atau yang lain. Jadi... mmm... untuk sementara rapat ditutup.

Selamat siang." Kak Yoona meninggalkan ruangan sementara beberapa orang mulai membentuk kelompok kecil. Seorang cowok ceking yang kata Kyungsoo cakep tadi mendekatiku. Dia duduk di dekatku tapi tetap diam, seperti menungguku berbicara.

"Halo! Ng... aku Baekhyun! Yixing, kan?" Aku mencoba memperkenalkan diri sementara si Yixing tadi cuma mengangguk-angguk. Aduh, cakep-cakep kok bisu! Emang semua cowok cakep mesti berlagak dingin kayak gini ya? Ya Chanyeol, ya ini! Nyebelin! Hyeoyeon ke mana ya? Cepet ke sini, Hyeo! Selamatkan aku!

"Eh, kita sama Hyeoyeon juga, kan? Ke mana ya orangnya?" Aku mencoba berbasa-basi lagi. Tapi Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu. Ah, bodo amat dia orangnya welcome atau nggak. Kita nggak pernah tahu kalau belum pernah mencoba. Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Yixing dan mulai berbisik-bisik. "Gini ya, Xing! Aku punya penawaran bagus..."

.

.

.

Fiuuh... Setelah dibujuk-bujuk dengan kata-kata "Cowok gentle harus mau ngalah sama cewek, Xing!", akhirnya Yixing mau juga menggantikanku jadi Ketua Seksi Publikasi. Yah, sebenarnya secara tertulis aku masih menyandang jabatan itu, tetapi di lapangan aku positif jadi bawahannya Yixing. Dan untung saja Yixing bukannya nggak ramah seperti yang aku kira sebelumnya. Rupanya dia nggak banyak ngomong siang kemarin itu gara-gara baru sakit gigi. Hi hi hi, cakep-cakep tapi sakitnya nggak elite.

"BAEKHYUUUNN!!! AKU CARIIN DARI TADI AKHIRNYA KETEMU! BAEK, MASAK TADI YIXING KE KELASKU SEENAKNYA NYURUH-NYURUH AKU??? NYEBELIN YA??? PADAHAL KAN KAMU BOS... HMPHPHMH!@#$%"*()"

Untung aku segera lari dari ujung lorong ke arah Hyeoyeon yang sedang kumat di ujung lorong satunya dan... Hap! Membungkam mulutnya di saat yang tepat. Kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Aman dari pendengaran Kak Yoona. Bagus, bisa-bisa aku dianggap nggak becus jadi Ketua Seksi Publikasi. Yah, meskipun sebenernya memang iya sih.

"HMPHPHMH!@#$%A*()"

"Sori, Hyeo!" kataku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"BAEKHYUUNN!!! APAAN SIH...HMPHPHMH!@#$%"*()" Terpaksa aku membungkam mulutnya lagi.

"Ya ampun, Hyeo! Aku bisa budek nih! Bisa nggak sih ngomong tuh pelan-pelan aja?" Dengan tanganku masih di mulutnya, Hyeoyeon cuma bisa mengangguk-angguk. Begitu aku melepaskan tanganku, Hyeoyeon menghela napas panjang sementara aku segera mencari keran air terdekat karena tangan yang tadi aku gunakan untuk membungkam mulut Hyeoyeon terasa sedikit basah. Hiyy...

"Aduh, Baek! Kalo aku mati gara-gara sesak napas gimana? Kamu tuh jahat banget sih!" Akhirnya... Ternyata yang namanya Hyeoyeon itu bisa ngomong pelan juga ya?

"Iya, iya. Sori, Hyeo. Lagian tanganku jadi basah nih! Anggap aja impas, oke? Kamu tadi jilat-jilat tanganku, ya? Jijik, tau!"

Hyeoyeon cuma nyengir. "Impas gimana? Tanganmu tuh asin, Baek! Nggak enak sama sekali!" Gantian aku yang nyengir sementara Hyeoyeon berkumur-kumur di keran air yang tadi aku gunakan. Sial!

"Oh ya, aku tadi nyariin kamu. Masalah Yixing itu gimana sih?" tanya Hyeoyeon kemudian.

"Oh, itu. Mmm... Yixing anak kelas mana sih?"

"Anak XI-4," jawabnya singkat.

"Ya udah, kan pembagian kerjanya belum jelas tuh. Kita sekarang ke kelasnya aja," kataku sambil menarik tangan Hyeoyeon menuju kelas Yixing yang letaknya paling dekat dengan ruang guru.

.

.

.

Setelah membicarakan masalah pembagian kerja tadi siang dengan Yixing, yang ternyata lumayan berpengalaman dalam berorganisasi. Kalau Yixing lebih berpengalaman, kenapa Kak Yoona nggak nunjuk Yixing yang jadi ketua dan malah nunjuk aku yang buta masalah kayak gitu, ya? Nggak enak nyuruh-nyuruh cowok cakep, kali! Dasar kakak kelas genit! Aku menyadari kerjaan Seksi Publikasi ternyata nggak berat-berat banget kok. Paling datengin radio-radio, bikin selebaran yang keren, nyebarin ke seluruh pelosok Seoul bareng-bareng. Terus udah deh, nungguin siapa aja yang mau daftar. Gampang, kan?

Sejauh ini, yang bertugas bikin selebaran si Hyeoyeon. Ternyata selain jago teriak, dia juga jago gambar dan paham banget masalah lay out komputer dengan program-program apalah itu, aku nggak mudeng. Sedangkan Yixing, selain jadi ketua seksi yang bertugas mengoordinasi aku dan Hyeoyeon, juga berurusan dengan masalah mencetak selebaran dan tetek-bengeknya.

Aku sendiri cukup puas mendapat tugas keluar-masuk radio-radio untuk promo acara. Rencananya aku akan melaksanakan tugas itu mulai besok. Sekarang ini pun aku sibuk menyusun kata-kata buat materi yang diserahkan ke pihak radio. Tapi mau nulis apa aku bener-bener nggak ngerti. Kalau mau SMS Yixing dan nanyain itu bisa juga sih, aku udah tahu nomor handphone-nya dari Hyeoyeon. Tapi... nggak ah, nggak enak dari kemarin nyusahin Yixing terus.

Mmm... Nulis apa ya? Kalau aku denger-denger acara promo di radio itu, paling nama acara, waktu pelaksanaan, terus...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

Aduh, siapa sih yang SMS? Gangguin orang lagi mikir aja! Awas aja ya kalau bukan Chanyeol!

Aku yang sedang duduk serius di depan meja belajar segera berjalan dengan malas ke arah kasur, tempat aku meletakkan handphone-ku. Kemudian aku berbaring di kasur, mulai membaca SMS itu dan tersenyum begitu membaca nama pengirimnya.

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Hyun, lagi apa? Malming bsk ktemuan yuk! Awas klo ada alasan mcm2 lagi!!**

Ugh, dia ngajak ketemuan lagi! Ah, tapi sekarang sih alasannya gampang, nggak usah pake bohong-bohong segala.

 **Sent:**

 **Lagi sibuk ngerjain tugas kepanitiaan, sekolah lagi mau ada acara gitu. Karena itu malming aku gak bisa. Sory (lg)! Kamu lagi apa?**

Setelah pesan terkirim, aku baru menyadari satu kesalahan kecilku. Yang mau ada acara kan Sekang High School, mau ulang tahun! Kalau Taeyang High School tau deh ulang tahun kapan! Di sana mah mau ada acara apa ya? Gimana sih, aku kok ceroboh gini! Semoga Chanyeol nggak nanya macem-macem tentang acara itu.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt.. drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Tuh kan, ada alasan lagi! Ya udah, gpp. Sekolahku jg mau ada acara. Aku juga panitia, ngurus lomba basket gitu. Emang Sekolah2 lagi banyak acara gitu ya! Eh, hpmu bisa buat MMS gak? Aku lagi mau makan. Udah makan?**

Untung dia nggak nanya macem-macem tentang acara itu. Tapi ngapain ya dia nanya-nanya kemampuan handphone-ku segala? Mau bagus-bagusan handphone? Oke!

 **Sent:**

 **Hpku? Bisa dong! Mang napa? Belum makan, gak lapar, lagi sibuk, ntar deh!**

Tidak lama kemudian...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had..._**

 **1 multimedia message received. -ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 _[ F O T O ]_

 **Aku nih. Cakep kan? *emot melet* Giliranmu! Foto, pliz! Penasaran *smile* Btw, Makan gih! Ntar sakit lho...**

Ya ampun, aku mimpi apa semalem? Nggak pernah minta (meski dari lubuk hati terdalam pengin juga sih) kok tahu-tahu punya fotonya Chanyeol gini di handphoneku! Eksklusif dikasih dari yang punya muka pula! Jennie sama Kyungsoo bisa pingsan kalau punya foto cool-nya Chanyeol kayak aku sekarang. Chanyeol... kok aku baru nyadar sekarang, kamu tuh cakep banget ya?

Tapi... aku jadi bingung sekarang mesti gimana, Chan! Masa mau ngirim fotoku juga? Ketahuan kalau Hyunnie itu Baekhyun dong! Harusnya aku tadi bilang handphone-ku nggak bisa buat MMS aja! Aaargh, Baekhyun bodoh! Atau aku ngirim fotonya orang lain aja? Ugh, itu ide yang lebih bodoh! Ditambah lagi, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah kalau kamu baik sama aku, Chan! _'Makan gih! Ntar sakit lho...'_ Aduh, nggak kuat!

Tapi aku juga jelas nggak bisa ngaku... Ya udahlah! Lagian kan dia baik sama Hyunnie, bukan sama Baekhyun! Coba kalau dia tahu Hyunnie itu Baekhyun, pasti dia nggak mau kenal Hyunnie atau Baekhyun lagi di dunia ini! Hiks...

 **Sent:**

 **Sory, ga bisa... Bisa buat MMS tapi sinyalnya lagi eror gitu. Atau apanya aku gak tau. Pokoknya gak bisa buat kirim MMS deh!**

SMS-nya kok kayak terang-terangan menghindar dari balik ngirimin foto begini, ya? Malah mengkambing hitam-kan jaringan operator, lagi!

Sepuluh menit berlalu...

Chanyeol kok nggak bales ya?

Sepuluh menit berlalu lagi...

Mungkin Chanyeol nyadar aku sengaja menghindar...

Sepuluh menit berlalu lagi dan lagi...

Sekarang Chanyeol pasti marah ke aku...

Huu... ya udah kalau lagi marah! Aku juga nggak butuh balesan SMS-mu, week! Aku kan sibuk!

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencoba melanjutkan tugas kepanitiaanku yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Nama acara, waktu pelaksanaan...

Aduh, mana bisa konsen kalau pikirannya nggak keruan kayak gini. Nanya ke Yixing aja ah... Ngerasa nggak enak juga bodo!

Aku segera mengambil handphone dan menekan-nekan tombolnya beberapa kali.

 **Sent:**

 **Xing, Baekhyun nih. Mau nanya, materi yg dikasihi ke radio itu detail isinya apa aja sih? Trima kasih sebelumnya dan sory ngerepotin lagi.**

Sambil menunggu balasan dari Yixing, aku mulai menyiapkan buku-buku yang aku perlukan untuk besok, seperti biasa.

Saat aku bersiap untuk tidur, Yixing masih belum juga bales SMS-ku, sama aja kayak Chanyeol! Kenapa dua cowok cakep ini jadi pelit bales SMS-ku ya? Terserah! Kalau besok kerjaan Seksi Publikasi masalah promo radio belum beres, pokoknya itu salah Yixing!

Eh, tapi... Kenapa tadi aku gegabah kirim SMS ke Yixing ya? Yixing kan jadi tahu nomor handphone-ku! Bisa aja dia kenal sama Chanyeol. Dan kalau Chanyeol nanya-nanya nomor handphone-ku ke Yixing... Waduh! Untuk mengatasi segala kemungkinan, Hyeoyeon yang sekelas sama Chanyeol aja tadi pagi aku kasih nomor rumah untuk ngomongin masalah publikasi, bukan nomor handphone. Hyeoyeon sampe heran kenapa aku nggak ngasih nomor handphone aja. Aku terpaksa bilang kalau aku nggak punya handphone (bohong banget!). Dan Hyeoyeon dengan santainya teriak-teriak ala iklan di TV, di tengah upacara bendera pula, "HARI GINI NGGAK PUNYA HANDPHONE??" Sial! Tapi udah dibela-belain dipermalukan sama Hyeoyeon tadi pagi, kenapa sekarang aku malah ceroboh SMS Yixing segala? Baekhyun bodoh lagi! Sekarang aku cuma bisa berharap Yixing nggak kenal sama Chanyeol, kelas mereka aja jauh begitu. Tapi Yixing kan juga anak basket (gawat!) dan sama-sama cakep (nggak ada hubungannya). Tapi... Kalaupun mereka kenal, belum tentu juga sih Chanyeol nanya-nanya nomor handphoneku ke Yixing! GR aja, kali!

Lampu kamar mulai aku matikan. Udah ngantuk!

Di kegelapan aku meraih handphone-ku lagi dan membuka Multimedia Inbox. Kupandangi lagi foto Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar aku mengelus-elusnya dan tersenyum.

Begitu sadar sudah melakukan hal konyol, aku segera menonaktifkan handphone yang kemudian aku taruh di meja di samping tempat tidur. Aku kemudian berbalik memunggunginya sambil memeluk gulingku.

Chanyeol, kenapa kamu nggak bales SMS-ku?

.

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 11 ]**

 **[ tbc to Ch.12 ]**

.

.

Fastupp... Tinggalin review ya! :)


	12. TWELVE

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

.

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **CHAPTER TWELVE**

"BAEKHYUN SORI TADI MALEM NGGAK BALES SMS-MU!!!" Siapa sih itu? Gaya ngomongnya sih kayak Hyeoyeon. Tapi yang harusnya ngomong begitu kan Chanyeol. Tapi masa dia? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Huh, cuma Yixing yang baru teriak-teriak dan melambai-lambai di ujung lorong. Aku malah lupa kalau tadi malem juga SMS kamu, Xing!

Aku tidak mengacuhkan panggilan itu dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasku. Kudengar suara derap langkah orang berlari di belakangku dan suara itu berhenti begitu sampai di sampingku.

"Heh! Dipanggil, Non! Kok jalan terus sih?" kata Yixing sambil terengah-engah. Aku masih cuek dan berjalan terus, jadi sebel lagi Yixing nggak bales SMS-ku tadi malem. Ditambah masalah Chanyeol yang juga ikut-ikutan nggak bales. Mentang-mentang cakep terus pada seenaknya sendiri!

"Heh, anak buah! Berhenti dulu dong! Mau ngomong serius nih!" kata Yixing sambil menarik tanganku saat kami sampai di depan pintu kelas XI-2. Waktu aku iseng menoleh ke dalam kelas XI-2, kulihat Chanyeol sedang menghapus papan tulis, baru tugas piket, kali! Chanyeol menoleh sewaktu tanganku masih ada di genggaman tangan Yixing. Untuk sepersekian detik dia menatapku dan melanjutkan menghapus papan tulis lagi.

Bagus, ditambah kalimat "Mau ngomong serius nih!" tadi, pasti sekarang Chanyeol ngira aku ada apa-apa sama Yixing.

Aku segera menarik tanganku, "Ya udah, mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku nggak bales SMS-mu soalnya udah bobok, he he. Tapi aku udah nulis yang kamu minta tadi malem kok," kata Yixing sambil membuka tasnya. "Nih!" katanya lagi sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah dilipat.

Aduh, dari kata-kata Yixing barusan kok kesannya aku dan Yixing SMS-an tiap malem. Terus Yixing ngasih kertas, pula! Kok kayak dia ngasih surat cinta. Yixing emang goblok!

"Oh iya, Baek! Nomormu aku cantumin di selebaran buat Contact person, ya? Satunya lagi nomor Hyeoyeon, aku udah minta izin dia kok! Eh, audisi awal lombanya kan minggu depan, jadi kamu harus nyelesain tugasmu ke radio-radio hari ini lho! Nggak usah banyak-banyak. Tiga radio cukup kok, tapi radio gede, ya? Aku udah bawa kerjaannya Hyeoyeon dan mau masukin ke percetakan besok! Jadi logo-logo radio juga mesti beres besok. Ngerti, kan?" kata Yixing kemudian dengan panjang-lebar. "Oh ya, ntar malem jangan lupa lapor!" tambah Yixing lagi.

"Iya, iya. Udah deh, pergi sana! Bawel banget sih! Kayak nggak inget aja pertama kenal itu diem melulu!" kataku sambil mendorong punggung Yixing dan merengut.

"Heh, udah dibilangin, waktu itu kan lagi sakit gigi! Lagian sama bos nggak boleh gitu, Baekhyun chayang!" kata Yixing sambil meremas-remas pipiku.

Chayang? Ini anak udah bosen hidup kayaknya. Kenal baru beberapa hari, udah main chayang-chayangan! Dan please stop ngasih persepsi yang salah ke Chanyeol! Kalau Chanyeol lihat gimana? Aku menoleh lagi, untung Chanyeol udah nggak ada di situ. Tapi siapa tahu kan dia ngintip dari jendela? (GR banget ya?)

"Lagian kelas kita kan searah? Jalan bareng aja kenapa? Yuk!" kata Yixing sambil menarik tanganku lagi. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku lagi tapi nggak kuat karena cengkeraman cowok itu keras juga. Jadi, aku cuma bisa pasrah dan berjalan terseret-seret di belakang Yixing.

Yixing sialan! Gobloknya emang nggak ketulungan! Aku iseng menoleh lagi ke belakang. Di depan kelas XI-2 nggak ada siapa-siapa. Chanyeol juga nggak ada. Hiks, kok kayak déja vu gini?

.

.

.

"Dari dulu, hubungan cinta sesama rekan kerja itu nggak boleh, Baek! Mengganggu profesionalisme kerja! Love is destructive!" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ketika aku sampai di kelas dan meletakkan tasku di sampingnya.

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih, Kyung? Ngapalin materi ulangan, ya? Aduh! Kok aku bisa nggak tau ada ulangan, ya? Emang ulangan apa, Kyung?" tanyaku mulai panik.

"Bukan, goblok! Maksudku kamu! Sejak kapan kamu jadian sama Yixing? Kok nggak bilang-bilang sih?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku dan berbisik-bisik sambil mengedip-ngedip genit. Ewwgh dasaarr!

"Apa sih? Nggaklah!" bantahku.

"Terus, tadi?"

"Tadi apa?"

"Di depan kelas XI-2 aja mesra gitu! Aku liat lho..."

"Hufh, terserah deh!" jawabku malas. Kyungsoo yang tahu kalau aku deket sama Yixing gara-gara jadi temen satu kepanitiaan aja bisa ngira macem-macem. Apalagi Chanyeol yang nggak tahu apa-apa? Aku emang lagi sial!

"Oh ya, Kyung, ntar temenin aku keliling, ya?"

"Ngapain?"

"Keluar masuk radio-radio, gitu. Mau, kan?"

"Eh, iya! Mau-mau!"

.

.

.

Ini posisinya udah dimana sih? Kok gedung radio nya belum kelihatan juga? Bagaimana pun nggak enaknya nyasar, tetep lebih enak kalau nyasar ada temennya. Kyungsoo sih... Tadi waktu aku ajak, kayaknya udah semangat gitu. Lha kok tahu-tahu batalin janji! Eh, malah nyuruh-nyuruh nyampein salam buat penyiarnya pula!

Dan kenapa di saat-saat penting, ingatanku yang biasanya bagus ini nggak bisa diandalkan? Padahal dulu pernah maen ke sana sekali, nganterin Kyungsoo ngambil hadiah. Itu anak, udah tajir, pinter, faktor luck-nya juga lumayan gede. Bikin jealous aja! Udah lumayan sering lho dia menang kuis di radio-radio. Aku sih pasrah cuma jadi tukang nganterin ngambil hadiah. Tapi ada untungnya juga kok! Aku jadi tahu tempat mangkalnya radio-radio sekota, lumayan ngebantu kerjaanku nanti. Selain itu, Kyungsoo orangnya nggak pelit. Nggak cuma sekali hadiah yang dia dapet ikut dibagi-bagi ke aku, sopirnya yang setia ini. Asyik, kan?

Nah, finally. Itu dia penunjuk arahnya, belok ke kanan.

Dari Jalan yang cukup padat, aku membelokkan motor ke kanan, memasuki sebuah jalan kecil. Akhirnya kutemukan sebuah rumah berwarna biru yang menghadap utara. Ini dia Gedung radionya. Setelah memarkir motor di dekat mobil-mobil dan motor-motor yang lain, aku segera memasuki pintu depan.

"Permisi..." Keadaan ruangan ini nggak jauh beda waktu dulu aku ke sini bareng Kyungsoo. Sepi, tapi televisi dibiarkan menyala tanpa ada yang menonton. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik kegelapan. Hiyy, serem... Untung orang itu kemudian tersenyum ala manusia.

"Kak, kalo mau promo acara lewat radio itu gimana ya?" kataku pelan-pelan, takut salah ngomong.

"Oh, bisa sama aku kok!" Kakak tadi langsung duduk di kursi panjang di depan televisi dan mempersilakanku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku Hyorin," kata Kakak itu sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Baekhyun, Kak! Dari Sekang High School." Fiuh... kayaknya Kak Hyorin ini ramah kok!

"Bawa materi acaranya, kan?" Oh, pasti yang dia maksud kertas yang tadi Yixing kasih ke aku. Aku segera membuka tasku dan menyerahkan salah satu kertas yang tadi sempat aku fotokopi rangkap lima itu. Kak Hyorin membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

"Mmm... kelupaan belum ditulisin contact person nih, Dik!" Kak Hyorin menyerahkan kertas itu kepadaku dan mengangsurkan bolpoin dari sakunya.

"Oh, iya, Kak! Sori." Kok Yixing bisa lupa nulis ini sih? Minimal ngasih tahu kek! Aku kan nggak ngerti masalah kayak gini! Bikin malu! Awas aja itu anak!

Seingatku kalau baru iseng dengerin promo acara di radio, minimal kita nyebutin dua nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Yixing tadi udah bilang, buat contact person mau pake nomor handphone-ku sama nomor handphone Hyeoyeon. Ya udahlah, sama aja, kali!

Aku segera menuliskan nomor handphone di samping namaku dan nomor handphone Hyeoyeon di samping namanya. Siip! Aku segera menyerahkan kertas dan bolpoin itu ke Kak Hyorin.

"Bentuk kerja samanya kayak biasalah, Dik. Dibacainnya tiga kali sehari. Waktu Morning Zone, Chill Out, sama Prime Show. Terus kompensasinya, logo radio ada di selebarannya. Adik buat selebaran, kan?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau logo radio udah punya, kan? Pasti di file komputer sekolah juga ada tuh! Kita kan udah sering kerja sama."

Aku mengangguk-angguk lagi sok mantap. Aku nggak yakin di file komputer sekolah ada atau nggak, tapi logo radio mah di Internet juga banyak.

Ternyata gampang juga ya jadi Seksi Publikasi. Cuma ngomong-ngomong bentar begini, kerjaan udah beres. Dan mulai besok seluruh Kota udah bisa dengerin promo acaranya. Eh... Kalau bacain promo acara, contact person juga dibacain, ya? Bukannya tadi aku ngasih nomor handphone-ku? Nomor handphone-ku bakal tersebar ke seluruh pelosok Kota, ya? Berarti bukan nggak mungkin Chanyeol juga dengerin promo acara ini dong? Dan begitu nomor handphone-ku disebut-sebut, waa... tamaaat! Baekhyun goblok!!

"Kak, mmm... maaf, baru inget, tadi materi acaranya kayaknya ada yang perlu dikoreksi deh. Bisa pinjem lagi kertasnya?" pintaku kepada Kak Hyorin.

"Oh, nih!" kata Kak Hyorin sambil menyerahkan kertas itu.

"Mmm... pinjem bolpoin, Kak!" kataku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh, iya..." Kak Hyorin kembali menyerahkan bolpoinnya.

Aku segera mencoret nama dan nomor handphoneku. Otakku berpikir keras dan langsung menuliskan nama Yixing untuk menggantikan namaku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil handphone-ku di tas dan menyalin nomor Yixing dari handphone-ku ke kertas. Sori, Xing! Aku ngerepotin kamu lagi.

"Makasih, Kak! Ng... saya permisi dulu kalo gitu," kataku setelah semuanya kurasa beres.

Begitu sampai di luar, aku menghela napas lega. Hufh, baru satu radio. Minimal mesti datengin dua radio lagi. Perjalanan masih panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaang.

.

.

.

 ** _Tulululut... Tulululut... Tulululut... Tulululut..._**

Telepon paralel yang ada di sebelahku bergetar-getar. Ah, bodo! Biar orang yang di bawah aja deh yang angkat!

Telepon itu berhenti bergetar.

"BAEKHYUN!!! ADA TELEPON!!!" Kak Junmyeon berteriak-teriak dari lantai bawah.

Siapa sih yang telepon? Lagi seru-serunya nih! Gangguin aja!

"DARI SIAPA??" balasku sambil berteriak juga.

"NGGAK TAHU!!! COWOK!!!"

Cowok? Jarang banget ada cowok telepon ke rumah! Aneh! Siapa ya? Masa Chanyeol? Nggak mungkin banget!

"YA UDAH!!! AKU TERIMA DI ATAS!!"

"IHIYY, COWOK!!!" Kak Junmyeon masih heboh teriak-teriak sendiri. Rese banget, seperti biasa. Malu kalo cowok yang telepon ini, siapa pun dia, sampe denger teriakan norak Kak Junmyeon barusan.

Aku segera meletakkan novelku di sofa ruang santai atas dan meraih gagang telepon cordless itu.

"Halo," sapaku sambil masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati suara siapa yang bakal kudengar ini.

"Halo juga, anak buah!" Hufh, suaranya Yixing. Ngapain dia telepon?

"Ngapain telepon, Xing?" tanyaku to the point.

"Harusnya aku yang nanya, ngapain kok nggak telepon?" Lho? Ngapain aku mesti telepon dia?

"Ngapain telepon kamu?"

"Heh, gimana sih? Aku bilang kan malem mesti lapor ke Bos! Besok selebaran udah masuk ke percetakan, Non!"

O... 000..

"Eh, iya ya? Sori, Xing! Lupa! Duh, aku jadi nggak enak, kamu sampe telepon ke rumah segala. Kok bisa tahu nomor telepon rumahku? Dari Hyeoyeon, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Yixing singkat.

Dengan telepon cordless masih di telinga, aku bangkit dari sofa, berjalan ke arah void dan melongok ke bawah. Bener firasatku, Kak Junmyeon duduk di kursi dengan gagang telepon di tangannya.

"Kak Junmyeon, nggak usah nguping! Cuma Yixing kok!" kataku. Kak Junmyeon langsung menoleh ke atas. Begitu Kak Junmyeon menoleh, aku mengacungkan tinju ke arahnya dan menggeleng-geleng kecewa. Beginilah nggak enaknya telepon paralel. Aku langsung menjauhi void dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Siapa sih, Baek? Dan apa maksudnya cuma Yixing?" Yixing langsung protes begitu mendengar kata-kataku barusan.

"Sori, Xing! Kakak ku yang rese nguping pembicaraan kita! Ng... gini aja deh, kerjaan udah beres kok, rinciannya ntar ku-SMS aja ya?"

"Terserah deh! Sebenernya aku bela-belain telepon karena ada hal penting lain yang mau aku omongin. Tapi... ya udah. Besok ajalah!" jawab Yixing. Hal penting? Kok kayaknya aku juga punya hal penting yang harus diomongin ke Yixing?

"Eh, Xing..."

"Ya?"

Aku memang ingat ada hal penting, tapi hal penting itu apa, aku bener-bener lupa.

"Ng... nggak jadi. Aku lupa mau ngomong apa. Ntar kalo aku inget, aku pasti SMS juga kok!" Aku masih memijat-mijat keningku, mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi tetep aja nggak bisa ingat.

"Oke! Aku tunggu SMS-nya ya, Baek! Good work, girl! Seneng bisa punya anak buah kayak kamu. Besok kalo ini udah kelar, kita makan-makan bareng ya?"

"Kamu yang traktir, kan?" tanyaku.

"Beres! Ya udah. Bye Baek! Malam!"

"Malam!"

 ** _Tuuut..._**

Aku meletakkan telepon itu ke tempatnya. Yixing mau ngomong hal penting apa ya? Tumben itu anak rada serius.

Aku sibuk melamun dan nggak menyadari tiba-tiba Kak Junmyeon sudah ada di sebelahku. Melihat Kak Junmyeon, rasa kesalku karena kelakuannya tadi mulai timbul.

"Kak Junmyeon udah keterlaluan! Nggak etis namanya, Kak, nguping pembicaraan kayak tadi!" kataku ketus.

"Itu cowok kacang yang dulu itu ya, Baek?"

Kak Junmyeon diomelin kok malah nanya aneh-aneh gini sih! Pengin mengalihkan pembicaraan atau apa? Lagian kok cowok kacang?

"Cowok kacang apaan?" tanyaku heran.

"Cowok yang bisa bikin kamu stres nyampe kamu ngitung-ngitung kacang nggak keruan kapan itu lho..."

Oh, dia...

"Oh, bukan kok!" jawabku pelan.

"Cowok lain?" tanya Kak Junmyeon lagi. Aku cuma mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Setelah lapor ke Yixing soal rincian kerjaanku siang tadi lewat SMS, aku berbaring di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamar, melamun.

Cowok kacang... Jelek banget sih istilahnya? Kalau nggak inget resenya Kak Junmyeon, mungkin sekarang aku udah cerita ke Kak Junmyeon soal cowok kacang itu. Cowok itu bukan Yixing, Kak! Baru semalem aku nggak SMSan sama cowok itu, tapi aku udah kangeeeen banget. Sedihnya lagi, cowok itu kayaknya baru marah sama aku, Kak! Tapi bukan salah dia, dia jadi marah kayak gini. Ini semua jelas salahku, selama ini udah bohongin dia. Mungkin dia begini gara-gara udah mencium gelagat kebohonganku kali ya? Aku sendiri sampe sekarang nggak tahu kenapa aku mesti bohongin dia kayak gini. Firasatku sih, kali ini dia nggak akan mau kenal aku lagi.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!!-**

 **Malam, Hyun! Lagi apa? Sorrry bgt kmrn g bls. Pulsa abis. Barusan beli nih. Gak bisa bwt kirim mms? Kok bisa? Yaudah, kirim fotomu ke Email ku aja gitu, . Aku tunggu ya, ok?!**

Firasat seorang Baekhyun ternyata bisa keliru juga. Chanyeol nggak marah kok! Harusnya dia tahu aku bohong nggak mau kirim foto segala, kenapa dia masih baik? Sori, kali ini aku yang nggak bales SMS-mu, Chan! Aku nggak sanggup ngebohongin kamu lagi.

.

.

 **[ End of Chapter 12** **\- Tbc to Ch.13 ]**

.

.

Anyeooong! Apdet lagi eykee, sorri telat mulu soalnya eyke syibukk Tshaee..

Cuss jangan lupa Ripiuw biar eyke fastup lagi ! Bhaay :) :)


	13. THIRTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

 _._

 **CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sial! Semaleman mikir hal penting apa yang harus aku omongin ke Yixing, kenapa baru inget sekarang, di saat pelajaran sejarah yang kayaknya nggak bakal selesai-selesai ini? Pokoknya bel istirahat kedua, aku harus langsung lari ke kelas Yixing. Segera! Sebelum terlambat!

 **Treeet... Treeet... Treeet...**

"Yippie."

Meskipun Miss Hyojin belum mengizinkan kami keluar, aku nggak peduli dan segera keluar dari kelas dan menuju kelas Yixing di dekat ruang guru.

Pintu kelasnya masih tertutup. Rupanya kelas Yixing juga belum beristirahat. Siip, berarti Yixing masih di dalam kelasnya. Begitu pintu dibuka, murid pertama yang keluar, meskipun aku sama sekali nggak kenal, langsung kutanyai.

"Yixing ada nggak? Tolong panggilin dong!" pintaku tergesa-gesa.

"Oh, Yixing-nya izin dari jam kelima tadi tuh! Nggak tahu ke mana, tapi mau ngurus publikasi katanya."

Waduh, dia pasti udah ke percetakan.

"Ya udah, makasih ya!" kataku sambil segera berlari ke arah kelas XI-2.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Hyeoyeon, kelasnya juga masih tertutup. Begitu pintu dibuka, murid pertama yang keluar juga langsung aku tanyai. Sayangnya, saking terburu-burunya aku nggak menyadari murid pertama yang keluar dari kelas itu Chanyeol.

"Hyeoyeon ada nggak... Chan? Tolong... tolong panggilin ya?" tanyaku gugup.

Chanyeol yang kaget, begitu keluar langsung ditanyai begitu olehku, cuma memandangku heran. Tapi dia segera masuk dan berteriak...

"Yeon, dicariin nih! Masuk aja tuh!" kata Chanyeol mempersilakanku masuk kelasnya. Aku mengangguk-angguk dengan gugup sementara Chanyeol pergi entah ke mana. Gimana nggak gugup? Itu tadi kontak langsungku dengan Chanyeol, setelah sekian lama nggak. Terakhir kali aku bisa sedekat itu dengan dia, mmm... kapan ya? Tuh kan... sampe nggak inget saking udah lamanya.

"BAEKHYUUNN TUMBEN MAEN KE KELASKU?? KENAPA NYARIIN??" Hyeoyeon yang masih duduk di bangkunya langsung berteriak-teriak seperti biasa begitu melihatku. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yeon, ngomong pelan aja ya?"

"Oh, sori, Baek! Lupa! Kenapa? Kok kayaknya penting banget?" Beberapa murid di kelas itu kulihat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Saat itu juga aku melihat Chanyeol masuk dan duduk di bangkunya yang ternyata berada di belakang bangku Hyeoyeon. Aduh... Padahal aku mau nanyain masalah Yixing! Kalau dia nanti salah sangka? Halah, kayak dia peduli aja!

"Kamu tahu Yixing ke mana, nggak?" bisikku.

"Oh, dia kan ke percetakan!"

"Waduh! Mmm, tahu percetakannya di mana?"

"Tahu sih! Di deket rumahku soalnya. Kenapa?"

"Tolong gambarin denahnya dong, Yeon! Aku perlu banget ngomong sama Yixing!"

"Kalau cuma mau ngomong kenapa nggak telepon dia aja?"

Oh, iya ya. Bego! Saking paniknya aku malah mikir kejauhan. Aku sibuk merogoh-rogoh sakuku, mencari handphone, tapi baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkannya di kelas.

"Eh, kamu kan nggak punya HP ya, Baek? Ya udah, aku pinjemin HP-ku sini! Kok kayaknya keperluanmu penting banget!" Sekarang gantian Hyeoyeon yang merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Sementara aku tertegun, baru ingat dulu aku ngaku ke Hyeoyeon bahwa aku nggak punya handphone.

"Eh, baru inget ding, Baek! Pulsaku limit banget! Buat missed call aja udah diomelin sama mbak-mbak providernya itu lho... Gimana dong? Sori, ya?"

"Nggak apa-apa, Yeon! Aku..." Aku baru mau bilang mau pamit dari kelas itu dan mencoba menelepon Yixing di telepon koin dekat Laboratorium Fisika tapi Hyeoyeon sudah memotongku lagi.

"Oh ya, pinjem Chanyeol aja! Ya, Chan? Boleh kan pinjem HP-mu? Kasihan tuh, kayaknya Baekhyun perlu banget ngomong sama Yixing!" kata Hyeoyeon sambil menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"Eh, nggak usah! Aku..."

"Nggak, apa-apa. Pulsaku masih banyak kok!" potong Chanyeol cepat. Aku cuma melongo. Heran, kenapa Chanyeol bisa sebaik itu! Mungkin dia memang terlihat cuek dan dingin kalau sama anak-anak luar kelas yang nggak begitu dia kenal. Tapi orang-orang yang sekelas dengannya, kayaknya nggak segan minta tolong ke dia. Buktinya ya Hyeoyeon tadi.

"Nih..." Chanyeol mengulurkan handphone-nya ke arahku. Aku agak gemetaran menerimanya. Handphone itu handphone yang dia gunakan tiap malam buat SMS aku. Dan begitu melihat wallpaper-nya, aku tertegun lagi. Dia memakai wallpaper fotonya sendiri yang sama dengan fotonya yang dia kirim ke aku. Dan sekarang aku memakai handphone-nya untuk menelepon cowok lain tapi sebenernya demi kepentingan yang ada hubungannya sama Chanyeol juga sih.

"Mmm... Aku pinjem agak jauhan... Boleh?" tanyaku takut-takut. Bukannya mau ngomongin macem-macem sama Yixing, tapi yang mau aku omongin ini kan ada hubungannya sama Chanyeol dan kebohonganku ke Hyeoyeon. Jadi mau nggak mau aku mesti jauh-jauh dari mereka berdua.

"Nggak apa-apa. Sana gih, ngomongnya ngumpet-ngumpet! Jauh-jauh juga boleh! Yang namanya privasi kan hak asasi manusia!"

Aku tertegun lagi dengan nada suara Chanyeol barusan. Kok sekarang jadi agak ketus dan kesannya... mmm, cemburu? Ha ha ha, Baekhyun, Baekhyun ! Pengharapan semu!

Aku segera menjauh dan berdiri di dekat jendela sambil memencet-mencet nomor Yixing yang untung sudah aku hafal sehingga nggak perlu mencari lagi dari phone book handphone.

"Halo."

"Heh, Yixing? Baekhyun nih!" bisikku di handphone itu.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Kirain siapa! HP siapa nih? Kok bukan nomor yang biasa?" Good news nih! Nomor Chanyeol nggak ada di phone book Yixing. Anggap aja ini berarti Chanyeol nggak kenal deket sama Yixing.

"Pake punya Chanyeol. Sekarang aku lagi di kelasnya."

"Lho, kok bisa pake HP-nya Chanyeol? Lagian kamu ngapain sih bisik-bisik? Ngomong biasa aja kenapa?"

"Ah, udah deh nggak usah bahas itu, nggak penting! Xing, selebaran udah kamu masukin ke percetakan belum?"

"Bentar lagi, baru mau ketemu orang percetakannya. Kenapa?"

"Siip! Xing, waktu kamu telepon tadi malem itu kan aku bilang ada hal penting yang man aku omongin. Nah, sekarang aku udah inget!"

"Apa?"

"Waktu aku ke radio-radio, nomor contact personnya kuganti jadi nomornya Hyeoyeon, tapi satunya lagi pake nomormu. Bukan nomorku! Sori, aku baru bilang sekarang, Xing! Terus yang buat selebaran juga diganti pake nomornya Hyeoyeon sama nomormu aja ya? Please, Xing!"

"Emang kenapa sih, Baek? Kamu males berhubungan sama orang-orang yang pada ngedaftar atau gimana?"

"Nggak gitu, Xing! Aduh, pokoknya jangan pake nomor HP-ku! Ya, Xing? Kamu boleh minta apa aja deh asal kamu ngabulin permintaanku yang satu ini. Please!!."

"Oke! Biar yang ngedaftar ngehubungi aku sama Hyeoyeon aja. Kamu nggak usah ngapa-ngapain. Puas?"

"Duh, kok ngomongnya gitu sih, Xing! Dijamin alasanku kuat kok! Tapi aku nggak bisa bilang."

"Kamu itu kenapa sih, Baek? Malah jadi penasaran..."

"Kan tadi aku udah bilang kalo nggak bisa bilang. Halah, jadi ribet kan ngomongnya. Pokoknya gitu deh! Nggak apa-apa ya, Xing?"

"Tapi kamu udah janji aku boleh minta apa aja dari kamu. Kamu harus penuhin itu, oke?"

Hah? Kan aku tadi bilang gitu cuma buat bujuk-bujuk aja. Kenapa dia nanggepinnya serius?

"Emang kamu mau minta apa, Xing?"

"Aku ntar habis dari percetakan langsung ke sekolah lagi kok! Pulang sekolah kamu jangan ke mana-mana, ya? Kamu nungguin aku di kelasmu aja! Ntar aku omongin langsung ke kamu kok! Tadi malem aku telepon kamu juga mau ngomongin ini, tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, nggak enak ah masalah serius gini diomongin lewat telepon! Aku malu!"

Idih, emang Yixing mau minta apa kok mesti malu-malu segala?

"Mmm... oke! Apa pun yang kamu minta itu ntar aku usahain deh! Tapi bener kan kamu nggak jadi pake nomor HP-ku? Bener lho, ya?"

"Iya, iya!"

"Thanks banget ya, Xing! Kamu cowok paling baik di dunia deh, Xing! Mmuach mmuach deh pokoknya! Bye, Xing!"

"Bye, Baek!"

 **Tiit...** Sambungan telepon aku putuskan dan nomor

Yixing langsung aku hapus dari handphone Chanyeol. Begitu aku berbalik, kulihat Chanyeol sedang memandangku dengan aneh tapi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu aku tahu dia sedang memerhatikanku. Jangan-jangan dia mendengar percakapanku barusan? Apalagi bagian terakhirnya. _"Kamu cowok paling baik di dunia deh, Xing! Mmuach mmuach deh pokoknya!"_ Ini sih sama aja gali lubang tutup lubang. Masalah nomor handphoneku nggak ketahuan Chanyeol beres, tapi masalah dugaan aku jadian sama Yixing bisa makin parah! Ah, bodo!

"Ng... Chan! Makasih ya! Sori tadi makenya agak lama. Nggak usah diganti kan pulsanya?"

"Ah, nggak usah! Nggak apa-apa! Biasa kan cewek-cowok kalo telepon-teleponan suka lama!" kata Chanyeol ketus. Lagi? Maksud Chanyeol apaan sih dari tadi kok main ketus gini? Sebenernya kalau cuma ketus-ketusan sih aku juga bisa! Tapi berhubung habis pinjem HP dan nggak mau dibilang sebagai orang yang nggak tahu terima kasih, otomatis aku nggak bisa bales keketusannya itu.

"Makasih ya, Chan! Balik dulu ya, Yeon! Dadah...," kataku kemudian sambil berjalan ke luar kelas itu dengan langkah lunglai.

.

.

.

"Dari mana, Baek? Kok lesu gitu? Mau istirahat tadi kamu juga langsung lari-lari. Habis dari mana sih?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihatku memasuki kelas.

"Dari nyariin Yixing!" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan merebahkan kepalaku di meja.

"0...," katanya dengan nada aneh.

"O apanya?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa!" jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang masih aneh.

"Baek, ntar pulsek (Pulang Sekolah) temenin ke KK yuk! Aku mau pinjem banyak komik nih! Mumpung besok hari Minggu!" ajak Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Mmm... Kalo ntar pulsek, aku nggak bisa. Udah ada janji."

"Janjian sama Siapa?"

"Sama Yixing."

"O"?

"Kamu apaan sih, Kyung? Dari tadi O-a-o terus!" tanyaku jengkel.

"Nggak apa-apa! Seneng aja temenku baru ada yang lagi di-pedekate-in."

"Siapa? Jangan bilang aku sama Yixing ya!"

"Ya, iya! Siapa lagi? Kamu kok nggak suka cerita soal Yixing sih, Baek! Kalau kamu lagi deket, sebagai sahabatmu kan aku harusnya tau!"

"Aku nggak ada apa-apa sama Yixing, Kyung!" bantahku.

"Tapi kayaknya Yixing suka sama kamu deh, Baek!"

"Sok tahu! Ya nggak lah!" Tiba-tiba aku teringat permintaan Yixing tadi waktu aku minta dia batalin pake nomor handphone-ku di selebaran. Jangan-jangan masalah serius yang Yixing maksud ada hubungannya dengan yang barusan Kyungsoo bilang. Dia bilang malu kalo ngomong lewat telepon! Mungkinkah permintaan yang dia maksud itu, misalnya... mmm, minta aku jadi ceweknya?

"Kalaupun Yixing suka aku, aku kan nggak suka dia, Kyung! Itu udah cukup," tambahku lagi.

"Baek, kalo aku lihat ya, kalian itu baru kenal, tapi dalam sekejap langsung bisa dekeeet banget. Menurutku itu karena kalian cocok, Baek! Meskipun kamu belum suka dia, kenapa nggak dicoba aja? Toh habis Kak Jongin kamu nggak pernah suka siapa-siapa lagi, kan?"

"Kamu nggak usah sok tahu, Kyung! Siapa bilang habis Kak Jongin aku nggak suka Siapa-Siapa lagi?" jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Emang Siapa? Kamu nggak pernah cerita ke aku kok!"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang juga menoleh ke arahku. Kyungsoo kaget begitu melihat ada setitik air mata di sudut mataku.

"Sori, Kyung! Aku nggak bisa cerita ke kamu sekarang. Bukannya aku nggak anggap kamu sahabatku, tapi... Aku sendiri juga belum yakin sama perasaanku. Kamu sabar ya, Kyung! Suatu saat aku pasti cerita kok!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk dan menepuk-nepuk tanganku dengan lembut.

"Udah ah, Kyung! Kita kok jadi mellow gini sih? Males banget deh! Drama banget!"

.

.

.

Surprise!!! Ternyata Yixing minta dicomblangin sama Hyeoyeon! Huu... kirain apaan! Kata Yixing, cewek feminin itu tipenya banget tapi dia anti banget sama cewek jaim. Jadi begitu tahu ada cewek macem Hyeoyeon, Yixing

langsung merasa "She's the one". Cewek kayak Hyeoyeon memang nggak ada duanya dan begitu denger permintaannya itu, perasaanku bener-bener campur aduk.

1\. Sebel

Gimana nggak nyebelin? Udah nungguin lumayan lama plus was-was gegara mikirin kata-kata yang sopan buat nolak dia, begitu dateng, dia masih sok malu-malu dan sebentar-sebentar, "Anu, Baek! Anu!" Kalau aku nggak pura-pura ngambek dan sok mau ninggalin dia tadi siang, gara-gara udah lumutan nungguin Yixing berhenti ngomong "Anu-anu" kayak kaset rusak, mungkin sampai saat ini Yixing belum mau bilang juga apa permintaannya itu.

2\. Geli

Beneran deh, begitu tahu apa permintaan Yixing, rasanya aku pengin ketawa sekeras-kerasnya. Mau ngomong gitu aja susahnya minta ampun. Ternyata Yixing itu orangnya pemalu juga ya? Pokoknya lucu banget deh lihat mukanya merah banget sambil ngomong "anu-anu" terus gitu.

3\. Nyesel

Nyesel banget udah nangis-nangis segala sama Kyungsoo tadi siang. Eh, ternyata Yixing malah minta bantuan dicomblangin! Tapi kenapa Yixing minta tolong ke aku ya? Aku bisa apa supaya mereka jadi deket? Sekelas sama Hyeoyeon aja nggak!

4\. Plong

Lega rasanya nggak usah nolak-nolak orang. Aku nya yang ke-GR-an aja, kali! Gara-gara Kyungsoo juga sih, aku jadi kepikiran Yixing bakal nembak aku.

5\. Kecewa

Tapi cuma suedikit buanget kok. Soalnya dalam lubuk hatiku terdalam, aku sempat mikir, "Boleh juga Yixing jadi cadangan kalau aku nggak jadi sama Chanyeol." He he he... Oh ya, apa tadi aku dengan terang-terangan nyinggung soal Chanyeol? Yup, gara-gara kejadian ini juga perasaanku yang nomor enam muncul, malahan ini yang paling penting! Yaitu...

6\. BERSYUKUR!!!

Gara-gara Yixing, mata dan hatiku bener-bener terbuka dan sadar bahwa aku memang suka Chanyeol. Kurang keras, ha? AKU SUKA CHANYEOL!! Nah, puas kan sekarang? He he... Mulai sekarang aku nggak akan mengingkari perasaan ini lagi. Yah, meskipun untuk bilang ke Chanyeol kalau aku ini Hyunnie ataupun sekadar cerita ke Kyungsoo aku masih belum berani sih. Tapi namanya orang hidup kan penuh dengan tahapan-tahapan. Untuk tahap pertama, yang penting saat ini aku cukup nggak bohongin diri sendiri dulu. Masalah Hyunnie dan bohong ke Chanyeol itu, pikirin besok-besok aja deh!

Waktu ngeliat Chanyeol untuk pertama kali di lapangan basket itu, aku tahu sebenernya aku tertarik. Tapi aku mengingkarinya karena kalau aku juga suka sama Chanyeol, berarti aku nggak beda sama cewek-cewek di sekolahku. Aku nggak mau disamain kayak mereka (meski sebenarnya aku memang sama dengan mereka) dan karenanya aku berusaha menentang kata hatiku sendiri. Tapi sejauh apa pun berusaha biar nggak suka sama Chanyeol, aku tetep nggak bisa lari. Sepertinya udah jadi takdir aku harus suka sama dia. I was born to love him. Duile, bahasanya kok jadi males banget gini...

Aku suka dia yang sering nyebelin tapi kadang-kadang juga baik banget. Dia yang cool dan sok cuek tapi di sisi lain juga bawel dan galak. Aku suka ngeliat dia melet-melet ke arahku. Aku kangen bisa melet-meletan lagi sama dia...

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt.. A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrr't... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

Aku juga suka perasaanku waktu dengerin ringtone ini karena ada harapan ini SMS dari Chanyeol.

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!-**

Aku paling suka perasaanku waktu baca namanya di layar handphone-ku.

 **Mlm, Hyun! Kok gak bls SMS-ku kmrn sih But it's ok, I have a good news for you atau bad news for you, aku blm tau! Besok aku tngguin kamu di depan XXX sebelum jam 3. Kita nonton, Okey? Aku gak maksa kamu datang dan gak perlu jawaban SMS ini, tapi aku pengen kamu tau, aku gak bakal pulang sebelum kamu datang =)**

Tapi aku nggak suka... paliiiiing nggak suka kalau dia ngirim SMS kayak gini! Soalnya aku bener-bener nggak tahu mesti gimana!

Aku mesti gimana, Chan?

.

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 13 ]**

.

.

.

See U ! Jangan lupa ninggalin review ya! :)


	14. FOURTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **FOURTEEN**

Di perempatan Toko Buku, aku melirik arloji biru yang melilit erat pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam tiga lewat sepuluh menit. Memang terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan tapi Chanyeol udah janji nggak akan pulang sampai aku datang, dan itu berarti aku belum terlambat untuk ngaku semuanya soal SMS selama ini, bahwa Hyunnie itu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun itu ya Hyunnie. Dan kalau dia tanya kenapa aku mesti bohong-bohong segala, aku akan jawab, "Karena aku suka kamu, Chan! Aku pengin kenal kamu lebih deket lagi. Dan itu cuma bisa aku lakukan lewat SMS."

Begitu lampu hijau menyala, aku membelokkan motorku ke kanan, melewati jalan yang cukup rimbun. Di ujung selatan jalan, aku menoleh ke kanan, itu sekolahku. Di dekat pintu gerbangnya, kulihat seorang ibu dan anaknya sedang berdiri menunggu bus.

Aku berbelok ke kiri dan menyusuri area yang mengelilingi Stadion Kota. Baru sampai seperempat lingkar jalan, aku berbelok ke kiri lagi dan memasuki kawasan jembatan layang.

Aku tertegun karena kawasan itu benar-benar macet total. Mobil-mobil berhenti, sama sekali nggak bisa bergerak maju. Kulihat beberapa polisi lengkap dengan mobilnya, juga ikut meramaikan suasana. Ada apa ya? Apa ada kecelakaan kereta api? Di bawah jembatan layang memang terdapat lintasan kereta api.

"Jalan ditutup. Jalan ditutup. Tolong berbalik arah," kata seorang polisi yang berdiri di tengah pertigaan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ini ada apa ya, Pak?" tanya seorang ibu gemuk yang membawa beberapa ekor ayam yang diikat di boncengan motornya, nggak jauh dari tempatku.

"Maaf, Bu! Jalan ditutup karena ada kebakaran."

Kebakaran?

"Kebakarannya besar, Pak? Di mana?" tanya ibu itu lagi.

"Bioskop XXX yang terbakar, Bu! Ya, lumayan besar."

Bioskop XXX? Chanyeol!?

"Pak polisi, saya lihat nggak ada asap sama sekali kok! Bapak jangan ngawur!" sambungku cepat kepada polisi itu.

"Eh, Adik jangan ngomong begitu! Saya ini polisi! Kalau saya bilang kebakaran, ya memang ada kebakaran! Adik yang warga sipil jangan macem-macem sama polisi. Adik bisa saya masukin penjara! Memang bener-bener ada kebakaran besar kok! Saya dengar semua orang yang ada di bioskop itu bisa dipastikan tewas."

Apa? Nggak boleh! Chanyeol gimana? Chanyeol!!

CHANYEEEOOOLLL!!!!

Yang kemudian kurasakan adalah lantai dingin kamar tidurku dan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing.

Astaga, siang-siang begini kenapa bisa mimpi jelek banget! Sampe jatuh segala, lagi!

Aku segera bangun dari lantai kamar dan melirik jam dinding yang ada di dekat meja belajar. Jam setengah dua siang. Satu setengah jam dari janjian ketemu sama Chanyeol. Kalaupun aku nggak dateng, apa bener dia mau nungguin aku terus sampe dateng? Tapi aku nggak berani dateng, Chan! Keberanianku muncul cuma di dalam mimpi.

Aduh! Mimpiku tadi apa maksudnya ya? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang bakal menimpa Chanyeol. Dan aku nggak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk bilang bahwa aku ini Hyunnie. Apa aku harus datang ke sana sebelum semuanya terlambat?

Ditengah kebingungan yang melanda hatiku, terdengar suara Mama berteriak memanggil.

"BAEKHYUN!!!"

Aku segera keluar dari kamar.

"BAEKHYUN!!! ADA TELEPON!!!"

"DARI SIAPA, MA?" tanyaku dari lantai atas.

"NGGAK TAHU!!! COWOK!!!"

Pasti Yixing!

"YA UDAH!!! AKU TERIMA DI ATAS." Oh ya, gawat kalau ada Kak Junmyeon. "MA, KAK JUNMYEON KE MANA?"

"TIDUR SIANG TUH DI KAMARNYA."

Bagus! Aman dari bahaya pengupingan. Aku meraih gagang telepon cordless itu dan tiduran di sofa.

"Halo. Kenapa, Xing?" tanyaku kepada si penelepon yang aku yakini pasti Yixing.

"Heh, kok tahu kalo aku yang telepon? Aku tadi nggak bilang namaku kok ke mamamu. Eh, tadi mamamu, kan?"

"Iya, mamaku. Feeling aja sih. Cowok yang nelepon aku ke rumah kan cuma kamu."

"Cuma aku? Jadi nggak pernah ditelepon cowok, ya? Kasihan banget sih kamu, Baek! Eh, kalo aku sama Hyeoyeon berhasil, gantian aku bantuin kamu gimana? Sama siapa cowoknya, kamu tinggal nyebut deh! Tapi kalo aku kenal ya..." Sialan nih Yixing!

"Bawel!"

"Eh, aku SMS kok pending mulu sih, Baek? Dimatiin, ya?"

"Oh, iya!" Dari tadi malem, handphone memang sengaja aku matiin. Takut kalo Chanyeol SMS atau missed call, aku jadi nggak tega dan nekat ke XXX sore ini.

"Heh, cepetan gih, kenapa nelepon?" tambahku lagi.

"Baek, kamu udah janji mau nolongin aku pedekate ke Hyeoyeon, kan?"

"Terus?"

"Sekaranglah saatnya, Baek! Mau, kan?"

"Aku mesti gimana?"

"Kamu cuma tinggal makan. Gampang, kan?"

Ini anak ngomong apa sih? "Maksudnya?"

"Aku kan udah pernah bilang, kalo kerjaan kita beres, aku mau ngajak makan. Nah, rencanaku sore ini. Kita bertiga, aku, kamu, Hyeo (aku singkat yaa). Aku udah bilang ke Hyeo kok."

"Kalo kerjaan kita beres gimana? Selebaran aja masih nginep di percetakan, belum disebar, kok udah mau makan-makan?"

"Ya ceritanya udah beres, gitu. Pokoknya makan-makannya sore ini aja!"

"Udah ngebet sama Hyeo, ya?" godaku.

Dari gagang telepon, kudengar Yixing cuma ber-"he he he" nggak jelas.

"Mau makan ya makan aja, sana gih berdua! Ngapain ngajak aku? Ntar jadi obat nyamuk! Males bangeeet!"

"Aku udah bilang Hyeo kalo mau bertiga. Kan ceritanya makan-makan khusus Seksi Publikasi! Lagian kalo ngajakin dia berdua aja kan malu, Baek! Terus kalo nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk, kamu kan di tengah-tengah acara bisa minggat ke mana kek, terserah!" Mau ditolongin apa nggak sih ini anak?

"Lagian aku yang bayar kok! Tinggal makan aja bawel banget sih!" tambah Yixing lagi. Iya ya. Makan gratis kenapa mesti nolak?

"Iya deh. Di mana?"

"Di MCD aja. Tau, kan tempatnya? Tapi ngumpulnya di sekolah dulu aja, pintu timur, jam setengah empat. Oke?"

"Ya, ya. Tapi rumahku sama MCD lumayan jauh lho, Xing!"

"Terus?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tahu bensin sekarang satu liter harganya berapa?"

"Ya ampun, minta duit transpor nih? Kok segitunya sih!"

"He he, nggak, nggak. Bercanda kok!"

"Ya udah, thanks ya, Baek! On time lho! Bye!"

"Bye!"

.

.

.

Meskipun hari Minggu, sekolahku nggak pernah sepi dari murid-murid yang sekadar suntuk di rumah dan menganggap ruang ekskul masing-masing sebagai second home mereka. Tetapi mereka ngumpul di pintu barat sekolah, kebanyakan ruang ekskul memang ada di kawasan itu. Sedangkan janjian kami bertiga di pintu timur sekolah. Walhasil, aku menunggu sendirian di sini. Sendirian? Yup, betul! Udah jam empat tapi dua cecunguk itu belum ada yang menongolkan diri. Belum juga jadian, mereka udah kompak telat begini. Harusnya waktu Yixing bilang kumpul jam setengah empat, aku ingat bahwa dia itu suka N-G-A-R-E-T. Yup, betul! Ngaret!

Oh iya, jam empat. Chanyeol gimana ya? Apa dia masih nungguin aku? Sebenernya bisa aja sih aku batalin makan-makan bareng mereka berdua dan dengan semua risiko dateng ke XXX. Toh XXX nggak ada satu kilometer dari tempatku nangkring di atas motor sekarang. Daripada jadi obat nyamuk, jelas mending nonton berdua sama Chanyeol. Dengan catatan, aku datang sebagai Baekhyun, bukan Hyunnie. Hiks...

Aku mulai merogoh-rogoh tas, mencari handphoneku yang masih aku matikan. Begitu ketemu, aku segera mengaktifkannya. Cuma ada satu SMS dari Yixing yang dikirim tadi pagi. Nggak ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol mencoba menghubungiku. Padahal kalau Chanyeol masih menungguku sekarang, harusnya sejak jam tiga tadi ada missed call atau SMS dari dia. Baguslah kalau dia nggak menungguku. Aku jadi nggak harus merasa bersalah.

"BAEKHYUN!!! SORI TELAT, BAEK!!"

Hyeo? Gawat! Setahu dia kan aku nggak punya handphone. Aku segera mengantongi handphone-ku di saku celana, tepat di saat Hyeo datang dan menepuk bahuku. Sebelum dia teriak-teriak nggak jelas, aku meletakkan telunjukku di depan mulutku. Dia mengerti.

"Baek, sori ya telat. Motorku tadi macet gitu. Jadinya musti bujuk-bujuk kakakku buat nganterin. Lho, Yixing mana?" tanyanya.

"Tau tuh! Padahal dia yang ngajak, malah datengnya paling terakhir gini."

"Ya kalo dateng."

Aku kemudian menatap Hyeo dan tersenyum. "Pasti datang kok, Hyeo!"

"Kok makan-makannya sekarang ya, Baek? Kan kerjaan kita belum kelar tuh!"

Ha ha ha, Hyeo aja curiga!

"Nggak tahu tuh! Mumpung Yixing lagi banyak duit, kali!" jawabku sekenanya.

"Eh, Baek, aku mau nanya sesuatu sama kamu. Tapi kamu jangan marah, ya?" tanya Hyeo setengah berbisik. Hebat, kan? Orang macam Hyeo ternyata bisa bisik-bisik juga.

"Nanya apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mmm... Kamu sama Yixing... jadian, ya?" Hyeo menatapku, menunggu jawaban dengan sedikit was-was.

Aha, sepertinya ini bakalan seru. Rupanya gayung bersambut, sodara-sodara!

"Nggak, lagi. Tenang aja, Hyeo!" kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Iya, iya. HEH? APA MAKSUDNYA TENANG AJA? KAMU JANGAN NGIRA AKU..."

"Halo, semua! Sori telat!" suara Yixing terdengar dari belakangku. Aku cuma bisa cekikikan begitu melihat Hyeo langsung bungkam dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Pada ngomongin apa nih? Kok kayaknya seru banget!" tanya Yixing kemudian.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Xing! EH, BAU APA SIH INI? MENYENGAT BANGET! KAMU YA, XING? IHHH, JAUH-JAUH GIH SANA!" kata Hyeo sambil mendorong Yixing menjauh. Aku cekikikan lagi. Gayanya Hyeo aja tuh yang grogi kalau deket-deket sama Yixing. Tapi Yixing-nya salah juga sih. Gara-gara mau first date kok jadi pake parfum berlebihan gini. Orang pilek pasti juga enek mencium baunya.

"Heh, udah-udah! Xing, laporan pertanggungjawaban! Katanya suruh on time, kok malah kamu yang paling ngaret gini?" kataku kemudian.

"Oh, iya, iya. Sori, aku bawa mobil, jadi tadi mesti bujuk-bujuk papaku lama," jawab Yixing lagi. Alaaah, bilang aja kalau kelamaan mandi kembang. Pasti tadi dia nervous mau nge-date gini. Kalau aku jadi Hyeo, cowok nggak on time begini udah aku kasih nilai minus.

"MAKANYA NGGAK USAH BAWA MOBIL SEGALA, DODOL!" sahut Hyeo lagi. Yixing mengangguk-angguk pasrah diteriaki Hyeo barusan. Aku cuma tersenyum. Penginnya sih kelihatan keren di depan Hyeo, eh malah dimarah-marahin gitu. Hi hi hi, syukurin!

"Ya udah, berangkat sekarang aja yuk. Udah laper nih!" ajak Yixing kemudian.

"Yuk!" kataku sambil mulai membalikkan motor.

"Aku bonceng kamu ya, Baek!" pinta Hyeo kemudian. Yixing yang berada di belakang Hyeo langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cemas. Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Jangan! Yixing bawa mobil tuh! Kamu sama Yixing aja!" kataku kemudian.

"Kalo gitu kamu ikut mobilnya Yixing juga!" pinta Hyeo lagi.

"Terus nanti motornya Baekhyun ditaruh di mana, hayo!" sahut Yixing cepat.

"Tuh! Motorku ditaruh di mana?" tanyaku pada Hyeo.

"Taruh di dalem sekolah aja kan bisa?" bujuk Hyeo lagi.

"Jangan! Sekarang sekolah nggak aman! Waktu itu ada yang kecurian lho!" sahut Yixing lagi.

"MAKANYA AKU BONCENG BAEKHYUN AJA!" teriak Hyeo lagi.

"Emang kenapa kamu nggak mau ikut mobil Yixing, Hyeo?" tanyaku mencoba menenangkan. Hyeo cuma terdiam, seperti sedang mencari jawaban, tapi akhirnya menyahut juga.

"NGGAK MAU DEKET-DEKET YIXING! BAUNYA KAYAK OOM-OOM!" Hyeo menoleh ke arah Yixing. Kulihat Yixing merengut sambil menatapku dengan tampang memelas. Bibirku bergerak tanpa suara membentuk kata-kata "Syukurin!"

"Gini aja deh, Hyeo! Berangkatnya nggak apa-apa bareng aku. Tapi pulangnya kayaknya nggak bisa. Aku mau langsung pergi, ada perlu," kataku mencoba menawarkan solusi. Padahal mau pergi ke mana coba? Yah, bohong dikit demi bantuin Yixing kan nggak apa-apa. Mungkin aja kan waktu mengunyah steik, entah dari mana tiba-tiba keberanianku muncul buat ketemuan sama Chanyeol di XXX. Who knows?

"Emang kamu mau ke mana, Baek?" tanya Hyeo lagi. Nah, kalau jawab yang ini aku harus mikir lama dulu.

Untungnya Yixing segera membantu.

"Udah deh, Hyeo! Jangan ikut campur urusannya Baekhyun! Kali aja dia lagi kepingin sendirian, merenungi nasibnya yang sial terus itu."

Dasar cowok nggak tahu terima kasih! Udah dibantuin malah ngomong kayak gitu! Awas aja ntar, aku mau pesen makanan yang banyak! "Ya deh!" jawab Hyeo lagi. Yixing nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku.

.

.

.

"Eh, aku ke belakang dulu ya!" pamit Hyeo kepadaku dan Yixing. Kami berdua sama-sama mengangguk.

Saat itu kami bertiga duduk melingkari salah satu meja di MCD.

Setelah Hyeo menghilang di balik pintu, Yixing mendekat ke arahku.

"Heh, kamu minggatnya kapan, Non?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Tuh! Jahat banget kan Yixing itu? Kok jadinya habis manis sepah dibuang gini! Tapi aku juga tahu diri kok.

"Iya, iya! Bentar lagi! Makanannya kan mubazir kalo nggak abis," jawabku sambil melahap shrimp steak dan French fries yang tadi kupesan.

"Makanya cepetan dikit makannya!" kata Yixing lagi.

"Emang habis ini mau rencana ngapain sama Hyeo, Xing?" tanyaku.

"Nggak tahu. Mungkin... nonton," jawab Yixing.

Nonton?

"Di mana?"

"Di TueniWan dong!"

Hmm, coba mereka ke XXX. Kan bisa nitip salam buat Chanyeol, he he... Chanyeol masih di sana nggak ya? Kulirik jamku, jam lima. Udah dua jam lewat dari jadwal janjian. Nggak mungkin Chanyeol masih menungguku.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Seems a whisper sometimes louder than a scream..._**

Saat itu Hyeo kembali dan duduk di kursinya.

"Xing, HP-mu tuh!" kata Hyeo kepada Yixing.

"Bukan. Punyanya Baekhyun, kali!" sahut Yixing.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Life is free..._**

"BAEKHYUN lTU NGGAK PUNYA HP, DODOL!"

Dasar Hyeo! Di tempat umum begini masih aja teriak-teriak. Tapi itu memang ringtone handphone-ku. Ah, terserah kalau Hyeo sekarang tahu aku bohong. Atau bilang aja handphone-ku baru. Beres!

Aku segera mengambil handphone-ku yang ada di saku.

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!- calling...**

Aku cuma memandangi handphone-ku sampai panggilan itu terhenti. Kenapa ya Chanyeol missed call? Apa dia masih menungguku? Tapi ini kan udah jam lima? Rasa bersalah mulai melandaku lagi.

"Tuh kan, HP-nya Baekhyun!" kata Yixing lagi.

"TAPI DULU BILANGNYA NGGAK PUNYA HP!" teriak Hyeo lagi. "HP baru ya, Baek?" tanya Hyeo kepadaku.

Aku cuma tersenyum tipis. Aku segera menyedot-nyedot milkshake strawberry ku yang masih separuh dan berdiri.

"HP baru gimana? Ngawur!" sahut Yixing.

Aduh, belum jadian mereka kok udah berdebat masalah nggak penting kayak gini sih. Maaf-maaf aja kalau aku terpaksa ninggalin mereka di saat seperti ini.

"Aku pulang duluan ya!" pamitku pada mereka berdua.

"Katanya minggatnya mau abis makan? Belum selesai tuh!" tanya Yixing heran. Shrimp steak dan french fries ku memang masih tersisa cukup banyak. Yixing memang aneh! Tadi nyuruh aku cepet-cepet pergi. Giliran aku pamit, dia malah heran.

"MINGGAT APAAN? KAMU JAHAT BANGET SIH, XING, NGOMONG GITU KE BAEKHYUN!"

Aduh, mereka mulai ribut lagi.

"Duluan ya, Xing! Hyeo! Dadah...," kataku sambil keluar dari restoran itu. Sori, Xing! Aku harus pergi. Giliranmu untuk beraksi. Terserah mau ngedeketin Hyeo atau nenangin dia dulu supaya nggak teriak-teriak lagi. Ini udah risikomu suka sama cewek kayak Tarzan begitu...

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang menyusuri Jalan yang cukup rimbun. Suasananya mirip mimpiku tadi siang. Sesampainya di dekat sekolah, aku iseng menoleh. Ada seorang ibu dan anaknya berdiri menunggu bus di dekat pintu gerbangnya. Ya ampun, itu ibu dan anak yang sama persis dengan mimpiku. Firasatku jadi nggak enak. Aku segera mempercepat laju motorku. Kalau di pertigaan nanti macet, pasti mimpi tadi siang bener-bener kejadian.

Aku hampir pingsan begitu di depanku mulai terlihat macet. Tapi nggak jadi karena mendengar omelan seorang bapak yang mengendarai motornya di sebelahku tentang konvoi kampanye Pilkada yang sedang lewat. Hufh, untung bukan kebakaran.

Begitu kemacetan mulai bergerak maju, aku membawa motorku melaju di atas jembatan layang dan membelokkannya ke arah tempat parkir bioskop XXX. Aku mencari tanda-tanda kebakaran di sana. Nggak ada. Aku juga mencari sosok Chanyeol di depan bangunan itu. Nggak ada juga.

Setelah memarkir motorku, aku mulai mencari Chanyeol. Seharusnya nggak sulit karena keadaan di situ cukup sepi. Sejak ada TueniWan, XXX memang nggak seramai dulu.

Aku sibuk mencari sosok cakep Chanyeol di antara orang-orang itu. Nggak ada. Aku capek mencarinya dan duduk di kursi kain berwarna merah yang sudah butut di dekat loket karcis.

Mungkin Chanyeol memang nggak menungguku. Mungkin Chanyeol missed call aku sesampainya di rumah, bukan berarti dia masih menungguku dan berharap aku datang. Aku sedikit kecewa dia mengingkari janjinya. Padahal kalaupun sekarang ketemu dia, aku nggak tahu bakal ngomong apa, mengaku pun aku belum berani. Aku ke sini tadi kenapa ya? Hufh, dorongan hati sesaat!

Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan berniat pulang.

Kemudian bahuku ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Begitu aku menoleh...

Chanyeol! Aku kepingin pingsan. Tapi untungnya cuma kepingin kok.

"Cengeng! Ngapain di sini?" sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Udah lama aku nggak melihat senyumnya itu. Dan cengeng? Aku nggak akan marah kayak dulu lagi kalau dia panggil aku dengan kata itu. Aku malah kangen dia panggil aku begitu. Oh ya. Dia tadi nanya apa? Aku ngapain di sini? Aduh, aku mesti jawab apa? Apa ini kesempatan yang udah dikasih Tuhan ke aku untuk ngaku semuanya? Oke...

"Ng, aku mau nonton. Tapi... tapi nggak jadi." Hanya alasan itu yang akhirnya terpikir di otakku. Aku belum berani mengaku.

"Kenapa nggak jadi?"

"Aku... aku nggak bawa duit. Dompetku ketinggalan," Jawaban nggak bermutu! Tapi kalau nasibku baru mujur, Chanyeol pasti malah ngajakin aku nonton. Ngajakin aku nonton sebagai Baekhyun, bukan Hyunnie. Yes!

"Kok bisa sih, mau nonton nggak bawa duit?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu saat ini juga. Aku kepingin lihat senyumnya terus seperti saat ini.

"Sendirian aja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya. Lagi kepingin nyobain nonton sendirian tuh kayak apa rasanya." Ngawur! Orang yang nonton sendirian di bioskop itu jelas-jelas orang memelas! Nggak usah dicoba, semua orang juga udah tahu.

"O..."

Kok cuma "O"? Hiks...

"Lha kamu ngapain di sini, Chan? Mau nonton juga, ya?" Ini pertanyaan basa-basi, supaya dia nggak curiga. Jelas-jelas aku tahu dia ke sini buat apa.

"Iya, tapi nggak jadi juga," jawabnya lesu.

Jangan lesu gitu dong, Chan! Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kok nggak jadi? Dompetnya ketinggalan juga?" tanyaku mencoba bercanda.

"Nggak apa-apa. Yang diajak nggak dateng," jawabnya.

"Cewek, ya?" tanyaku lagi. Ini juga masih pertanyaan basa-basi. Dia cuma mengangguk. Oke, sepertinya dia nggak kepingin ngomongin ini. Lagian kalau dia ngomongin ini terus, aku bisa tambah merasa bersalah. Mungkin ini udah waktuku untuk pergi. Toh dia nggak kenapa-napa. Atau dia masih bersikeras kepingin nunggu Hyunnie-nya itu dateng?

"Ya udah, aku pulang dulu ya, Chan!" pamitku kepadanya.

"Kamu naik motor, kan? Bawa jas ujan?" Jas ujan? Buat apa? Aku melihat ke luar. Ya ampun, sejak kapan hujan? Kayaknya tadi nggak mendung!

"Aduh, nggak bawa. He he, nggak jadi pulang. Kayaknya bentar lagi juga reda kok!" Dan kalau kamu bener-bener cowok gentle, harusnya kamu juga nemenin aku, Chan!

"Ya udah deh! Aku temenin."

Yippie! Baekhyun memang nggak pernah salah milih cowok!

"Makasih," kataku sambil duduk lagi. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahku.

Siiing... Sepi! Ya, nggak apa-apalah. Dia duduk di sebelahku aja aku udah seneng. Ya Tuhan, tolong curahkan hujan di atas bioskop ini selamanya. Amin.

"Baek, daripada bengong gini. Mending makan aja yuk! Aku traktir!"

Hah? Ini sih bener-bener mukjizat. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Eh, tapi aku kan masih kenyang. Barusan juga makan steik! Lagian pura-pura jual mahal itu perlu. Masa diajak makan langsung bilang iya!

"Eh, nggak usah! Makasih. Aku masih kenyang kok! Tadi habis makan." Hiks, meskipun lisanku mengucapkan kata-kata ini, aku tahu hatiku berontak.

"Aah, nggak apa-apa. Gak usah bohong! Kamu bilang masih kenyang tapi pasti belum makan seharian, kan?"

Aku cuma tersenyum.

"Lagian ada hal penting yang kepingin aku omongin. Mau ya?" katanya.

Aduh! Jual mahalku bisa kalah sama rasa penasaran nih! Hal penting apa ya? Masa dia mau nembak aku? Ha ha ha... Ngimpi! Atau dia udah tahu aku ini Hyunnie? Wah, kalau yang ini gawat!

"Ya deh!"

"Kamu ikut mobilku aja, ya? Kan ujan!" pintanya setelah berdiri.

Aku mengangguk.

.

.

.

Aku bener-bener bersyukur Chanyeol markir mobilnya jauuuh banget dari gedung bioskop. Sehingga yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dia melepaskan jaketnya dan melindungi kepalaku dengan jaketnya itu, memegang bahuku dan mengajakku berlari kecil di tengah hujan yang sebenarnya juga nggak deras-deras banget. Dan Chanyeol masih menunjukkan sikap gentle-nya dengan membukakan pintu depan mobil Jazz silver-nya itu. Could someone pinch me, please! Pasti sekarang ini aku sedang bermimpi.

Meskipun aku nggak begitu suka naik mobil, tapi kayaknya nggak bakal pusing kalau yang nyetirin Chanyeol. Hmm... mobil yang nyaman. Baunya Chanyeol banget.

"Aku pinjem mobil Bokap nih!" katanya begitu mulai menyetir di sebelahku, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. Oh, oke, aku ralat, baunya bokapnya Chanyeol banget.

"Bawa mobil soalnya mau ngajakin cewek nonton tadi itu, ya?" tanyaku lagi.

Chanyeol cuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ya Chanyeol, ya Yixing! Mau ketemuan sama cewek bawaannya sok keren. Ke sekolah aja pada pake motor butut, kok tiba-tiba jadi bawa mobil gini? Dasar cowok!

"Aku udah bela-belain bawa mobil, eh dianya nggak dateng! Rese!" kata Chanyeol kemudian.

"Ya nggaklah, Chan! Kali aja dia emang bener-bener nggak bisa dateng! Jangan nge-judge dia negatif dulu dong!"

"Kok kamu jadi belain dia gitu sih, Baek? Kenal aja nggak!" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

Aduh, tanpa sadar aku mulai membela diri.

"Ya aku bela dia... sebagai sesama cewek aja. Solidaritas antarcewek," jawabku sambil mengangguk-angguk sok yakin.

Chanyeol cuma diam.

"Emang cewekmu ya, Chan?" tanyaku iseng. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Bukan kok!" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Ya iyalah! Wong cewek yang dia ajak nonton itu aku!

"Calon," tambahnya lagi.

Aku kaget mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol itu. Aku nggak berani menoleh. Apa maksud kata-kata Chanyeol barusan? Apa berarti dia suka Hyunnie? Hyunnie kan cuma temen SMS-an yang nggak pernah dia temui wujudnya!

Kalo Chanyeol malah suka Hyunnie begini, aku harus bersikap gimana hayo? Harussnya seneng apa sedih? Kalo sedih kok rasanya aneh. Hyunnie itu kan aku juga! Tapi kalo mau seneng juga rasanya lebih aneh lagi. Kenapa Chanyeol malah suka tokoh bikinanku? Kenapa nggak suka aku yang nyata aja? Pantesan dia tadi bersikeras nungguin Hyunnie sampe jam segitu! Hiks, kenapa jadi begini?

"Baek..." Panggilan dari Chanyeol langsung menyadarkanku dari lamunan. "Tadi aku bilang nggak, kita makannya di Jalan X?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jalan X? Jangan bilang makan di MCD lagi! Makan lagi sih nggak apa-apa. Tapi kalau harus steik lagi, kayaknya aku nggak sanggup deh! Lagian nanti kalau Yixing sama Hyeo masih di sana, aku harus bilang apa sama mereka?

"Nggak apa-apa kan di sana?" tanya Chanyeol melihatku terdiam.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok."

Siing... Sepi.

"Hidupin kaset ya, Baek?" kata Chanyeol meminta izin, rupanya dia juga merasa nggak enak karena tiba-tiba suasana berubah jadi sepi. Aku mengangguk. Intro lagu yang sangat aku kenal mulai mengalun di mobil itu.

"WAH... CNBLUE, YA?" seruku dengan noraknya. Aduh, goblok! Kenapa aku mesti teriak-teriak segala? Keseringan bareng Hyeo nih!

"Iya. Suka?"

Aku cuma mengangguk. Cowok yang aku suka ternyata juga suka band yang aku suka. Yah, meskipun kalau Chanyeol suka musik yang paling norak sekalipun aku juga tetep suka sama dia. Tapi ini pasti petunjuk dari Tuhan bahwa aku dan Chanyeol bakal jadi pasangan yang cocok. He he he... Tapi kan Chanyeol suka sama Hyunnie? Ah, bodo! Toh Hyunnie itu aku! Berarti Chanyeol suka sama aku juga, kan?

Tanpa terasa mobil Chanyeol sudah berbelok ke kanan memasuki kawasan Jalan X.

Hiks, kenapa udah nyampe sini?

Di depan MCD, Chanyeol masih membawa mobilnya melaju tanpa berhenti. Lho? Bukan di MCD ya? Bagus deh! Tapi terus ke mana dong?

Sekilas kulihat mobil Yixing sudah nggak terparkir di depan restoran itu. Mungkin Yixing jadi ngajakin Hyeo nonton.

"Udah nyampe, Baek!" kata Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunanku.

Begitu aku keluar... Ini kan Kedai Ramen?

"Ujan-ujan kan enaknya makan Ramen!" kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke dalam kedai itu. Hmm... cowok cerdas!

Setelah memesan dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas teh hijau, Chanyeol membawaku ke meja di pojok. Begitu duduk berhadapan dan menunggu pesanan, kepala Chanyeol mendekat maju ke arahku.

"Sekarang aku mau ngomong hal penting sama kamu, Baek!"

Jantungku langsung berdegup keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huu... Kirain hal penting itu dia mau nembak aku (nggak mungkin! Ingat, dia suka Hyunnie!) atau dia udah tahu aku bohong atau apa. Ternyata... Dia mau minta maaf udah ngelempar mukaku pake bola basket waktu kelas X duluuu banget itu. Dia masih ingat rupanya. Padahal itu kan udah kejadian jadul banget. Aku udah maafin dia kok. Dan akhirnya aku balik minta maaf karena udah ngelempar bola basket ke mukanya juga. Dia juga mau maafin. Walhasil, di warung ramen itu kami malah maaf-maafan. Setelah hujan reda, Chanyeol anter aku balik lagi ke XXX buat ngambil motor.

Baidewey Chanyeol bilangnya kan suka Hyunnie? Atau aku tadi salah denger? Nggak mungkin kan Chanyeol bisa suka sama cewek yang belum pernah ditemuinya? Ya, pasti itu. Aku salah denger. Anggap saja begitu.

.

.

 **[ End of chapter 14 ]**

.

.

 **BALIK FASTUUUPP LAGGGIII SHAAYYY... HAHAHA XD**

 **Tadi ceritanya baru on buka aplikasi Fanfiction lagi terus baca review yang (kayaknya) mulai bertambah banyak.. Dan seperti mendapatkan suntikan semangat, Authorwatiek buru-buru ngetik chapter ini bagaikan orang yang kesetanan, lol.**

 **Terus berikan review ya gaeess, see you next year! *Kecup***


	15. FIFTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 **WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"When I fall in love it will be forever or I'll never fall in love..."

"Diam, Baek! Suaramu itu fals!" kata Kyungsoo kepadaku. Saat itu istirahat kedua, kami berdua sedang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon. Kyungsoo sedang makan tahu Kentucky yang dibeli di kantin Pak Minhyuk. Kalau tahuku sih udah habis dari tadi.

"In a restless world like this is, love is ended before it's HMPHMH!#$%"*." Kyungsoo membungkam mulutku dengan tangannya. Belajar dari pengalamanku dengan Hyeoyeon, aku mulai menjilati tangannya.

"IHH... JIJIK!!!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil melepaskan tangannya. Aku cuma nyengir. Sayangnya Kyungsoo agak nggak tahu diri. Bukannya mencari keran air terdekat untuk mencuci tangannya, dia malah mengusapkannya ke rokku. Sial!

"Kamu kenapa sih nyanyi lagu itu terus? Ganti lagu kek! Bosen!"

"Biarin! Nggak bisa lihat orang seneng aja sih!"

"Emang kamu baru seneng kenapa? Baru jatuh cinta? Jatuh cinta sama... eh, Chanyeol, Baek! Chanyeol!"

Hah? Kok Kyungsoo bisa tahu kalau aku baru suka sama Chanyeol? (Aku belum berani memakai kata cinta)

"Itu, Baek! Di depan ada Chanyeol!" O... Kirain Kyungsoo udah tahu!

Kulihat Chanyeol sedang berjalan sambil mendribel bola basket dari arah lapangan basket. Ketika dia lewat di depanku dan Kyungsoo, aku memberanikan diri tersenyum ke arahnya. Toh kami kemarin udah ngobrol banyak dan dia traktir segala. Masa dia masih nggak mau nyapa atau sekadar balas senyumku? Nggak mungkin, kan?

Begitu aku memberikan senyumku yang terbaik, bukan senyum genit tapi senyum sapaan yang bersahabat untuk sekian detik aku malah jadi membatu. Chanyeol melihatku sekilas, tapi boro-boro balas tersenyum, sepertinya dia malah sengaja memalingkan muka dan asyik memainkan bola.

Nothing is impossible, Baek! Kemarin kalian bisa ngobrol begitu, bukan jaminan dia bakal mau sok menyapa dan berhangat-hangat ria di sekolah.

Tapi aku belum mengerti. Apa yang kualami semalam itu benar-benar cuma mimpi? What a beautiful dream! Tapi kenapa akhirnya malah nyakitin kayak gini? Apa yang salah, Chan? Aku sama sekali nggak ngerti!

.

.

.

"Baek?" Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku.

"Baek!" Oh, bukan sepertinya. Tapi memang ada. Dan orang itu Kyungsoo. Aku cuma menoleh. Sementara Bu Tzuyu, guru kimia-ku tengah berkicau tentang hidrokarbon di depan kelas. Biasanya aku lumayan tertarik dengan pelajaran yang satu ini. Tapi siang ini entah kenapa otakku malas diajak berpikir.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Baek? Kok bengong terus? Nggak nyanyi lagi?" Kyungsoo memandangiku sambil berbisik-bisik cemas.

"Nyanyi gimana? Kan lagi pelajaran? Lagian katamu suaraku fals. Ya udah, aku diem. Kok sekarang malah heran?" Aku juga balas berbisik.

"Iya sih, tapi... kamu nggak kayak biasanya aja, Baek! Kamu suka kimia, kan? Kok tumben sekarang malah ditinggal bengong?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Lagi pengin. Suntuk. Jam terakhir," jawabku sekenanya. Kyungsoo cuma terdiam.

 **Treeet... Treeet... Treeet...**

Akhirnya...

Aku segera membereskan buku-bukuku dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Kyungsoo yang biasanya keluar kelas bersamaku, aku tinggal. Terserah! Aku kepingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah. Sesampainya di tempat parkir, aku mengecek handphone-ku. Ini memang kebiasaanku setiap pulang sekolah. Sudah ada satu SMS yang masuk. Dari Chanyeol.

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!-**

 **Hyunnie!!!!! Kok kemarin ngak datang sih? Aku nungguin sampai lamaaaaaa bgt loh! Tiada maaf bagimu, hehehe... Lagi Pelajaran apa nih?**

Entah kenapa aku nggak segirang biasanya mendapat SMS darinya. Mengingat "pengacangannya" yang menyakitkan ke aku tadi pagi ditambah pengakuan tersirat Chanyeol kemarin soal Hyunnie (yang lagi-lagi aku ragu, aku salah denger atau nggak), aku mulai merasa bosan SMS-an sama Chanyeol. Aku capek berurusan sama dia. Well, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk membunuh Hyunnie. Selamanya.

Aku menekan-nekan tombol handphone untuk membalas SMS itu.

 **Sent:**

 **Salah sendiri! Aku kan ngak janji mau datang. Chan, pulsaku limit. Maybe aku bakal ngak ngisi pulsa dalam jangka waktu lama. Jadi kita ngak bisa SMS-an lagi. Sorry n thanks buat semua. Bubbye.**

Goodbye, Chan!

.

.

.

"Kok nangis, Baek?" tanya Kak Junmyeon begitu melihatku berkaca-kaca di depan TV sambil memeluk bantal. Kemudian Kak Junmyeon duduk di sebelahku.

"Ya ampun, kamu kan udah nonton film ini berkali-kali! Kok ya nangis terus sih? Dasar cengeng!" tambah Kak Junmyeon begitu melihat di TV ada sosok Adam Sandler dan Drew Barrymore di atas kapal. Film 50 First Dates ini emang romantis banget! Dan seribu kali pun aku nonton film ini, pasti tetep kepingin nangis.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... A lot offun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt.. But over do it... And_** ** _end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

Aku segera mengangkat handphone yang dari tadi memang aku letakkan di sebelahku.

 **-Operator-**

 **Nomor anda telah diisi dengan voucher pulsa senilai 150000.**

Hah? Masak sih? Pasti salah lihat! Ini angka nolnya berapa sih? Satu, dua, tiga, empat. Bener kan seratus lima puluh ribu! Bukan lima belas ribu! Siapa ya? Baik banget sih? Hi hi, asyiiiik!

Tak lama kemudian.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt drrrt... A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... But over do it... And end up in the rehab... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..._**

 **-ChaNyeol PaBo!-**

 **Duh duh duh, kok kayak mau pergi jauh aja sih, Hyun? pulsanya mau abis? Nih aku beliin =) Gak ada alasan gak SMS-an lagi lho...**

Harusnya aku udah bisa menduga kalau ini kerjaan Chanyeol.

Tapi... seratus lima puluh ribu kan banyak? Bisa buat beli kaset artis mancanegara sekitar enam biji. Bisa juga buat beli tempura di Universitas X tiga ratus biji (tumben hitunganku kali ini lumayan cepet). Intinya 150.000 itu banyak dan Chanyeol mau ngeluarin duit sebanyak itu hanya untuk seorang temen SMS-an? Apa lagi alasannya kalau memang bukan karena cinta? Jadi waktu itu aku memang nggak salah denger. Chanyeol memang suka sama Hyunnie. Titik.

Air mataku mengalir lagi. Pernah dengar ada orang dikasih pulsa 150.000 malah nangis? Mungkin menangis bahagia ada, tapi kalau menangis sedih, sepertinya aku satu-satunya di dunia ini.

"Baek, kan credit title-nya juga udah abis? Masak masih mau nangis terus sih? Udah dong nangisnya!" bujuk Kak Junmyeon sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan lembut.

.

.

Gara-gara Chanyeol ngirim pulsa ke handphone-ku, keesokan harinya aku terpaksa mengambil uang tabunganku dan langsung pergi ke sebuah kios voucher terdekat dan mengirimkan pulsa dengan nilai serupa ke nomornya. Jadi aku nggak usah merasa bersalah kalau nggak SMS-an lagi sama dia.

Setelah itu, kalau dia SMS lagi aku nggak pernah mau bales. Sempat kepikiran untuk membuang simcard dan membeli simcard baru seperti waktu kejadian Kak Jongin dulu, tapi aku malas ganti nomor. Toh sekarang, dua minggu setelah kejadian pulsa itu, dia nggak pernah SMS aku lagi.

Mungkin bosen juga aku kacangin terus. Bagus! Aku nggak perlu keluar uang lagi untuk beli nomor baru. Tapi kalau Chanyeol memang suka sama Hyunnie, masak baru dikacangin begitu udah nyerah sih? Cowok payah!

.

.

.

Malam Minggu ini adalah puncak pekan peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolahku. Sebuah pensi siap digelar di lapangan sepak bola sekolahku. Di sebelah selatan sana, ada panggung besar yang sudah disiapkan. Sebuah band indie yang nggak aku kenal sedang manggung menyanyikan lagu yang nggak aku kenal juga. Aku sendiri berdiri di bawah tiang gawang di utara, jauh di seberang panggung berada.

Ke mana si Kyungsoo dkk ya? Masak mau nonton sendirian begini? Aku melirik jam tanganku entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mereka udah telat seperempat jam. Katanya mau janjian ketemu di deket gawang? Bener kan gawang tuh ini? Atau... jangan-jangan gawang satunya? Yang namanya lapangan sepak bola kan pasti punya dua gawang? Tapi nggak mungkin banget kalau gawang yang sebelah selatan! Itu kan daerah belakang panggung? Masak janjian di sana?

Aku baru saja mau mengirim SMS untuk konfirmasi lokasi janjian ketika sebuah suara memanggilku.

"BAEK" Itu suara Kyungsoo. Tapi kok gaya ngomongnya jadi kayak Hyeoyeon? Jangan-jangan sekarang teriak-teriak memang lagi ngetren, ya? Kok aku nggak tahu?

Di belakang Kyungsoo ada banyak temanku yang lain. Jennie, Lisa, Jisoo, Rose, Hyeri, dan lain-lain pokoknya komplit! Rupanya dari tadi mereka udah barengan sementara aku sendirian di bawah gawang kayak orang bego. Curang...

"Heh, dari mana aja sih? Kok bisa bareng gitu? Katanya janjian di bawah gawang?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi kepada mereka.

"Sori, Baek! Kita tadi jajan jagung bakar dulu di sana. Enak lho!" jawab Jennie sambil nyengir-nyengir menyebalkan.

"Huu, udah pada makan, ya? Kok aku ditinggal?" Nggak ada satu pun dari mereka yang terlihat ingin menjawab.

"Deket-deket panggung aja yuk!" ajak Lisa kemudian.

Aku cuma mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti mereka ke arah panggung. Di sebelah barat lapangan kulihat ada Yixing dan Hyeoyeon baru ngobrol. Oh, iya, ya... Gimana kabar mereka sejak di MCD itu? Aku nggak pernah nanya-nanya lagi. Sejak kerjaan Seksi Publikasi beres, aku jarang bisa ketemu mereka.

Sambil terus berjalan aku memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingku. Dari arah timur lapangan kulihat Chanyeol baru datang. Aduh, males banget kalau ketemu dia. Tapi nggak lama kemudian aku melihat seorang cewek di belakangnya. Memang agak pendek, tapi cantik, aku belum pernah lihat, sepertinya bukan dari sekolah ini. Mereka ngobrol asyik. Bayangkan seorang cewek bisa ngobrol asyik begitu sama Chanyeol? Pasti cewek itu cewek yang istimewa. Tapi... bukannya Chanyeol suka sama Hyunnie? Apa karena Hyunnie nyuekin Chanyeol, dia jadi nyerah dan berpindah hati ke cewek lain secepat itu? Hufh, ngapain sih aku mesti capek-capek mikirin itu! Toh pilihan Chanyeol entah Hyunnie atau cewek cantik itu, aku sama sekali nggak terlibat.

Cewek-cewek yang sekarang berjalan bersamaku ini belum melihat mereka berdua, karena masih asyik dengan obrolan mereka tentang cowok yang mereka temui di stand jagung bakar tadi. Tunggu aja sampai mereka melihatnya, pasti mereka bakal sirik nggak ketulungan. Tapi mungkin hanya aku ya yang bakal ngerasa jealous campur pedih ngelihat mereka kayak gitu. Setahuku mereka cuma ngecengin nggak serius. Lha aku? Hiks...

"Kyung, aku pulang aja deh," bisikku kepada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Lho, kok udah mau pulang sih? Belum ngapa-ngapain, kan? Marah ya, Baek, kita tinggal jajan tadi?"

"Nggak kok! Aku rada nggak enak badan aja," jawabku asal.

"Mau sakit?"

Iya, mau sakit hati, kali! Jadi aku cuma mengangguk.

"Berarti nggak jadi nginep di rumah Rose?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi ke lembahnya ikut ya, Baek?"

Aku berpikir-pikir dulu tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Jam setengah enam ya. Jangan lupa," kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pamitin yang lain ya?" Tanpa memedulikan Kyungsoo lagi aku segera berbalik dan berlari menuju tempat parkir.

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 15]**

.

.

 **Salaamm gaeess.. maaf lama banget gak apdet, authorwatiek lagi syibuk banget soalnya.**

 **Gimana ceritanya? Kependekan? Sawryy, memang aslinya cuma segini :D**

 **Jika gak ada halangan chapter berikutnya akan ku apdet besok atau lusa, ditunggu ya! Jangn lupa REVIEW juga beib. See you next chapter :)**


	16. SIXTEEN

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 ** _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_**

.

.

 **CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Aku berkaca di depan cermin. Saat itu aku memakai celana tanggung putih, T-Shirt pink, sepatu Keds putih, dan tas punggung pink berisi bola basket, air mineral, roti sobek, dan beberapa barang lain yang biasa aku bawa ke mana-mana seperti iPod dan komik. Aku kemudian mendekat ke arah cermin dan mulai meneliti mataku. Untung tadi malem cuma nangis sebentar, jadinya nggak bengkak. Siiip!

"Ma... Berangkat ya?" kataku kepada Mama yang baru lewat di dekat tangga.

"Nggak sarapan dulu, Baek?"

"Udah bawa roti kok! Aku pergi!."

"Iya, Hati-hati."

.

.

.

Gimana sih mereka? Katanya janjian jam setengah enam pagi? Ini kan udah jam enam? Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di tempat kami janjian. Sesekali aku melirik handphone-ku. Masih belum ada balasan SMS dari Kyungsoo.

 **Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt A lot of fun... A lot of fun to be had...**

Nah, akhirnya!

 **-Kyungie-**

 **Baek, pada ngak jadi ke lembah. Malas katanya. Kamu kesini aja. Kan rumahnya Rose deket tuh. Sori yah? Kita tungguin lho. Btw tadi malam kita liat Chanyeol bareng cewek. Hu hu, sedih... =(**

Sedih ya, Kyung? Sama! Tapi pasti kalian nggak sampe nangis, kan?

 **Sent :**

 **Gak ah, aku disini aja. Mau olahraga sekalian jalan-jalan. Syukur-syukur ketemu cowok cakep, kalian gak kebagian. Yes! Syukurin! =P Btw juga, Chanyeol mau bareng Cewek/cowok/banci/waria... Bodo!**

Setelah mengantongi handphone-ku, aku segera berjalan melewati kerumunan pedagang, yang pasti ramai di sepanjang jalan ini kalau hari Minggu, sambil terus menghindar dari desakan para pejalan kaki dan calon pembeli. Begitu sampai di lembah dan turun ke lapangan basket yang ada di bawah, aku segera mengeluarkan bola basket dari tasku. Tasku sendiri aku letakkan di pinggir lapangan, di atas gundukan kecil tanah rumput.

Kebetulan masih ada satu ring yang tersisa. Jadi aku cuma iseng mendribel dan memasukkannya ke ring beberapa kali. Pengin main sih, tapi kulihat di sekitarku cuma ada cowok-cowok kuliahan yang kayaknya udah pro. Masa aku mau tanding sama mereka? Kok kesannya nggak tahu diri banget!

Beberapa kali aku mencoba melakukan tembakan three point. Tapi namanya juga Baekhyun... nggak pernah berhasil. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bola melayang di atas kepalaku dari belakang dan masuk ring dengan mulus. Ini mah bukan three point lagi! Harusnya four point karena ngelemparnya dari jauh banget begitu. Kereeen...

Aku segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang jago banget barusan, tapi sedetik kemudian aku cuma bisa mendengus pasrah. Orang ini lagi! Aku segera mengambil bolaku yang menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan dan berjalan menuju tempat aku menaruh tasku tadi. Aku mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya sedikit.

Sono gih, main sendirian! Bisanya cuma gangguin aja! Dikirain menghindar juga sebodo amat! Toh emang bener.

Tapi orang itu malah mendekat ke arahku dan dengan santai duduk di sebelahku. Tuh kan... Tiap di sekolah bawaannya cuek, tapi kalo udah ketemu di luar pasti lagaknya sok akrab kayak gini. Dasar cowok aneh!

"Sendirian, Baek?"

Yee, kayak dia nya nggak sendirian aja. Mana cewek cantikmu tadi malem, Chan?

"Kok kamu bisa di sini sih?" Aku malah balik bertanya. Heran juga, kenapa aku lumayan sering ketemu dia di luar sekolah. Kesannya dia itu bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Lho, aku kan emang rutin latihan di sini tiap Minggu. Aku malah baru kali ini liat kamu!"

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Kok udahan maen basketnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Capek. Haus," jawabku sambil meneguk air mineralku sampai tinggal separuh untuk meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa aku benar-benar haus. "Kamu juga! Kok udahan? Maen lagi sana!" ujarku basa-basi sekaligus "mengusir" secara halus.

"Capek juga sih," jawab Chanyeol kemudian.

Capek-juga-sih? Jawaban yang aneh.

"Baek, minta minumnya boleh? Aku haus juga nih."

Oalah, dia ke sini cuma mau minta minum toh? Huu, sia-sia aku tadi udah ke-GR-an!

Aku segera mengulurkan air mineralku kepadanya. "Tapi jangan dihabisin ya," pesanku begitu melihat Chanyeol meneguk air mineralku dengan cepat. Tapi entah dia sengaja atau pura-pura nggak dengar, air mineralku habis juga diminumnya. Chanyeol kemudian mengulurkan botol air mineral yang sudah kosong itu kepadaku.

"Makasih ya."

"Gimana sih? Aku bilang kan jangan dihabisin."

"Sori," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sori, sori! Bilang sori pun airnya kan tetep abis!" jawabku ketus.

Chanyeol meringis heran. "Baek, kamu kenapa sih? Galak banget! Nggak kayak biasanya!"

Duh, aku tadi kesannya galak banget, ya? Iya sih. Kayaknya aku udah over tadi. Cuma air putih aja kok jadi begini! Mungkin itu pelampiasanku atas segala macam sikap Chanyeol yang nyebelin selama ini. Jadi barusan aku marah-marah di depan cowok yang aku suka, ya? Hiks, bener-bener nggak cool.

"Udah deh, Chan. Kamu pergi aja ya? Aku lagi kepingin sendirian," kataku kemudian.

"Kenapa sih, Baek? Lagi ada masalah? Kalo butuh temen curhat, cerita ke aku aja deh!" kata Chanyeol lembut.

Curhat ke kamu? Aku begini kan gara-gara kamu, masa ceritanya mau ke kamu juga? Ya nggak lah!

"Patah hati? Jealous?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Hah?

"Kok tahu?" Aku langsung menyesal mengatakannya. Kok-tahu? Itu mah jawaban bunuh diri. Tapi kok dia bisa tahu kalau aku jealous lihat dia tadi malem ya?

"Oh, jadi bener jealous ya? Udahlah, Baek, ngapain cowok kayak dia dipikirin?"

Lho?

"Aku kan sering main basket sama dia. Tahu nggak, dribelnya tuh payah. Kalo nge-shoot suka meleset. Bentar bentar double, kalo nggak ya walking. Parah banget deh. Cowok nggak bisa basket kayak dia sih, lupain aja!"

Maksudnya? Dia ngoceh apa sih?

"Dia milih Hyeoyeon tuh bukan berarti Hyeoyeon lebih baik daripada kamu. Dianya aja yang buta, kenapa lebih milih cewek kayak Tarzan gitu. Tenang aja, pasti banyak deh cowok yang mau sama kamu."

Aku cuma tertawa kecil. Sepertinya aku mulai bisa menangkap maksud Chanyeol.

"Maksud kamu siapa?" tanyaku sambil masih terus

tertawa.

"Hah? Cowok yang mau sama kamu? Mmm... Ya pasti ada deh pokoknya!"

"Bukan! Cowok yang basketnya payah itu tuh siapa? Yang buta karena milih Hyeoyeon itu! Siapa?"

"Lho? Gimana sih? Ya Yixing lah!"

Tuh kan... Dia salah sangka! Berarti dia memang merhatiin waktu aku sama Yixing di depan kelasnya itu ya? Tapi malah bagus lah, dia nggak ngira aku jealous gara-gara dia.

"Kok kamu malah ketawa sih, Baek? Harusnya kan sedih lihat mereka sepedaan berdua kayak gitu. Aneh!" kata Chanyeol sambil mengedikkan pundaknya.

Sepedaan? Kok? Aku melihat ke arah yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Di kejauhan ada Yixing dan Hyeoyeon sedang tertawa-tawa di atas sepeda masing-masing. Sialan! Sejak kapan mereka jadian? Kenapa nggak tahu balas budi, lupa sama makcomblangnya begini. Awas mereka!

"Kayaknya mereka mau ke sini deh, Baek! Dasar Yixing tuh emang cowok nggak peka! Masa malah berduaan di depanmu gini! Kamu nggak apa-apa ketemu mereka berdua begitu? Jangan nangis di depan mereka lho ya? Atau mau ngumpet?"

Ngumpet? Ide bagus! Males kalau mereka mesti lihat aku lagi sama Chanyeol. Aku bener-bener belum siap jadi bahan gosip dadakan di sekolah.

"Ngumpet di mana?"

"Di deket pohon-pohon sana tuh! Kan mereka nggak mungkin sepedaan nyampe sana." Aku mengangguk dan segera mengambil tasku.

"Mau ditemenin nggak ngumpetnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Aku cuma balas tersenyum. Masa mau jawab

"Mau!!!"? Jadi aku diam saja dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Mau noleh nggak ya? Kalau aku noleh, dia pasti ngira aku kepingin ditemenin. Jangan noleh ding! Tapi kok dia nggak ngejar? Katanya tadi mau nemenin?

Aku refleks menoleh. Terserah dia mau mengira apa!

Begitu menoleh aku langsung kecewa. Boro-boro mau nemenin, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menghilang dari pandangan! Gimana sih? Mataku terus mencari sosoknya, tapi Chanyeol memang sudah menghilang. Yang ada malah dua sepeda yang semakin mendekat milik Yixing dan Hyeo. Rupanya mereka nggak melihatku dan masih terus asyik ketawa-ketiwi.

Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku ke arah rerimbunan pohon yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari lapangan basket. Aku segera melempar tas punggungku di rumput dan duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon.

Sekarang mau ngapain ya? Tadi niatnya mau olahraga kok malah jadi bengong begini? Gara-gara Chanyeol nih! Aku ngapain sih di sini? Kalau Chanyeol udah nggak ada, ngapain ngumpet dari mereka? Apa aku harus keluar dan nyamperin mereka? Tapi nanti mereka keganggu nggak ya?

Aku berdiri dan mengintip ke arah lapangan basket. Yixing dan Hyeo sudah asyik di sana. Benar kata Chanyeol, Yixing memang payah. Beberapa kali melempar bola ke arah ring, cuma satu yang berhasil. Kok ya Yixing bisa PD unjuk "kebolehan" di depan Hyeo kayak gitu ya?

Aku duduk dan mengambil beberapa isi tasku.

Niatnya sih mau baca komik sambil dengerin iPod dan makan roti. Siiip!

Baru membaca sekitar setengah komik, mendengarkan dua lagu, dan menghabiskan satu potong roti, aku sudah bosan. Aku berdiri dan mengintip ke arah lapangan basket lagi. Mereka berdua masih di sana.

Tiba-tiba pipiku terasa dingin. Begitu aku menoleh, sesuatu yang berwarna hitam menempel di depan wajahku.

"Aaargh..." Aku berusaha menepiskan benda hitam itu dari wajahku. Benda itu melayang dan mendarat di rerumputan. Aku mengamati benda itu baik-baik. Tas kresek? Ngapain tas kresek nemplok di pipiku dan... kok dingin?

"Gimana sih, Baek? Itu kan makanan, jangan dilempar-lempar!"

Lho? Chanyeol? Kulihat dia berjalan ke arah tas kresek yang terikat itu dan mengambilnya.

"Nih," katanya sambil menyerahkannya ke arahku.

"Ini apa sih? Makanan katamu? Kok dingin? Makanan apa? Kamu dari mana sih, Chan? Kok datengnya tiba-tiba gitu? Jangan ngagetin dong!"

"Heh, nanya tuh satu-satu. Bingung kan jawabnya! Duduk gih!" jawab Chanyeol sambil duduk bersandar di bawah pohon. Aku duduk di sebelahnya sambil terus memegangi tas kresek yang basah itu dengan curiga. Kok bentuknya persegi panjang begini? Makanan apa coba, yang berair dan bentuknya persegi panjang begini?

"Ini apa sih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kenapa nggak dibuka aja?"

"Habisnya berair gini. Mencurigakan."

"Ya iyalah berair! Es krim, kok."

Es krim?

"Ngapain beli es krim? Ini buat aku?"

"He'eh, anggap aja itu pengganti air mineral tadi."

Masa air mineral diganti es krim? Aneh!

"Makasih ya, Chan."

"Nah, kan udah dibeliin es krim tuh! Jangan sedih lagi! Jangan marah-marah terus!"

Oh, ceritanya es krim ini buat menghibur toh? Kok Full House banget gini? Masa Chanyeol suka nonton drama juga? Kayak Ahjumma aja!

"Suka nonton Full House ya, Chan?"

"Hah? Apaan sih? Full House? Yang ada anak kecil cewek kembar itu? Itu kan serial TV udah jadul banget?" Aku cuma tertawa kecil.

"Nggak, lupain," ujarku sambil memasukkan tas kresek yang masih terikat itu ke tasku.

"Lho? Kok malah dimasukin tas sih? Udah dibeliin, juga!" protes Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya. Ntar dimakan kok. Aneh kan makan es krim pagi-pagi begini. Ntar aja, kalo udah siang. Udara panas makan es krim kan enak."

"Kalo meleleh gimana?"

"Belum pernah dengar yang namanya freezer, ya?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan nanti bentuknya jadi berubah."

"Alaaah, dimakan udah leleh juga masih enak kok! Bentuk kan nggak penting! Yang penting rasanya nggak berubah! Iya, nggak?"

"Terserah deh! Jangan nyesel lho!" jawab Chanyeol pasrah.

"Nggak bakal!" jawabku.

"Eh, Yixing sama Hyeo masih di lapangan, ya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya. Aku ngintip tadi. Bener, Chan, Yixing emang payah mainnya. Lucu banget deh tadi. Nge-shoot aja nggak masuk-masuk!" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lucu? Udah deh, Baek! Nggak usah pura-pura nggak sedih! Aku tahu kok kamu itu orangnya cengeng banget. Mau nangis juga nggak apa-apa kok! Aku pinjemin bahuku deh kalo perlu!"

Aku tertawa lagi. "Ya ampun! Kok kesannya aku cinta mati banget sama Yixing gitu sih! Yang bener aja aku suka sama dia?"

"Oh, udah nggak suka? Bagus deh kalo bisa ngelupain dia secepet itu!"

"Chanyeol! Aku tuh nggak PERNAH suka sama Yixing . Udah dong, Chan! Jangan bikin aku ketawa terus," jawabku sambil tersenyum geli.

"Masa sih? Bukannya kalian akhir-akhir ini deket?"

"Ya iyalah! Aku, Yixing, Hyeo kan sama-sama satu kepanitiaan acara tadi malem. Dan aku itu malah bantuin mereka berdua supaya deket. See?"

"Oh, gitu ya? Makcomblang?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Terus kamu tadi ngapain pake ngumpet-ngumpet segala?"

Waduh, masa aku harus jawab gara-gara nggak mau kelihatan bareng dia dan digosipin? Kok kesannya GR banget!

"Mmm... Nggak enak aja sih gangguin mereka."

Chanyeol cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Mereka jadian kapan sih?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Tahu tuh, udah jadian atau belum aja aku nggak tahu! Awas aja kalo mereka jadian nggak ngajak makan-makan!"

"Tadi malem mereka jalan bareng, ya?"

"Iya. Kamu lihat juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk lagi. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kamu juga, kan?"

"Apanya?"

"Tadi malem nggak sendirian," tanyaku hati-hati.

"Oh, iya."

"Siapa tuh? Cantik!"

"Cantik? Coba tu anak denger pujianmu barusan, pasti girangnya nggak ketulungan."

"Hush! Cewek sendiri kok diomongin kayak gitu sih?"

Chanyeol cuma tertawa kecil. Semoga tertawa kecilnya itu berarti berita baik.

"Cewek apaan? Dia itu kan adikku, masih SMP, lagi!"

O, adik! Tapi adik kan maksudnya bisa banyak! Adik kandung, adik tiri, adik sepupu (nikah sama sepupu kan masih boleh), temen cewek yang dianggap kayak adik (tapi masih ada peluang jadi ceweknya), atau apa?

"Adik apaan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Adik apaan gimana sih maksudnya? Adik ya... anaknya Mama sama Papa yang umurnya lebih muda dari aku. lya, kan? Coba deh kamu nanti buka kamus. Masa kayak gitu aja ditanyain sih, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Aku cuma tertawa kecil. Semoga Chanyeol nggak bisa menangkap atmosfer kelegaan dari tawaku barusan. Benar-benar sia-sia aku nangis tadi malam. Nggak lihat pensi sampe selesai, lagi! Nyebelin!

"Oh ya, Baek. Kalo bukan patah hati gara-gara Yixing, terus patah hati gara-gara siapa dong?"

Ini anak... kok nyinggung masalah itu lagi sih?

"Yee... Siapa bilang aku patah hati? Nggak ada yang bilang, kan?"

"Tadi kayaknya patah hati..."

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Kayaknya? Makanya jangan sok tahu! Nggak kok! Nggak jadi!" Nggak jadi? Jawaban apa lagi ini?

Chanyeol cuma diam sambil terus memandangiku. Entah maksud dia apa.

Jangan pandangi aku kayak gini terus, please! Aku bisa GR! Apalagi sepagian ini Chanyeol udah baik banget sama aku. Ngajakin ngobrol, beliin es krim, dan kalau nggak salah denger tadi juga mau minjemin bahu. Saat ini aku seperti terbang ke awan.

"Baek, menurutmu kita bisa suka sama orang yang nggak kita kenal langsung nggak sih?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Hah? Kenapa dia ngomongin hal yang nggak nyambung kayak begini?

"Maksudnya gimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Mungkin nggak, kita suka sama orang yang belum pernah kita lihat mukanya? Temen SMS misalnya?"

Aku seperti jatuh dari awan dan terjerembap mencium tanah. Rasanya bener-bener sakit.

"Oh, mungkin," jawabku lirih.

"Mungkin gimana?"

"Mungkin aja itu bener-bener kejadian. Tapi aku

belum pemah denger ada kasus kayak gitu sih," jawabku berbohong. Jelas-jelas salah satu pelaku kasus kayak gini ada di depanku. Pasti Chanyeol baru ngomongin Hyunnie, kan?

"Masa sih? Aneh nggak ya suka sama temen SMS?"

"Aneh sih. Tapi memang ada kok," jawabku lirih.

"Ya iyalah. Kamu masih inget cewek yang aku omongin waktu di bioskop itu, nggak?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Aku udah menarik diri dari Chanyeol lewat dunia maya, tapi kenapa hasilnya tetep begini? Please, Chan, jangan malah curhat masalah itu ke aku. Aku nggak tahu mesti gimana sekarang. Apa aku sebagai Baekhyun di dunia nyata juga harus menjauh dari kamu?

"Nah, cewek itu tuh temen SMS-ku. Namanya Hyunnie. Dia..."

Somebody, help! Selamatkan aku dari topik ini sekarang juga!

"BAEKHYUUUNN!!!"

"LHO... SAMA CHANYEOL? KALIAN NGAPAIN DI SEMAK-SEMAK BEGINI?"

Di belakang Hyeo kulihat ada Yixing yang malah sibuk nyengir. Meskipun mereka berdua berisik dan sedikit nyebelin, aku bener-bener kepingin meluk mereka saat ini. Oh, my hero and my heroine!

Kedatangan mereka berdua bener-bener menyelamatkanku dari topik menyedihkan itu. Chanyeol jelas nggak bisa menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu lagi. Dengan alasan belum sarapan, aku segera pamit dari mereka bertiga.

Dan sepertinya aku salah memilih alasan karena Yixing malah mengajak kami semua makan bubur ayam di sekitar lembah. Sekalian syukuran jadian katanya (masih fresh, baru tadi malam). Hmm... bubur ayam? Not bad lah. Makan makanan hangat katanya lumayan bisa mengurangi sedih. Hiks...

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kak Junmyeon yang sedang asyik menonton ikan-ikan di kolam di depan rumah berenang kian kemari.

"Dari lembah ya, Baek?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Habis olahraga, kan? Kok malah lesu? Harusnya fresh dong!"

Fresh gundulmu! Orang main basketnya cuma beberapa detik gitu kok! Gara-gara Chanyeol!

"Kamu sejak tadi malem juga lesu deh! Kenapa sih?"

Iya, ya. Tadi malem patah hati, di lembah tadi sempat nggak jadi patah hati, pulang-pulang kok patah hati lagi! Hiks, tahu gini tadi nggak usah ke lembah segala! Bikin emosi naik-turun. Capeeek!! Gara-gara Chanyeol (lagi)!

"Huu, ya udah. Diajak ngomong diem terus! Kok ikan-ikannya nggak kedinginan ya, tiap hari berendam di air terus kayak gitu?" tanya Kak Junmyeon lagi.

Gimana aku nggak diem? Masa pertanyaan konyol begitu mau dijawab juga?

"Eh, tasmu kok basah gitu sih, Baek? Kena air kolam ya? Makanya, lesu sih lesu, tapi duduk jangan sembarangan dong."

Aku meraba tas punggung yang masih aku gendong itu. Aku teringat es krim dari Chanyeol tadi dan segera membuka tasku untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Apaan sih itu, Baek?"

"Es krim," jawabku singkat.

"Hore, adikku ini akhirnya bisa ngomong juga!" teriak Kak Junmyeon sambil bertepuk tangan dengan noraknya. Aku cuma merengut.

"Kok es krimnya digituin sih, Baek? Itu pasti udah meleleh, ya? Apa enaknya es krim udah meleleh?"

Halah, Kak Junmyeon bilang gitu pasti nanti minta juga.

"Minta dong, Baek!"

Tuh kan...

"Boleh, tapi ambilin gelas, ya?"

"Enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh!"

"Mau es krim, nggak?"

Kak Junmyeon cuma meringis pasrah.

"Bentar ya..." Kak Junmyeon segera beranjak ke dapur sementara aku terus sibuk membuka ikatan tas kresek itu. "Nih," kata Kak Junmyeon sambil menyerahkan sebuah gelas dengan sendok di dalamnya ke arahku.

Aku segera menaruh gelas itu di atas tanah, membuka plastik es krim, dan menuangkan isinya yang sudah meleleh ke dalam gelas. Sebatang stik es krim ikut meluncur dari dalam plastik dengan mulusnya.

Aku memasukkan bungkusnya ke dalam tas kresek tadi, lalu menyendok es dalam gelas sedikit.

"Es krim apa sih itu? Kok warnanya ancur gitu?" tanya Kak Junmyeon sambil mengernyit sok jijik.

"Nggak tahu. Nggak lihat bungkusnya tadi," kataku sambil menyeruputnya lagi sementara Kak Junmyeon membuka tas kresek yang berisi plastik es krim tadi.

"Minum es krim kok disemput gitu sih? Sini, aku contohin cara minum es krim yang bener!"

Aku mengulurkan gelas itu ke arah Kak Junmyeon.

"Apanya yang bentuk hati kalo ancur begini? Tapi rasanya enak sih!"

"Bentuk hati gimana?" tanyaku heran.

"Ini es krim Heart, kan? Di plastik juga ada tulisannya. Gimana sih? Emang kamu tadi beli es krimnya sambil merem?"

Aku segera mengambil plastik es krim tadi. Es krim Heart rasa stroberi, cokelat, dan vanila, begitu yang kubaca.

Apa sih maksud Chanyeol beliin aku es krim bentuk hati kayak gini? Dia itu sengaja bikin aku GR atau apa? Kalo suka sama Hyunnie, ya sana gih, kejar! Tapi jangan nyengsarain orang lain kayak gini dong! Jahat! Aku nggak mau suka lagi sama cowok kalau sakitnya nggak ketulungan kayak gini. Keadaan hatiku sekarang ini pasti persis dengan keadaan es krim di depanku ini. Bentuknya udah bukan berbentuk hati lagi, tapi bener-bener meleleh, parah berat. Mungkin udah tiba saatnya ini semua harus diakhiri. Finish. Game over. Hiks...

"Lho? Kok malah nangis, Baek? Aduh, cengeng banget sih! Iya deh, beli es krim sambil merem kayaknya lucu juga kok. Jangan nangis dong, Baek..."

.

 **[ End Of Chapter 16 ]**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu, seperti janjiku semalam chapter 16 aku update hari ini yeaayy !**

 **Daaannnn jreeng jreeng jreengg... chapter berikutnya adalah Chapter terakhir yaa!! hiks *lap air mata di kening***

 **Okeys ditunggu yaks, jangan lupa REVIEW! :)**

 **Btw #HappyKyungsooDay**


	17. LAST - Part1

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER (Part.1)**

"Hei Baek! Kok belum ke kelas? Udah bel masuk, kan?"

"Oh, habis ini tuh pelajarannya Bu Hyorin. Jam kosong katanya."

"Pelajaran Bu Hyorin kok bisa kosong? Wah, asyik banget tuh!"

Aku cuma mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya udah, deh! Aku duluan ke kelas ya..." pamit cowok itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku balas melambaikan tangan dengan malas.

"BAEKHYUN!!!" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku begitu sosok yang baru saja berbicara denganku tadi sudah menghilang di balik tembok kantin.

"Apaan sih, Kyung? Jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong!"

"Aku tuh udah mengamati kamu akhir-akhir ini, Baek! Nggak cuma sekali kamu disenyumin sama Chanyeol. Dan tadi itu apa?"

Sejak ngobrol banyak (bahkan hampir curhat segala) di lembah pagi itu, Chanyeol memang nggak cuek lagi sama aku di sekolah. Bahkan dia rajin menyapaku. Tapi itu toh nggak berarti apa-apa sama sekali. Inget kan, dia suka Hyunnie. Meskipun sampai sekarang aku masih heran sih, kalau Chanyeol benar-benar suka sama Hyunnie kenapa dia nggak pernah SMS Hyunnie lagi? Tapi itu udah nggak penting lagi sekarang. Pokoknya Chanyeol memang suka Hyunnie. Titik.

"Kamu bisa kenal dia dari mana sih, Baek? Kok nggak ajak-ajak kalo mau kenalan? Bagi-bagi dong! Yang kita omongin ini Chanyeol! Aset berharga! Dan kamu kok mau main embat sendiri gitu sih? Jahat!" ujar Kyungsoo lagi.

"Sana gih, ambil! Nggak berminat."

"Masa sih? Tapi aku lihat kamu emang biasa aja sih ngomong sama Chanyeol kayak gitu. Bener-bener nggak minat, ya? Kok bisa, ya? Aneh!"

"Kan nggak harus semua orang ngefans sama dia kayak kalian!"

"Tahu nggak, Baek! Dari dulu aku memang suka kepikiran kamu emang nggak nge-fans sama Chanyeol."

"Nah, itu udah tahu."

"Bentar, belum selesai ngomongnya," sahut Kyungsoo lagi. Aku cuma mengernyitkan dahi. "Kamu emang nggak nge-fans, Baek! Tapi firasat seorang Kyungsoo mengatakan kamu itu benar-benar naksir, suka beneran! Masa feeling-ku bisa salah, ya? Tapi kalo lihat sikapmu tadi, kamu emang kayak nggak suka, ya? Aduh, aku mesti baca buku lebih banyak soal feeling nih. Baru kali ini lho salah kayak gini!"

Aku cuma diam. Nggak tahu mesti nanggepin apa.

.

.

.

 **Treeet... Treeet... Treeet...**

"Baek, ikut jajan makanan, nggak?" ajak Kyungsoo begitu kami berdua keluar dari kelas.

"Emang siapa aja?" tanyaku.

"Aku, Jennie, Rose, Lisa, Jieun, Minju, Jisoo. Tambah sama kamu kalau kamu mau. Kebetulan yang bawa motor cuma Jennie, Lisa, sama Minju."

"Huu, bilang aja emang niat awalnya cuma nyari tebengan motor, kan?"

Kyungsoo cuma nyengir.

"Ya deh. Tapi aku pipis dulu ya? Mau nungguin, kan?" tawarku kemudian.

"Oke! Kami nunggu di tempat parkir ya? Aku juga man nyari pinjeman helm dulu kok."

Aku mengangguk sementara Kyungsoo pergi menyusul teman-temanku lain yang sudah pergi ke tempat parkir. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah kamar kecil yang ada di ujung lorong sambil merapatkan jaketku. Sejak tadi pagi sampai siang bolong begini, hawanya memang lumayan adem. Atau aku mau sakit ya?

Aku menunggu giliran kamar kecil sambil bersenandung pelan. Sepulang sekolah begini, kamar kecil memang lumayan ramai, terutama kamar kecil cewek. Tapi nggak seramai kalau istirahat sih. Sebenarnya deretan kamar kecil cowok kosong sama sekali. Sempat kepikiran untuk pipis di sana saja, tapi sepersekian detik kemudian aku langsung mengurungkan niat tersebut.

Akhirnya, ada juga satu pintu kamar kecil yang terbuka. Aku tersenyum basa-basi kepada seorang cewek yang nggak aku kenal yang keluar dari pintu itu.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kamar kecil itu.

Begitu pintunya kututup, aku baru ingat aku membawa tas bersamaku. Dan keadaan kamar kecil ini masih sama dengan keadaannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, sama sekali nggak ada tempat untuk menaruh tas punggung sebesar kepunyaanku ini.

Aku segera membuka pintunya lagi dan berniat meletakkan tasku di sekitar pintu kamar kecil. Ketika kemudian aku mendengar suara seseorang dari arah samping.

"Mau aku bawain?" tanya suara itu.

Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Aku cuma tersenyum tipis.

"Nggak usah. Taruh sini aja," jawabku sambil meletakkan tasku itu di lantai depan kamar kecil tanpa mengacuhkan tawaran Chanyeol barusan. Chanyeol segera mengambil tasku dari lantai, juga tanpa mengacuhkan penolakanku.

"Kan entar bisa kotor. Udah deh, pipis gih. Lagian mau pipis kok mesti bawa tas sih? Dulu juga! Nggak belajar dari pengalaman, ya?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Aku cuma tersenyum tipis lagi. Untung handphone sudah kukantongi dari tadi. Aman. Aku segera masuk kamar kecil lagi.

Entah kenapa sekarang aku enggan ngomong dari kamar kecil lagi sama Chanyeol seperti yang kulakukan berbulan-bulan lalu. Dan keadaan di luar juga sepi. Chanyeol sepertinya juga enggan ngobrol denganku. Well, anggap saja ini seri.

Aku nggak berlama-lama di dalam kamar kecil. Begitu hajatku tersampaikan, aku segera keluar dari sana. Begitu pintu kubuka, kulihat Chanyeol sedang jongkok bersandar ke tembok sambil mendekap tas punggungku.

Chanyeol segera bangkit dan menyerahkan tasku itu.

"Lagi sakit, ya?" tanyanya singkat sambil menunjuk jaket tebal yang sedang kupakai.

"Nggak kok," jawabku tak kalah singkat.

Chanyeol cuma mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabanku kemudian beranjak pergi. Aku sendiri keheranan melihat punggungnya bergerak menjauh. Tumben dia nggak minta balasan bawain bola atau apa. Begitu dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku baru ingat aku belum berterima kasih padanya. Sedetik kemudian aku juga baru menyadari Chanyeol tadi kayaknya juga nggak pipis. Terus ngapain ya dia ke sini tadi? Aneh.

Hmm, Chanyeol bawain tasku tadi benar-benar kayak _deja vu_. Bedanya, kami nggak ngobrol banyak seperti dulu. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Tempura-nya nambah lagi ya, Kyung? Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Heh, traktir sih traktir! Tapi kamu udah nambah yang keberapa kali nih?"

"Dianterin balik ke sekolah atau ditinggal di sini? Tinggal pilih," ancamku kemudian.

"Ya deh! Sana gih borong tempura-nya," jawab Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal.

Aku nyengir sambil beranjak ke tempat penjual tempura. Setelah mengambil dua potong tempura, aku segera kembali ke tempat teman-temanku berkumpul.

"Kok nggak beli es, Baek?" tanya Minju kepadaku begitu menyadari aku satu-satunya yang nggak beli es di tempat itu.

"Nggak. Dingin begini masa minum es?"

"Dingin? Gerah begini kok! Lagi sakit ya, Baek? Aku lihat dari tadi kamu juga nyaman-nyaman aja pake jaket setebel itu. Kalo aku sih udah nggak tahan," tanya Jennie kemudian.

"Kamu tuh orang kedua yang nanyain kayak gitu ke aku."

"Emang orang pertamanya siapa?" Aku baru mau bilang "Chanyeol" tapi nggak jadi ketika menyadari mereka pasti heboh kalan aku benar-benar bilang. Jadi aku cuma diam. Tujuh pasang mata memandang ke arahku, menunggu jawaban ketika seorang pengamen mendekat untuk menyelamatkanku.

Melihat dewa penolongku mulai bernyanyi asal-asalan, aku segera membuka kantong depan tasku dan mencari-cari uang receh di sana. Aku segera mengulurkan sekeping uang logam dan pengamen itu pun pergi.

Ketika hendak menutup ritsleting tasku itu, aku mendapati secarik kertas warna pink yang asing dalam kantong tersebut. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

 ** _Kamu masih inget waktu aku bikin kamu nangis? Aku tunggu di tempat kamu nangis waktu itu jam 3. Be on time!_**

Kertas itu memang nggak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi aku yakin 100% pengirimnya Chanyeol. Tulisan yang khas cowok (tapi kok kertasnya pink?!) ditambah lagi dia satu-satunya orang yang mungkin menaruh kertas ini karena dekat-dekat dengan tasku hari ini. Dan yang paling meyakinkanku adalah isi surat itu. Yang pernah bikin aku nangis kan cuma Chanyeol? Ya, pasti dia. Tapi dia mau ketemu aku, mau ngapain ya? Hiyy, takut!

Begitu aku menengadah, kulihat teman-temanku sudah asyik lagi dengan obrolan masing-masing. Aku melirik jamku. Waa... udah jam empat! Semoga Chanyeol masih menungguku seperti dia masih menunggu Hyunnie di bioskop dulu itu. Tapi dulu yang dia tunggu kan Hyunnie, cewek yang dia suka. Kalau seorang Baekhyun, entah dia mau menunggu atau nggak.

"Kyung, aku mau pulang sekarang nih. Kamu mau ikut atau gimana?"

"Yah, kok udah mau pulang? Ntar aja! Kan tempura sama esku masih banyak banget!" Kyungsoo mulai merengek-rengek.

"Mungkin Baekhyun sakit tuh, Kyung! Udah deh, kasihan, kan!" bujuk Rose kemudian. Aku mengangguk-angguk senang karena ada orang yang mau membantuku mencari alasan.

"Ya deh! Aku minta jemput sopirku di sini kok, Baek. Kamu pulang sendirian aja. Ntar nggak kuat, lagi, kalo nebengin aku segala. Tapi kamu kuat kan kalau bawa motor sendiri?"

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Siapa juga yang sakit? Cuma kedinginan aja kok!

"Ya udah. Aku pulang duluan ya! Oh ya, Kyung, aku tadi ambil tempura delapan. Jadi bayarin, kan?" Kyungsoo cuma nyengir tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga.

.

.

.

Begitu memasuki lapangan basket dengan deg-degan, aku kecewa karena nggak ada seorang pun di sana. Aku melirik jamku lagi, jam empat lebih seperempat. Ada banyak kemungkinan kenapa aku nggak menemukan siapa pun di sini.

Pertama, aku salah menyimpulkan tempat. Mungkin bukan lapangan basket. Tapi kan aku nangis waktu itu di sini? Jadi bener di sini, kan?

Kedua, aku salah menyimpulkan waktu. Mungkin bukan hari ini? Tapi nggak mungkin ding, aku yakin waktu tadi malam nyiapin buku, kertas itu belum ada di tasku. Atau mungkin bukan jam tiga sore tapi jam tiga pagi? Itu lebih nggak mungkin! Emangnya aku mau janjian sama Hantu? Hiyy, Sereemm.

Ketiga, ini lumayan fatal, yang menulis surat itu bukan Chanyeol. Tapi aku yakin nggak ada seorang pun di sekolah ini yang pernah bikin aku nangis selain Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi sih, tapi itu jelas nggak mungkin. Orang yang pertama yaitu Kak Jongin. Tapi nggak mungkin, kan? Dia aja nggak tahu aku pernah nangis gara-gara dia. Ditambah lagi Kak Jongin sekarang di luar negeri. Jadi Kak Jongin tercoret dari daftar secara otomatis. Orang kedua selanjutnya adalah Pak Kim. Pak Kim pernah bikin aku nangis, kan? Pak Kim jelas tahu, gara-gara dia ngeluarin aku dari kelas dulu aku jadi nangis. Tapi itu juga nggak mungkin banget. Masa Pak Kim surat-suratan ngajak ketemuan begitu sama muridnya? Mikirinnya aja udah bikin serem! Pasti Chanyeol kok! Aku yakin! Selain dia punya kesempatan naruh kertas ini di tasku waktu aku pipis tadi, aku juga punya feeling kuat bahwa surat ini memang dari Chanyeol.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kemungkinan yang paling kuat cuma kemungkinan terakhir, yaitu Chanyeol udah bosan menungguku. Jadi dia tadi ke sini tapi sekarang udah pergi. Ya maap! Surat itu kan baru aku temukan barusan. Itu juga udah bagus, coba kalau aku nemunya besok? Salah sendiri pake surat-suratan segala! Suratnya nggak jelas pula! Kenapa dia nggak nulis "Aku tunggu di lapangan basket jam tiga sore ini. Chanyeol." Nah, begitu kan baru jelas. Atau kalau mau lebih jelas lagi, kenapa dia nggak ngomong langsung kalau mau ketemu. Atau di kamar kecil tadi langsung ngomong aja apa keperluannya, nggak usah nunggu sampe sore di lapangan basket segala. Memangnya dia mau ngomong apaan sih? Pentingkah? Awas aja kalau mau curhat masalah Hyunnie lagi!

"Hatshiiiii!!!" Aduh, beneran mau sakit nih. Hiy, dingin banget, udah tambah sore sih! Apa aku pulang aja, ya? Toh besok masih ketemu Chanyeol juga di sekolah. Kalau dia masih kepingin ngomong, pasti besok diomongin juga.

Aku segera berbalik menuju tempat parkir dan berniat untuk pulang. Di kantin, masih ada beberapa temanku yang berkumpul. Setelah sekadar menyapa mereka sebentar, aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Begitu melewati perpustakaan, aku tergoda untuk naik sebentar. Lama juga aku nggak pernah merenung di sana lagi. Bentar ajalah, mumpung sepi dan suasana mendukung.

Aku segera menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Sesampainya di lantai atas, aku segera menuju pojok balkon favoritku. Aku heran ketika mendapati ada seseorang yang tertidur sambil bersandar di situ. Aku cuma bisa melongo begitu mengamati lebih lanjut bahwa orang itu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari ada seseorang yang datang segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia menguap sebentar dan kaget begitu melihatku. Setelah itu ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Telat satu setengah jam! Aku kan bilang on time!" bentaknya kemudian.

Aku cuma heran mendengarnya.

"Kan janjiannya di lapangan basket?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Siapa bilang? Aku nulisnya mau nunggu di tempat kamu nangis. Kamu di lapangan basket itu kan cuma mewek-mewek jelek gitu. Tapi nangisnya di sini! Gimana sih? Kamu yang nangis malah bingung sendiri," Chanyeol masih membentakku dengan suara kesal, mungkin karena terlalu lama menungguku.

Aku segera teringat kata-kata Kyungsoo berbulan-bulan lalu tentang Chanyeol yang mengejarku setelah kejadian aku kena bola itu. Berarti kata-kata Kyungsoo memang benar. Bahkan dia lihat aku waktu ngumpet dan nangis di sini. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Aduh, malah nangis segala! Jangan nangis dong, Baek!" Chanyeol mulai panik melihatku menangis. Dia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku cuma menurut sambil terus sesenggukan dan menunduk.

"Aku kan nggak marah beneran. Tadi bukan maksudku buat bentak kok! Gitu aja nangis sih?" katanya masih panik.

"Baek, diem dong! Udahan ya nangisnya? Aku nggak bisa maafin diriku sendiri kalau... kalau bikin cewek yang aku sayang sampai nangis dua kali."

Apa?!

Aku segera menengadah begitu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Apa Chanyeol barusan bilang secara tersirat bahwa dia sayang sama aku? Ulangi lagi, Chan! Biar aku yakin bahwa pendengaranku nggak rusak.

"Apa, Chan?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatapnya. Chanyeol yang aku tatap begitu cuma berlagak kikuk.

"Apanya yang apa?" jawabnya kemudian.

Ugh, aku memang salah dengar, ya?

"Ya udah. Cepetan gih mau ngomong apa!" desakku kesal.

"Tadi kan udah ngomong. Masa suruh ngulang lagi? Malu, tau!"

"Yang mana? Aku nggak denger. Ulangin!"

"Nggak ada siaran ulang. Salah sendiri tadi nggak dengerin!"

Ini anak... nyebelinnya masih. Ya udah! Yang butuh ketemu juga siapa!

Aku bersiap-siap berdiri buat ninggalin Chanyeol.

"Aku sayang kamu, Baek! Udah denger kan sekarang?" kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tanganku sampai aku terduduk lagi.

God, sekarang sih aku yakin nggak salah denger. Chanyeol suka aku!?

.

 **[ End of Last Chapter Part.1 ]**

.

.

 **I'm Back guys! Maaf ya last chapternya aku bagi jadi 2 part soalnya lagi sibuk banget dan takut gabisa update, jadi aku sempetin buat ngetik dan up chapter ini. *deep bow***

 **Part.2 nya Insya Allah aku up secepatnya kalau udah kelar ngetiknya, ditungguin ya! Makasih buat yang selalu setia menunggu. Gak terasa udah 6 bulan aja sehak pertama upload ff ini, sekarang aku mah suka lambat update padahal dulu semua ff aku update setiap hari atau 2 hari sekali.. *nangis di bawah kolong lemari***

 **Jangan lupa buat Review ya gaeess, love love! :)**


	18. LAST - Part2

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **A LITTLE WHITE LIE**

작은 하얀 거짓말

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Titish AK_

 _WARNING! Remake from a teenlit novel, so bahasa non baku dan gaul bertebaran!!_

.

.

 **LAST CHAPTER (Part.2)**

Harusnya ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Tapi... masa dia sayang aku sih? Bukannya dia suka sama Hyunnie? Semudah itukah seorang cowok berpaling? Mentang-mentang sama Hyunnie udah sebulanan nggak SMS-an lagi!

"Kok diem, Baek? Jadi gimana?"

Gimana apanya?

"Kamu... Kamu kenapa bisa sayang sama aku?"

"Aduh, kayak gitu kok ditanyain sih? Kan susah ngejawabnya..."

"Kalo beneran sayang, masa kayak gitu susah?" tantangku kemudian.

"Oke, oke. Mmm... kalo orang-orang bilang sayang sama seseorang itu nggak perlu alasan, aku memang nggak sepenuhnya setuju. Jadi aku sayang sama kamu pasti ada alasannya," jawab Chanyeol yang kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Apa ya? Entar aku muji kamu, kamunya ke-GR-an, lagi!" Chanyeol malah terus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Aku cuma merengut.

"Iya, iya... Mmm, kamu itu... kamu itu beda, Baek! Kamu nggak norak kayak cewek lain kalo ketemu sama cowok cakep kayak aku, he he," kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Aku cuma mencibir.

"Aku suka kamu yang cuek begitu sama aku..."

Siapa bilang aku cuek sama kamu, Chan? Andai saja kamu tahu aku ngejar-ngejar kamu lewat SMS kayak gitu, apa kamu masih suka sama aku?

"Aku suka kamu yang cengeng, muka mewekmu itu..."

Kalau ini bener sih. Bahkan tangisanku yang kamu tahu baru sekian persen dari tangisanku yang kamu nggak tahu, Chan!

"Aku suka kapal-kapalan yang kamu buat itu. Kamu itu lucu. Aku juga suka mukamu yang melet-melet. Tapi sekarang kok kamu jarang melet-melet lagi sih?"

Aku cuma tersenyum kecil, heran kenapa dia masih inget kapal-kapalan dan melet-melet segala?

"Aku suka lesung pipimu yang cuma sebelah kalo kamu senyum kayak tadi. _The girl with one dimple on the left cheek_ ," kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi kiriku.

Baru sekali ini ada orang yang mengomentari lesung pipiku. Aku bahkan nggak tahu aku punya lesung pipi. Dan baru sekali ini pula ada orang yang mengusap pipiku seperti ini. Mau nggak mau aku jadi sedikit gemetar.

"Aku ngerasa udah lama banget kenal sama kamu, Baek! Aku yang biasa nggak banyak ngomong, bisa enak ngobrol sama kamu. Aku bisa sharing banyak ke kamu karena aku tahu kamu cewek yang bisa aku percaya."

Dia percaya sama aku? Aku udah bohongin dia besar-besaran dan dia percaya sama aku? Coba sampai kamu tahu aku ini Hyunnie, Chan! Entah kamu masih bisa percaya sama aku atau nggak. Setelah mendengar kata "percaya" yang menyakitkan itu, aku menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih ada di wajahku.

"Sori, Chan! Aku nggak bisa," jawabku pelan.

"Nggak bisa nolak ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Di suasana serius kayak begini kok dia bisa-bisanya bercanda sih?

"Bukan! Aku bener-bener nggak bisa nerima kamu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka protes.

Kenapa? Masa aku mau bilang bahwa aku udah bohongin dia selama ini? Nggak apa-apa kalau aku nggak jadi ceweknya Chanyeol. Tapi kalau sampe aku dibenci Chanyeol seumur hidup, aku nggak sanggup.

"Aku bisa ngasih alasan kenapa aku sayang sama kamu. Sekarang kamu juga harus bisa ngasih alasan kenapa kamu nolak aku, Baek!"

Aku cuma terdiam.

"Aku kan jago basket. Banyak yang bilang aku cakep, cool."

Kalau lagi nggak dalam suasana serius begini mungkin aku bakal ngakak mendengar narsisnya Chanyeol barusan. "Aku cowok baik-baik. Dan yang paling penting aku sayang sama kamu, Baek! Jadi kenapa kamu nggak bisa?"

Ya Tuhan, aku mesti jawab apa? Well, kayaknya cuma ini jawaban yang bisa aku berikan supaya dia bisa berhenti memojokkanku. Sekali-kali bohong nggak apa-apa kok, demi kebaikan.

"Karena aku nggak sayang sama kamu, Chan! Puas?" jawabku sambil menunduk. Aku nggak berani memandangnya karena dia pasti tahu aku berbohong.

"Bohong!" bentak Chanyeol kemudian. Emang! Tapi ini anak PD banget sih bisa nge-judge aku bohong!

"Lagian bisa-bisanya sih kamu bilang gitu ke aku setelah kamu cerita macem-macem ke aku tentang cewek lain yang kamu suka," tambahku lagi.

"Siapa? Hyunnie? Kamu yakin mau bahas masalah Hyunnie, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan volume suara tinggi lagi. "Baek, mau sampai kapan kamu mau bohongin aku terus?

Dan kapan kamu mau berhenti juga bohongin diri kamu sendiri?"

Apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan Chanyeol udah tahu?

"Maksudmu apa sih?" tanyaku pura-pura bego.

Chanyeol cuma diam. Begitu menengadah, kulihat Chanyeol sudah mengambil handphone-nya dari saku. Mati aku! Dia bener-bener udah tahu. Padahal sekarang handphone-ku ada di saku dan lupa aku silent.

 ** _Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Are you really gonna make it happen... Drrrt... drrrt... drrrt... Seems a whisper sometimes louder than a scream..._**

Ha ha ha, sekarang aku benar-benar nggak bisa berkutik. Dia jelas-jelas udah tahu. Tapi dari mana dia tahu? Aku yakin Kyungsoo sama Yixing nggak ngasih nomorku ke Chanyeol. Aku juga udah berusaha supaya dia nggak tahu bahwa aku adalah Hyunnie sampai kewalahan kayak gitu kok! Jadi dari mana dia tahu?

"Nggak usah diangkat. Aku minta kamu dengerin ini aja. Kayaknya kamu ceroboh sama yang satu ini," katanya sambil mengulurkan handphone-nya ke arahku. Di layarnya aku melihat tulisan **"Calling... JelekQu"**. Jelek? Itu caller identity-ku di handphone Chanyeol? Gimana sih? Katanya sayang? Kok malah bilangin aku jelek! Tapi ada "Qu"-nya sih... Ya udahlah, aku maafin. Toh di handphone-ku caller identity-nya lebih parah: **ChaNyeol PaBo!** Pake nulis PaBo (bodoh) plus tanda pentungan (tanda seru)!!

Sementara itu handphone-ku di saku masih terus bernyanyi dan bergetar-getar.

"Dengerin terus aja."

Aku cuma menurut. Oke, aku nggak bisa mengelak lagi dan sepertinya memang sudah waktuku untuk mengaku, tapi emangnya dia suruh aku terus dengerin buat apa? Aku disuruh dengerin nada sambung pribadi yang lagu Insomnia-nya Arkarna ini? Oh, I see... jangan-jangan gara-gara waktu di mobil itu aku bilang aku suka Arkarna, sementara Hyunnie juga pake nada sambung lagunya Arkarna. Chanyeol terus nyimpulin bahwa Hyunnie itu Baekhyun. Tapi masa cuma dari fakta sedangkal ini? Yang suka Arkarna kan berjibun banyaknya? Masa Chanyeol pikirannya cetek banget?

Sedetik kemudian aku langsung tertegun mendengar apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol untuk kudengarkan. Dari handphone Chanyeol aku mendengar suara cemprengku sendiri yang norak banget itu...

 ** _"Halo. Nyariin Baekhyun, ya? Ini emang Baekhyun, tapi lagi nggak bisa dihubungi tuh. Biasalah orang sibuk! He he he... Tinggalin pesan aja ya? Anyeoong..."_**

Aku langsung menekan reject dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. Aku ini kok orangnya goblok banget, ya? Padahal aku udah luamaaaaa banget nggak pernah mengutak-atik voice mailbox-ku. Seingatku aku merekam voice mailbox itu di hari yang sama dengan waktu aku mulai ngisengin Chanyeol. Jadi udah luamaaaaa banget juga dong Chanyeol tahu ini semua. Hiks, malu... Kenapa dia nggak pernah bilang?

Aku menyerahkan handphone itu ke Chanyeol. Kulihat sekarang dia malah cekikikan. Sial!

"Ya ampun, Baek! Kalau kamu bisa lihat mukamu sekarang... Hua ha ha ha..."

Aduh, masa dia malah ngetawain aku kayak gitu sih. "Mukamu sekarang merah banget, Baek... Lucu... Hua ha ha ha... Kamu itu emang ceroboh banget, ya? Hua ha ha ha..."

Ceroboh? Goblok, kali! Aku emang goblok tapi nggak usah seheboh itulah reaksinya. Heran, kenapa dia malah suka aku yang gobloknya nggak ketulungan kayak gini?

"Kamu tuh emang ceroboh banget ya, Baek? Tapi aku suka banget kamu yang ceroboh kayak gini."

Tuh kan, aneh!

"Kamu tahu sejak kapan, Chan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Pokoknya, aku missed call kamu pertama kali, langsung masuk mail box dan aku jadi tahu."

Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan Chanyeol missed call aku untuk pertama kalinya. Hmm, kayaknya waktu tragedi ulangannya Pak Kim itu deh. Ya ampun, itu kan udah lama banget. Bahkan kayaknya sebelum aku mulai SMS-an sama Chanyeol.

"Kayaknya aku missed call kamu sebelum aku ketemu kamu di kamar kecil dulu banget itu lho... Terus kamu ngelempar bola ke hidungku. Nah, iya tuh, waktu itu."

Tuh kan, bener.

"Eh, bahkan waktu itu kita belum SMS-an ya, Baek?"

Aku cuma mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalo udah tahu dari dulu, kenapa nggak bilang dari dulu juga, Chan?"

"Ngapain mesti bilang? Nggak ada lucunya dong kalo aku bilang dari dulu. Inget nggak waktu aku ngajak ketemuan, terus minta fotomu itu. Pasti kamu gelagapan deh! Ya, kan?"

Aku cuma meringis. Dan kulihat Chanyeol ketawa cekikikan lagi! Nyebelin! Tapi aku ini emang goblok banget sih!

"Eh, tapi dari dulu aku heran banget, Baek! Kok kamu bisa tahu nomor HP-ku ya? Padahal aku yakin nggak ngasih tahu kamu atau siapa pun lho. Masa Jonghyun yang ngasih tahu? Nggak, kan?"

Sekarang aku ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, aku tahu waktu kita di rental VCD itu. Kamu kan nyebutin nomor HP-mu tuh," jawabku lagi. Chanyeol masih sibuk mengingat-ingat.

"Iya, ya. Aku nyebutin nomor HP-ku, ya?"

Aku cuma mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu nguping sama nyatet nomorku, ya?" goda Chanyeol lagi.

Aku cuma tersenyum tipis. Anggap saja itu sebagai jawaban "Ya".

"Tapi kok kamu terakhirnya nggak mau bales SMS-ku sih, Baek? Aku sampe stres, Baek! Nggak tahu mesti ngapain. Dikasih pulsa malah dibalikin, lagi! Waktu di lembah itu, sebenarnya aku udah mau nanyain itu. Tapi keburu Yixing sama Hyeo datang! Kalau mereka habis itu nggak traktir aku bubur ayam, mungkin aku nggak bakal maafin mereka lagi seumur hidup."

Aku tersenyum lagi.

"Kenapa sih waktu itu? Marah, ya?"

Masa aku mesti bilang bahwa aku jealous sama Hyunnie sih? Itu kan sama aja ngaku!

"Aku... sebel aja waktu di sekolah kamu kacangin."

"Lho, aku nggak pernah ngacangin kamu kok! Malahan aku rajin nyapa!"

"Baru akhir-akhir ini, kan? Nggak waktu habis ketemu di bioskop itu. Emang enak dikacangin?"

"Tuh, kan..."

"Tuh kan apanya?" tanyaku heran.

"Masa kamu masih mau bohong juga bilang nggak sayang sama aku sih? Baru dicuekin dikit gitu aja udah ngambek! Terus kamu juga ngapain SMS-in aku kalo nggak tertarik sama aku, hayo? Pake bawa nama-nama Hyunnie segala, lagi! Kenapa waktu itu nggak pake nama asli? Pasti malu, kan? Jadi nggak salah dong kalo aku menyimpulkan kamu itu sebenarnya suka sama aku. Ya, kan?"

Wah, kena deh!

"Aku.. Waktu itu kan aku cuma mau ngisengin kamu. habisnya aku sebel kamu nggak minta maaf waktu ngelempar bola ke mukaku. Terus kamu ketawa ngeledek aku waktu di rental VCD. Pokoknya kamu itu nyebelin banget. Masa aku suka sama orang nyebelin kayak gitu? Malah pertamanya aku mau jualan nomormu lho, tapi nggak tega sih. Intinya, aku cuma iseng!" Entah kenapa aku masih malu untuk mengaku.

"Masa sih? Cuma iseng, ya? Jadi selama ini aku ke-GR-an, ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik muka lucu dan suara memelas.

Aku kepingin ketawa tapi terpaksa kutahan.

"Iya, kamunya aja yang ke-GR-an tuh," kataku sambil masih berusaha menahan tawa.

Tapi keinginanku untuk ketawa hilang ketika tangan Chanyeol meraih kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Baek, lihat aku. Dengerin aku juga ya... Aku tuh sayang banget sama kamu. Aku udah lama banget suka sama kamu, mungkin sejak ngelihat muka mewekmu yang habis kena bolaku dulu itu. Dan itu udah hampir setahun, Baek! Waktu terus berjalan. Kita bisa satu sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi, cuma setahun lebih dikit. Kalau kamu terus bohongin aku dan diri kamu sendiri, waktu kita buat bareng di sekolah ini juga semakin dikit. Kita kan kuliah nanti belum tentu bisa bareng. Jadi sekarang jawab yang jujur aja." Chanyeol berhenti ngomong tapi aku cuma tersenyum.

"Jawab apa?" tanyaku singkat. Iya, kan? Dari tadi Chanyeol cuma ngoceh dia itu sayang sama aku. Dia sama sekali nggak tanya apa aku sayang dia, mau nggak aku jadi ceweknya, atau pertanyaan apalah. Jadi aku memang bingung mau jawab apa.

Chanyeol cuma berkedip-kedip menatapku, membuatku kepingin ketawa lagi.

"Iya, ya. Aku nggak nanya apa-apa. Aduh, kan ceritanya aku mau nembak, gitu. Tapi aku belum pernah nembak cewek nih. Kalo di film-film itu kayak apa ya? Cara nembak itu gimana, Baek? Aduh, kamu ngerti maksudku, kan? Masa aku mesti bilang juga? Kan malu..." Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh sementara aku nggak bisa lagi menahan geli. Aku malah baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol belum pernah pacaran. Yes, aku nggak dapet bekas! He he...

"Mmm... Baek, aku sayang banget sama kamu. Mau nggak kamu jadi... Eh, nggak ding! Kalau nonton di TV dan ada orang yang nembak dengan cara itu sebenarnya aku nggak begitu suka."

Aku cuma mengerutkan kening, nggak ngerti apa yang diocehin Chanyeol.

"Ehem... ehem... Baek, mmm... boleh nggak aku jadi cowokmu? Ini lebih bagus, setuju kan, Baek? Kesannya nggak posesif, ya? Kamu kan bukan benda, masa mau aku 'jadiin' cewekku. Tapi kalo aku diumpamain benda dan 'dijadiin' cowokmu, aku rela kok! Jadi gimana, Baek? Boleh nggak aku jadi cowokmu?"

Aku cuma diam. Menurutku itu kalimat penembakan yang paling romantis yang pernah aku dengar (kayak aku pernah ditembak aja sebelum ini!).

"Baek, kok diem sih? Kan tadi aku udah nanya! Kamu tinggal jawab! Boleh nggak aku jadi cowokmu? Kamu itu sayang aku juga nggak sih?"

Aku cuma tinggal bilang ya dan semuanya bakal beres. Toh memang ini yang aku inginkan dari dulu. Tapi Chanyeol belum bilang apa dia udah maafin aku soal bohong-bohong itu. Emangnya dia nggak sebel setengah mati sama aku? Kalau dia malah nembak aku apa berarti dia udah maafin kelakuanku itu?

"Kalau yang kamu khawatirin masih soal Hyunnie itu. Aku udah maafin kamu kok. Tenang aja. Aku malah seneng kamu udah bohongin aku."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tertegun lagi. Bukan cuma sekali ini Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca perasaanku. Mungkin bener apa kata Chanyeol tadi, dia bisa ngertiin aku. Di mana lagi aku bisa nemuin cowok yang bener-bener bisa ngertiin aku kayak dia?

"Kamu sayang aku nggak, Baek?"

Kali ini aku cuma menunduk. Kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Jadi aku boleh jadi cowokmu?"

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. Chanyeol mengangkat daguku dan tersenyum. Di novel-ovel, kalau cowok mau nyium cewek, biasanya dia ngangkat dagu ceweknya itu dulu. Apa Chanyeol mau nyium aku sekarang?

"Gitu dong!" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk lembut pipiku dan masih tersenyum. Pasti mukaku sekarang merah banget.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku dan beralih ke tas di sampingnya. Huu, aku nya yang ke-GR-an aja, kali!

"Aku punya hadiah buat kamu," katanya sambil terus merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "Nih...," katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas ke dalam genggamanku. Aku mengamati benda itu lagi. Itu bukan kertas, tapi kapal-kapalan dari uang. Aku cuma diam.

"Kamu bikinin buat aku?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Bukan kok! Itu kan kamu yang bikin. Masa lupa sama hasil karya sendiri?" Ini kapal-kapalan yang waktu itu?

"Waktu di ruang fotokopi itu aku sengaja minta tuker uang sama Pak Jongsuk. Kapal-kapalanmu itu jadi punyaku deh!" tambahnya lagi.

"Masa ini kapal-kapalan yang waktu itu sih?"

"Yee... Kalo nggak percaya, periksa aja nomor serinya!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar beruntung punya cowok seromantis ini. Jadi terharu nih...

"Aku juga punya hadiah lagi," kata Chanyeol yang sepertinya nggak menyadari aku mulai menangis. Chanyeol kemudian mengeluarkan tas kresek hitam yang agak basah. Tas kresek itu memang basah atau gara-gara mataku basah karena air mata? Isinya apa ya? Kok kayak deja vu begini?

Aku membuka tas kresek itu. Isinya membuat air mataku jadi mengalir deras. Dua es krim Heart rasa stroberi, cokelat, dan vanila.

"Tapi yang itu aku minta satu ya?"

Aku mengeluarkan es krim itu dan menyerahkan satu kepada Chanyeol. Nggak ada satu pun dari dua es krim itu yang masih utuh. Sekarang benar-benar nggak berbentuk hati lagi. Keadaannya sama persis waktu aku makan es krim Heart dari Chanyeol seminggu yang lalu. Semuanya sudah meleleh.

"Udah meleleh nggak apa-apa ya? Kamu sih, datengnya lama banget! Keburu mencair, kan?"

Benar, es krim ini mencair gara-gara aku. Es krim yang dulu itu juga mencair gara-gara aku. Kenapa dari dulu aku nggak pernah bisa makan es krim yang masih berbentuk hati? Sekarang pun kayaknya aku nggak mungkin makan es ini. Hawanya dingin banget begini. Apalagi angin di lantai atas begini lumayan banyak. Aku bisa tambah sakit nanti.

"Dimakan tuh es krimnya!" kata Chanyeol lagi.

Aku menangis lagi. Dan sekarang Chanyeol baru sadar aku menangis.

"Lho, Baek, kamu ngapain nangis? Aduh, cengeng. udah dong! Nggak suka es krimnya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatapku cemas.

Aku menangis semakin kencang.

"Aduh, udahan dong nangisnya," kata Chanyeol lagi sambil mengusap air mata di pipiku.

"Kok pipimu agak panas, Baek? Aduh, pantes nangis! Baru sakit malah aku kasih es krim sih! Dari tadi pagi aku emang udah curiga kamu sakit. Tapi waktu aku tanya tadi, bilangnya kan nggak sakit? Ya udah, nggak usah dimakan juga nggak apa-apa kok."

Chanyeol sekarang memegang dahiku dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak dari dahiku turun ke pipi lagi, mengusap air mataku yang masih tersisa. Dari pipi, tangannya turun lagi ke bawah untuk menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya. Wajah Chanyeol mulai mendekat.

Ya ampun! Aku nya yang ke-GR-an lagi atau memang Chanyeol mau nyium aku? Aku mesti gimana? Apa aku mesti merem? Atau aku mesti miringin kepalaku sedikit? Ke kanan atau ke kiri? Atau nggak usah dimiringin sama sekali? Ya ampun, aku bener-bener nggak ngerti masalah kayak gini! Aku mesti gimana? Astaga, kenapa aku gemeteran? Ini karena aku nervous atau kedinginan sih?

Wajah Chanyeol tinggal sekian sentimeter dari wajahku ketika kurasakan bulu kudukku berdiri dan hidungku mulai terasa gatal.

Ya Tuhan, jangan sekarang! Pleaseeeee! Tapi aku bener-bener nggak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Ha... Hatshiiiii!!!"

Aku menutup mataku karena nggak berani melihat apa yang bakal aku lihat.

Sepi...

Aku memberanikan diri membuka mataku. Di depanku kulihat Chanyeol yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan titik-titik air di wajahnya. Itu ingusku.

Ya ampun, apa kali ini Chanyeol bakal maafin aku? Apa aku bakal diputusin setelah beberapa menit jadian?

Chanyeol masih berkedip-kedip di depanku. Kemudian dia menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Punya tisu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku mengangguk dan mengambil tisu dari tasku dengan cepat. Aku menyerahkan tisu itu saat kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Aku cuma balas tersenyum. Apa senyumnya itu berarti dia nggak akan mutusin aku karena kejadian barusan?

"Sori..." Aku dan Chanyeol mengatakannya bersamaan.

Kali ini dia cekikikan. Untunglah, sepertinya dia bener-bener gak marah.

"Kamu kok bersin nya gak bilang-bilang sih Baek! Kan tadi mau..."

"Mau apa hayoo.." ucapku menggoda. Wajah Chanyeol mulai memerah dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ehh Gak! Udah lupain aja yang tadi. Jadi sekarang kita pacaran nih?"

Oh Tuhan.. Wajah Chanyeol yang salah tingkah kayak gitu imut banget! Aku mengangguk mantap dan tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Chanyeol.

"Yaelah langsung maen nyosor aja.."

"Gapapa dong, kan yang dipeluk pacar sendiri. Weeekk!" ucapku sambil meletin lidah yang kemudian dibalas Chanyeol dengan cubitan lembut di kedua pipiku.

"Jadi... sekarang aku pacarannya sama Baekhyun atau Hyunnie nih?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian, memasang senyuman menggoda yang balik membuatku salah tingkah. Ih ini anak suka banget bikin aku malu. Untung sayang, kalau gak pasti udah aku injak kakinya dari tadi.

"Sama Baekhyun dong! Pacar kamu cuma Baekhyun, titik!" Aku melepas pelukanku kemudian berlari keujung tangga balkon.

"Ih kok pelukannya dilepas sih Baek? Kan lagi enak-enaknya.."

"Biarin Weeekk!!" aku meletin lidah lagi kemudian lari turun dari balkon perpus, dengan Chanyeol yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Tungguin Baek! Pulangnya aku antar yaa.. Sekarang kan aku udah jadi cowok kamu! Baeeekk!!"

Wuuaahhh... Hari ini benar-benar the best deh pokoknya! Dapat pacar pertama, dan orangnya itu Chanyeol pula. Gak nyesel deh dulu udah diem-diem nyimpen nomor Chanyeol dan pura-pura ngerjain dia (meskipun pada akhirnya ternyata aku yang balik dikerjain).

Kalau di ingat-ingat, syukur aja dulu udah dikenalin Kyungsoo terus sempet kesal dan mewek-mewek karena Chanyeol. Gak sia-sia deh air mata dan pulsa yang udah aku keluarin.

Oh ya, bicara tentang Kyungsoo, jadi gak sabar deh lihat reaksinya bareng Jennie cs saat tau aku pacaran sama Chanyeol, idola yang mereka puja-puja.

Eh gak ding! Kayaknya gak bakal aku kasih tau dulu.. pasti nanti bakal di interview habis-habisan terus disuruh traktir besar-besaran sama mereka. Gak deh.. aku ngasih tau nya setelah kencan ke seribu aku sama Chanyeol aja. Hihihi...

Hari ini, kisah cintaku bareng Chanyeol yang manis baru saja dimulai !

.

 **[ The End ]**

.

.

Wuaah tamat juga akhirnya... gimana?

Maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan, endingnya aku tambahin sedikit soalnya versi aslinya ngegantung banget ㅜㅡㅜ

Terima kasih yang buat yang udah setia nungguin, ngefollow, dan ngefav ff ini. Maafin juga karena authorwatiek yang jarang update.

Ok deh.. Yuk **tinggalin review** buat TERAKHIR kalinya :)

Oh yaks! kalau ada waktu mampir ke wattpad (at)Cucmey ya gaeess...

See You!


End file.
